Meilleur ami enfin presque
by DarkSombral
Summary: Quand un coup de main entre potes aide plus qu'on ne le pense mais pas tout à fait dans le sens que l'on pense. UA Kiba/Naruto.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour… et oui je suis en vie !**

**Bref passons, j'annonce officiellement qu'il n'y aura pas de suite à ma troisième histoire pour les personnes qui attendent désespérément un prochain chapitre. Manque d'inspiration, impression de tourner en rond, tout ça, tout ça.**

**Certains lecteurs aventureux sauront, grâce à mon profil, que je compte changer d'univers à savoir celui de Salut les geeks. Au moment où j'écris ses lignes… et bien j'ai changé d'avis. DarkSombral ou la personne qui change d'avis toutes les trois secondes. En effet j'ai un blocage, rien ne vient pour le moment. Donc si jamais un jour l'illumination me frappe peut-être que j'écrirai mais pour le moment je vous publie ceci. Mais pour ceux qui connaissent et qui apprécie ma fic sera truffé de références qui me font bien marrer et j'espère donc que le mélange d'univers vont plaira. **

**Killer Slide, comme convenu voici ta surprise. Pour tout te dire j'avais déjà écrit le prologue et la moitié du premier chapitre avant que mon inspiration ne se fasse la malle. Tes commentaires m'ont donné envie de la relire à nouveau et l'envie d'écrire est revenu au galop. Donc si je suis revenu c'est en partie grâce à toi. **

**AVERTISSEMENT à toi, heureux lecteur : Ce sera un UA dans notre monde actuel donc il se peut que je fasse référence à des choses actuelles. Ce sera en plusieurs chapitres (ne me demandez pas combien, je ne le sais pas moi-même). Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas et je remercie Masashi Kishimoto de me les prêtais même si je doute qu'il soit au courant. **

**Après ce blabla plutôt long, je vous souhaite bonne lecture. **

**Prologue**

Plusieurs coups frappés à ma porte me réveillent brutalement. C'est qui encore le crétin qui s'amuse ? J'attrape mon portable. 1h22, Putain ! Ahhh les joies de l'internat. Je me lève, histoire de dire ma façon de penser à ce connard. Connard pas très malin puisqu'il est resté derrière la dite porte.

\- Kiba ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? je lui demande en baillant et en rattrapant mon pantalon de pyjama qui glisse un peu trop.

\- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé Naru mais c'était un cas d'extrême urgence.

Il me pousse et entre sans mon autorisation. Je referme la porte et allume ma lampe de chevet.

\- Tu t'es fait jeter de la chambre de la dernière en date ?

Il se retourne visiblement surpris.

\- Comment t'a deviné ?

\- C'est toujours comme ça, souriais-je ironiquement.

J'évite le coussin lancé avec rage dans ma direction, ramasse ce qu'il a percuté en chemin et m'assoie tranquillement sur mon lit.

\- Sérieusement, tu t'es fait jeter ?

\- Rien ne va plus mon p'tit Naru, dit-il avec une pose théâtrale, les bras tendu vers le plafond.

Je souris à sa connerie et le regarde s'asseoir à mes côtés.

\- Je crois que je suis lassé de mes plans cul.

\- Non… toi ? m'insurgeais-je.

\- Oui ça parait incroyable mais c'est vrai. J'ai même rien fait ce soir.

\- T'es pas allé la voir ?

\- Si mais je me suis barré avant de faire quoi que ce soit, je te raconte pas le câble qu'elle va me péter demain.

Je me retiens de rire, je sais à quel point ce genre de situation le gonfle.

\- T'inquiète je ferais rempart avec mon corps.

Il me jette un coup d'œil, semblant évaluer les capacités de mon corps d'athlète.

\- Mouais, une barrière au pire.

\- CONNARD !

Je me saisis du coussin maltraité ultérieurement et le mitraille de coup. Ça dégénère vite en baston de polochon et je finis bien évidement en dessous, lui solidement ancré sur mon bassin.

\- Elle fait moins la maligne la barrière maintenant, se marre-t-il.

Je lui flanque un coup particulièrement hargneux au ventre. Il se plie en deux avant de s'écraser sur moi.

\- Merde… je t'ai fait mal Kiba ?

Je le secoue suite à sa non réponse.

\- Tu m'as tué, souffle-t-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Je le pousse pour qu'il bascule sur le dos et je fais face à son visage, mort de rire.

\- Crétin, murmurais-je en lui collant une sur l'arrière du crâne. Bon peut être que tu n'as pas besoin de sommeil mais ce n'est pas le cas pour tout le monde. Sur ce, bonne nuit.

Je me retourne et m'enroule dans ma couverture.

\- Sérieusement, il fallait que je te parle.

Je lui fais face, intrigué. Il prend rarement un ton aussi grave, ce doit être important.

\- Je crois que je vais arrêter ce genre de relations pour le moment.

\- Mon dieu, un si beau mâle retiré du marché mais que vont devenir toute ses pauvres filles en chal... euh pleurs ?

\- Arrête tes conneries, je le pense vraiment, sourit-il, blasé.

\- Ah ouais ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

Il réfléchit à la question, il semble vraiment perturbé.

\- Je crois que je me suis lassé du sexe, j'ai envie d'autres choses.

Mon sourcil levé doit lui faire penser que je le crois moyennement.

\- Bon oui d'accord, j'y pense toujours mais le coté excitant n'est plus là. La diversité ne me suffit plus.

\- Et si tu te casais, peut-être que tu verrais les choses différemment. Après tout, le faire avec la même personne peut être stimulant et tu peux tenter de nouveaux truc que tu ne ferais pas forcement avec un plan cul.

\- Dixit celui qui est également célibataire.

\- C'est pas faux. Mais je le pense vraiment.

\- C'est pour ça que depuis un petit moment tu a raccroché ?

J'acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Ça va faire quoi… deux ans qu'on fait ça et tu ne t'en aies pas rendu compte plus tôt ?

\- C'est les réflexions de mes partenaires qui m'ont fait tilter.

Je reste quelques secondes sans voix. Je me lève dramatiquement et prend une posture de comédien théâtrale.

\- Le mythe s'effondre… Le grand Kiba Inuzuka, coureur de jupon invétéré du lycée de Konoha ne saurait en fait pas manier son manche à balai mais c'est une honte, une hérésie, une…

Une boite de cd me percute le visage coupant court dans ma tirade. Je l'ai piqué au vif mais depuis tout petit c'est comme ça, on ne peut s'empêcher de se charrier. Je m'installe en tailleur face à lui pendant qu'il se redresse et s'adosse au mur, mon lit étant collé à ce dernier.

\- Mouais… faut croire.

\- Houlà c'est plus grave que je ne pensais, même si toi tu ne crois plus en toi.

Il semble vraiment douter de lui ce qui est plutôt rare. En tant que meilleur ami depuis notre plus jeune âge, moi, Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai le devoir de l'aider. Et en ce jour ou plutôt en cette nuit notre amitié de meilleur ami allai se renforcée de manière insoupçonnée… enfin presque.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Voici pour le prologue, actuellement je planche encore sur le chapitre 2 mais je suis bientôt à la fin surtout que ce sera le plus long que j'ai écris à ce jour, toutes histoires confondus.  
****Pour la suite, le chapitre prochain contiendra un lime et je le publierais surement mercredi. **

**Si ce début vous a plu n'hésiter pas à m'en faire part dans les reviews =) **


	2. Chapitre 1

**Et oui, comme convenu la suite est là. Le chapitre deux est bouclé et le trois est en cours d'écriture. **

**Réponse aux reviews :  
**

**Mathiewpr, **bon retour parmi nous. Pour la suite, ne t'inquiète pas ce sera plus long. J'essaie également d'installer un fond mais le prologue me sert juste à planter le décor. Pour les dialogues, j'en ai mis plus parce que je me suis rendu compte dans mes précédentes histoires qu'ils communiquaient peu et qu'ils réfléchissaient trop par eux même et ne se prenaient pas la vérité ni le ressenti des autres en pleine gueule. Je pense que ça apportera un peu plus de réalisme. OUI, Kiba sera passif mais pas tout de suite mais ça se fera. Parole de scout. Ton idée de voyage scolaire est pas mal du tout et je pense l'intégrer à l'histoire, j'ai d'ailleurs une petite idée d'où ça se passera. Si tu as d'autres envies, dis le moi et je verrai ce que je peux faire pour toi.

**Vixialina, **bienvenue à toi. Je te remercie pour tes encouragements et espère que la suite te plaira =)

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 1 **

Je m'allonge sur le dos et dégage la couverture.

\- Vas s'y, montre-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Il ne semble pas comprendre, je fais donc un mouvement subjectif de la main sur mon torse pour l'éclairer.

\- Profite, je te ferais pas toujours l'honneur de t'offrir ainsi mon corps en guise d'entrainement.

\- Je suis pas sûr que ça marche, t'a pas vraiment la physionomie d'une femme bien que…

\- Jeune homme, tu vas arrêter tout de suite ce regard condescendant ou tu vas le regretter, crois-moi ! l'intimidais-je en le pointant du doigt.

\- Haha j'ai trop peur.

\- Ça m'apprendras à vouloir t'aider, boudais-je.

\- C'est gentil mais je vois pas bien ce que je peux faire.

\- Eh bah ferme les yeux et fais ce que tu fais en temps normal. Elles te reprochent quoi d'ailleurs ?

\- D'être trop impulsif, trop brutal, que je ne fais pas assez attention à elles, que je fais des préliminaires trop rapides, ce genre de choses.

\- En même temps, c'est des plans culs.

\- Mais oui et elles le savent en plus !

\- Bon allez, teste. On verra bien.

Il hésite un peu avant d'enlever son tee-shirt. Son torse musclé, mit en valeur par le faible éclairage de la lampe de chevet, me fait envie. Enfin non, je veux dire que sa musculature me plait. Ouais… je m'enfonce là. Bref, je suis un garçon et en tant que tel je jalouse mon semblable mieux bâti que moi. C'est tout. Il ferme les yeux et tente de visualiser un corps féminin. Au vu de son sourire, il a trouvé. Il se penche vers moi, les paupières toujours closes. Je sens sa respiration parcourir mon cou. Je ne sais pas encore bien pourquoi je lui ai proposé ce genre d'aide mais bon, maintenant qu'on y est, autant voir ce que ça donne. Ses mains viennent effleurer mon corps. Il ne passe que sur les parties exclusivement en commun entre la gente féminine et moi. Il doit vouloir se rassurer et laisser les hormones le chauffer. Ce doit être difficilement pour lui, il est la caricature même de l'hétéro. Viril, macho, populaire auprès des filles et jalousé par un bon nombre de nos confrères, pourtant quand on prend la peine de creuser un peu on découvre un ami attentif et fidèle. Je sais, ça rentre un peu en contradiction avec sa nature volage mais durant notre longue amitié, jamais il ne m'a laissé tomber et ce pour encore longtemps je l'espère. C'est dommage qu'il ne montre pas un peu plus ce côté sensible en public mais après tout, c'est dur de sortir du personnage qu'on s'est créé. Je reviens au moment présent quand je sens qu'il prend peu à peu confiance et s'aventure vers une première zone à risque : l'absence de seins et je sais qu'il les préfère de nature généreuse. Je vois bien qu'il prend sur lui mais après tout je ne fais que l'aider pour son problème, bien que je ne sois pas très attentif. Bon maintenant j'arrête de partir et je me concentre. Il est doux dans ses mouvements, bien quand effet il passe un peu trop vite sur certaines zones. Je préfère ne rien dire pour le moment, je lui ferai mon compte rendu après. Il niche son nez dans mon cou et l'embrasse timidement. Venant de sa part ça me surprend un peu, je pensais qu'il serait plus sauvage. Il continue mais quelque chose ne va pas. Il n'est pas du tout comme il devrait être, selon les dires de ces partenaires en tout cas.

\- T'es sur que t'agis normalement ?

\- Pas vraiment mais t'es pas vraiment une fille non plus.

\- Merci que tu t'en rendes enfin compte, souriais-je. Bon… tu veux une fille, tu vas avoir une fille.

Il fait la tête du mec qui comprend rien et j'en profite pour inverser nos positions.

\- C'est parti !

Je reproduis trait pour trait ce que me font les filles avec qui je couche, ondulations compris. Il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il me prend, moi non plus d'ailleurs et ça commence à partir sévère en cacahuètes.

\- T'as pas l'impression que ça part en couilles là ? dit-il tout de même entre deux halètements.

Je lève mes yeux de son nombril, à quatre pattes et le fessier en l'air dans une parfaite imitation du chien qui veut jouer.

\- Oui un peu, souriais-je en posant mon front sur son ventre avant de la relever aussitôt, ça t'aide pas ?

\- Pas vraiment mais je peux faire un effort.

À ces mots, il me retourne sauvagement avec une facilité déconcertante et un grand sourire. On se sourit et il fait enfin sortir l'animal qui est en lui. Il me plaque et me couvre le torse de baisers, je le suis des yeux dans sa descente avant de laisser ma tête basculer en arrière quand il atteint mon nombril. Je le sens jouer avec mon pantalon, cherchant à l'enlever. Il commence à le faire descendre et s'étonne que je porte un boxer en dessous.

\- J'aime pas avoir les baloches qui se trimbalent quand je pionce.

Il rigole et tire sur le bas de mon pantalon, je surélève le bassin pour lui faciliter la tâche et mon froque rejoint le sol. Il me caresse les cuisses et le fait que je sois peu poilu à l'air de lui plaire. J'écarte un peu mes jambes pour lui laisser plus de place. Il m'embrasse le bas ventre assez près de la bordure de mon boxer pour quelqu'un d'assez récalcitrant au début. On s'échange un coup d'œil et on détourne assez vite le regard. Un effleurement passe sur mon entrejambe, il réitère le mouvement plusieurs fois et sa douceur me surprend à nouveau. Ça m'intrigue vraiment qu'il soit aussi doux. Bon c'est vrai, je suis un mec et il n'en a clairement pas l'habitude ce qui doit le pousser à y aller plus mollo… mais je sais pas, c'est bizarre. Son mouvement devient plus franc ce qui dément un peu ce que je viens de penser. Mmmh… c'est plutôt bon en fait. Le plaisir monte par petites vagues et je ne sens même pas qu'il fait glisser mon caleçon le long de mes jambes. Un mouvement sur ma peau mise à nu me fait relever la tête. Il s'empresse de faire un rapide mouvement de pompe qui me force à me rallonger. C'est vraiment bon, encore meilleur que quand c'est fait par une fille. En même temps, il a l'avantage de connaitre le terrain. Un geste particulièrement habile me fait pousser un gémissement qui je l'espère est inaudible. Au vu de son sourire moqueur, il ne l'était pas tant que ça.

\- T'aime ça… affirme-t-il la voix rauque.

\- Je l'attendais depuis un moment la discussion salace, me moquais-je en respirant tout de même avec quelques difficultés.

\- Ah oui ? sourit-il.

On rigole un moment avant de reprendre notre sérieux. Il se penche et m'embrasse presque tendrement le torse en reprenant son mouvement de va et vient. Ça me fait beaucoup plus d'effet que ça ne devrait. J'ai chaud et sentir ses lèvres sur ma peau m'électrise encore plus. Pourquoi je m'excite autant ? Un gémissement pointe à nouveau le bout de son nez et Kiba se crée un nouveau jeu : me faire gémir le plus possible. La température de la chambre prend plusieurs degrés et je suis bouillant bien que je sois entièrement nu. Il me mordille les flancs et ma main va s'emmêler dans ses cheveux dans un halètement sonore. Son souffle est rapide, il semble excité alors qu'il n'est pas dans ma situation, personne ne lui inflige ce doux supplice. Dans un élan de charité et générosité, je décide de le soulager à son tour. Mes mains quittent ses cheveux et se glissent sur son torse ce qui le surprend et le stoppe dans ses gestes. Nos regards s'évitent volontairement ou non, nous ne le serons jamais. Mes doigts s'activent sur la boucle de sa ceinture dans le but de lui retirer, ceci fait je me hâte de lui ôter jean et boxer. Un soupir de soulagement se fait entendre et à en juger par sa virilité fièrement dressée, il devait être bien comprimé le pauvre. À l'instant où je le prends en main, ma jalousie repointe le bout de son nez. Il est VRAIMENT mieux bâti que moi. Un gémissement étouffé me fait tourner la tête vers son visage, une faible rougeur se répand sur sa joue. Il semble particulièrement gêné et bordel c'que ça m'excite ! J'accélère mon mouvement ce qui semble avoir raison des minces forces qui le maintenait jusque-là, son haut du corps me tombe dessus. Sa respiration rapide fait écho à mes oreilles.

\- Qui aurait cru qu'une simple branlette te mettrait dans tous tes états ? Tu m'étonnes qu'elles te trouvent nul au pieu après, ironisais-je.

Il a un rire volontairement forcé et tente tant bien que mal de reprendre le dessus. Il me masse l'entrejambe et je l'imite, copiant les mouvements qui me plaisent particulièrement.

Pendant quelques minutes, seul le bruit du frottement de nos peaux l'un contre l'autre et le souffle de nos respirations résonnent dans ma chambre. Ça n'a beau n'être qu'une simple branlette comme je l'ai charrié un peu plus tôt, elle ne manque pas de me faire du bien et je sens la fin arriver à grand pas. Pour une raison obscure, pendant que ma main s'active toujours en bas, l'autre remonte le long de ses pectoraux avant de se glisser sur sa nuque. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres effleurant son menton. Nous sommes tous les deux dans un état second dû à l'arrivée imminente de l'orgasme. Son nez caresse le mien, le souffle d'air provoqué par sa respiration échouant sur l'humidité de mes lèvres me fait frissonner. Tous ces petits éléments mis bout à bout m'ont poussé à … bout et je me libère sur mon torse accompagné de Kiba. Nos têtes s'entrechoquent et on calme notre rythme cardiaque, joue contre joue.  
Je commence à perdre les sensations de mon bras gauche qui se fait écraser sans ménagement par la lourde masse actuellement étendu sur moi. J'essaie de le dégager et l'animal comprend le message, il se laisse glisser à mes côtés dans un grognement. Je tends paresseusement mon bras encore en vie sur ma table de nuit à la conquête d'un mouchoir en vue de nettoyer notre précédente activité. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'ours qui somnole et m'aperçois que je suis le seul à avoir était aspergé, somme toute logique quand on a quelques notions sur la gravité. Je roule mon morceau de tissu en boule et le lance dans la poubelle, placée au pied de mon bureau. Un ronflement sonore me coupe dans ma danse de la victoire pour avoir réussi à viser juste.

\- Sérieux mec ?

Blasé, je le pousse pour récupérer la couette et l'étendre sur nous deux. Attention qui ne manque pas de ravir l'endormi qui en profite en prenant le maximum de place possible. J'ai un sourire nostalgique, je le rejoins en me calant confortablement contre son torse. Malgré les années qui passent, certaines choses ne changent pas. Une après-midi d'été me revient en mémoire, on avait passé deux heures à courir derrière des papillons, le sourire aux lèvres. Activité somme toute classique et particulièrement attrayante pour quelqu'un qu'en as trop pris, qui certes peut paraître pour le moins étrange pour un regard extérieur et vierge de toute substance illicites. Mais pour de jeunes enfants cela reste plutôt banal. Après cette journée épuisante, on s'est laissé choir sous un grand chêne et on s'est rapidement endormi, bercé par le vent dans les feuilles de l'arbre et par le rythme régulier d'une respiration familière. J'ai à nouveau cette sensation de plénitude que je pouvais ressentir à l'époque et c'est avec ce sentiment que je rejoignis mon brun préféré au pays des rêves.

Comme je disais, certaines choses ne changent pas mais le changement a parfois du bon …enfin presque.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Oui, je sais. Un chapitre qui décrit simplement un moment de détente entre amis. J'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu, bande de p'tit pervers =) Pour la suite, le chapitre sera plus long et on avancera plus dans l'histoire. Je pense surement le poster dimanche et j'essaierai d'adopter ce rythme de publication, à savoir le mercredi et le dimanche. Travaillant à coté, je ne peux pas garantir que je maintiendrai ce rythme mais j'essaierai de m'y tenir. **


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour, bonjour, en ce dimanche pluvieux je vous apporte de quoi réchauffer vos cœurs. **

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Mathiewpr, **bon bah tu sais déjà.

**HSora, **(désolée pour le point mais si je le met, le site pète un câble et ton nom entier passe à la trappe) merci à toi de t'intéresser à la fic. En effet, tu verras que derrière ces petits moments se cache une histoire bien plus complexe que l'on pourrait croire au premier abord. Faire la part des choses entre histoire et lemon est un peu compliqué mais c'est vraiment intéressant à écrire. J'espère que tu trouveras l'équilibre toujours harmonieux dans ce chapitre.

**Guest, **je pense que tu te reconnaîtras. Merci pour ton encouragement et bonne lecture pour la suite.

**Bonne lecture. **

**Chapitre 2**

C'est par une main rencontrant violemment mon visage que je me fais réveiller en cette douce matinée. Après un « bordel » retentissant, je renvoie l'agresseur à son propriétaire lui faisant ainsi profiter de ce doux réveil. Une fois ma revanche accompli, je jette un coup d'œil à l'heure. 8h07, heure idéale pour les weekends où l'on peut se rendormir mais pour un jour de semaine c'est l'heure du diable. Je dois me préparer ainsi que mon sac, secouer le gros porc qui bave sur mon oreiller, car oui il s'est rendormi ce con et enfin filer en cours, le tout en vingt minutes. Je rabats la couette sur l'échevelé, pose mes deux pieds au sol et me lève difficilement. Je me saisis de mon sac gisant au sol et le fourre d'objet utile à l'apprentissage. Un stylo et un cahier, oui je crois que je n'oublie rien. Maintenant la tâche la plus dure, réveiller quelqu'un qui peut en vouloir à mon intégrité physique.

\- Kiba… il faut se lever…, parlais-je le plus doucement possible.

\- grlmmflpgplm

\- Je comprends tout à fait tes arguments mais ce n'est pas une raison.

Ouverture violente des stores de ma part laissant la lumière aveuglante du petit matin envahir la pièce et repli stratégique de mon camarade de chambrée sous les couvertures. Soupir défaitiste de ma part, les bras m'en tombent.

\- Bon Kiki, ne m'oblige pas à devoir trouver une excuse pour ton absence de ce matin.

Sortie furtive de la marmotte avec une expression alarmée.

\- Tu n'oserais pas…, s'horrifie-il.

La réputation de mes excuses les plus tordus les unes que les autres est légendaire.

\- Il le faudra bien si tu ne te prépare pas.

\- Mais je suis prêt.

\- Je sais bien que ta tenue actuelle en ravirai plus d'une mais je crois que le port unique d'un boxer en public peut être condamnable.

\- Fait chier, grommelle-t-il en se frappant d'un coup de poing dans sa paume ouverte, il est quelle heure ?

\- Il nous reste treize minutes et je dois encore prendre ma douche.

\- Ok j'te suis.

Je me dirige vers mon armoire et en sort mes fringues de la journée qui se résume à un bermuda beige et un tee-shirt orange pâle. Et oui, il fait encore doux pour ce mois de septembre. Kiba farfouille également, il doit surement rester des vieux vêtements à lui oubliés lors de cuite mémorable… d'ailleurs je crois bien que c'est un paradoxe. Vous devez surement vous dire que la jeunesse est bien dépravée d'avoir déjà pris des cuites alors que la rentrée n'a eu lieu il y a seulement deux semaines et je ne vous contredit pas sur ce point. Mais si cela peut vous rassurer, Kiba et moi entamons notre dernière année dans ce lycée c'était donc des cuites des années passées. C'est un lycée général qui permet de survoler un peu tous les corps de métier ne sachant pas moi-même ce que j'ai envie de faire plus tard. Pour Kiba, il se laisse un peu porté selon ses envies et ne semble pas non plus savoir ce qu'il a vraiment envie de faire. On est dans la moyenne et on pourrait très bien avoir de meilleures notes si on s'appliquait plus malheureusement on a du mal à se concentrer sur les matières enseignées. Je me vois plus dans de l'événementiel que dans un poste fixe et ça conviendrai bien à Kiba également. Après tout, on arrive bien à s'adapter et comme vous avez dû le comprendre, on aime bien le changement.  
Le jet d'eau éclaboussant le bac de douche me fait sortir de mes pensées philosophiques, je retire mon boxer le temps que l'eau chauffe. Au moment d'entrer dans la cabine, je sens une présence derrière moi.

\- Kiba, je sais que mon absence à tes cotés t'es insupportable mai…

\- Ouais, t'a raison. Maintenant ta gueule et avance, m'ordonne-t-il en me poussant d'une main ferme dans le dos.

Je me fais considérablement arrosé par le pommeau de douche, aplatissant remarquablement mes cheveux. Je les dégage de mon champ de vision d'un habile geste de la main. J'attrape la bouteille de shampoing et m'en badigeonne la masse capillaire imité par Kiba. Notre douche se passe dans un silence presque religieux, chacun restant bien sagement dans son coin. On se frôle de temps en temps et c'est bien normal, je vous rappelle que je suis dans un internat et avoir sa salle de bain perso n'est déjà pas chose courante, ils n'allaient pas non plus nous mettre des douches spacieuses. Un contact pour le moins répété me force à me concentrer sur ce qui se passe dans et sur mon dos.

\- Tu t'amuses bien ?

\- T'a une tâche, dit-il des plus sérieux tout en continuant de frotter l'endroit présumé de la chose.

\- Oui ça s'appelle des taches de rousseur, incroyable non ?

\- Te fout pas de ma gueule, grogne-t-il en m'affligeant une petite tape sur l'arrière du crâne.

\- J'en ai partout ailleurs regarde, dis-je tout en me tournant pour lui faire face.

Le voir nu deux fois et en un laps de temps aussi court me trouble fortement.

\- Putain mais c'est l'invasion, pourquoi je l'ai jamais remarqué ?

\- C'est vraiment si moche que ça ? pleurnichais-je, les yeux larmoyants.

\- No..non mais… il marque un temps avant de venir effleurer l'une d'elle d'un doigt peu assuré, pourquoi je l'ai pas remarqué hier ?

Avec cette simple phrase et contact, tout ce qui s'est passé la veille me revient brutalement en mémoire.

\- Il faisait sombre et ça ne brille pas dans la nuit.

\- Ouais mais je t'ai déjà vu plus d'une fois torse nu et ça ne m'était jamais sauté aux yeux.

\- J'en avais avant mais elles étaient moins nombreuses et surtout plus claires. Et puis hier, on faisait quelque chose de plus stimulant que de dénombrer mes taches de rousseur.

A ses mots, son doigt se rétracte et ses yeux me fixent.

\- D'ailleurs t'en a pensé quoi ?

\- Bah… si monsieur ne c'était pas endormi aussitôt, on aurait pu en discuter.

Ses yeux se plissent dangereusement avant qu'il ne m'empoigne les épaules et me retourne vivement face contre le mur.

\- Tu veux la jouer « fille casse-couille » ? me susurre-t-il à l'oreille.

D'humeur joueuse, je rentre dans son jeu. Je me cambre légèrement, appuie mes bras sur la paroi et prenant une voix langoureuse, je lui lance :

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?

Il sourit lubriquement de mon attitude. Une de ces mains rejoint ma taille et la caresse subtilement.

\- Il y a des tas de choses que j'ai envie de te faire… laisse-t-il en suspens d'une voix rauque.

Je tourne à demi mon visage vers lui, son regard reflète la lueur qu'il avait cette nuit quand je m'amusais à le chauffer comme une gourgandine juste avant qu'il… un doux frisson migrant de mes reins et un afflux de sang émigrant vers mes parties basses m'oblige à ne pas me remémorer davantage cette nuit.

\- Bon, on va finir par être vraiment à la bourre, dit-il en se reculant mais ayant pris soin de me claquer les fesses au passage.

J'étouffe du mieux que je peux ma surprise avant de me retourner. Il n'a rien remarqué, heureusement pour moi, je me drape dans ma serviette pendant qu'il se sèche sommairement.

\- T'a pas pu t'en empêcher hein ?

Il se retourne en me dévisageant d'un air narquois avant d'accrocher sa serviette à sa taille et part prendre ses affaires. Je l'imite mais je prends le temps de me sécher les cheveux avant. Quand je le rejoins il a déjà enfilé son pantalon et s'acharne à enfiler ses chaussures. Je m'habille rapidement et une fois prêt je m'aperçois qu'il est toujours en train de s'essuyer les cheveux. Quelques gouttes tombent et glissent le long de ses muscles dorsaux. Je suis du regard l'une d'entre elles en ne remarquant pas qu'il pivote pour me faire face. Sa musculature m'attire c'est un fait et il est vrai que je le jalouse parfois mais au fond ça m'arrange. Il a toujours était plus grand et plus musclé que moi, il adore jouer le rôle du grand frère protecteur alors qu'en réalité on a le même âge. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que notre amitié a commencé.

\- Ce que tu vois te plait ? me questionne-t-il moqueur.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je le fixais en me mordillant les lèvres depuis un moment. Je reprends contenance en feignant l'indifférence et passe à côté de lui en vue de prendre mon sac. Il m'attrape au passage en m'enlaçant par derrière et m'ébouriffe les cheveux d'une main.

\- Toi aussi un jour tu deviendras grand… peut être.

Je repousse sa main tout en souriant et en me retournant, on ne peut vraiment pas s'empêcher de se charrier. Il se penche légèrement et m'embrasse le front, en retour je lève la tête et lui embrasse doucement le menton. Ça nous arrive parfois de faire ça, tout du moins quand nous sommes que tous les deux. Ça remonte à quand nous étions petits, je crois bien que c'est cette démonstration de tendresse qui a engendré cette longue amitié entre nous.

_\- Sniff… _

_Une main se pose sur mon crâne et me caresse doucement. _

_\- Ça n'vas pas ? s'inquiète le jeune propriétaire de la main qui explore mes cheveux. _

_Je relève doucement la tête de mes genoux repliés contre ma poitrine. Je distingue à travers mes yeux brouillés par les larmes un garçon de mon âge. _

_\- Pourquoi tu pleures ? T'as mal quelque part ? _

_Je secoue mollement ma tête de droite à gauche et regarde du coin de l'œil un groupe de garçons un peu plus loin. _

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ? _

_Je le regarde à nouveau, la lèvre inférieure tremblotante avant d'éclater en sanglots. Il me prend dans ses bras et me caresse le dos de manière circulaire. Je m'agrippe à son pull et tente de me calmer. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le vois, après tout il est dans ma classe. Il est brun, les yeux marron toujours rieurs et me dépasse d'une bonne tête. Il est vraiment grand pour un maternel, bon faut dire aussi que je ne suis pas bien grand non plus. _

_Je me décale de lui et désigne d'un doigt timide les garçons que je regardais tout à l'heure._

_\- Ils me l'ont pris, ils me l'ont volé, mon… Kyubi, murmurais-je. _

_\- Et bah on va leur reprendre, me dit-il avec un grand sourire. _

_Il s'avance vers eux et j'essaie de l'arrêter mais je ne fais pas le poids. _

_\- Attend… _

_Mais trop tard, il est déjà face à eux et les surplombe. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu leur dire mais ils déguerpissent ventre à terre. Il revient en levant triomphalement ma peluche au-dessus de sa tête. Je cours vers lui et lui saute dans les bras, il me rattrape comme il peut. Une fois réceptionné, il me dépose sur le sol et je fais un gros câlin à mon renard que je pensais perdu pour toujours. _

_\- Merci, dis-je avec un immense sourire. _

_\- Ils t'embêtent souvent ? _

_Je nie d'un mouvement de tête mais la manière dont je caresse fébrilement ma peluche et le nombre d'accrocs qu'elle a, malgré mes bons soins, dément ma réponse. Il me caresse la tête et me regarde droit dans les yeux. _

_\- Et bien si jamais ils recommencent, je serais là pour t'aider. _

_Je le regarde avec de grands yeux comme un enfant devant le père noël, enfant que je suis. Il se penche et me fais un bisou sur le front. Je veux lui rendre. Je me hisse alors sur la pointe des pieds, m'accroche à son pull mais ne parviens à atteindre que son menton. _

Je souris à ce moment de nostalgie et en profite pour lui faire un câlin en frottant ma tête contre son épaule, sa main rejoignant tout naturellement mes cheveux.

\- Bon allez, il doit être l'heure d'y aller, dis-je en me dégageant de ses bras à contre cœur.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Les cours jusqu'à la pause du midi passent plutôt vite et j'en connais un pour qui ça a dû passer encore plus vite. Kiba s'est construit une petite barricade pour qu'on ne puisse pas voir qu'il s'octroyait une petite sieste bien méritée. La plupart de nos camarades ramassent leurs affaires alors que d'autres sont d'ores et déjà partis se restaurer. Je détruis sa forteresse avec force et brutalité le tout sur son visage endormi. Il grogne mais ne bouge pas pour autant. Bon je vais devoir employer les grands moyens. Je me place derrière lui, sa nuque est à découvert. Je pose mon front contre la base de son crâne et souffle contre sa nuque. Il tourne légèrement son visage et me sourit.

_J'ai peur. Je suis tout seul et je ne connais personne. C'est la rentrée et c'est mon premier jour à l'école primaire. Je franchis difficilement le pas de la porte et guette avec appréhension mes nouveaux camarades, ma main se resserrant sue la patte de Kyubi. La plupart se sont regroupés et chahute gentiment. Mon entrée est si discrète que personne ne m'a remarqué, je peux donc ainsi les observer avec minutie. Un brun attire mon attention. Il est affalé sur son bureau et a de légers sursauts dans son sommeil. Kiba ? Un petit sourire se glisse sur mon visage. Je le rejoins à pas de loup et me place dans son dos. Je suis tellement content de le voir là et de savoir que je ne serais pas tout seul. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds, appuie mes mains sur ses épaules et pose mon front sur sa nuque, mes cheveux se mélangeant au siens. Sa tête pivote afin de voir l'opportun qui le dérange en plein songe. La surprise se lit sur son visage qui est vite remplacée par un sourire chaleureux à la découverte de ma bouille. Des bruits de chaises bougeant brusquement nous font nous relever et nous concentrer sur ce qui provoque ce remue-ménage. Une bande d'enfants nous regardent bizarrement et je reconnais parmi eux ceux qui m'embêtaient en maternelle. Une lueur animale s'allume dans les yeux de Kiba et il m'enlace faisant ainsi comprendre à tout le monde de ne pas me faire de mal sous peine d'avoir affaire à lui. _

\- On va manger ?

\- Tu sais qui on risque de rencontrer là-bas ?

C'est posé sous forme de question mais ce n'en est pas une, je sais de qui il veut parler. Son plan cul foireux d'hier.

\- Viens je sais où on peut aller.

Je lui attrape le poignet et l'entraîne avec moi. On passe par mon casier afin de récupérer de quoi grignoter puis on file en direction du toit. Peu de gens y vont, d'un autre coté je crois qu'on n'as pas le droit d'y aller mais bon on s'est jamais fait prendre jusqu'à maintenant. On s'assoie contre le mur et on entame mon paquet de gâteaux.

\- Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas l'éviter indéfiniment ? dis-je en regardant droit devant moi.

\- Je sais bien mais j'ai pas envie qu'elle me gonfle aujourd'hui… D'ailleurs tu ne m'as pas répondu ce matin.

Il a marqué un temps entre ses deux phrases, il doit appréhender la réponse. Moi aussi. Je sais pas si le fait que ça m'ai plu rentre en compte, parce que oui ça m'a plu. L'abstinence y est peut être aussi pour beaucoup, j'ai énormément besoin d'affection. Je repasse en mémoire ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit et il est vrai que quelques détails ont retenu mon attention mise à part que j'ai branlé mon pote. Putain, rien que d'y repenser rend ce moment encore plus réel qu'il n'est. La raison qui m'a poussé à l'aider de cette manière-là reste encore obscure mais le fait qu'il soit lui aussi aller jusqu'au bout l'est encore plus. Bon il faut que je trouve ce que je vais lui répondre.

\- C'était pas mal.

Wow, ça c'est du compte rendu.

\- Oui, ça j'ai cru comprendre, se moque-t-il le tout accompagné d'un sourire goguenard.

Je lui frappe le torse d'un revers de main ce qui le fait rigoler et par conséquent s'en suit un étouffement. C'est ça de se marrer alors qu'on mange. Je le regarde se remettre de ses émotions d'un air blasé.

\- J'aurais pu mourir gros, halète-t-il en pressant sa main sur sa poitrine.

\- C'est ça le karma, rigolais-je sans m'étouffer moi monsieur.

Je reprends mon sérieux.

\- Je ne comprends pas bien ce qu'elles te reprochent, je ne t'ai pas trouvé brutal. Peut-être un peu trop rapide à la limite, dis-je en regardant dans le vide face à moi.

Une paire de bras m'attrape, me plaquant contre un torse.

\- T'aurais préféré que ça dure plus longtemps ? me susurre-t-il malicieusement.

\- Crétin, je le frappe en aveugle, tu voulais une réponse sérieuse ou pas ?

Il me lâche, son sourire a disparu.

\- J'ai pas vraiment agit comme d'habitude hier, même moi je m'en suis rendu compte.

Une pique pointe dans mon esprit mais je préfère ne pas le tailler pour le moment, il a vraiment l'air d'être en plein doute.

\- Après tout l'étape de la masturbation mutuelle est souvent minime et on passe directement au plat principal en temps normal.

Je comprends ce qu'il veut dire, moi-même j'y accorde peu d'importance mais quand c'est bien fait, je ne crache pas dessus.

\- Mais bizarrement, j'ai plus apprécié hier. C'était plus… je sais pas.

\- C'est vrai que t'était dans un drôle d'état, je ne pensais pas qu'il t'en fallait si peu.

\- Voilà c'est justement ça, s'empresse-t-il sans relever l'allusion moqueuse. Pourquoi je me suis enflammé aussi vite ? Ça dure beaucoup plus longtemps d'habitude et parfois j'ai même l'impression que ça ne viendra pas.

\- Sérieux ? m'étonnais-je en haussant les sourcils.

\- Nan c'est un mytho, j'avais juste envie de me faire branler et tu étais à disposition, râle-t-il exaspéré.

Je sais bien qu'il ne pense pas ce qu'il a dit et qu'il dit ça sous le coup de l'énervement, il a toujours eu le sang chaud.

\- Excuse-moi, je suis à cran j'arrive pas à comprendre et ça m'énerve.

\- Accorde toi un peu de temps, tu as cumulé les filles ces derniers jours. T'es peut être juste lassé.

\- Mouais.

Il ne semble pas convaincu mais je ne vois pas d'autres explications. Il triture le papier de l'emballage de gâteau comme si de faire ça allai lui apporter la réponse.

\- Ça me gonfle, je laisse tomber.

Les gâteaux étant finis et n'ayant plus une discussion passionnante je somnole en appui incertain sur le mur. Mur qui décide de m'envoyer me faire foutre puisque que je glisse lentement jusqu'à atteindre l'épaule de mon cher camarade.

\- Ça va, à l'aise ? s'inquiète-t-il.

\- Pas vraiment.

Je bouge dans l'optique de trouver une meilleure position et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Je m'écroule sur lui et lui sur le sol. Heureusement son dévoué sac à dos, toujours fidèle au poste, se précipite sous sa tête afin de lui éviter un douloureux traumatisme crânien. Je me surélève afin d'allonger mes jambes dans un angle plus naturel avant de me recoucher sur mon matelas de fortune. Matelas qui se montre plutôt content de son sort et se tape une petite visite touristique de mon corps à l'aide d'une de ses mains, l'autre préférant aider ce qui lui sert actuellement d'oreiller à supporter la lourde charge qui lui incombe. Le voyage semble apprécié à sa juste valeur et une escale semble particulièrement intéressante puisque ça va faire deux-trois minutes qu'elle stationne au même endroit et ne semble pas décidée à décoller de ce lieu, à savoir mes fesses.

\- Ça va, tranquille ?

\- Désolé, vieille habitude.

Il ne l'enlève pas pour autant. Je suis trop bien installé et j'ai surtout la flemme de me lancer dans un débat sans queue ni tête pour qu'au final il obtienne gain de cause.

La chaleur de cette fin d'été est agréable, bien que par moment le vent s'engouffre dans nos vêtements me procurant quelques frissons. La cloche annonçant la reprise des cours met fin à ce moment bucolique.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

L'après-midi se déroule tranquillement et pour profiter de ce temps ensoleillé on se rend chez un glacier pas très loin de l'internat. On se choisit une table, comme plusieurs autres lycéens qui ont eu la même idée. Le service est généralement assez rapide et je profite de sans doute la dernière glace de cette année. Kiba se moque gentiment de mon enthousiasme mais son expression faciale change radicalement pour être remplacé par de l'agacement et de l'exaspération. Je suis son regard et la source de son mal être ce situe derrière moi et au vue de son énervement grandissant, elle se rapproche. Il plonge dans sa glace espérant ainsi échapper à sa vue mais je comprends que c'est peine perdu quand deux filles nous accoste.

\- Kiba, je peux te parler… en privé ? prend-t-elle la peine d'ajouter.

Il se lève avec la plus grande joie et je lui transmets ton mon soutien à travers mes yeux. Sa place désormais libre ne le reste cependant pas bien longtemps et se fait occupé par un postérieur résolument plus féminin. S'en suit alors une conversation des plus enrichissantes mais à en juger par la tronche que tire Kiba, il est dans le même cas que moi. Au bout d'un pénible quart d'heure, il revient me sauvant d'un suicide neuronal. Les deux greluches lèvent le camp et c'est dans la plus grande gaieté que notre collation se poursuit.

\- Et en plus elle a ruiné ma glace, s'exclame-t-il avec humeur.

Il ne se décourage pas pour autant et se fixe l'objectif de la manger quoi qu'il en coûte, bien que le terme le plus approprié soit boire. On règle nos consommations et on prend la direction du lycée. La route se fait en silence, il est encore énervé de sa petite discussion. Je ne lui dis rien, s'il a envie de m'en parler il le fera, dans le cas contraire ça le saoulera plus qu'autre chose. Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour lui et c'est bien normal. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu m'accepter et m'extérioriser, je serais rien sans lui. Une fois dans l'enceinte de l'école, un prof interpelle Kiba et on se sépare. Je rejoins ma chambre, enlève mon tee-shirt et m'affale sur le dos dans mon lit. Mon esprit se met rapidement à divaguer et je repense aux récents événements.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

C'était vraiment une après-midi de merde. D'abord elle qui me pompe l'air ensuite ce prof qui vient me les briser, j'en peux plus. Je vais aller dire au revoir à Naru puis rentrer chez moi. Je toque à la porte et rentre. Il est vautré sur son lit, torse nu, et me regarde blasé.

\- Pourquoi tu frappes si tu rentres sans permission ?

\- Tu sais que c'est moi comme ça.

Il se rallonge en expirant. Je m'approche sans bruit et m'assoie sur le bord de son lit. Son ventre monte et descends dans un rythme régulier et calme. Les arguments que m'a avancés l'autre me reviennent en mémoire et malgré moi je commence à y croire. Mon doigt se dirige vers la peau de mon camarade, trop perdu dans mes pensées pour m'en rendre vraiment compte avant de commencer à relier ses taches de rousseur entre elles. Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Pourquoi une simple branlette m'a autant enflammé alors que d'habitude ça me laisse de marbre ? Bon c'est vrai, là c'était un mec mais je ne suis pas gay ! Même une fellation a dû mal à arriver à ce résultat. Une image mentale de Naru me prodiguant ce genre de gâterie me trouble fortement. Surtout le fait que ça ne me dégoûte pas comme prévu, surement parce que c'est lui. L'image change pour quelqu'un d'autre est ça me fout presque un haut-le-cœur, ce qui me rassure. Après tout, on se connait depuis qu'on est mômes ça doit être pour ça. Il gigote un peu et je me rends compte du trafic de ma main. Il y a rien à y faire, même après toutes ces années quand quelqu'un le fais chier il ne se défend pas. Je le regarde, le sourire aux lèvres, et m'avance un peu histoire de le décoiffer. Il râle mais ne tente bien sûr rien pour s'y soustraire. Je le taquine souvent à ce propos mais au fond j'aime bien ça, le rôle du protecteur. J'aurais adoré avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur malheureusement je suis fils unique et c'est également le cas pour Naru. On s'est bien trouvé en quelque sorte.

\- Bon allez morveux, je me casse, dis-je en me levant.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le morveux ? s'exclame l'avorton en accompagnant ses paroles d'un coup d'oreiller sur mon crâne.

Surpris, je me redresse de toute ma hauteur et le fixe d'un œil mauvais. Il se tasse sur lui-même et triture nerveusement l'objet du crime entre ses mains.

\- On se rebelle, gamin ?

Il a la même attitude qu'une certaine personne au tee-shirt rouge Captain America et à la casquette de travers. Pour ma part il ne me manque plus que les lunettes de soleil et le costard. Je me jette sur ma pauvre proie et le cloue au lit. Il est à la limite de pleurer mais je sais qu'il joue la comédie, il sait que ça me plait.

\- Allez ne fait pas cette tête, je viendrais te border cette nuit, dis-je en me relevant avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Je sais pas si c'est vraiment censé me rassurer, avance-t-il timidement.

\- Mais je t'emmerde ! Puisque c'est comme ça, ne compte pas sur moi ce soir, déclarais-je avec humeur en me dirigeant vers la porte.

Des pas précipités et une solide accroche dans mon dos me laisse supposer que cela ne l'a pas laissé insensible. Il est si facilement manipulable. Je caresse ses mains et me retourne en souriant avant de lui dire définitivement au revoir cette fois-ci.

Une fois dehors, je prends le chemin de chez moi. Je n'habite pas très loin et le chemin à pieds dure une bonne dizaine de minutes mais je décide de prendre le bus, ça m'évitera de ressasser tout ça encore une fois. En cinq minutes de trajet mon cerveau à quand même le temps de partir en vrille.

Après notre sieste improvisée de l'autre jour, on revient souvent sous cet arbre. Un jour où je le rejoins un peu en retard, je le retrouve agenouillé devant l'arbre en train de se frotter les yeux et renifler bruyamment.

\- Je suis en retard de seulement trois minutes, ça n'vaut pas la peine de pleurer.

Il se retourne vivement et me saute dans les bras.

\- C'est pas pour ça que je pleure. C'est parce que je pars en vacances.

\- Mais t'aimes bien d'habitude, c'est cool les vacances, m'étonnais-je.

\- Oui mais cette fois, je pars pendant toute la durée des vacances et je pourrais pas te voir. Tu vas surement voir d'autres personnes et tu vas m'oublier et après tu-tu, bégaille-t-il.

Je le stoppe dans sa tirade en le prenant dans mes bras et fais de grands cercles dans son dos. J'en reviens pas qu'il peut penser ça, je l'abandonnerais jamais. Jamais. Il se cramponne solidement à mon gilet et je me recule avec quelques difficultés. Il tente de refourrer sa tête dans mon torse mais je l'en empêche, il faut que je mette les choses au clair. Je relève son menton et le fixe au fond des yeux.

\- Je t'oublierais jamais, tu m'entend ? dis-je en lui caressant affectueusement les cheveux.

\- Tu me le promets ? me demande-t-il, la lèvre inférieure tremblotante.

\- Oui et je vais même le faire de manière indélébile, dis-je en sortant un couteau suisse de ma poche arrière.

\- Comment ? s'intéresse-t-il en séchant ses larmes.

\- Comme ça, dis-je en dirigeant ma lame vers l'écorce de l'arbre.

Je commence à gratter doucement mais Naru m'arrête aussitôt.

\- Non tu vas lui faire mal, s'alarme-t-il en retenant ma main et me fixant de ses grands yeux inquiets.

Je souris à son interpellation avant de le voir se jeter au sol et gratter parmi les cailloux. Parfois je ne comprends pas ses résonnements. Il semble enfin trouver ce qu'il cherche et me montre sa trouvaille avec un sourire triomphant. Oui décidément je ne le comprends pas. C'est un simple caillou blanc pointu. Il prend mon poignet et me force à le suivre jusqu'à un rocher, non loin de là. Il trace des traits sur le bas de la pierre avec sa caillasse et de la poudre blanche suit le tracé. Il n'est peut-être pas si bête finalement. Je prends son « crayon » et commence à écrire nos initiales mais rapidement une main vient se glisser sur la mienne et suit mes mouvements. Il a un grand sourire et une fois terminé, il se jette dans mes bras. Je l'enserre et frotte ma tête contre la sienne avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la tempe. Il relève la tête et happe à plusieurs reprises mon menton.

Ce retour dans mon enfance a failli me faire louper mon arrêt. Je décolle de mon siège et passe in extremis entre les portes du bus bousculant au passage une petite vieille qui descendant aussi. Elle me fait comprendre sa pensée quand à mon comportement à travers ses coups de sac à main et décide de m'enfuir avant qu'elle ne m'achève.

J'arrive sain et sauf chez moi et quelque peu essoufflé. Je prends de quoi patienter jusqu'au repas du soir et file dans ma chambre. Je jette un coup d'œil à mes devoirs du lendemain et oui je suis un garçon sérieux. Bon il n'y a pas grand-chose, je pourrais facilement pomper sur Naru demain. Mouais, pas si sérieux finalement. Je prépare mes affaires pour le lendemain ainsi que mes vêtements que je mettrai plus tard. Car oui je compte réellement aller border mon petit blond ce soir. Je m'assoie sur ma chaise d'ordi et matte quelques vidéos sur Internet. Une fois après avoir fait le tour de mes Youtubeurs préférés, je m'installe devant ma console et commence un nouveau jeu. Brothers : a tale of two son. L'histoire est apparemment assez courte, je devrais l'avoir fini avant le repas du soir et oui je rush pas mal sur les jeux.

Ma mère hurle dans l'escalier à s'en péter les cordes vocales, je crois qu'elle n'assimile pas le fait qu'avec un casque on n'entend pas le monde extérieur même si celui-ci nous entend. Je n'ai finalement pas fini le jeu mais je ne dois pas être loin de la fin. Je descends avant qu'elle ne vienne me chercher pas la peau du cul, car oui elle en est capable, et m'installe à table en face de Lucifer. Je suis taquin avec elle mais on s'adore mais il ne faut pas que je pousse le bouchon trop loin. Mon père est plus laxiste et on se tape de bon fou rire parfois. J'engloutis mes lasagnes en parlant de tout et rien. Une fois le repas terminé, je débarrasse et fais la vaisselle, quand je vous disais que j'étais sympa avec ma mère. Après une bise à mes parents, je remonte dans ma chambre et enfile mes vêtements préparés un peu plus tôt et reprends ma partie dans le but de la finir en attendant que mes parents aillent ce coucher.

L'histoire est vraiment pas mal et si j'aurais était Naru, j'aurai versé une petite larmichette. Pour résumer ça raconte l'aventure de deux frères qui parcourent leur monde pour récupérer un breuvage capable de soigner leur père mourant. Le scénario ne casse pas trois pattes à un canard mais la fin n'en reste pas moins bouleversante. J'éteins ma console, range ma manette et balance mon sac sur mon épaule. Je prends mes clés et appuie sur l'interrupteur de ma chambre afin de la plonger dans le noir. Je descends l'escalier en faisant un minimum de bruit et galère pendant deux minutes pour trouver la bonne clé sur mon trousseau avant de me rendre compte que les clés de mon père sont dans la serrure. Et oui l'intelligence c'est moi. Je me retrouve dans la fraîcheur de la nuit et je me dis que mon pull n'est pas de trop. Je fourre les mains dans mes poches et trace mon chemin jusqu'au lycée.

Je passe par l'ouverture que j'avais déjà remarquée et rejoint le dortoir, heureusement d'ailleurs que sa chambre est au rez-de-chaussée. Je pensais passer par le couloir qui relie les chambres entre elles mais je risque de me faire griller, pas de panique j'ai une autre idée dans ma besace. Je fais le tour du bâtiment et remarque la seule fenêtre dont le store n'est pas abaissé. Je crois que c'est la sienne et cela se confirme une fois devant. Je l'aperçois dans la pénombre, dormant comme un bienheureux sur le ventre.

Je rentre par la fenêtre qu'il a laissée entrouverte, comme quoi il m'attendait vraiment. C'est trop mignon. Je fais gaffe de ne rien faire tomber et m'approche furtivement du lit en me délestant de mon sac au passage. Je retire mes chaussures et grimpe dessus en essayant de le faire bouger le moins possible. Naru remue un peu comme s'il allait se réveiller et il le faut. Sa couette s'est tassée au niveau de ses fesses et son dos est à découvert dans le sens propre du terme puisqu'il a l'habitude de toujours dormi torse nu, été comme hiver il n'y a que le bas qui change. Sa jambe gauche pendant dans le vide me laisse supposer qu'il a opté pour un short. Je suis à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui et il ne se doute pas encore de la menace qui pèse sur lui. Ma main gauche part se perdre dans ses cheveux avant de descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Je le sens se réveiller et je sais que je vais bien m'amuser.

Il se rend compte du poids sur lui et se retourne violemment sur le dos. Je profite du fait qu'il soit encore un peu à l'ouest pour l'immobiliser et le bâillonner à l'aide de mes mains. Il panique clairement et j'ai l'impression qu'il ne me voit pas alors que moi si. La disposition de la lune doit y être pour quelque chose. Il est si pétrifié qu'il ne pense pas à utiliser ses jambes sorties de la couverture pour me frapper bien que je sois agenouillé entre elles. Ma main qui retient ses bras desserre son emprise et descends lentement le long de ces derniers. Ses yeux suivent le mouvement, je poursuis donc ma traversée jusqu'à atteindre son torse. Sur mon passage je crée quelques frisons et sursauts mais il ne tente toujours pas de se dégager bien qu'il pourrait puisque je ne tiens plus ses bras. Je continue ma descente avec deux doigts, les autres ne font que l'effleurer, je passe sur son sternum, puis poursuis vers son ventre où je peux sentir de légers abdominaux contracté par la peur. Je m'en voudrais presque de le faire flipper mais j'aime ce sentiment de supériorité que j'exerce actuellement sur lui. Ma route se finit à la bordure de son short et je m'amuse quelques secondes avec les lacets qui permettent de le resserrer. Il ne cherche pas à savoir qui je suis et reste fixé sur ce que font mes doigts. Je délaisse son short au profit de sa jambe droite qui est contre ma hanche. Il la presse davantage quand je commence à la caresser en remontant vers son genou. J'effectue de petits cercles à la pliure et il a à nouveau des tremblements mais moindre, il faut dire que j'ai pris l'habitude de le calmer de cette manière même si d'habitude c'est plutôt localisé dans le dos. Je commence à avoir mal aux reins à force d'être courbé en avant, je libère sa bouche de ma main afin de pouvoir me redresser.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? chuchote-t-il, apeuré.

Tant d'innocence dans un être pourtant déjà si perverti.

\- A ton avis ? murmurais-je en changeant ma voix.

Il se débat enfin et se redresse mais je le stoppe d'une main sur son front et le force à se rallonger. Un éclat lumineux me frappe le visage et mon identité est révélée à ma proie. Foutue pleine lune. Il se fige avant de m'en foutre une et se jette sur moi en m'agrippant le pull.

\- MAIS ÇA VAS PAS BIEN ? T'ES MALADE OU QUOI ? J'AI FAILLI FAIRE UN ATTAQUE, hurle-t-il à s'en faire péter les sphincters.

J'en peux plus, j'explose de rire. Il est dépité et se venge en enchaînant les coups de coussins rageurs sur ma carcasse secouée de spasmes. Après qu'il se soit bien défoulé, je lui arrache son arme de mêlée favorite et m'assois adossé au mur. Il est également assis un peu plus loin, il me boude. Un vrai enfant, je vous dis.

\- Il a eu peur ? me moquais-je.

\- Evidemment que oui, me fusille-t-il du regard.

\- C'est ça de laisser sa fenêtre ouverte, n'importe qui peut rentrer.

Il s'obstine toujours à me faire la tête et je compte bien y remédier. Je m'approche précautionneusement de lui et embrasse doucement son épaule. Il tente de se soustraire mais je le tiens en place d'une main sur sa hanche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ?

\- Bah quoi ? Je me fais pardonner c'est tout.

Il ronchonne mais ne tente plus de s'échapper. Je crois qu'il aime bien ça, l'animal. Je me rapproche lentement de son cou en continuant mes baisés. Il a les yeux fermés et ronronne presque. Je frotte ma tête contre la sienne et lèche sa jugulaire. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive, je n'ai jamais était aussi tendre. En fait si, je l'ai toujours était. Avec lui. Juste avec lui. Je ne me comprends pas, pourquoi la seule personne avec qui j'ai envie d'être doux c'est lui ? Plusieurs filles m'ont déjà intéressé au-delà de leur physique mais jamais je n'ai éprouvé ce genre d'envie envers elles. Je serais gay ? Non, non non non, ce n'est pas possible j'ai du désir pour elles et l'imaginer le faire avec un mec me répugne. Mais alors, pourquoi avec Naru je n'ai pas ce sentiment de dégoût ? Ça m'excite même. Il aurait raison quand à le faire avec une personne qu'on connait ? Non ça n'a rien à voir, on n'est pas en couple et puis on a jamais couché ensemble… BORDEL alors pourquoi l'idée même me semble aussi attrayante ? Il faut que je vérifie, c'est peut-être qu'une envie passagère. Sûrement même.  
Je le tire en arrière, le sortant de sa torpeur. Il semble ne plus savoir où il est et je profite de sa désorientation pour prendre place sur ses cuisses. Je me penche et parcourt son torse de mes lèvres.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fai…, souffle-t-il.

\- Chut, laisse toi faire, murmurais-je.

Je dois en avoir le cœur net. Je glisse vers son nombril laissant un sillon de salive sur mon passage. Ma main s'empare de sa virilité à travers le tissu et il se redresse brusquement.

\- Ohh, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'exclame-t-il.

Je glisse mes doigts contre sa nuque et le fixe dans le blanc des yeux. Il détourne les yeux face à ce silence et j'en profite pour commencer mon mouvement de va et vient. Il baisse la tête et profite de mon massage. Je ne me fais pas plaisir à moi-même et pourtant je suis aussi excité que si c'était le cas. Il commence à gémir et bordel ce que ça m'avait manqué… j'en reviens pas de penser ça. Je commence à avoir vraiment chaud et je me débarrasse de mon pull ainsi que de mon tee-shirt. Je reprends le cours de mon activité et le flux de plaisir le force à poser son front contre ma clavicule. J'abaisse son short afin d'avoir une plus grande liberté de mouvement ce qui semble lui plaire. Ses mains viennent doucement s'agripper à mes épaules et les pressent par intermittence. Ses gémissements résonnent dans mes oreilles, mon pantalon commence à devenir trop serré. J'écarte ses cuisses et m'assoie entre elles avant de le replacer agenouillé, ses jambes de part et d'autres des miennes. Il est un peu surélevé et s'amuse à mordiller ma peau à portée. Je dégrafe mon pantalon et je le voie suivre des yeux ce que je fais. Il avance timidement sa main vers mon entrejambe avant de me prodiguer ses bons soins. Bordel ce que c'est bon ! Nos têtes se frottent l'une à l'autre et je sens qu'il commence à partir. J'ai toujours aimé l'instant juste avant la jouissance en particulier quand mon partenaire est aussi expressif. Il se lâche par rapport à la dernière fois et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. J'accélère mon mouvement et il fait de même. J'happe la peau de son cou entre mes dents et lui fait un suçon, aveuglé par le plaisir. Sa main inoccupée vient s'emmêler dans mes cheveux et malaxe mon crâne. Je lui caresse le dos et lèche la marque que je lui ai faite précédemment. Ses gémissements s'intensifient et il finit par lâcher un cri qui se perd un peu dans les aiguës au moment où il se libère. Nos abdomens respectifs se retrouvent maculés d'une substance bien connue. On reste arqué en arrière quelques secondes avant de nous laisser tomber tête-bêche. Nos respirations sont erratiques mais le sentiment de plénitude qui s'immisce est apaisant et me fait oublier pendant quelques minutes la raison.

Le lit grince et une tête vient se poser sur mon torse. Je la caresse machinalement et un sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Je me sens si bien, enfermé dans cette chaleur. Si bien que je ne remarque même pas que Naru m'a nettoyé et est à présent debout.

\- Alors, heureux ?

Il me fait face et hausse son sourcil en guise d'incompréhension.

\- C'est toi qui m'a sauté dessus, c'est plutôt à toi qu'on devrait poser la question. Pourquoi t'a fait ça d'ailleurs ?

\- J'avais envie.

Une putain d'envie. Ça fait que deux fois et en restant sobre en plus et pourtant l'excitation est toujours au rendez-vous. Excitation qui c'était carapatée depuis belle lurette avec mes partenaires féminines.

\- Bon maintenant que t'es rassasié, je peux espérer finir ma nuit ?

\- Mais faites donc mon cher mais ne t'étonnes pas si par contre tes voisins viennent frapper à ta porte.

\- Et pourquoi donc feraient-ils une telle chose mon brave ?

\- Bah n'importe qui serait légèrement irrité de se faire réveiller en plein songe au beau milieu de la nuit par les cris d'un jeune homme prenant son pied, dis-je d'un air narquois.

\- Pff, n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai pas gueulé ! nie-il, une rougeur incendiant ses pommettes.

\- On leur demandera demain matin.

Un doigt meurtrier levé dans ma direction tente toutefois de me dissuader de cette brillante idée.

\- Mouais, t'as raison. Je suis sûr que je peux te faire crier plus fort et là, ça voudra vraiment le coup, fis-je fier de ma pensée.

\- Et bien mon gros, il me tarde de voir ça, me lance-t-il avec un soupçon de moquerie mais également de provocation dans ces prunelles azur.

\- C'est un défi ?

Ahh, les défis entre potes. Un bon moyen de repousser ses limites et renforcer ses liens. Tout ceci bien sûr dans une ambiance joyeuse et bonne enfant… enfin presque.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Pour les deux-trois qui dorment au fond, les passages en italique sont des flashs du passé. J'espère que la longueur de ce chapitre ne vous a pas effrayé ou si au contraire vous préférez qu'ils soient plus longs. Sur ce, à mercredi =) **


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour et oui déjà la suite =)  
Réponses aux reviews :**

**Mathiewpr,** comme d'hab tu sais déjà =)

**Narutine,** je suis contente que tu ais apprécié la longueur et que tu ais lu malgré le fait que ce ne soit pas ton couple préféré. En espérant que la suite te plaise =)

**Bonne lecture. **

**Chapitre 3**

Une semaine s'est passée depuis la provocation de Naru et mise à part quelques taquineries rien de bien concret ne s'est passé. C'est le premier weekend d'octobre et mes parents s'absentent, je vais inviter Naru à venir. Je pourrai mettre ainsi mon plan à exécution. Je pense que la proximité de ses voisins de chambrée ne doit pas l'aider à se laisser aller. Après tout, ça me convient bien, je n'ai pas envie que tout le dortoir soit au courant qu'on fornique ensemble. Je ne suis pas gay et il y a encore moins de chances que je m'affiche en public avec un mec.

Naru prépare son sac et je l'attends dehors en discutant avec des potes. Il nous rejoint rapidement et participe peu à la discussion. Je leur dit au revoir et on taille la route.

\- Ils vont vraiment finir par penser que tu ne les aime pas.

\- Ils s'en tapent un peu à mon avis et de toute façon c'est le cas.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que t'aime pas chez eux. Bon c'est vrai, ils n'ont pas l'eau chaude à tous les étages mais…

\- Ils sont cons.

\- Tu sais, ils me ressemblent pas mal.

\- Oui c'est c'que je dis, dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Le p'tit encu… Je tente de lui frapper le crâne mais il reste aussi insaisissable qu'une anguille fougueuse. On se lance dans une course poursuite et je parviens à le rattraper en le plaquant sur mon portillon. Je le tiens fermement, lui en colle une puis fouille dans mes poches à la recherche de mes clés, frottant inconsciemment mon bassin contre ses fesses. Une fois trouvées, je déverrouille la porte et le pousse pour le faire entrer. J'ai remarqué que la voiture de mes parents n'était plus là, on est donc à présent seuls dans cette grande maison. Il fait comme s'il était chez lui et se serre un jus de fruit. Mon regard glisse le long de son corps penché dans le frigo puis je monte nos sacs dans ma chambre. Quand je redescends, un verre et une tartine de brioche au Nutella m'attendent.

\- T'es une vraie femme à marier dit donc.

\- Bien sur mon chéri, minaude-t-il en venant me caresser les cheveux, je te ferai même une petite gâterie après.

Il a toujours aimé joué sur son ambiguïté. Je m'explique, il est le profil type de l'homo et ça à beaucoup jazzer sur son compte à l'époque du fait de la proximité que l'on avait. Tout le monde pensait qu'on copulait pendant les intercours et il a eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre que moi ça me gênais. Forcément avec ce genre d'attitude, j'obtenais beaucoup de demande pour un coup d'un soir mais exclusivement de la part de la gente masculine ce qui ne colle pas trop avec ma façon de voir les choses. Depuis les choses se sont calmées, les gens ont appris à connaitre le caractère de l'énergumène et beaucoup l'apprécient désormais. C'est marrant de savoir que plus jeune il n'était pas du tout comme ça. Il s'est pas mal dévergondé et depuis il semblerai qu'il se fiche pas mal de l'avis des autres, à part le mien.  
On finit notre petite collation et on monte dans ma chambre où on passe le reste de l'après-midi à se défier sur Mortal Kombat.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Le soleil décline doucement pendant que la lune prend place à son tour dans le ciel. Et c'est sur une magnifique victoire de ma part, après un coup en traître mais passons, qu'on décide d'aller nous restaurer. Je sors des steaks et des pommes de terre sautés du congélo puis sort les ustensiles de cuisines utiles à la cuisson de ses aliments. Naru met la table pendant que je m'occupe de la préparation de notre repas. La nourriture crépite et une bonne odeur se fait sentir pendant qu'une tête curieuse vient se glisser sur mon épaule et s'intéresse à ce que je fais.

\- On mange quoi ? me demande-t-il en prenant sa voix d'enfant.

\- Et bah sert toi de tes yeux mon gros, dis-je en retournant la viande et en remuant les patates.

Il boude dû au fait que je ne lui réponde pas clairement mais reste quand même accroché à moi. Il a toujours besoin d'être tactile avec moi que ce soit du plus subliminal au geste le plus ostentatoire, il a un grand besoin d'affection. J'éteins le feu sous les poêles et décroche le koala de mon dos avant remplir nos assiettes. Naru sort de la sauce barbecue du frigo et vient s'asseoir du même côté de la table de moi. Je coupe ma viande pendant que Naru engloutit ses pommes de terre. Il a beau être mince ça ne l'empêche pas de bouffer comme un gros porc, aussi bien au niveau des quantités que de la propreté avec laquelle il se nourrit.

_Pour nous faire plaisir, mes parents ont acheté différentes boites de glaces. Naru en a les yeux illuminés et en salive d'avance. Je sors une grande assiette légèrement creusée ainsi qu'une cuillère à glace. Je forme les boules sous les ordres précis de Naru et je me fais taper dessus si je ne suis pas à la lettre ce qu'il déblatère. Une fois la montagne finit, mon p'tit blond prend des fruits rouges et décore notre dessert. Je range les glaces avant qu'elles ne fondent complètement. Je rejoins ensuite Naru qui s'est installé dans la véranda et qui ne s'est pas gêné pour commencer sans moi. Je m'empare d'une cuillère et tente de chaparder quelques morceaux mais ce n'est pas chose facile, c'est un vrai animal sauvage en ce qui concerne la bouffe. Il mange si vite qu'il se fait mal au cerveau mais ne s'arrête pas pour autant. Une fois repus, il repose le plat sur la table basse et se cale au fond de la balancelle. Il est barbouillé de sorbet, j'attrape son menton et le nettoie comme je peux à l'aide de mon pouce. Il attrape ma main et se met en quête de la nettoyer à son tour avec sa langue. Un vrai animal, je vous dis. Une fois relativement propre, je me recule dans le coin et pli mes genoux. Naru rampe jusqu'à moi puis s'avachit sur mon torse, entre mes jambes. Sa tête se cale dans mon cou et je lui caresse affectueusement les cheveux. Une fois repu, il redevient câlin et n'a plus une trace d'agressivité en lui.  
__Un peu plus tard, nos parents nous réveillent avec un sourire attendri sur le visage._

Je fais la vaisselle, ce souvenir encore en tête, pendant que Naru essuie.  
La cuisine à nouveau propre, on remonte dans ma chambre et en temps normal j'aurai proposé de continuer la soirée sur la console mais un jeu bien plus intéressant pointe le bout de son nez dans mon esprit. Je m'affale dans mon lit et le reluque sans aucune discrétion.

\- Tu m'as promis quelque chose tout à l'heure et je l'attends toujours.

Il me regarde en haussant un sourcil. Je désigne mon entrejambe d'un mouvement des yeux et il semble comprendre. Il marche félinement jusqu'à mon lit et grimpe dessus. Il s'avance vers moi à quatre pattes en roulant des hanches et me fixe droit dans les yeux. C'est la première fois que je vois une telle lueur dans son regard et je sens l'excitation naître. Jamais quelqu'un ne m'avait allumé avec une chose aussi simple. Il se lèche sensuellement les lèvres avant de se les mordiller. Sa tête se penche dans mon cou et ses lèvres le parcourent doucement. Il descend sur mes clavicules puis frotte son crâne sur mon tee-shirt. Je câline sa nuque pour l'encourager à continuer. Il redresse le bas de mon haut et ses lèvres viennent dire bonjour à mon nombril.  
Ses mains se saisissent de mes cuisses et tire afin de m'allonger. Il parcourt mon ventre à découvert aussi bien avec ses doigts qu'avec sa bouche. J'apprécie ce qu'il me fait et ferme les yeux pour mieux ressentir. Mon tee-shirt remonte jusqu'à mes épaules et je l'aide à me l'enlever en aveugle. Je devine qu'il se réinstalle sur moi en sentant son abdomen se frotter au mien et également que son haut s'est fait la malle. Son bassin ondule contre le mien, lui non plus n'est pas insensible à ce qu'il se passe.  
Je rouvre les yeux et pendant qu'il m'embrasse les pectoraux, je lui caresse les flancs. Sa bouche remonte de quelques centimètres et vient me léchouiller un de mes tétons pendant que l'autre est occupé par ses doigts. Ce contact me surprend, ce n'est pas désagréable mais il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel non plus. Il s'amuse avec quelques instants puis sous mon manque de réaction, il poursuit son exploration. Le bruit de ma ceinture qui se défait me réjouit, on passe enfin aux choses sérieuses. Je n'en reviens pas de me réjouir d'une simple fellation ! Il défait également la sienne ainsi que la braguette mais ne vas pas plus loin. Je jette un coup d'œil à son entrejambe et me rend compte de l'ampleur des dégâts, il devait être bien serré le bougre. Il tire sur mon pantalon avant de le balancer par terre, le bruit sourd qu'il fait en tombant me fais grimacer, mon portable est dedans. Cependant il me fait oublier bien vite ce petit tracas en embrassant à nouveau mon nombril, le mordillant même par moment. Ma main joue dans ses cheveux et inconsciemment je pousse sa tête afin que sa bouche aille s'occuper d'un endroit nettement plus jouissif. Il comprend le message et j'ai peine à y croire quand je sens son souffle sur ma virilité qui se durcit davantage. Il hésite et c'est bien normal je peux le comprendre, là ça va plus loin mais bordel c'que j'ai envie qu'il aille plus loin. Un effleurement me fait crisper les doigts de pieds, il va me faire attendre longtemps encore ? Ses phalanges s'agrippent à la bordure de mon boxer et je crois voir le nirvana.

\- Désolé mec, je peux pas, me dit-il en se relevant et en fuyant mon regard.

NON ! Je fais un gros effort pour prendre sur moi et à en juger par son attitude fuyante, je ne dois pas réussir à me canaliser pleinement. Faut dire aussi qu'actuellement je ne suis plus le seul à commander. Une partie de moi me hurle de le plaquer sur le lit et de lui faire subir mille et une torture et l'autre tente tant bien que mal de se faire entendre et me supplie de relativiser les choses.

\- Désolé, c'est trop…

On ne saura jamais la fin de cette phrase, s'il voulait dire que c'est trop dégueu, trop tôt, trop bizarre ou trop tout simplement. En effet ma conscience la plus virulente a fait une clé de bras à l'autre et s'est égosillée de faire subir au blondinet la plus lente des tortures.

\- Kiba… tu me fais peur.

Je peux sentir effectivement l'aura animal qui émane de moi et celle de pure terreur de celui en face de moi. Il prend la tangente et tente de s'enfuir mais cette fois je suis plus rapide et le plaque violemment face contre la porte. Il tremble comme une feuille et cette vision fait apparaître sur mon visage un sourire carnassier.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te violer buccalement si ça pas te rassurer mais ne crois surtout pas que tu vas me laisser dans cet état, lui susurrais-je appuyé par un mouvement lascif du bassin sur ses fesses.

Certes je n'ai pas l'esprit très clair mais il m'est tout simplement impossible de le violer, c'est contre mes principes de relation sexuelle et encore plus quand ça concerne l'amitié. Ses tremblements s'estompent pour disparaître complètement, il bluffait. Depuis le temps il a appris à me connaître et à savoir ce que je suis réellement capable de faire. Il se retourne lentement avec sa mine de chiot délaissé à l'entrée d'une forêt.

\- D'ac-d'accord, bredouille-t-il.

Je souris, il l'imite si bien. Je lui attrape vivement les cuisses et le décolle du sol. Il pousse un cri peu viril et tente de le camoufler en se cachant dans ses mains. Je rigole puis passe une main sous ses fesses et l'autre dans son dos et le transporte ainsi avant de le déposer sur le lit. Je profite d'être debout pour lui enlever son bas et comme je le disais, s'il avait vraiment eu peur son excitation serait retombée et à en juger par le piquet de tente dans son caleçon, je vois bien que ce n'est pas le cas. Il se recule le plus possible mais a néanmoins toujours cette lueur provocatrice. T'a voulu me faire languir mon coco tout à l'heure ? Prépare-toi à souffrir. Je n'oublie pas non plus mon objectif de la soirée à savoir le faire crier le plus de fois et le plus fort possible. J'en salive d'avance. Mais connaissant blondie, il y a de fortes chances qu'il ne se laisse pas faire facilement, je dois trouver un moyen de l'empêcher de bouger. Je déambule dans ma chambre et il me suit des yeux, inquiet. Oh oui tu peux l'être, crois-moi. J'ouvre un tiroir et y trouve ce dont j'ai besoin. Je sors une paire de menottes affublée d'un ruban noir et chose incroyable, il saisit tout de suite ce que je compte faire avec. Il se redresse vivement en position assise mais je le stoppe d'une main sur son front et le force à se rallonger. J'agrippe une de ses mains et pour une fois, il ne se laisse pas faire le bougre.

\- Chut laisse toi faire chaton.

D'où sort ce surnom ? Bref ça a au moins le mérite de le faire bugger suffisamment longtemps pour que je puisse verrouiller les menottes autour de ses poignets et attacher le ruban à la tête de lit, je suis ainsi sûr qu'il ne se barra pas. Sa position me rappelle une certaine nuit qui je dois le dire m'avait bien émoustillé.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire monsieur, dit-il en ondulant son bas du corps.

Bordel, tu vas prendre tellement cher ! J'empoigne sa hanche gesticulante et mordille plus que j'embrasse son cou. Il a un sursaut faisant de par ce geste cliqueter les menottes. Rahh, je veux le frustrer autant qu'il a pu le faire mais s'il continue comme ça je ne suis pas sûr de tenir. J'effleure ses bras et le cliquetis recommence, putain j'adore ce son. Je descends sur sa clavicule que je lèche en long, en large et en travers. Son téton m'attire l'œil et mes doigts partent les triturer sans toutefois grande conviction. Je suis d'autant plus surpris quand un gémissement se fait entendre. Il ne veut pas que je le prenne pour une fille mais quel mec est sensible des tétons, sérieux ? Cette question des plus philosophiques en suspens, je continus de maltraiter ses pointes de chairs et sa respiration devient sifflante. C'est un bon début mais je suis sûr qu'il peux mieux faire. Mes lèvres happent ce morceau de peau et je le malmène entre mes dents. Sa poitrine se soulève brusquement et sa bouche s'ouvre sur un cri silencieux. C'est pas du jeu, je te ferai craquer. Je le libère de mon emprise et passe à l'autre. Je change de tactique et le lèche doucement avant de le happer par moment. Ça semble porter ses fruits puisqu'il gémit à nouveau et laisse échapper de temps en temps un plus fort que les autres. Je me relève de sa poitrine et observe son visage rougis par les événements, il me fuit du regard. Je lui embrasse le cou en lui caressant les cheveux. Je n'aurai jamais cru prendre autant de plaisir à faire du bien à quelqu'un. Je redescends, passe au milieu de ses deux tétons luisants de salive puis m'arrête quelque instant sur ses flancs.

\- Kiba…

\- Oui Naru ? m'intéressais-je.

\- Fais quelque chose ou libère-moi bordel, s'agace-t-il.

\- Tu es bien impatient dis-moi, dis-je en lui câlinant le ventre.

Il a une lueur meurtrière et je souris lubriquement.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule, ça va faire une demi-heure que tu m'effleure sans plus !

\- Parce que t'appelle ça effleurer ? le questionnais-je avant de plonger sur son téton et le lécher durement.

Un cri fait enfin écho à mes oreilles et un sourire victorieux se dessine sur mon visage.

\- Bien, on va enfin pouvoir s'amuser.

Il me fixe, le regard plein d'incompréhension. Ce premier cri me donne encore plus envie de poursuivre. Mes mains jouent avec la bordure de son sous-vêtement et le fais glisser de quelques centimètres. Quelques frissons apparaissent sur son aine et mes doigts suivent leur tracé.

\- Kibaa… fait quelque chose putain…

J'embrasse son bas ventre puis bloque à cinq centimètres de sa protubérance puis relève les yeux vers les siens. Il bout intérieurement et fais un mouvement de bassin vers moi. Je souris face à sa frustration et je le tiens en place d'une main ferme sur sa hanche. Je souffle doucement sur son érection et sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre, un gémissement des plus excitant sort de sa petite bouche. Je le titille bien que je sache très bien que je ne pourrais pas le sucer. Je fais descendre d'un coup son boxer et lui prodigue de lents mouvements de va et vient. Hélas pour lui son soulagement ne dure que quelques minutes, ma lenteur semble l'exacerber.

\- Kiba… bordel va plus vite, se plaint-il.

\- T'as oublié le mot magique, lui soufflais-je à l'oreille en ralentissant encore mon mouvement.

Il grogne et remue son bassin pour me forcer à accélérer mais je n'y prête pas attention.

\- Vas te faire foutre ! s'égosille-t-il en tirant sur ses liens.

\- J'y compte bien mais ce n'est pas ça.

Il me fusille du regard, les poings serrés à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Je me lèche les lèvres et lui fait non de la tête. Son expression change aussitôt.

\- Kiba, j'en peux plus, se lamente-t-il.

\- Tu n'as que trois mots à dire, je suis sûr que tu les connais.

Je léchouille son cou et il tourne la tête pour ne plus me voir. Il est pratiquement à point, il ne lui manque plus qu'une petite chose pour qu'il craque définitivement. Je regarde ses tétons et souris malicieusement. Ton sort est scellé mon gros. Je me penche sur l'un deux et l'aspire entre mes lèvres. Il pousse un gémissement qui mue en cri plaintif. Il halète fortement et tourne lentement son visage vers moi.

\- Kiba… S'il te plait, murmure-t-il visiblement à bout.

\- Bon garçon, dis-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

Je m'empresse de lui astiquer le manche de manière beaucoup plus rythmée et soulageante pour lui si j'en crois ses gémissements de bien-être. Il papillonne des yeux et sa poitrine se soulève beaucoup plus rapidement. Il tremble un peu, il est trop mignon comme ça. Sa cuisse se frotte contre mon entrejambe et mon bassin ondule sans mon consentement. Mes va-et-vient s'accélèrent encore tout en lui léchant par intermittence ses pointes de chairs rosies. Il se lâche enfin et ne cherche plus à retenir ses gémissements et halètements. Je me cale tout contre lui et ses pupilles dilatées par le plaisir me fixent. Mes yeux dérivent sur son visage et ils finissent par échouer sur ses lèvres. Il se les mords à la limite de se les faire saigner. Je me penche en avant et embrasse sa joue. Son nez chatouille ma tempe et je l'entends marmonner des choses inintelligibles. Un flux intense de plaisir le traverse et le courant passe également à travers moi. Ses mains se cramponnent aux menottes quant à moi je me contiens en mordant son épaule. Quelques gouttes de sang s'échappent et je nettoie la blessure avec ma langue. Il se remet de son orgasme et mon attaque ne semble pas lui avoir fait trop mal. Je remue mes jambes engourdies et quelque chose de poisseux coule le long d'elles. Merde, j'ai éjaculé et je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte. J'y ai pris du plaisir, beaucoup de plaisir mais je ne pensais pas à ce point. Je me lève et part me nettoyer dans la salle de bain et change de sous vêtement pendant que j'y suis. Je retourne dans ma chambre où Naru m'attend, en même temps il ne peut pas vraiment faire autrement.

\- Putain, je t'avais oublié, m'excusais-je en accourant vers lui pour le détacher.

Il ne dit rien, ce n'est pas bon signe, ses yeux parlent pour lui. Je me rends vite à l'évidence que si je ne prends pas les clefs je ne pourrais pas le délivrer. Je fais le tour du lit et son aura meurtrière me ferait presque flipper. J'ouvre le tiroir et y cherche les clefs. A part un tube de lubrifiant et plusieurs boites de préservatifs, je ne trouve rien. Rien d'utile en tout cas. Ne me dite pas que je les ai paumée !

\- Euhh Naru ?

Je le regarde et il fulmine intérieurement. Je ferai mieux de trouver ses foutues clefs avant qu'il n'arrache ses entraves et ne m'étrangle à mort. Bon il y aura au moins un point positif, il sera libre mais autre point légèrement moins joyeux, je serai mort et étrangement ça ne me botte pas plus que ça.

\- T'a intérêt à trouver ces putains de clefs si tu n'veux pas que je te dévisse la tête, nom de Dieu ! hurle-t-il en se débattant comme un beau diable.

Ok… je fouille comme un forcené le tiroir allant même jusqu'à le retourner. Un tintement métallique attire mon attention. Au milieu du chaos se trouve le saint Graal entouré d'un halo lumineux. Je fonce dessus et rejoint rapidement l'emprisonné. Je déverrouille les menottes et les ouvrent dans un grincement métallique. Il se masse les poignets et me dévisage. J'essaie de l'évincer de ma mémoire et range les menottes en y rattachant les clefs. Une fois ceci fait, je me retourne pour me prendre un vent en pleine face et me faire plaquer au sol.

\- T'as vraiment cru pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça ? gueule-t-il en me piégeant au sol.

Il retient prisonnier mes bras au-dessus de ma tête et me bloque les hanches avec son bassin. Il a encore des traces de semence sur le torse et par la merveilleuse force qu'est la gravité quelques gouttes tombent sur mon abdomen. Je les regarde puis le regarde. Mon expression doit y joué beaucoup puisqu'il déguerpit et part s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je m'essuie négligemment avant d'enfiler un bas de pyjama car oui bizarrement la température de la pièce a perdu quelques degrés. Je me dirige vers le lit dans le but de le remettre en ordre pour cette nuit et quand je vois les plis du drap retraçant la silhouette de Naru, je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il s'est passé. C'était incroyable et pourtant je l'ai fait plus d'une fois avec des menottes. Pourquoi tout devient mieux quand il rentre dans l'équation ? L'excitation n'a pas non plus diminué cette fois-ci, bien au contraire. C'est sûrement passager mais si je teste d'autres choses, ça devrait finir par s'estomper. Et pourtant au fond de moi, j'en ai pas envie sinon ça veut dire que j'aurai définitivement perdu toute envie de sexe. Étant donné à quel point j'en suis friand ça me parait peu probable mais sait-on jamais. Quand on découvre une nouvelle chose, on a envie de tout voir puis ça passe et les choses qu'on aimait faire avant reviennent. Je n'ai pas trop à m'inquiéter. Par contre quelque chose m'inquiète actuellement, ça va faire plus d'un quart d'heure que blondie est parti. Je toque à la porte de la salle de bain.

\- Naru ? T'es décédé suite à l'attaque sournoise de l'évier ou il faut que je vienne t'aider ?

Il sort, une serviette encerclant sa taille.

\- Tu pourrais me prêter un pyjama s'te plait ?

\- Ouais. Attend là, je vais te chercher ça.

Le souci est que je suis plus baraqué que lui, il va nager dans mes fringues. Il ne me resterait pas des habits trop petits par hasard ? Je farfouille dans mon armoire mais il semblerait que non. Un short à carreau bleu, bordeaux et blanc m'attaque sauvagement, d'où ça sort ça ? Le design est féminin et maintenant que je le tiens en main, ce n'est clairement pas à moi. Une idée germe dans mon esprit et un sourire malveillant s'immisce sur mon visage.

\- Putain, t'en as mis du temps, s'exaspère-t-il.

\- Langage jeune homme, le sermonnais-je.

« C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité » me dit clairement son regard.

Je lui balance le short et au moment où il le réceptionne, j'éteins la lumière. Il n'affectionne pas particulièrement être dans le noir c'est pourquoi je sais très bien qu'il va s'empresser de s'habiller avant de me rejoindre dans la lumière sécurisante du couloir. Ça ne loupe pas et il sort de l'obscurité vêtu de ce short qui le sied à merveille, la serviette pendant dans sa main. Je le reluque de haut en bas et il se regarde afin de comprendre la raison de cette observation minutieuse.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule, connard, s'emporte-t-il en essayant vainement de me balancer la serviette en pleine poire.

Je la regarde chuter à deux mètres de moi, lui fait un clin d'œil espiègle puis disparaît dans ma chambre.  
Il vocifère dans le couloir quelques instants avant de se calmer. Il entre tel une âme en peine et s'arrête au milieu de la pièce.

\- Sérieux, t'as rien d'autre ?

\- Tu préfères quelque chose à ta taille ou finir à poil parce que c'est trop grand ?

Il semble réfléchir sérieusement à la question avant de se rendre à l'évidence. Il lâche l'affaire et part se terrer sous la couette. Après toutes ces péripéties je me rends compte que la nuit est bien entamée, je décide alors de rejoindre le blondinet dans son terrier. Il fait face au mur, le lit étant collé à celui-ci. Je me glisse dans son dos et embrasse la pliure de son cou, j'ai droit à un regard en coin de sa part. Je l'observe, un petit sourire aux bords des lèvres. Je me couche plus convenablement sur le flanc et deux secondes après, il se retourne et viens se blottir entre mes bras. Je lui caresse le dos et je me prends une tape sur les pecs.

\- Ne crois surtout pas que je ne t'en veux plus, il fait juste froid, ronchonne-t-il.

Je le serre un peu plus.

\- Je peux te réchauffer autrement si tu veux.

Il me lance un regard courroucé accompagné d'une pichenette sur le front. Je rigole et je décèle un sourire sur son visage boudeur.

\- Bonne nuit Naru, soufflais-je en frottant mon front endolori dans ses cheveux.

\- Bonne nuit Kiki, ironise-t-il en calant sa tête dans mes pecs.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre plus court, la longueur est assez aléatoire et suit ma logique qui ne l'est pas forcément. Le chapitre 4 est toujours en cours d'écriture et j'espère réussir à maintenir le délai. Sur ce, à plus. **


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour et oui je n'est rien publiée dimanche et je m'en excuse. Mon boulot m'a pris pas mal de temps sur mon temps d'écriture.  
Réponse aux reviews : **

**Mathiewpr,** ce chap est long, désolée, mais la coupure aurait était mal placée. Je sais également que tu n'apprécie pas la féminisation de Naru et ce chap ne fera pas exception mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras la réponse au pourquoi du comment.  
**Narutine, **oui ils ont une relation bizarre et ça ne vas pas s'arranger pour notre plus grand plaisir =)

**Petite info sur l'histoire :  
**Je garde la vrai date d'anniversaire de Naruto mais pour des raisons purement scénaristiques j'ai changé celle de Kiba, pas taper s'il vous plait.

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 4**

Je me réveille, un bébé koala accroché à moi comme si j'étais sa mère. Je tente de décrocher ses mains qui sont solidement accrochées à mon cou mais il n'y a rien à faire. J'enlève la couette et la différence de température le fait se cramponner encore plus à moi, ses jambes m'entourant les hanches. Je descends bon gré mal gré de mon lit avant de me vautrer magistralement sur le dos ce qui a au moins le mérite de réveiller l'abruti responsable de ma chute.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? marmonne-t-il.

\- Il se passe qu'il y a un gros porc qui vient de me tomber dessus.

\- Mais tu racontes n'importe quoi, tu ne peux pas te tomber dessus, raisonne-t-il.

J'y crois pas. Il ose me tailler même pendant qu'il dort mais dégage morue ! Je le pousse et il s'effondre, tête la première sur le sol et le postérieur en l'air. Je me relève et part faire ma toilette en n'oubliant pas de foutre un coup de pied au cul de l'endormi.  
Vendredi c'est l'anniversaire de mon p'tit blond et je n'ai encore rien trouvé, faut dire que je n'ai pas beaucoup cherché non plus. Lundi on a cours que le matin, j'irais faire un tour dans le centre commercial de la ville. Une fois vêtu de manière décontractée, je vais aller voir où en est l'autre. Apparemment le plancher doit être confortable puisqu'il est dans la même position que celle dans laquelle je l'ai laissé tout à l'heure. Irrécupérable. Comme je disais son anniversaire approche et à l'aube de ses dix-neuf ans, il trouve encore le moyen d'avoir l'innocence de son jeune âge. Comment qui fait ? Surtout avec ce short ! Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner le temps que monsieur se réveille. Je suis en pleine préparation quand je sens une présence derrière moi. Dès qu'il sent l'odeur de la bouffe, on est sûr de le voir accourir aussitôt. Il met la table et je dispose la nourriture sur celle-ci.

\- Tu l'aime bien finalement on dirait.

\- Heiiinn ? s'exprime-t-il classement.

Je lui montre des yeux ce qu'il porte et sa paume ouverte rencontrant violemment mon crâne me laisse porter à croire qu'il a compris ce que j'insinuais. Je lui attrape le bras et l'oblige à s'asseoir. Notre petit déjeuner se déroule relativement dans le calme bien qu'il y est eu une tentative d'attentat sur ma personne à l'aide d'un couteau à tartiner. Une fois l'individu maîtrisé, je le réinstalle sur sa chaise et le surveille du coin de l'œil. Il se tient tranquille mais je sais bien que si je montre ne serait-ce qu'une seconde d'inattention, il reviendra à la charge. Il est dégoûté de ne pas avoir pu mener à bien son projet il part donc, résigné, se changer. Je nettoie la cuisine pendant ce temps sinon je vais me faire étriper par ma mère. La vaisselle essuyée et la table propre, je monte dans ma chambre. J'ouvre les volets et refais le lit sommairement, j'allume ma console et démarre Outlast, un sourire pernicieux aux lèvres. Il ne tarde pas à me rejoindre et fouille allègrement dans mon armoire à la recherche, peu probable, de vêtements à sa taille. Une fois vêtu, il s'installe à mes côtés sur le pieu et quand la musique du jeu s'enclenche, il fixe l'objet du diable.

\- Qu'est-ce ce c'est ? bafouille-t-il en se tournant vers moi, atterré.

\- Aujourd'hui, je vais faire de toi un homme.

\- Non ! Non ! Nonnonnon ! répète-t-il frénétiquement en essayant de se faire la malle. Je le stoppe dans son échappée mais il tente de résister le bougre. J'attrape ses deux bras et tire dessus pour le ramener contre moi avant de le balancer sur mon épaule. Il me tape dessus mais j'en ai cure, je ramasse la télécommande ainsi que la manette et m'assoie à nouveau devant l'écran. Je me cale contre la tête de lit et bloque le p'tit blond entre mes jambes. Je lui fourre la manette entre les mains et celle-ci tremble bien qu'elle ne vibre pas. Il me fixe inquiet et tout recroquevillé sur lui-même.

\- Je ne veux pas y joué Kiki, se lamente-t-il.

\- Aller, je suis sûr que tu peux le faire, le rassurais-je en l'ébouriffant.

L'horreur ne le gêne pas, il a pratiquement tout vu en termes de films d'épouvante mais je sais qu'il n'aime pas du tout les jump scare et autre screamers. Il est plus adapte des films qui cherche un sentiment de peur véritable plutôt que simplement vouloir te faire sursauter. Je le rejoins sur ce principe bien que ce soit quand même divertissant.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne veux pas y jouer.

Parce que oui je l'ai fini. Il est truffé de screamers bien badass et quand il sursaute il est juste trop marrant.

\- Tu peux le faire t'as bien survécu à Saw, nan ?

\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas pareil, dit-il blasé.

\- Aller, s'te plait ! trépignais-je.

\- Je t'ai dit non.

Il est têtu mais je suis largement capable de rivaliser avec lui.

\- Ok, comme tu veux… fillette, insistais-je sur le dernier mot.

Il se retourne vivement et me regarde avec une lueur provocatrice.

\- Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, salopard, s'énerve-t-il.

\- Oh que si… fillette, me moquais-je en lançant une nouvelle partie avant de lui refourguer la manette dans les mains.

Malgré tout il est curieux et ne tarde donc pas à prendre en main le contrôle du personnage une fois l'intro fini. Il s'adosse à mon torse et je fais de même sur ma tête de lit. Je le laisse explorer les environs mais il se rend bien vite à l'évidence qu'il va être obligé de pénétrer ce foutu asile. Il escalade l'échafaudage et rentre par la fenêtre brisée.

\- Bah ça va, la lumière est allumée…

Il suffit qu'il dise ça pour que l'ampoule de la pièce explose, plongeant son personnage dans le noir.

\- Bordel, je vais pas l'assumer ce jeu Kiba, dit-il en se pressant un peu plus contre moi.

Il a toujours eu une imagination débordante, il flippe donc d'autant plus quand ce qui est censé faire peur est caché.

\- C'est que le début Naru, tu ne vas pas rester prostré en position fœtale dans un coin quand même ?

\- Si je te dis oui, tu me frappe ? me demande-t-il en me regardant du coin de l'œil.

\- Il y a de fortes chances.

Il reporte son attention sur son personnage et allume la vision nocturne de sa caméra. Il sort de la pièce rapidement pour rejoindre la lumière bienfaitrice du couloir. Il observe les alentours avec inquiétude et passe une porte pour rejoindre une seconde salle pratiquement identique à la première. N'ayant rien de suspect, il continue son chemin en passant devant un écran accroché périlleusement au mur pour rejoindre la porte.

\- Pu…tain, sursaute-t-il quand la télé s'allume soudainement.

Je souris mais je sais qu'il peut mieux faire, moi aussi ça m'avait surpris. Il se reprend et poursuis sa route. Une fois à nouveau dans un couloir, un rai de lumière provenant des toilettes nous accapare l'attention et nous pousse à aller voir ce qu'il s'y passe. Naru y va et elle se referme comme si quelqu'un ne voulait pas nous laisser entrer. Il n'est pas à l'aise et se voit obliger de poursuivre par la pièce située en face. Du sang s'écoule par le tuyau d'aération et il couine en comprenant qu'il doit passer par là.

\- La loi du conduit mec, rien ne peut t'arriver tant que tu serais là-dedans.

Malheureusement pour lui, celui-ci est plutôt court et il doit en sortir pour pouvoir progresser.

\- Putain, y'a un mec qui est parti en courant là-bas !

Il est vraiment trop mignon quand il flippe. Il se laisse glisser hors du conduit et une seule porte peut être ouverte puisqu'elle est entrouverte. Elle donne sur la bibliothèque à en croire l'étiquette sur le mur.

\- Je le sens pas Kiki, ça sent pas bon.

Les longues séances à mater des films portent leurs fruits car il ne croit pas si bien dire.

\- Aller Naru, pousse la petite porte.

Il regarde fébrilement l'écran et franchit la porte. Un homme hurle pendant qu'un autre est pendu par les pieds et se balance au plafond quelque instant avant de se casser la gueule. L'ambiance sonore est saisissante et l'orchestre s'en donne à cœur joie. La manette s'échappe de ses mains et il se blotti contre moi mais me frappe tout de même. Je rigole à m'en décrocher la mâchoire et j'occulte le fait que ce screamer m'avait bien foutu les boules.

\- C'est le début ce n'est pas censé faire peur, se plaint-il d'une petite voix.

Je lui caresse le dos et il me balance un revers du droit sur les pecs.

\- N'en profite surtout pas, p've tâche, m'accuse-t-il.

Je nie férocement de la tête mais mon sourire en coin me dément. Il se réinstalle malgré tout et reprend la manette.

\- Mais c'est qu'il y aurait du courage sous cette masse capillaire, me moquais-je en triturant la-dite masse.

Seul un grognement me répond. Il arpente cette charmante bibliothèque, décorée avec un goût certain, et nous faisons la connaissance d'un homme fort sympathique. Il nous explique avec calme et sérénité que si on ne trouve pas RAPIDEMENT un moyen de se barrer d'ici, on aura l'occasion unique de voir comment est constitué notre intérieur. Après cette conversation des plus enrichissante et apaisante, notre explorateur en herbe sort de cet endroit pourtant si accueillant. À peine sorti, nous apercevons au loin un homme qui nous suivra pendant tout notre périple et ce sera à chaque fois une immense joie quand on entendra le tintement de ses chaines grincer sur le sol annonçant sa proximité.

\- Il n'a pas l'air gentil le gros monsieur, je me trompe ?

\- Parce que tu as rencontré quelqu'un de gentil jusqu'à maintenant ?

\- Mais ils pourraient avoir bon fond.

\- Bien sûr et on s'enculera tous dans un pays de Bisounours.

\- Bah non, ils font pas ça, réfléchit-il.

Ses raisonnements me font peur parfois. Après cette parenthèse nous reprenons le cours du jeu et il adopte enfin la manière de jouer qui lui va si bien. La technique du lâche ou autrement dit la technique du « je longe les murs en position accroupie et me camoufle derrière le moindre objet pouvant servir de cachette » Autant vous dire que pour faire trois mètres, il a mis au bas mot cinq putains de minutes. Une fois sûr que le danger est écarté, il se redresse enfin pour pouvoir franchir l'espace étroit qu'il ne peut passer que de profil. Je me penche discrètement à son oreille droite et quand son personnage commence la traversée, je murmure « little pig » d'une voix grave et caverneuse, identique à ce qui est dit dans le jeu. Son personnage se fait extraire de la brèche et le gros monsieur nous dit bonjour avant de nous envoyer valdinguer dans la vitre derrière lui.

\- ABRUTI, me sermonne-t-il en tentant de m'étrangler.

Bien qu'il ne serre pas très fort, le fait que je me marre m'empêche tout de même de respirer correctement et je finis par m'étouffer pitoyablement. Il me regarde alors que je suis sur le point de trépasser, il y a une part de sadisme dans cette personne.

\- Ne refais plus jamais une chose comme ça si tu veux que je continue ton jeu de sadique.

Je reprends mon souffle et acquiesce comme je peux. Après une cinématique, on poursuit le jeu durant toute l'après-midi et on parvient même à finir le jeu tard dans la soirée. Il a eu plusieurs sursaut mémorables et en fin de compte il a plutôt apprécié parce qu'il y avait quand même un scénario abouti. Après un rapide repas, nous allons nous coucher.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Des gémissements plaintifs suivis par un cri perçant me réveillent au beau milieu de la nuit. Deux mains m'ont agrippées solidement le tee-shirt et me secouent vigoureusement.

\- Le gros porc il est là et il veut m'arracher la tête ! me hurle-t-il dessus.

\- Naru, c'est moi. Calme-toi, tentais-je de le rassurer en le serrant dans mes bras.

Il se cramponne à moi et semble reprendre pied avec la réalité.

\- Je déteste ton jeu à la con, marmonne-t-il avec sa voix de p'tit enfant.

Je souris, attendri.

\- Rendors-toi Naru, le vilain monsieur ne reviendra pas.

Il me regarde méchamment avant de me tourner le dos. Je me couche tout contre lui et pose ma main sur sa hanche. Le fait qu'il se décontracte me laisse croire que j'ai vu juste et qu'il apprécie ma présence qui doit le rassurer. Notre proximité nous permet de nous rendormir assez vite.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

En ce dimanche matin, nous ne savons pas trop quoi faire et une sortie au ciné me semble idéale mais malheureusement les films présents à l'affiche sont loin de l'être. Un seul aurait pu être un peu mieux que les autres mais il ne sort que le huit octobre, deux jours avant l'anniversaire de Naru… merde j'ai complètement zappé son cadeau. Il va falloir que je me creuse les méninges. Pas que je ne sache pas ce qu'il lui ferait plaisir, ça je le sais très bien, on s'est simplement promis de s'offrir des choses qui nous font vraiment plaisir seulement pour les anniversaires important et des conneries pour les autres. Pour ces dix-neuf ans ce sera donc une connerie, il faut plus que je la trouve. Demain on n'a cours que le matin, j'irai faire un tour au centre commercial. J'y trouverai certainement une idée.

Finalement, on n'a pas fait grand-chose de notre dimanche et je profite de ces quelques instants de calme qu'il me fournit avant qu'il ne devienne intenable. Car oui même s'il se doute que ce sera sans grande valeur et plus à usage humoristique, il tient à tout prix à vouloir me faire cracher le morceau pour connaitre à l'avance son cadeau. Mais cette année encore je tiendrai bon.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

La matinée de cours s'achève et étrangement quand j'annonce à blondie que je ne passerai pas l'après-midi avec lui, j'ai droit ni aux cris ni aux larmes à croire qu'il se doute de ce que je vais faire.  
Je prends le bus pour rejoindre le cœur de la ville espérant y trouver mon bonheur. Pendant le trajet, mon esprit vagabonde et je cherche tant bien que mal mais je n'ai pas l'ombre d'un début de piste. Je descends au terminus et mets mon casque sur les oreilles afin de ne pas me déconcentrer de ma quête. Je déambule dans le centre commercial afin de trouver LE cadeau. J'ai visité une bonne dizaine de boutiques et je commence à désespérer. Je passe devant un magasin de lingerie pour femme et une tenue en vitrine m'attire l'œil. Ça y est, je tiens mon cadeau. J'entre dans la boutique, l'explore un peu mais c'est bel et bien ce qui est exposé dans la vitrine qu'il me faut. Je demande l'aide d'une vendeuse et pendant qu'elle emballe mes articles, je vois bien qu'elle ne se prive pas de me détailler de la tête au pied. Oui madame, je prends soin de ma copine et lui offre de beau cadeaux, elle tomberait de haut si elle savait que c'est pour un mec. Heureux de l'avoir enfin trouvé, je m'accorde une pause bien méritée vite interrompu par une bande de pote. J'aime bien passer du temps avec eux, ils me vident la tête en quelque sorte.  
L'un d'entre eux avise le sac que j'ai à mes pieds.

\- C'est pas une boutique de meuf ça ?

\- Bah alors mon cochon, tu reprends du service ? me questionne un autre.

Je préfère ne pas leur dire que c'est pour Naru, ils ne sont pas homophobes mais presque. Pour eux, je suis un peu le mâle alpha par excellence ils ne comprendraient pas. Enfin si, ils pourraient mais ce serai plus de la moquerie pure et surtout méchante.  
Je leur monte un mytho et la discussion prend tout de suite une allure salace. C'est le genre de mecs à faire un concours de qui a la plus grosse et on peut dire que pour avoir une discussion intelligente avec eux ce n'est pas gagner mais comme je disais, ça me permet de me vider l'esprit et de bien rigoler comme sous un trip sous LSD. Je finis l'après-midi en leur compagnie.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Comme prévu, Naru m'a cuisiné à longueur de journée pour essayer de savoir ce que j'allais lui offrir. Il a même usé de ses charmes mais ça n'a pas marché… enfin presque. On est vendredi et je suis à bout. Il a décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout et il n'a pas hésité à me supplier en se frottant un peu trop lascivement à moi. Autant vous dire que son cadeau en sera d'autant plus drôle au vu de son attitude.  
La soirée arrive assez vite et je l'abandonne afin de récupérer son cadeau ainsi que notre repas traditionnel d'anniversaire.

Je rentre dans sa chambre, chargé comme un mulet et il s'empresse de me décharger avec une préférence pour le fameux sac. Le sentant venir, je lui refourgue plutôt la bouffe. Il la pose sur le sol et je planque son sac derrière mon dos. Etant de fins gastronomes notre repas traditionnel se résume à un bon vieux MacDo. Il dévore ses hamburgers en zieutant ce qui se cache dans mon dos. Il croit vraiment que s'il va vite, il aura son cadeau plus tôt. Il est bien naïf. Je m'alimente calmement et ses yeux me prient de me grouiller. Il est prêt à attaquer mais je le stoppe dans son projet.

\- Attend, je plante une bougie dans son dessert et l'allume, voilà et n'oublie pas de faire un vœu.

Il sourit et souffle sur la flamme vacillante. Il lèche son pouce ainsi que son index et presse la mèche pour être sûr qu'elle soit éteinte. Il la pose par terre et engloutit son Sunday. Je finis mon repas et m'amuse de son trépignement. Je lui demande aimablement de jeter nos détritus et il n'a jamais était si rapide à exécuter un de mes ordres. Je profite de son absence pour éteindre la lumière centrale et allumer celle sur la table de nuit afin d'avoir un éclairage plus tamisé. En effet le nom de l'enseigne sur le sac risque de gâcher la surprise et moins il y aura de lumière et plus les chances qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à la devanture du sac augmente. Il revient et s'agenouille précipitamment devant moi, il se tortille et je crois même qu'il couine légèrement. Oui décidément ce cadeau sera parfait pour lui.

\- Bon tiens, bon anniversaire mon p'tit Naru, lui souhaitais-je en lui tendant le sac.

Il me l'arrache des mains et l'ouvre aussitôt. Il en sort un tissu soyeux orange et l'observe, un sourcil haussé. Il y a trois éléments distincts et il semble bien perplexe. Il me regarde sceptique puis se lève avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Du bruit se fait entendre dans la pièce à coté et quelques minutes après il en ressort. Je suis stupéfié, ça lui va dix fois mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé. Ses jambes paraissent plus longues gainées dans des chaussettes mi-cuisses couleur abricot. Il semblerait que j'ai l'œil pour ces mensurations puisque son short duveteux lui va comme un gant. Son torse est recouvert par un pull à manches longues de la même matière que son bas. Il est taillé de sorte à laisser entrevoir son nombril s'il fait des mouvements trop amples. La touche finale est sa capuche, couvrant ses cheveux, ornée de petites oreilles pointues.

\- On avait pas dit seulement des conneries pour les anniv' pas important ? me questionne-t-il en s'avançant vers moi.

Je bugge quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer lentement de la tête. Je percute enfin ce qu'il vient de dire.

\- Mais c'est une connerie ! m'étonnais-je.

\- Tu déconne ! Il est trop bien et il est trop doux en plus, s'extasie-t-il en caressant son pelage.

Il se fout de ma gueule là ?

\- Ça te plait vraiment ? m'intriguais-je.

\- Bien sûr que oui. Je l'adore, il me fais penser à Kyubi, s'exclame-t-il.

Il est pas croyable, il est vraiment content d'un rien ! Moi aussi ça m'a fait penser à sa peluche fétiche, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je l'ai acheté.

Il n'arrête pas de toucher sa tenue, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Je me déplace vers lui et touche son pelage. C'est vrai que la matière est vraiment douce. Il relève la tête m'observant entre deux mèches rebelles.

\- Merci Kiba, dit-il en frottant sa tête dans mon cou.

Il agit un peu à la manière d'un chat, ça doit être à cause du costume. Ses mains viennent vagabonder sur mon corps et il se presse toujours plus sur moi. Le surnom que je lui ai donné la dernière fois lui est monté à la tête ou quoi ? Il me fait vraiment penser à un chaton en manque d'affection et le genre d'affection que j'ai envie de lui donner est tout sauf catholique.  
Plus ça va et plus j'ai envie de plus. Faut dire aussi que depuis la nuit où je lui ai parlé de mes soucis, je n'ai pas eu le moindre rapport mise à part ce que j'ai fait avec lui et s'il continue à se mouvoir ainsi contre moi je ne donne pas faire de sa peau. Il se décolle semblant lire dans mes pensées, me lance un sourire mystérieux avant de me pousser assez fort pour me faire basculer en arrière sur le lit. Il se place à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi tout en souplesse.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fais ? lui demandais-je, sentant que la situation risque de dégénérer à tout instant.

\- Je veux simplement te remercier, m'explique-t-il en caressant mon ventre par-dessus le tee-shirt.

\- Tu l'as déjà fait il me semble et puis mon anniv' est pour bientôt tu auras tout le temps pour te rattrap…

\- Oui mais je suis censé t'offrir une connerie et comme tu n'as pas respecté ta part du marché, je me voie dans l'obligation de te remercier comme il se doit, finit-il en se mordillant les lèvres.

Il semblerait que je ne suis pas le seul à y avoir pris goût. D'un côté ça me rassure, lui aussi doit vouloir approfondir le sujet, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. Je décide de le laisser faire pour une fois. Il remonte doucement mon tee-shirt et ses yeux restent rivés sur mon torse. Il se redresse et laisse son postérieur se poser sur mes cuisses. Il effleure mon thorax d'une main pendant que l'autre lâche mon haut sur le sol. Il me semble moins entreprenant ou c'est moi ? Je lève les bras puis les calent sous ma tête. Nos yeux s'accrochent quelques instants.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je pensais qu'avec ça, dis-je en titillant une de ses oreilles en fourrure, tu laisserais sortir l'animal en toi.

L'éclat dans ses pupilles brille et un sourire salace se dessine sur son minois. Il se penche sur mon torse et prend tout son temps pour le lécher consciencieusement comme le ferais un chaton devant un bol de lait. Il a l'arrière train légèrement relevé et cette vue est pour le moins sympathique. Dans cette position c'est vraiment dur de ne pas le confondre avec une femme. Ce qu'on fait ne change pas trop au final que ce soit un homme ou une femme, même si j'ai quand une préférence pour les courbes féminines. Il suffirait que j'en trouve une douée et qui en ai un peu dans le ciboulot, tout rentrerai ainsi dans l'ordre. C'est également ce qui conviendrai à Naru je pense.

Il semble d'ailleurs s'être lassé de mon abdomen et s'attaque à la ceinture de mon pantalon puis à ma braguette. Sa tête est penchée et de ce fait la capuche recouvre son visage me faisant penser à une jeune fille timide lors de sa première fois. Il me tabasserait certainement s'il savait ça. Sa main se faufile à travers les pans ouverts de mon pantalon et vient saluer son compagnon de jeu. Il est toujours aussi doué, je sens mon sang affluer à toute allure vers sa main. Il se dandine sur mes cuisses et semble gêné. Pourquoi il fait ça ce n'est pas la première fois pourtant ! Je tente de capter son regard et ce que j'y décèle me fais sourire, il est en train de s'amuser ce con. Comme vous avez pu le constater, il me frappe quand je le traite de fillette mais il adore en jouer. Il a gardé une grande part de l'enfant qu'il était et peut donc paraître efféminé mais ce n'est qu'un jeu, une façade qu'il s'est créé. Par contre quand il s'agit d'être sérieux, il peut être étonnamment mature. Et je me rends compte que je me perds complètement dans ce que je dis enfin bref, pour le moment j'ai un chaton sur le feu qui a l'air de s'ennuyer.

Je me redresse d'un coup, le surprenant et le force à se retourner avant de le plaquer sur le ventre. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai besoin d'être violent quand il fait son sainte-nitouche. Son visage se tourne vers moi, inquiet. Il tente de se soustraire à mon emprise en relevant son popotin et en prenant appui sur ses avant-bras. Je le force à rester en place en posant ma main entre ses omoplates. Il remue, faisant ainsi tomber mon pantalon à mes genoux. Je me presse à lui et il semble se rendre compte que son dandinement n'est pas pour me déplaire. Je me penche sur son dos tout en descendant doucement son short. Il ne bouge plus et comme je ne peux pas voir son visage, je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense de la situation. Mon boxer touche ses fesses et elles se contractent légèrement, il n'est pas tout à fait serein mais ne se déplace pas pour autant. C'est un feu vert ? L'idée me tente bien, je ne l'ai jamais fait jusqu'à maintenant et il parait que ça procure de plus grandes sensations qu'une pénétration vaginale. Par contre pour celui qui subit, ça doit faire mal. Ce n'est pas vraiment prévu pour ça à l'origine. Je pense qu'on le fera, vu comme c'est parti, mais je n'ai rien sous la main pour pouvoir faciliter le passage si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. Je vais tenter une approche afin de prendre la température… si vous me passez l'expression.

Mes doigts viennent effleurer l'arrière de ses cuisses, remontent vers sa hanche avant de finir sur l'aine. Il est toujours au garde-à-vous et ma main part le titiller. Son front tombe sur le matelas et pour ne pas mourir étouffé, il l'a tourne vers la droite. Sa capuche tombe un peu en arrière me faisant profiter de son visage rougi. Cette matière tient chaud et avec le genre d'activité qu'on pratique ça ne doit pas aidé. Je décide de lui enlever ces chaussettes, bien qu'elle me plaise, pour ne pas qu'il nous fasse une combustion spontanée. Une fois ces jambes misent à nu, je les remontent en les caressant avant d'aller m'occuper de son érection. La mienne est jalouse et réclame de l'attention. Je me frotte doucement à lui et il commence à monter et descendre son postérieur le long de mon sexe. Putain t'a vraiment de la chance que j'ai pas de lubrifiant sous la main, toi ! Il me jette un coup d'œil et sourit de l'état dans lequel il me met. Malheureusement mon boxer prend son rôle un peu trop à cœur et m'empêche de sentir pleinement le doux frottement de son fessier sur ma virilité et ceci est un scandale ! Oui monsieur ! Je relève l'opportun de ses fonctions avant de me recoller à l'arrière-train si charmant de mon blondinet. Je vois à son expression qu'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Il a la peau vraiment douce, je caresse le bas de son dos jusqu'à la limite de son pull. Et là, il fait une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Il prend légèrement appui sur ses bras et fais glisser son postérieur le long de ma nudité.

Le temps s'arrête et il me fixe en rougissant comme un gamin prit en faute, à croire qu'il peut rougir sur commande. Mes mains agrippent les deux globes contre moi et je fais un mouvement de va-et-vient entre eux. Il déglutit difficilement et regarde ailleurs avec sa mine d'enfant timide. Il croit que je suis pédophile ou quoi ? Sa main droite s'agrippe aux draps et il ferme les yeux en haletant faiblement. Il prend du plaisir juste avec ça, non ce n'est pas poss… Je jette un coup d'œil à son entrejambe. Sa main qui était non visible s'est faufilée sournoisement vers son érection dans le but de se masturber allègrement. Bon bah vu que monsieur se sert tout seul je vais faire de même. Mes mains sont toujours solidement ancrées et je débute un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Je le prends pas à proprement parler mais on va dire que c'est bien suggéré là. Ses muscles dorsaux se crispent faisant onduler le tissu qui les recouvre, dévoilant ainsi un peu plus de peau.

Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte et insidieusement elle m'obsède. J'ai toujours apprécié chez mes conquêtes leur douceur épidermique et je retrouve presque la même chez Naru. Mais il a un truc en plus. Que CEUX qui ont pensé à un phallus aillent au coin tout de suite. Je parle bien sûr de sa chaleur. Leurs peaux à elles aussi étaient chaude, et heureusement d'ailleurs sinon je pourrais être poursuivi pour nécrophilie, mais lui ce n'est pas pareil il a toujours était plus chaud. Je me penche et pose mon visage sur sa fourrure. C'est vraiment agréable, je ne regrette pas de lui avoir acheté. Mon front s'appuie au milieu de son dos, affligé par ce que je suis en train de penser. J'en viens à être excité par un mec en costume de chat ! Cela ne me décourage pas pour autant et je continus ma route jusqu'à sa nuque. J'aperçois enfin ce qui me fait envie depuis tout à l'heure. J'attrape entre mes dents, le coin de sa capuche et tire dessus. Ayant un semblant de décolleté, la sortie de son épaule en est facilitée. Je frotte mon nez dessus avant de la happer. Sa chaleur est décuplée, emprisonnée dans le tissu. Je relève les yeux et je tombe dans les siens. Mon nez est posé sur son épaule et le temps semble se figer. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois qu'on est aussi près. Un clignement d'yeux de sa part et le cours du temps reprends.

Mon regard se baisse et quelque chose apparaît dans mon champ de vision. Une imperfection sur sa peau, semblable à des empreintes de dents. Cette marque de propriété éveille en moi des sentiments contraires. J'ai dû lui faire mal puisqu'elle est assez profonde et je suis désolé pour lui et en même temps je ne regrette pas. J'ai toujours aimé marquer mon territoire et aucune de mes partenaires y ont échappées. La blessure est violette, là où mes canines ont percé sa peau. J'ai les canines plus longues et aiguisées que la moyenne, c'est certainement de ça que découle mon caractère sauvage. Je lèche son épiderme sensible et il frisonne. L'envie irrésistible de le marquer à nouveau me titille, je parcours donc sa peau accessible en la suçant par endroit. Il gémit doucement en baissant sa tête, ma main gauche part rejoindre son épaule encore recouverte et la droite se cramponne à son omoplate correspondante. Mon bassin reprend ses allers et venues avec d'autant plus de vigueur. Mon menton se cale dans son cou et je respire avec quelques difficultés. Naru me regarde du coin de l'œil, l'autre étant fermé, sa bouche est entrouverte et lui aussi halète fortement. Il perd son équilibre de plus en plus à cause de son bras qui est bien affairé, je souris et lui embrase la joue.

Ma main droite glisse jusqu'en bas de son dos et bifurque afin de soulager blondie et lui permettre de se tenir sur ses deux bras car oui il a définitivement abandonné l'idée de se tenir décemment et il est à moitié vautré sur le torse à présent. Je cale les mouvements de mon poignet sur le rythme de mon bassin. Il semble apprécier l'initiative et me le fais savoir en donnant de la voix. J'embrasse son épaule et applique mes lèvres à mi-chemin entre elle et son cou. J'aspire et malmène la portion de peau que j'ai saisie. Je lèche de temps en temps pour apaiser une quelconque douleur avant de parfaire mon suçon. J'amorce un va-et-vient plus vif et il pousse un cri qu'il atténue en mordant la couette. Du liquide séminal s'écoule doucement de mon urètre, lubrifiant ses fesses. Le glissement en est facilité et renforce les sensations. Un râle monte dans ma gorge, la fin arrive bientôt et j'ai du mal à garder le même rythme à l'entrejambe de Naru. Il s'en aperçoit et tourne la tête vers moi.

\- Kiba… tu vas salir mon nouveau vêtement, argumente-t-il d'une petite voix.

Comment fait-il pour garder ce rôle alors que moi j'ai du mal à garder ne serait-ce que mon calme ? Il relève son pull avant de recoller son torse au matelas et presser son postérieur à mon sexe.

\- Voilà, tu peux y aller…

Attend, il m'autorise à éjaculer sur… Bordel, le mélange de perversité et d'innocence est diablement excitant et il le réussi plutôt bien. La sève monte d'un coup et je me répands sur son dos tout en astiquant son manche avec ferveur. Je savoure ce moment de pure plénitude avant de m'écrouler comme un gros sac sur le pauvre blond en dessous de moi. Je nous fais basculer sur le côté et reste tout contre lui. Je suis parfaitement calé entre la couette dans mon dos et sa chaleur. Ses jambes sont emmêlées aux miennes, nos troncs sont emboîtés l'un à l'autre et ma tête s'est logée dans son cou. Sa poitrine bouge rapidement contre la mienne qui en fait autant et mes mains l'enlacent, caressant sa hanche pour l'aider à se remettre de ses émotions.

Redescendant sur terre, je constate que nous deux sommes poisseux ainsi que les draps. Mes mains frôlent ses flancs avant de se saisir de son haut duveteux et le remonter au-dessus de sa tête ensuite je retire son short qui s'accrochait désespérément à ses chevilles. Je passe un bras sous ses genoux, met le sien derrière ma tête et j'attrape son épaule avant de le soulever en mode princesse. Ça c'est en théorie, dans les faits le chargement se déroule relativement bien mais le soulèvement s'avère plus compliqué. Pas qu'il soit bien lourd, il pèse son poids c'est vrai mais je n'ai pas fait de la muscu pendant toutes ses années pour rien. Non, la difficulté réside ailleurs, dans la fourberie d'un duo machiavélique. J'ai nommé mon boxer et mon pantalon. Ses deux traîtres se sont cramponnés à mes jambes, manquant de me faire me viander mais possédant un sens de l'équilibre hors pair j'ai su me rétablir. Je dégage d'un coup de pied les deux fruits du démon et me dirige vers la salle de bain, mon colis toujours bien en main. Il me regarde d'ailleurs fixement.

\- Tu m'as pris pour quoi ? T'a cru que je ne savais pas marcher ? me dit-il froidement en descendant de son perchoir.

Il s'avance dans la direction où j'allais d'une démarche assurée. Je le suis en ne lorgnant absolument pas sur son postérieur. Quoi ? J'ai un faible pour les belles chutes de reins et pour un mec, elle est plus que ravissante. Il allume la lumière et nos yeux se font attaqués. Ils s'y habituent au bout d'un certain moment et pendant ce temps j'allume l'eau et Naru me sort une serviette qu'il pose près de la sienne. C'est une petite pièce, la douche est dans le coin gauche et à coté il y a une cuvette de toilette. Près de la porte, située en face de la douche, il y a un lavabo où traîne dentifrice et brosse à dents. À proximité, une petite commode en bois sert à ranger les serviettes et autres. Au-dessus, disposé à la va-vite se trouve divers produits d'hygiène. Le tout est dans les tons beige avec des variantes plus ou moins foncées par endroit.

Je rentre dans la cabine et Naru me suit de près. L'eau se charge d'enlever toutes traces de fluides et je me passe du gel douche pour achever de me nettoyer. Blondie fait de même mais à son rythme qui est nettement plus lent. Je sors et me sèche en attendant que la tortue finisse. Je file dans la chambre me trouver un semblant de pyjama, j'ai trop la flemme de me rentrer. Je n'ai trouvé qu'un short, un peu trop petit mais il fera l'affaire. Le deux de tension sort enfin vêtu comme moi.

\- Merde ! Mec, le drap est foutu, se lamente-t-il.

\- Il n'y a pas de laverie ou un truc du genre ?

\- T'es malade ! Il est hors de question que je mette ça à laver à la vue de tous.

\- Bah on a qu'à le laver nous-même.

Je ramasse la couette et la pose sur le sol. Naru dégage l'oreiller et attend, attentif à ce que je compte faire. Je tire sur le drap pour le détacher du matelas et repère l'emplacement de la tâche. Je retourne dans la pièce voisine et passe le tissu sous l'eau du robinet. Le plus gros est parti mais ce n'est pas propre pour autant. Naru se presse dans mon dos et regarde ce que je fais en posant sa tête sur mon épaule. Il aime bien faire ça mais étant donné qu'il est un peu plus petit que moi, je n'ai jamais su comment il faisait. Naru me tend du savon et je pense que ça fera l'affaire. Je rince bien et essore au maximum reste plus qu'à trouver où l'étendre pour que ça sèche. Naru accroche un bout en haut de la douche en le coinçant dans la porte quant à moi je l'accroche dans la diagonale en équilibre incertain sur la lampe qui éclaire le miroir au-dessus du lavabo.

Il doit être proche d'une heure du matin et la fatigue se fait sentir. On rejoint le lit et je m'allonge sur le dos, Naru se cale contre moi et je replie mon bras sur lui.

Je pensais au début que ce genre de relation porterait préjudice à notre amitié mais il n'en est rien. Il a toujours autant besoin de contact physique avec moi bien qu'on vient tout juste de s'adonner au plaisir charnel des préliminaires. Ça ne me trouble pas plus que ça, on a vécu tellement de choses ensemble. Il a les yeux clos et semble apaisé, je lui caresse les cheveux. Je ferme les yeux à mon tour et repense au moment suspendu dans le temps qu'on a partagé. Ses yeux m'ont toujours calmé et apaisé, l'azur de ses iris me fait penser à un lac paisible. Parfois j'y sombre sans n'aucunement ressentir l'oppression de la noyade. Oui je me sens poète ce soir et je crois que ça a achevé mes derniers neurones encore actifs, il est temps pour moi de m'endormir. Sur ce, bonne nuit.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Voici pour ce chapitre, J'ai tenté quelque chose avec la séance sur le jeu Outlast et j'espère que ça vous aura plu. Je vais changer le rythme de parution à une fois par semaine (le mercredi) ce sera plus gérable. Ne vous attendais pas à avoir un chapitre demain étant donné que le chapitre 5 n'est même pas commencé. **


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour =)  
Oui je suis en retard et j'ai de très bonnes raisons. Enfin bref, je vais tenter de garder un rythme de parution régulier et je pense que si je ne parviens pas à publier à temps le mercredi je le ferai le dimanche. En gros, s'il n'y a rien le mercredi ce sera publié le dimanche. **

**Réponse aux reviews :  
**

**Narutine**, mais tu l'auras ta suite ne t'inquiète pas, d'ailleurs j'ai une petite faveur à te demander. Ton pseudo me plait bien et m'a tout de suite fait penser à quelque chose de sympa que je pourrais utiliser dans le chapitre prochain. Je te demande donc si tu acceptes de voir ton pseudo apparaitre dans mon histoire ?

**Mathiewpr, **ça veut dire que c'était bien et tu n'a rien à redire ou que tu n'as pas aimé ?

**Pendant le récit il y aura un moment ou vous verrez des passages encadrés *comme ceci-ci* ce sera des actions effectué mais vous comprendrez mieux quand vous serez parvenu à ce moment.  
****Bonne lecture.****  
**

**Chapitre 5**

Un frisson me parcourt l'échine. Je me redresse tant bien que mal sur les coudes et essais de localiser la couette qui a décidée de se faire la malle au beau milieu de la nuit. La pièce est plongée dans l'obscurité et je ne parviens qu'à discerner des formes vagues. Je tâtonne à mes pieds espérant la trouver ainsi mais rien à faire, elle est portée disparue. Une seconde respiration me fait tourner la tête à droite et je distingue une forme sombre juste devant moi. Je la pousse du doigt et elle bouge légèrement, il y a quelque chose là-dessous. J'attrape un morceau du tissu et la texture me permet de reconnaitre la couette. Naru a certainement dû se rouler en boule là-dedans comme un renard dans son terrier. Je trouve l'entrée de la cavité et m'y immisce. Tu m'étonnes qu'il reste là-dessous, il y règne une douce chaleur. Blondie remarque ma présence, bien qu'étant endormi, et viens se blottir dans mes bras. Je vais pour lui caresser les cheveux quand il se met à tirer la grimace et me rejette préférant l'étreinte de sa couette. Faut dire aussi que mon corps s'est bien refroidit dû à l'absence de cette dernière. Je lui fais dos et enlace l'autre partie de la couverture qui doit bien ce sentir seule la pauvre. La chaleur de l'animal irradie ma colonne vertébrale me réchauffant lentement. Son dos et ses cuisses me touche par moment, son souffle régulier m'apaise et je m'assoupis assez vite.

Je me réveille à nouveau, entravé dans une prison de tissu. Je me libère péniblement de cet enchevêtrement et aide l'autre avant qu'il ne meurt asphyxié. Je ne sais pas comment on a pu survivre cette nuit avec le peu d'air qu'offrait la couette. La couverture a fini par terre et blondie roupille toujours, j'ouvre à demie les stores afin d'avoir un peu de lumière. Il ne fait pas bien jour dehors, quel heure peut-il être ? J'attrape mon portable, perdu dans les limbes du tas de vêtements. Il est à peine huit heures et demie ce qui explique l'inactivité de l'assoupi. Je reviens sur le lit et ayant perdu sa source de chaleur, il se rabat sur moi. Je suis assis en tailleur et il enserre de ses bras mes cuisses, il ne doit pas être super bien comme ça. Mes yeux sont attirés par des marques sur son épaule, je les touche doucement. Elles ne semblent pas douloureuses mais elles mettront un peu de temps à disparaître. En attendant que monsieur se réveille je réfléchis à comment occuper notre weekend. Pour demain c'est facile, on a un devoir maison à préparer pour jeudi et aujourd'hui c'est détente. Il est censé faire beau demain, on pourrait aller au skate park ça fait un bail qu'on n'y est pas aller.

Après une longue demi-heure, j'ai ai marre d'attendre et décide de le réveiller de gré ou de force. Je commence par la manière douce et oui il m'arrive d'être gentil même si la manière forte reste bien fun avec lui. Je le pousse de mes jambes et m'installe à ses côtés. Je lui embrasse le cou et descend vers son épaule, vierge de toute marques et tente de le réveiller avec la subtilité d'un canidé. Ses paupières papillonnent puis s'ouvrent avant de faire le point visuel en me dévisageant. Je me penche sur son visage et le lèche du bas de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son front en passant par sa tempe.

\- Putain Kiba !

Il attrape l'oreiller et me le balance dessus en aveugle. Mis à part le mur il n'a rien touché. Je me lève en rigolant et ouvre en plein les stores, je remets les vêtements de la veille et Naru s'est péniblement assis sur le bord de son lit. Je file dans la salle de bain faire mes petites affaires et décroche ensuite le drap qui est désormais sec. Je retourne dans la chambre pour le remettre à sa place et Naru se dirige tel un zombie vers la pièce où je me trouvais. Le lit est fait et Naru est plus ou moins habillé. Je lui propose mon idée et il acquiesce. Il faut juste que je passe par chez moi pour me vêtir plus adéquatement et prendre un skate pour moi et des rollers pour blondinet.

En ce début d'Octobre la température reste assez douce l'après-midi, je n'ai donc mis qu'un pull léger à capuche avec rien en-dessous et un bermuda le tout dans les tons gris. Naru a une tenue similaire mais dans les tons vert et orange, oui il aime qu'on puisse le voir au milieu d'une foule compacte.

Le trajet en bus met un petit peu de temps, c'est l'occasion d'organiser nos vacances de la Toussaint qui arrive la semaine prochaine.

\- On fait quoi ?

\- Tu pourrais venir à la maison, ça fait longtemps et mes parents voudraient bien te revoir.

\- C'est une bonne idée. On pourrait aussi faire un repas avec les miens et les tiens.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils veuillent retenter l'expérience, dit-il avec un petit sourire moqueur.

_Les parents de Naru ont rempli le frigo et il le regarde comme un lion devant un zèbre. Enfin un lionceau devant un zèbre adulte dans la pleine force de l'âge serait plus exact. _

_\- Maman, on peux faire à manger ? _

_Elle le regarde avec un sourire tendre avant de me regarder. _

_\- D'accord mais pas de bêtises les garçons, dit-elle en lui caressant le crâne avant de partir. _

_Naru a un grand sourire et farfouille dans la nourriture pour trouver ce qu'il va faire. J'ai peur parce que du haut de ses huit ans il a des goûts assez spéciaux. Il sort une boite rectangulaire en carton du placard et me la tend du bout des bras._

_\- C'est ça qu'on va faire._

_Ambitieux, le p'tit moche ! Je regarde le paquet de lasagnes d'un air circonspect et il s'affaire aussitôt à sortir les aliments nécessaires. _

_Tout d'abord, il faut trancher courgettes et champignons en dés. Il se concentre pour ne pas se couper tant et si bien que j'ai finis mon tas que le sien est à peine à la moitié. On n'est pas rendu. Je secoue la tête défaitiste et entrevoie Kushina roder aux alentours pour s'assurer que tout se passe bien. Je lui souris et elle part en quatrième vitesse, surprise de s'être faite repérer. Je reporte mon attention sur Naru et il a péniblement terminé un champignon. Je me glisse dans son dos et lui saisit les mains pour l'aider à aller plus vite. Il sourit bêtement et se laisse faire. Une fois les légumes coupés, il faut les faire cuire et Naru s'y colle quant à moi je fais cuire la viande. On assemble ensuite les lasagnes en intercalant viande, légumes et pâtes avant de l'enfourner. On dresse la table et Naru est surexcité à l'idée de goûter son plat. Kushina et Minato servent l'apéro à mes parents pendant qu'on va jouer dehors. _

_Nos parents viennent nous chercher et on passe à table. Minato sert tout le monde et chacun commence à découper sa nourriture. Les pâtes craquent au lieu d'être fondantes et la garniture est un peu, beaucoup, brûlée. En bref, un régal. Les parents mangent pour nous faire plaisir mais je vois bien qu'ils grimacent un peu. _

_\- Dite le que c'est pas bon, se lamente-t-il en regardant plaintivement les convives autour de la table._

_\- Mais non Narut…, commence son père avant qu'un crac sonore provenant de sa bouche ne se fasse entendre. _

_Je pouffe discrètement surtout en voyant l'expression de Naru qui regarde de travers son père. Finalement on a commandés des pizzas et tout le monde en étaient ravis. _

On rigole à ce souvenir mais l'expérience pourrait être sympa à reproduire.

\- Pour Halloween, tu as une idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire ?

\- Ne me parle surtout de chasse aux bonbons.

\- Mais… tente-t-il.

\- D'une, on a passé l'âge…

\- Mais…, retente-t-il sans succès.

\- Et deux, les gamins avec qui on la fait l'année dernière m'ont pratiquement tué, les saligauds.

Il chouine dans son coin et mine de rien le trajet est presque fini, notre arrêt est le prochain. On descend, sans bousculer de grand-mère cette fois, et Naru va s'asseoir sur un banc avant d'enfiler ses rollers. Je l'attends, debout sur mon skate en ajustant mes protections de poignets. Ce sont en fait plus des mitaines renforcées dans la paume plutôt que de vraies protections. Naru enfile les siennes ensuite on file en direction du parc.

Mes potes nous saluent et il y a deux-trois nouvelles têtes. Ils abordent blondie et font connaissance. Il a toujours cet effet sur les gens, avec sa p'tite bouille, il met tout de suite en confiance. Je les rejoins et m'incruste dans la discussion. La plupart partent s'échauffer pendant que le reste se joint à nous.

\- Alors Kiba, ça as donné quoi ton cadeau ?

Je regarde l'auteur de la question étrangement avant de voir de quoi il parle. Le fameux costume.

\- Elle était contente ? me demande un autre.

Naru semble s'intéresser de loin à la discussion, je crois qu'il a compris de quoi on parlait.

\- Oh oui, elle était TRÈS contente, dis-je d'un sourire moqueur en le fixant.

Les autres ne comprennent pas ce que j'insinue mais lui a parfaitement compris. Il fuit mon regard et part faire quelques descentes et débute quelques figures. Je le regarde quelques instants avant de faire de même.

L'après-midi passe rapidement et Naru semble s'être lié d'amitié avec un en particulier et il tente de maîtriser une figure que l'autre gus arrive à faire. Je les observe et il est vraiment pas doué, il se vautre à de nombreuses reprises. Je me fous de sa gueule et il me jette un regard noir avant de me lancer des caillasses. L'autre se marre devant nos chamailleries mais ne se décourage pas et essaie à nouveau de lui expliquer comment réaliser cette figure. Blondie n'abandonne pas non plus et s'élance encore une fois. Une fois en l'air, il vrille mais pas dans le bon sens et retombe lourdement. On se jette tous les deux sur lui pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'est pas fait mal.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Aaaaaahhh, je suis mort les gars, se plaint-il étendu sur le sol.

Sa chute était plus spectaculaire que douloureuse en fin de compte.

Il se redresse sur son postérieur et tire la grimace.

\- Bah alors ton cul a souffert, me moquais-je.

L'autre rigole et Naru fait la tête. Il se relève et glisse sur ses rollers manquant de se vautrer une fois de plus. Son postérieur est sauvé d'une rencontre trop brusque avec le macadam par une paire de bras mais ce n'est pas la mienne. Son nouveau pote l'aide à se tenir sur ses cannes et il a autant de grâce qu'un poulain qui essaie de marcher pour la première fois.

\- Ton genou te fait mal ? le questionne son tuteur.

Blondie se penche pour le masser et en effet il semble douloureux. Il se redresse vivement et regarde derrière lui, gêné. Quel est la raison pour qu'il nous fasse un remake de l'écureuil en mode moment dramatique ? L'autre l'a lâché et me rejoint, également embarrassé. Je visualise leur position et l'illumination me frappe. Naru a dû se dire que frotter son arrière-train contre l'entrejambe de son sauveur pourrait porter à confusion sur le genre de remerciement qu'il compte donner. Et celui-ci ne devait certainement pas s'attendre à sentir une paire de fesses lui masser allègrement les parties. Je comprends donc mieux à présent la raison de leur gêne et je ris sous cape. On s'entend bien tous les trois il semble être doté d'un minimum d'intelligence contrairement à mes autres potes, c'est pourquoi Naru a accroché. Je suis content pour lui, ça faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas vu autant discuté avec un autre que moi.  
Il a le caractère à blondie mais un peu moins excentrique, plus posé on va dire. Physiquement, il est plus grand que Naru mais plus petit que moi. Il a les yeux verts clair tirant sur le jaune au centre et il est blond avec quelques mèches un peu plus foncées. Son style vestimentaire est un mix de nous deux je dirais. Il a une préférence pour les couleurs sobres mais ajoute des touches de couleurs sur les accessoires. Bracelet, collier ou ceinture tout y passe.  
Naru retire ses rollers et fais faire des flexions à sa jambe. Il a un peu de mal.

\- T'es sûr que ça va Naru ? m'inquiétais-je.

Il me regarde, les sourcils froncés. Mihashi s'agenouille et touche délicatement la boursouflure sur la rotule de Naru.

\- C'est enflé, tu devrais rentrer et mettre de la glace.

Je l'aide à renfiler ses chaussures, prend ses rollers d'une main et le maintien debout de l'autre. Il tente de marcher mais a quelques difficultés.

\- Force pas trop dessus sinon ça vas empirer, lui conseille Mihashi.

Il boitille et l'autre blond vient le soutenir.

\- Je peux marcher tout seul…

Le regard de son appui suffit à le faire taire.

Vous habitez loin ? demande la canne de blondie.

\- Il faut qu'on prenne le bus, il est à cinq-six minutes d'ici.

\- Je sais pas si son genou va tenir, je suppose que vous devez encore faire du chemin après être sorti du bus ?

\- Oui et il est long, dix minutes je dirais.

\- J'habite pas très loin, on peut passer par chez moi si vous voulez.

On s'échange un regard, l'handicapé et moi avant d'acquiescer d'un commun accord. On se met en route et l'escargot a du mal à suivre.

\- Bon tiens, dis-je à Mihashi en lui tendant mon skate et les rollers.

Je me baisse, dos à Naru et lui dit de monter. Têtu comme il est, il refuse bien évidemment.

\- Ne me force pas à te porter autrement.

Il réfléchit à la question et ce rappelle du porté princier que j'exécute à la perfection. Il grimpe vivement sur mon dos et j'attrape le dessous de ses genoux délicatement. Ses mains se cramponnent à mes épaules et on taille la route.

En effet, il n'habite pas loin et sa maison semble aussi grande que la mienne. On entre et je dépose mon chargement sur la table, Mihashi est déjà dans le congélo à la recherche de glace. Il en sort un pain de glace et nous rejoint. Il le pose sur la bosse de Naru et il tressaille.

\- C'est froid ton truc.

Nos deux paires d'yeux lui font face et on y voit très nettement le fond de notre pensée. Il demande à Naru de tenir la glace en place pendant qu'il nous sert des boissons. La porte d'entrée claque et une silhouette passe devant nous avant de se figer quand elle se rend quelle n'est pas seule dans la maison.

\- Tu ne devais pas rentrer plus tard ?

\- S-si mais ça a fini plus tôt que prévu.

Ses yeux vagabondaient de moi à Naru durant ses explications d'une précision hors-pair. Elle se retourne et monte les escaliers sans demander son reste.

\- C'est Misaki, ma sœur, croit-il bon de préciser.

Car oui, outre le fait que leur parents on eut une imagination sans nom au moment du choix des prénoms de leurs rejetons, leur physique a quelques points similaires. Elle est légèrement plus petite que lui, blonde aux yeux vert également mais ses cheveux se rapproche plus du platine et ses iris sont plus clair à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Chose assez rare d'ailleurs qui lui accorde un charme certain.

\- Si vous pouviez nettoyer la bave qui coule aux coins de vos lèvres je vous en serez reconnaissant, dit-il avec une pointe d'irritation dans sa voix.

Après tout c'est son rôle de grand frère de protéger sa petite sœur des deux obsédés qu'on représente. Car oui, ils sont tout les deux dans notre lycée. Mihashi est dans la même année mais n'est pas dans notre classe et sa sœur a un an de moins que nous. Je l'avais déjà remarqué mais j'ai toujours privilégié celles de mon année et je n'ai pas cherché à viser celles des classes supérieures ou inférieures.

\- Quoi ? C'est pas interdit de regarder que je sache, m'offusquais-je.

Une mandale derrière la tête me fait clairement sentir le point de vue de son frère. Naru ne dit rien mais je vois bien qu'à son regard qu'il n'en pense pas moins. Elle est un peu timide du peu qu'on a vu et je sais que c'est ses proies favorites.

On profite des derniers jours de beaux temps et je traîne la carcasse de Naru dans le jardin de notre hôte et là, stupéfaction. Ce bougre a l'indécence d'avoir une piscine. Nos yeux restent rivés dessus et un rire sonore nous perturbe dans notre contemplation.

\- Allez-y les gars, faites-vous plaisir avant que les rudes journées d'hiver n'arrivent.

J'amène Naru sur un transat et il s'y laisse tomber avec toute la classe et la grâce d'un sanglier mort. On retire nos chaussures et j'enlève mon sweat. Je me rends compte que Mihashi était parti quand je le vois revenir avec un short de bain et trois serviettes de plage. Je déboutonne mon bermuda et le laisse glisser au sol.

\- Sérieux, tu l'a encore celui-là ?

Je regarde mon boxer. Il est noir avec sur le devant, écrit en blanc « À point, prêt à déguster ».

\- Quoi ? Il est très bien.

Je me dirige vers la piscine et y plonge sans faire une éclaboussure. Naru s'est rapproché et met ses pieds dans l'eau, je remonte à la surface entre ses jambes.

\- Tu ne me rejoins pas ?

\- Je pense que ce n'est pas raisonnable, dit-il avec toute la tristesse du monde dans ses yeux azur.

\- Ce serait mieux en effet, attend que ça désenfle un peu au moins, dit Mihashi en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Il enlève la glace de sa bosse et touche son genou délicatement.

\- Ça a l'air d'aller un peu mieux mais continue à appliquer de la glace.

\- Je crois que ça a fondu complètement.

Il lui prend le pain des mains et repart dans la cuisine. Je touche son genou et il grimace.

\- Mais arrêtez de me torturer ! se plaint-il en s'allongeant.

Je place mes mains de part et d'autre de son bassin et me surélève au-dessus de lui. Je mouille considérablement son sweat et bermuda de par ce geste et secoue vigoureusement la tête afin de le tremper davantage. Il me regarde furieusement et je lui lance un sourire éclatant.

\- Quoi ? Tu voulais te baigner non ?

Il pose sa main dans mes cheveux humides et pousse dessus pour me remettre à l'eau. Mihashi pose le pain de glace à côté de Naru et me rejoint dans la piscine. Le blondinet enlève son pull détrempé et l'essore avant de l'envoyer sur le transat. Il déboutonne son pantalon mais n'arrive pas à le retirer, son postérieur bloquant le passage. Il se lève tant bien que mal et pose son bas près de son haut, le fait que son portable se trouve à l'intérieur doit être à l'origine de la précaution dont il fait preuve.

\- T'es sérieux ? Tu te moque de mon boxer mais t'a vu le tien ?

Et oui encore un fameux cadeau qui ne sert à rien, pour c'est dix-sept ans je crois. J'avais repéré dans un magasin de lingerie homme/femme un ensemble de boxer fantaisie avec des petits nounours et quelques-uns avec des messages à la con. Et c'est un de ceux-là qu'il a choisi aujourd'hui. Il est gris foncé et est écrit en noir « Avoues que tu kiff ce que tu regardes » sur son fessier.

\- Moi je sais rester modeste et puis je n'énonce qu'une vérité, sourit-il en se rasseyant.

Nous rigolons tous les trois et je commence à chahuter avec l'autre blondinet. Naru bouge simplement les jambes dans l'eau en nous regardant. Je tente de le couler mais il résiste le bougre et arrive presque à retourner la situation à son avantage. On se sépare à bout de souffle, j'ai trouvé un adversaire à ma taille on dirait. Je souris machiavélique et je m'apprête à relancer l'assaut quand sa sœur interpelle son frère du bord de la piscine. Il l'a rejoint et sort d'un mouvement souple de l'eau.

\- C'est maman au téléphone, dit-elle en lui tendant le combiné.

Il part un peu à l'écart et le regard de sa sœur et attire par le genou du gravement blessé.

\- Tu t'es fait quoi ?

\- Je me suis vautré en rollers et je n'ai pas su me réceptionner.

\- Je peux voir ?

Il enlève la glace et elle se baisse pour mieux observer. Décidément son genou n'aura jamais eu autant d'attention qu'aujourd'hui.

\- T'a mal là ? demande-t-elle en appuyant sur un point précis.

\- Aayouyou ! baragouine-t-il en soustrayant sa jambe des doigts de sa tortionnaire.

\- Hum, ce n'est pas très grave mais qui est l'abruti qui t'a dit de mettre de la glace ?

Mon regard et le sien se dirige vers la personne au téléphone.

\- Mais je pensais aussi que c'est ce qu'il fallait faire.

\- Au début, oui mais plus maintenant. Je vais aller te chercher ce qu'il faut.

Elle rentre dans la maison et son frère nous rejoint.

\- J'ai pas fait ce qu'il fallait, c'est ça ?

Naru le regarde avec compassion.

\- C'est toujours elle qui me soignait quand je me faisais mal, elle prêtait plus attention que notre mère et je crois bien que ça lui plaisait aussi.

Il a vraiment l'air attaché à sa sœurette et ils me font penser à Naru et moi… mouais enfin pas pour tout j'espère. Elle revient et pousse sa moelle épinière de rechange à la flotte. Elle débouche le tube et applique une noisette de produit sur la boursouflure. Elle effectue des mouvements circulaires sur tout le genou.

\- Ça devrait te soulager, dit-elle appliquée à la tâche.

\- Ça me soulage bien déjà, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Elle croise son regard et le détourne aussitôt en rougissant. Le revoilà, le Naru en chasse. Je le comprends, elle est mignonne.

\- Tu nous rejoins frangine ?

\- Je ne peux pas, j'ai promis d'aller voir quelqu'un.

\- Quelqu'un ? demande-t-il soupçonneux.

\- Quoi ? Tu t'es pris pour notre père ?

\- Non, non.

Il abandonne rapidement l'affaire à ce que je vois. Elle s'en va en faisant virevolter sa jupe qui est très joli soit dit en passant. Un raz-de-marée provenant de la droite me frappe de plein fouet me stoppant dans ma contemplation. Naru ricane comme une hyène et je lui envoie une vague en pleine tronche. Finalement tout a commencé à cause de Mihashi et c'est le seul à n'avoir rien eu. Nous nous retournons comme un seul homme et l'auteur du crime se recule en déglutissant difficilement. Blondie ne peut rien faire du haut de son perchoir mais moi je suis libre de mes mouvements. Je m'avance lentement en souriant un peu trop gentiment pour être honnête.

\- Tu es dans de beaux draps Mihashi, le vanne Naru.

On se chamaille pendant quelques minutes et blondie nous regarde en souriant mais avec une pointe de tristesse sur son visage. Je suis sûr qu'il veut nous rejoindre, on dirait un chiot bloqué par un fossé et qu'il ne peut pas rejoindre ses camarades de jeu.

Le jour commence à décliner et Naru retire ses jambes de l'eau avant de les sécher. On le suit légèrement plus humidifiés et nous commençons à nous sécher, du moins les parties possibles.

\- Viens Kiba, on va allez se sécher complètement.

\- Pas de bêtises les garçons, nous chambre Naru.

On se retourne d'un seul mouvement et on lui jette un regard noir, bien qu'amusé pour ma part. Il se lève avec un peu plus de facilité que tout à l'heure et nous dépasse en nous souriant espièglement.

\- Allez, bisous.

Il a vraiment des problèmes lui. On le suit à l'intérieur de la maison et Mihashi me guide jusqu'à la salle de bain.

\- Vous avez l'air de vraiment bien vous entendre, toi et Naruto. J'ai pu le remarquer bien qu'on ne soit pas dans la même classe.

\- On est meilleurs amis depuis tout petit, c'est pour ça.

\- Wow et vous avez tenu tout ce temps ?

\- Bah oui, il n'y a rien de compliqué, lui dis-je surpris.

\- Tu as d'autres potes avec qui tu as une amitié aussi longue ?

\- Non mais… je n'ai pas vraiment cherché non plus. J'ai plus des potes comme ceux avec qui on était cet après-midi.

\- Ils sont sympa mais je ne pense pas pouvoir lier une amitié comme celle que tu as avec Naruto avec l'un d'eux.

\- Ouais je comprends ce que tu veux dire.

Mes cheveux sont presque secs et je retire mon boxer sans aucune pudeur. Je me sèche rapidement avant de me retourner vers lui en cachant mes parties dans ma serviette.

\- Tu ne comptes pas me le voler ?

Je lui lance un regard aussi polaire qu'un iceberg. Il me regarde apeuré et je m'avance dangereusement vers lui. Il se recule jusqu'au mur et je pose mes mains de part et d'autres de sa tête, ma serviette s'accrochant du mieux qu'elle peut à mes hanches. Il reprend contenance et tente de soutenir mon regard, je me penche à son oreille.

\- Il ne m'appartient pas, lui murmurais-je.

Il me regarde étonné et je suis content de mon effet.

\- Je ne comptais pas te le voler mais je dois dire qu'il met rapidement à l'aise et il est vraiment facile de lui parler.

Je ne me mets plus autant en travers des débuts d'amitiés qu'il peut construire mais j'aime bien avoir un œil sur ce qu'il fait. Il semble ne pas être nocif et Naru à l'air de l'apprécier. On finit de s'habiller et on sort de la salle de bain. Naru nous attend, assis sur un tabouret de bar de la cuisine et vêtu en tripotant le tube que Misaki a oublié.

\- Tu peux le garder si t'en as pas chez toi, ma sœur s'est fait un stock de ce produit-là.

\- Ok merci.

\- Bon les mecs, cette journée était bien sympa mais je dois faire un peu d'ordre avant que mes parents ne rentre donc…

\- C'est une manière délicate de nous foutre à la porte ?

Je vois à son visage que je l'ai grillé. On se dit au revoir et j'aide le blond à me pas trop forcer sur sa jambe.

Le retour se fait dans le calme mais surtout lentement.

\- Il est vraiment sympa. J'avais des a priori que je les vus sortir de ton groupe de potes mais finalement il semble un peu plus cultivé que les autres.

\- Moi aussi, il m'a fait bonne impression.

\- Surtout sa sœur, me dit-il narquois.

\- M'oui aussi.

On part dans un éclat de rire nous faisant presque trébucher. On se calme et Naru ouvre de grands yeux exorbités.

\- Merde on a oublié de faire le devoir maison pour jeudi.

\- Mollo fillot, il nous reste demain. Si on bosse à fond, on devrait le finir. C'est sur quoi déjà ?

\- Les troubles du corps humain et je n'ai aucune idées de quels parties du corps on peut parler.

On réfléchit, on échange quelques idées mais rien de bien concluant n'en ressort. On devra mener quelques recherches mais c'est plus la mise en place des infos et comment on va le dire et qui va le dire qui prend du temps à rédiger.

On arrive à la maison et je propose au grand blessé de rester pour la nuit ainsi que demain pour travailler notre projet. Il accepte ce qui ne m'étonne pas. Mes parents nous accueillent et on passe un peu de temps à discuter.

\- Tu t'es fait une vilaine bosse Naruto, tu te les fais au skate ?

\- Oui il s'est pris une gamelle magistrale, ricanais-je.

Les deux me lancent un regard noir et je continu à glousser en rangeant notre équipement.

\- Tu as fait quelques pour te soigner ?

\- Oui j'ai mis de la glace et la sœur d'un copain m'a appliqué du produit, dit-il en sortant le dit tube.

\- C'est un bon produit tu devrais en appliquer chaque soir jusqu'à qu'il n'y est plus rien.

\- D'accord.

Il me rejoint et nous passons la soirée à jouer à la console. Après le repas, on se met en pyjama et il sort sa pommade. Je la lui prends des mains et applique le produit.

\- Je pouvais le faire tout seul.

\- C'est bizarre, tu ne l'as pas dit à Misaki, lui reprochais en bougonnant.

Il attrape mon visage et me regarde attendris.

\- C'est moi qui bougonne d'habitude et ça ne te va pas du tout au teint.

Je lui fais une pichenette sur le front et l'aide à l'allonger dans mon lit. Je suis à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui et replace ses jambes comme je peux, mon père ne trouve pas de meilleur moment que celui-là pour rentrer dans ma chambre sans frapper.

\- Les garçons, je…, il bloque sur le seuil de la porte. C'était juste pour vous dire qu'on part tôt demain matin donc ne vous étonnez pas si nous ne sommes pas là. Bonne nuit.

Il ferme la porte et ses pas précipités nous mettent mal à l'aise.

\- Tu crois qu'il…

\- J'espère pas.

Je m'allonge à ses côtés et nous nous endormons.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Nous nous réveillons et nous mangeons un peu avant de nous doucher. J'ai finis bien avant Blondie et j'en profite pour installer notre espace de travail. Je dispose quelques coussins, allume mon ordi et sort feuilles et stylos. Naru me rejoint tout fumant de sa douche et s'habille rapidement.

\- Alors, une idée t'est apparue pendant la nuit ? me demande-t-il en passant son tee-shirt.

\- Peut-être bien. On pourrait parler des troubles du cerveau, il y a plein de truc à expliquer et pour ne pas s'éparpiller on n'en parlera que de quatre.

\- Ça me parait bien, tu sais lesquels aborder ?

\- Non mais on pourrait en prendre des bizarres, histoire de rendre l'exposé intéressant.

Naru se charge des recherches et imprime ce qui est susceptible de faire partie de notre écrit. Pendant ce temps je commence à isoler les différents paragraphes que je vais garder et Naru s'assoie près de moi une fois un bon nombre de feuilles imprimés. Il s'empare d'un stabilo et nous surlignons pendant plusieurs minutes. Le travail avance bien et les infos importantes sont à présent bien voyantes, il ne reste plus qu'à les assembler dans le bon ordre.

\- Eh, t'as un truc là, dis-je en désignant sa joue dans l'angle mort de sa vision.

\- Où ça ? demande-t-il en tournant son visage vers moi.

Il rencontre un objet non identifié sur sa route qui lui laisse une trace verte sur sa peau.

\- Kiba ? Ne me dis pas que tu viens faire ce que tu viens de faire ?

\- Il est fort possible que si, j'en ai bien peur.

Il décale le paquet de feuilles ainsi que les stylos avec le plus grand calme avant de me plaquer au sol et s'assoit sur mes cuisses pour m'empêcher toute fuite. Il décapuchonne son feutre et me regarde sournoisement. Il se jette sur moi et entreprend de me repeindre de toutes les couleurs possibles. Il y arrive mais je parviens à retourner la situation et entreprend de faire de même. On se chamaille comme des gamins pendant un temps et un fois que nos cartouches sont vides, on tombe l'un sur l'autre à bout de souffles.

\- Bon maintenant que tu t'es bien amusé on peut peut-être finir cet exposé ?

Je le regarde d'un œil et lui tire la langue. Il sourit de mon attitude puérile et sort de la chambre. Je regarde mes avant-bras, ils n'ont jamais étaient si colorés. Naru revient et il est dans le même état que moi mais il a en prime le visage barbouillé. Il pose une bassine remplie d'eau tiède ainsi qu'une bouteille de savon. Il enlève son tee-shirt pour ne pas le mouiller.

\- Sérieux comment t'as fait pour m'en mettre même là ? dit-il en désignant son ventre.

\- On a pas mal bougé dans notre bagarre, tourne-toi.

Il s'exécute et je commence à laver les traits de stylo que j'ai réussi à lui dessiner dans le dos. Je le retourne à nouveau et nous nous lavons mutuellement. Il semble s'amuser même s'il m'a disputé juste avant. Une fois que nos peaux ont retrouvés leur couleur originelle, nous reprenons le cours de notre exposé.  
L'après-midi se passe rapidement et le soir mes parents nous appellent pour manger. Pendant le repas, mon père semble avoir oublié ce qu'il a vu hier soir et nous avons discuté de nos projets pour les vacances d'automne.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Le début de semaine s'est déroulé sans que grand-chose ne se soit passé. On a revu Mihashi et Misaki et on passe du temps avec eux parfois, même si la blonde est moins présente que son frangin.

Aujourd'hui c'est le fameux jour de l'exposé et nous nous sommes bien habillés. Une chemise grise et un jean gris délavé pour Naru et je porte une tenue similaire mais noire. Nous sommes assis à nos places respectives et nous attendons notre tour. Les groupes sont appelés au hasard et quand la prof nous appelle, elle sourit. Nos infos sont généralement exactes même s'il nous arrive de dire des conneries mais surtout elle sait qu'on fait en sorte de rendre notre devoir vivant et c'est ce qu'elle apprécie le plus. La classe est partagée dans ses réactions comme à chaque fois. Il y a ceux qui sont content d'être passés avant et ceux qui ne le sont pas encore et qui redoute de passer juste après nous.

On se place devant avec nos feuilles sur le bureau. Naru écrit le titre sur le tableau : 4 troubles du cerveau. Oui, on s'est bien décarcasser pour le trouver. Je me place sur la droite et Naru est à ma gauche encadrant ainsi le titre. On parlera chacun notre tour et pendant qu'un explique l'autre écrira certains élément important au tableau. C'est Naru qui commence l'exposé.

\- Grosso modo, notre petite cervelle est une machine qui fait du bon boulot. Sauf que parfois, il est touché par des syndromes liés à un dysfonctionnement qui occasionne quelques petits soucis techniques. Par exemple si à cet endroit précis du cerveau vous êtes touché *j'affiche une image d'un cerveau et j'indique l'endroit dont parle blondi* qu'on appelle l'aire de Broca, vous n'arriverait presque plus à parler. Et si c'est dans l'aire de Wernicke *j'indique à nouveau un autre endroit* vous aurez cette fois ci, un mal de chien à comprendre ce qu'on vous dit ou ce que vous allez pouvoir lire. Pour les autres syndromes, voyons ça tout de suite.

Naru se retourne, efface le titre et écrit au tableau : SYNDROME 1. C'est donc à mon tour de prendre la parole.

\- Imaginez que vous vous réveillez après avoir fait du skate et que vous vous êtes malencontreusement fracturé le crâne sur un réverbère qui passait par là. Dans votre chambre d'hôpital, une personne qui ressemble trait pour trait à votre mère s'assoit à votre chevet. Elle vous parle comme votre maman, fait tout comme votre maman mais pourtant ce n'est pas elle. En la voyant vous savez pertinemment que c'est une inconnue, un sosie qui lui ressemble. Alors vous aimez votre mère évidemment mais elle en la voyant bah vous ne ressentez absolument rien, même si elle lui ressemble exactement. C'est comme si vous recardiez une coquille vide.  
En sortant de l'hôpital, vous vous rendez compte qu'un sosie a aussi pris l'apparence de votre père et de vos amis. Ils ont tous étaient remplacé par des imposteurs ce faisant passez pour eux. Ça vous pouvez le devinez car vous ne ressentez aucune chaleur affectives en les voyant. Et bien vous êtes victimes du syndrome de Capgras *Naru l'écrit au tableau* car ces personnes sont véritablement vos parents et amis. Votre accident avec ce pauvre réverbère a bousculé dans votre cerveau ce qu'on pourrait appeler l'aire de la familiarité. En gros, vous êtes capable de reconnaitre les gens mais tous les sentiments qui vous lie à eux sont coupés. Vous voyez votre copain que vous êtes censé aimer plus que tout mais ça vous fait autant d'effet que d'aller voir le petit charcutier bouffi. Vous êtes donc intimement convaincu que c'est un usurpateur qui a pris sa place. Il arrive même au gens victime du symptôme de Capgras de se mettre à insulter et même à frapper ceux qu'il croit être les sosies de leurs proches. C'est un trouble qui arrive le plus souvent chez les personnes qui sont atteinte de schizophrénie, autant dire qu'ils ne vont pas très bien à la base.

Cette fois c'est moi qui écris SYNDROME 2 au tableau et Naru continue l'exposé.

\- Brad Pitt a confié à un journal qu'on le juge souvent égoïste et prétentieux dans la vraie vie notamment parce qu'il ne se souvenait jamais des gens qu'il rencontrait, même deux minutes avant. Et même si vous avez taillé la bavette avec lui toute la soirée puis que vous vous absentez et bien ce cher Brannounet a de grande chance de ne plus vous reconnaître si vous revenez. Mais en fait, Brad a avoué être atteint de prosopagnosie. *J'écris le nom au tableau avec l'aide de ma feuille pour ne pas me tromper dans l'orthographe* C'est à dire que votre cerveau n'arrive pas à reconnaître et mémoriser le visage des gens ou en tout cas il en a le plus grand mal. Alors que ce soit Brad ou n'importe quel gus atteint de prosopagnosie, ses yeux, eux, voient parfaitement bien. Il peut repérer la bouche, le nez, les boutons qu'on a voulu cacher à grand renfort de maquillage, etc mais son cerveau n'arrive pas à mémoriser l'ensemble pour coller un nom sur un visage. C'est comme si chaque figure était un puzzle constamment défait. Comme vous l'aurez deviné c'est quand même légèrement contraignant quand on est atteint de prosopagnosie, on arrive pas à reconnaître automatiquement ses parents, ses amis ou ses gamins simplement en les voyant. Il faut s'aider pour cela du son de leur voix ou d'autres détails dans leur apparence. La prosopagnosie est mine de rien un trouble qui touche plusieurs millions de personnes dans le monde, on peut le chopper suite à un accident ou de naissance.

Naru prend le feutre est inscrit SYNDROME 3. Pour le moment, nos camarades se montre attentifs parce qu'on ne lit pas notre texte d'une voix monotone mais on a pris le temps de l'apprendre pour le réciter et donnez ainsi plus de vie au texte.

\- Vous avez sans doute déjà vu un film où un mec un peu concon se réveille comme une fleur et qui se rend compte qu'il ne contrôle plus l'une de ses mains. Cette main est douée de sa propre volonté et d'ailleurs ne se prive pas d'en faire qu'à sa tête ou plutôt devrais-je dire qu'à sa main...  
Le silence règne dans la salle et on pourrait même entendre un corbeau croasser au loin.

\- On enchaîne qu'en dit-tu ? me sauve Naru de ce moment de solitude.

\- Il vaut mieux en effet.

La classe éclate de rire. Ajouter des touches d'humour, qu'il soit pourri ou non, permet de garder l'attention de notre public.

\- Ce syndrome, vous l'aurez deviné grâce à votre immense perspicacité, existe réellement et porte le nom du syndrome de la main étrangère. Cela peut arriver par exemple suite à une opération qui coupe le corps calleux qui relie les deux hémisphères de notre cerveau. Vous allez alors continuer à sentir vos deux mains mais vous aurez l'impression que l'une d'elle n'est plus contrôlable et qu'elle semble douée de sa propre volonté. Cette main pourra alors vous gifler comme ça sans aucune raison, arracher de votre bouche une cigarette que vous venez d'allumer de votre autre main ou alors déboutonner votre chemise en réunion d'affaire hyper sérieuse ou pendant un exposé *la main gauche de Naru monte vers le premier bouton de sa chemise et le défait avant de passer au suivant pendant que j'explique, il se la frappe de son autre main avant qu'elle ne défasse le second*  
La classe rigole de ses conneries même si j'ai bien vu dans certains regards qu'ils n'auraient pas étaient contre le fait qu'il poursuive l'illustration jusqu'au bout.

\- Bon cela dit, c'est un syndrome extrêmement rare et on a répertorié jusqu'ici à peine une dizaine de cas, donc pas d'inquiétude. Vous ne risquez pas, en principe, après vous être cogné la tête de vous mettre à vous masturber subitement avec votre main gauche en plein oral d'anglais devant deux cent personnes ou alors c'est un fantasme et là c'est encore autre chose.

Il y a quelques rires et Naru sourit même à ce que je dis. J'écris SYNDROME 4 derrière moi et Naru prend à nouveau la parole.

\- Et puis enfin un syndrome aussi rare que joyeux, le syndrome de Cotard. *je le marque en dessous de ce qui est déjà inscrit* Aussi dit, le syndrome des gens tarés qui se croient mort en train de pourrir alors qu'en fait tout… va... bien… Ils ne sont pas mort, quoi. Les malades atteint du syndrome de Cotard ont souvent l'impression que leurs organes pourrissent voir qu'ils n'en ont plus, plus de cœur, plus de poumon et qu'ils auraient dû être enterrés depuis un bail mais pour une raison obscure la mort n'a pas voulu d'eux. Ils sont un peu dans le même état d'esprit que les zombies, on va dire. Certains sont même convaincus de ne pas voir leur propre reflet dans un miroir alors que leur vision est normale. Par exemple, le chanteur "Dead" de son nom de scène du groupe de black métal Mayhem qui s'est suicidé à vingt-deux ans était sans doute atteint du syndrome de Cotard. Il se maquillait comme un cadavre, enterrait ses vêtements dans un cimetière avant de les porter, reniflait le corps en décomposition d'un corbeau qu'il gardait dans son sac et même dans la foulée se tailladait les bras avec des tessons de bouteilles et saignait parfois si abondamment qu'il s'évanouissait en plein concert. Oui vous savez ce mec cool qu'on a envie d'inviter en soirée et bien c'est lui. Enfin bref, j'espère que ces syndromes vous ont amusé et je trouve que personnellement ça laisse songeur notamment sur l'existence de l'âme.

L'exposé est finit et nous rejoignons nos places. C'était sympa comme à chaque fois, on devrait avoir une bonne note.

La journée passe rapidement ainsi que le lendemain et une fois les cours finis, c'est l'effervescence au lycée. Tous les internes plient bagages et j'aide blondie à faire de même. L'établissement se vide de ses occupants et nous faisons de même quand Mihashi nous alpague.

\- Vous faites quelque chose pour les vacances ?

\- On passe la première semaine chez moi et la deuxième chez lui, le renseigne Naru.

\- Vous êtes toujours fourré ensemble ma parole !

\- Tu voulais qu'on se voie pendant les vacances ? éludais-je.

\- Pour Halloween j'ai prévu quelques choses avec quelques potes et je voulais savoir si ça vous intéresse ?

\- Ça concerne une quelconque chasse aux bonbons ?

\- Non on mise plus sur quelque chose d'effrayant.

Je consulte Naru du regard, sachant qu'il n'est pas fan de ce genre de chose mais étrangement il acquiesce.

\- Ok, cool ! Venez chez moi le trente-et-un à dix-neuf heures.

Et c'est sur le départ enthousiaste de Mihashi que nous quittons le lycée pour deux semaines de vacances bien méritées.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Voili, voilou pour ce chapitre. Je pensais au début écrire également les vacances et Halloween mais ce chapitre est déjà bien assez long. Sur ce, à plus pour le prochain chapitre qui est déjà en cours d'écriture et n'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de vos commentaires =) **


	7. Chapitre 6

**Qu'est-ce ? Qu'entend-je ? Serais-ce des plaintes au loin ? **

**Désolée, milles pardons pour cette absence sans aucunes nouvelles mais c'est ça les aléas du travail. Enfin bref, le chapitre est enfin là et il est plutôt long ce qui j'espère compensera. **

**Réponses au reviews :  
****Mathiewpr,** j'espère que tu suivra quand pour voir si l'évolution te plait.  
**Narutine, **et oui je t'ai reconnue malgré que ton pseudo ne soit pas affiché dans ton commentaire. L'arrivée du petit nouveau va en effet apporter des petites choses sympathiques mais je ne t'en dis pas plus. Halloween sera certainement dans le prochain chapitre... enfin si je mets pas trois plombes à le sortir. Avec tout ça, j'ai failli oubliée ce que je comptais faire avec la faveur que je t'ai demandée mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle y est.  
**Tsuki SUMI, **en espérant que la suite te plaise autant.  
**Amaranphine,** et non je ne connais pas personnellement Mayhem, je dois avouer que j'ai honteusement pomper sur une vidéo YouTube pour l'exposé mais j'assure toi j'écoute un peu de métal même si j'ai pas vraiment de style de musique préféré.

**Petite ou grosse news :**(ça dépend du taux d'intérêt en fait)  
J'ai crée une page facebook d'auteur pour la trouver c'est très simple il suffit de taper DarkSombral dans la barre de recherche de facebook.  
Je mettrais dessus les publications mais également des nouvelles si les chapitres tardent à venir et vous pourrez également me contacter. Mais la principale raison est que je vais y mettre des illustrations de cette histoire, en particulier pour ce chapitre, mais également des personnages. Libre à vous d'y jeter un œil pour avoir ma vision des persos.

Les passages qui finissent par * auront droit à une illustration sur ma page.

**Bonne lecture**.

**Chapitre 6 **

J'ai passé le weekend chez moi et j'ai confirmé mes projets de vacances à mes parents, ils ont également validé l'idée de dîner tous ensemble. On est lundi matin et je sonne au portail de blondie. Son père m'ouvre et il semble encore un peu endormi. La maison est plongée dans l'obscurité.

\- Kushina et pioupiou dorment encore, m'informe Minato avant qu'il n'aille s'installer dans un fauteuil devant la télé.

Je passe devant un buffet où il y a quelques fleurs et des photos. Deux d'entre elles, encadrée par des lampes, attire mon attention. Celle de Naru avec ses parents lisant un album photo que j'ai toujours trouvé mignonne et l'autre où c'est moi et Naru quand on était petit. Je ne sais plus pourquoi on affichait cette expression et surtout pourquoi sa mère à choisit ce moment pour nous immortaliser*.

Je monte à l'étage sans faire de bruit et traverse le grand couloir qui mène à sa chambre. Je passe devant celle de ses parents et la salle de bain qu'ils se partagent à trois si mes souvenirs sont bons. J'ouvre sa porte dans un grincement de bois et entre avant de la refermer. La lumière du couloir m'a permis, brièvement, de voir que sa chambre est toujours un bordel sans nom. Ses volets sont fermés mais l'interstice entre eux et le mur permet de faire entrer la lumière du petit matin et de relativement bien voir. Près de la porte à droite, il y a son armoire ainsi qu'une commode qui fait l'angle. À coté se trouve un canapé deux places avec en face sa télé qui trône sur une table basse et accompagnées de consoles. Son lit longe le mur du fond en dessous de sa fenêtre et une bibliothèque occupe une partie du mur, celui qui accueille la télé. Je me rends direct au lit en traversant la jungle de ses fringues éparpillées partout par terre et observe l'animal roulé en boule dans les couvertures. C'est pas un hasard finalement si je l'ai surnommé chaton l'autre jour, ça lui va bien. Je me faufile dans son pieu et dégage le renard de son terrier. Il a un doux sourire sur son visage endormi et je farfouille dans ses cheveux avec mon nez. Il bouge légèrement et ses bras viennent m'enlacer.

\- Il faut se lever pioupiou.

Il bouge encore mais ne s'éveille pas pour autant.

\- Allez pioupiou, debout.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? marmonne-t-il en boudant.

Il a les yeux plissés et je ne sais pas s'il me voit réellement.

\- Tu préfères chaton ? le taquinais-je.

\- C'est à peine mieux.

\- Tu me vexes là !

Il sourit à mon air offusqué et se redresse quelque peu. Je le laisse émerger tranquillement et m'assoie sur le bord du lit. Il se lève et vas ouvrir les volets. Je comprends mieux pourquoi son père le surnomme pioupiou, son short jaune est du plus bel effet. Il descend et je le suis, sa mère dort encore si j'en juge par sa porte toujours close. Il prépare son p'tit déj et je me sers un verre de jus d'orange. Son père arrête de comater devant l'écran et s'attable avec nous.

\- Bien dormi pioupiou ? se renseigne son père sans aucun signe de moquerie.

\- Papa, arrête avec ça…

\- Bah pourquoi pioupiou ? Ça te vas bien je trouve.

Je souris en cachette de leur joute verbale.

\- C'est toi qui m'as acheté et forcé à porter ce truc ! s'exclame-t-il en pointant dédaigneusement son pyjama.

Son père se lève, se sert un verre et passe derrière Naru.

\- Ne commence pas à râler de si bon matin pioupiou, continue-t-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son fils.

Il grogne mais au final je suis sûr que ça ne le gêne pas tant que ça, après tout nos parents nous affublent tous de surnoms affectifs ridicule. Il engloutit son repas sous le regard bienveillant de son père.

\- Elle dort encore ta mère ?

\- Oui papounnet.

\- Ohh, la moquerie ne le blessant nullement.

Nous bavardons et Naru en profite pour aller s'habiller. On fait le point sur ce qu'on va faire pendant cette semaine et le programme s'annonce sympa. Aujourd'hui, ils n'ont rien prévu mais demain ils ont pensé à un parc non loin qui a rouvert récemment et qui est pas mal à ce qui parait. Mercredi on a quartier libre et jeudi jusqu'à samedi, ils nous embarquent à Disneyland. Je ne sais pas si blondie et au courant mais au vue de son attitude mollassonne, je dirai que non. Je monte dans sa chambre et je suis accueillie par un charmant fessier. Il est penché sur son lit et hésite visiblement sur la tenue à mettre.

\- C'est une invitation ? dis-je en lui claquant le cul si fort qu'il manque de se vautrer sur son pieu.

\- PUTAIN Kiba ! Tu m'as fait trop mal, hurle-t-il en se massant la zone blessée.

\- Mille excuses, mon cher. Laissez-moi réparer cet affront.

Je le prends dans mes bras et lui caresse doucement ses fesses endoloris. Il me frappe avec virulence et je le serre un peu plus fort en rigolant.

\- Ça va mieux ton genou ?

\- C'est pas la grande forme mais c'est un peu mieux qu'hier.

Je le laisse se vêtir pendant que quelqu'un frappe à la porte. J'ouvre la porte et la mère de Naru me salue en baillant ainsi que son fils.

\- Naruto n'oublie pas que Tsunade et Jiraya viennent avec Menma*.

\- Comment tu peux imaginer que j'ai pu oublier ? dit-il enjoué.

Je regarde leur échange intrigué, je ne sais pas du tout de qui ils parlent. Sa mère s'en va et je me renseigne.

\- Jiraya est mon oncle. Il connait Tsunade depuis tout petit, ils se chamaillaient tout le temps mais au bout du compte ils se sont mariés et ça n'a étonné personne.

\- On va finir par se marier nous aussi alors, dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Il ne relève pas, chose assez rare. Il descend et je le suis, sa mère nous réquisitionne aussitôt. Je prépare les amuse-gueules pendant qu'il sort les verres. Minato vient embêter son fils-fils et je les regarde se chamailler. Kushina rappelle son mari à l'ordre et il la rejoint, la queue entre les jambes.

\- Tel père, tel fils, me moquais-je.

Il me frappe le bras pendant que je ricane. Il nous reste un peu de temps avant que les invités ne débarquent, j'entraîne Naru jusque dans sa chambre. Ses parents sourient à notre empressement, on a beau avoir grandi ils nous considèrent encore comme des gamins.

\- Je suis sûr qu'ils vont de plaire, ils sont tous les deux déjantés et leur petit est trop mignon.

\- Petit ? Petit comme petit ?

\- Oui c'est ce que cet adjectif veut dire, ironise-t-il.

Au fond, il le sait. J'ai dû mal avec les enfants et c'est réciproque, ils me mettent mal à l'aise, je sais jamais comment m'y prendre.

\- Tu vas l'adorer et puis il ne chiale jamais.

Je le regarde d'un œil dubitatif, les chiards ne portent pas ce noms pour rien. On se vautre dans le lit et je propose une partie de console mais il ne semble pas trop motivé. Il est couché sur le ventre et me regarde sans vraiment me voir.

\- Je me vois dans l'obligation de te faire sortir de cette léthargie.

Une expression remplie d'incompréhension me fixe avant que son trouble ne s'éclaircisse. Il se met aux aguets en attente de ma future connerie. Je feins l'innocence avec moins d'habilité que lui certes, tout en me rapprochant sournoisement de lui.  
Je suis à genou, le surplombant, et il se met sur le dos pour surveiller le moindre de mes gestes. Erreur tactique, mon gros, tu es pile dans la position que je voulais et tu la fais en tout état de cause. Mes jambes viennent encercler les siennes, empêchant ainsi toute fuite, il suit attentivement le déroulement des opérations. Mes mains sont placées de part et d'autre de ses bras qui sont eux même le long de son corps de lâche. Son tee-shirt s'est légèrement remonté dans son déplacement laissant apparaître une fine bande de peau halée. Mon ombre s'étend sur lui et pas un seul instant il ne pense à s'enfuir. L'inconscient. Je souris et lance l'assaut.  
Mes doigts partent de son pantalon et traverse en un doux effleurement son épiderme à disposition. Il frisonne et je renforce mon mouvement en allant également sur son haut. Connaissant la nature chatouilleuse de l'énergumène, sa réaction est des plus prévisibles. Il gigote mais ça semble l'amuser. Je poursuis en y mettant plus d'ardeur et il ne tarde pas à rigoler en se tortillant d'autant plus. Son âme d'enfant ressort vraiment pendant ces instants-là. Je le laisse quelques minutes reprendre son souffle et je suis d'autant plus surpris quand il me retourne et repart à la charge. Je suis nettement moins chatouilleux que lui mais il sait trouver les endroits sensibles avec une facilité déconcertante. Je me protège du mieux que je peux mais il parviens malgré tout à lire parfaitement en moi et prédit mes mouvements. Je me tourne sur le côté droit et il s'assoit sur mes hanches pour bloquer toute tentative de retrait. Il a une concentration sans faille sur son visage, il saisit mon poignet gauche et le plaque sur le matelas. De son autre main, il vient me triturer les flancs avec une dextérité sans nom. C'est une sensation grisante. Il a un sourire attendri devant mon moment de faiblesse. Je me redresse sur mes coudes et il maintient son équilibre comme il peut sur ma hanche.  
On se fixe droit dans les yeux, une douce chaleur règne tout autour de nous. Des bruits de vaisselles étouffés nous parviennent de la cuisine et des oiseaux chantent sur la branche d'un arbre avoisinant. Le bois de la maison craque par endroit, j'adore ces moments de sérénité comme celui-là.  
La porte de sa chambre s'ouvre soudainement et sa mère fait son apparition. Elle marque un temps et nous tournons nos visages vers elle. À croire que nos parents aiment bien nous interrompre dans des moments quelque peu équivoque.

\- Tsunade et Jiraya sont là, dit-elle en sortant de la chambre en camouflant son trouble.

Nos regards se croisent et Naru a un petit rire.

\- Ton père et maintenant ma mère, ils vont finir par se poser des questions, dit-il en ricanant.

\- Mais ils savent déjà que tu es l'amour de ma vie, m'exclamais-je d'un ton théâtrale.

Il continue de rire à ce que je dis et me libère de l'emprise de son fessier. On réajuste comme il faut nos vêtements et nous descendons rejoindre les invités. Naru se fait tout de suite accaparer et je regarde ce petit monde avec un sourire amical. Ils s'échangent les nouvelles et on remarque enfin ma présence. On fait les présentations et Naru gagatise devant son cousin d'un an à peine. Il le maintient assis sur ses cuisses et le bambin se fiche totalement de lui et préfère regarder ailleurs. Merde, il m'a repéré ! Il ne me lâche plus des yeux et blondie s'en aperçoit. Il me sourit, un peu trop dangereusement à mon goût, puis tapote le coussin du canapé à sa droite. Je comprends son invitation qui sonne plus comme un ordre. Tout le monde m'observe et je me vois dans l'obligation de m'asseoir à côté des fils de Satan, un des deux ayant toutefois un regard bien plus flippant que l'autre. Les adultes se lèvent dans l'optique de visiter la maison, me laissant ainsi seul avec ces deux individus louches. Naru me le colle dans les bras et je le tiens, parfaitement à l'aise. Naru se marre de la tronche que je tire et l'autre ne me quitte pas des yeux. Il parait que les bébés ressentent plus de choses que l'on croit et celui-là doit ressentir mon malaise. Je le cale dans mes bras et blondie est toujours bidonné. Pour un bambin, il n'est pas trop laid. Il a des cheveux étonnamment noir et touffus pour son âge, il aura sûrement la même tignasse que Naru. Il a les yeux bleus mais ils changeront certainement de couleur puisque ces parents les ont foncés. Blondie se lève et me laisse totalement seul avec le fruit du démon qui a à nouveau toute son attention braqué sur moi.

\- Naru ne m'abandonne pas avec cette chose !

Il se retourne et me regarde froidement.

\- Cette « chose » comme tu dis à un nom c'est Menma, tâche de t'en souvenir. Ce que je te ferais ne sera rien comparé à ce que ces parents te feront.

Je me lève et tiens le petit être à bout de bras dans un remake du Roi Lion.

\- Je le savais ! Cet enfant est la descendance du diable et il nous anéantira tous.

Naru marche jusqu'à nous, me retire l'ange déchu des bras et m'en colle une sur le crâne.

\- C'est toi qui est possédé, ouais.

Il l'installe sur un tapis de jeu et le petit attrape un de ses jouets. Il le martèle sur le sol puis me regarde comme pour me dire qu'il va me faire subir le même sort.

\- Allez, je suis sûr que tu en voudras un, me titille Naru.

\- Non, je passe mon tour. Sérieux regarde-le, il veut me tuer de ses mains.

\- Qui veut tuer qui ? demande Tsunade.

Elle a un regard effroyable et je me fais tout petit. Naru se fout de ma gueule, il en profite pour une fois que ce n'est pas lui qui se chie dessus. On passe à table et je m'assoie le plus loin possible d'elle et blondie s'installe tout naturellement près de moi. Le repas se déroule joyeusement, les discussions fussent de toute part pendant que Menma se pique un petit roupillon sur le tapis de jeu. Naru avait raison concernant Tsunade et Jiraya. Ils me plaisent bien, ils n'arrêtent pas de se chamailler et de se titiller mais jamais sans aucune méchanceté. Ses parents nous regardent alternativement avec un petit sourire.  
On sort de table, bien remplie, sur les coups de quinze de l'après-midi. Menma émerge et réclame à manger. Jiraya part préparer son casse-croute et Naru le suit comme son ombre. Il piétine et lui demande silencieusement de pouvoir donner le biberon à son cousin. Jiraya teste la température du lait et il semble assez chaud. Ils reviennent dans le salon et Menma trépigne en tendant les bras vers son dû. Blondie s'assoie sur le canapé et cale son cousin dans ses bras. Le petit se saisit vivement du biberon et avale goulûment. Naru est aux anges et sourit avec un air niais. Les adultes prennent un café et ne nous prêtent pas spécialement attention. Je les rejoins et le môme finit son lait avec un petit rot des plus distingués. Naru repose le biberon sur la table basse puis caresse les cheveux du p'tit bonhomme, je me cale à l'opposé d'eux en les observant. Menma essaie d'attraper une de ses mèches de cheveux qui lui chatouille le visage. Il se laisse faire et le petit rigole. Il n'est pas si diabolique finalement et je le trouve presque mignon. J'ai bien dis presque. Il se lasse des cheveux de Naru et s'agrippe maintenant à son gilet. Il ferme les yeux c'est vrai qu'à cet âge-là, ils dorment beaucoup. Blondie le berce en lui caressant les cheveux et ça marche bien, peut-être un peu trop puisque lui aussi s'endort. Si ça continue, ils vont tomber. Je redresse Naru et il me regarde avec un air interrogatif. Je me glisse dans son dos et je les maintiens. Blondinet pose sa tête contre mon épaule et je copie le mouvement qu'il effectue dans les cheveux du petit. Menma gesticule un petit peu dans son sommeil, Naru est tout sourire quant à moi je les observe avec un regard attendri.

Les adultes ont fini leur café, ils ont leur attention portée sur nous et je suis le seul à le remarquer.

\- Un vrai p'tit couple, dit Kushina avec un sourire entendu.

Je suis mal à l'aise surtout dû au fait de ce qu'elle a vu plus tôt mais je sens que ça ne la gêne pas plus que ça.

L'après-midi se déroule paisiblement et Naru est triste quand son cousin et ses parents taillent la route. Le repas se passe tout aussi bien et ses parents lui annonce le programme des vacances. Il trépigne sur sa chaise et retiens sa joie. Un vrai enfant je vous dis.

Le soir, il a même du mal à s'endormir, il va être intenable jusqu'à jeudi.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

On se lève tôt et on enfile pull et pantalon avant de rejoindre ses parents. Le petit déjeuner se passe dans le calme, Minato regarde la brochure du parc.

\- Il propose des parcours de santé ainsi que des promenades en barques, nous informe le blond plus âgé.

Tout le monde est enthousiaste, nous finissons rapidement de manger puis nous mettons nos manteaux. Il fait certes beau mais il ne fait pas pour autant chaud, on sent bien que l'automne prend sa place. On monte en voiture, les parents devant et les enfants derrière comme ils disent. Nous écoutons la musique en regardant le paysage défiler sous nos yeux. Le trajet dure dix minutes tout au plus, au fur et à mesure qu'on se rapproche il y a de plus en plus de verdure qui commence à ne plus l'être tant que ça. Les arbres n'ont pas perdus leurs feuilles, elles commencent juste à faner en différentes nuances d'orange. Minato se gare et nous sortons. Kushina ouvre le coffre et me charge avec le sac isotherme du pique nique et elle fait de même avec Naru avec le sac contenant ce qui est non-alimentaire. Elle claque le capot et Minato verrouille les portes. Ils s'en sortent bien eux, ils n'ont rien à porter.

\- C'est de l'esclavagisme, vous devriez avoir honte ! s'insurge blondie, comme lisant dans mon esprit.

\- Oui tu as raison pioupiou, on est odieux.

Ils se dirigent vers l'entrée, tout sourire, n'ayant cure de leur pauvre fiston dont on verrait presque la fumée s'échapper de ses oreilles.

\- Aller pioupiou, soyons solidaires en tant que compagnons de bagne, ironisais-je.

Il me frappe avec un dépliant du parc dont j'ignorais qu'il en était doté. Je lui attrape le bras, le désarme puis l'oblige à me suivre. On rejoint ses parents et nous nous trouvons devant le plan. Le parc a une superficie de dix hectares et une rivière le traverse en faisant une large boucle au centre, c'est à cet endroit qu'ont lieu les promenades en barques, tout autour la nature règne en maître. Des chemins permettent de parcourir cette végétation sans lui nuire. Le long du tracé terreux, un parcours de santé s'étend tout du long. On se sépare, les adultes partent chercher un coin tranquille pour midi puisqu'ils ne sont pas motivés à nous suivre sur le parcours. On leur remet notre chargement et nous nous engageons sur le sentier.

On trottine jusqu'à la première structure d'échauffement. Un panneau en bois indique le nom ainsi que les consignes à suivre. Des poteaux de deux mètres de haut* sont plantés dans le sol en décalés. Il faut simplement slalomer, Naru passe le premier et je le suis. Ce n'est pas bien dur mais ce n'est que le début. On coure côte à côte jusqu'à l'exercice suivant.

Sur une légère pente deux poteaux sont installés*, l'un surélevé par rapport à l'autre. Deux cordes les relient entre eux, et il suffit de marcher sur la corde du bas en se tenant sur celle du haut. Naru monte sur la corde et se laisse glisser jusqu'au second poteau.

\- Eh ducon, on n'est pas censé faire l'inverse ?

Il continue de glisser d'un air blasé. L'insulte ne lui a pas plus. On poursuit notre route ce n'est vraiment pas dur, je suis déçu.

Le troisième est tout simplement un tunnel* de quinze mètre de long, blondie file dedans comme un renard dans son terrier. J'entre à mon tour et il y a tout juste la place de se déplacer à quatre pattes, le popotin devant moi se stoppe.

\- La vue est plaisante mais on ne va pas rester à vie là-dedans quand même ?

Je ne suis pas claustrophobe mais je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise.

\- Je suis coincé Kiba !

\- Tu déconne ?!

\- Bah oui bien sûr, je m'éclate là-dedans !

Je le pousse au cul, dans le sens propre du terme, et en effet quelque chose le retient. Son pull est tiré vers l'arrière, coincé dans un repli du bois. Je le décroche et le fessier se remet en marche. Naru disparaît et je vois la lumière au bout du tunnel. Blondinet regarde l'accroc qu'il s'est fait d'un œil défaitiste. On ne croise pas grand monde, il doit y avoir plus de visiteurs quand il fait plus chaud et puis le parc vient de rouvrir il y a peu.

L'échauffement se poursuit avec une échelle double*, il suffit de l'escalader en s'aidant des barreaux puis de descendre par l'autre face qui est similaire à la première. Pas de difficultés là non plus. On trottine toujours entre les structures bien que pour le blond on dirait plus qu'il sautille comme un chevreuil. Il est vraiment d'humeur joyeuse pour un rien celui-là.

L'exercice suivant s'annonce plus sympa, c'est le principe du saut de haie*. Il y en a deux séries, accolés l'une à l'autre avec une différence de taille. La plus haute m'arrive au milieu de la cuisse et la seconde m'arrive aux genoux, étant un parfait gentleman je laisse la plus basse à blondie puisqu'il est plus petit que moi. On se place bien au milieu des barres et je lui lance un défi du regard. Je décompte jusqu'à trois et nous nous lançons, on va à la même vitesse et il saute aussi haut que moi le bougre. On arrive au bout et match nul, on repart dans l'autre sens pour se départager. Je tente de l'observer en même temps sans me vautrer. On est à nouveau à égalité mais cette fois je sais pourquoi.

\- Sale fourbe, t'as triché !

\- Pas du tout, dénigre-t-il.

\- Ah ouais ! S'aider de la barre, qu'on est censé sauter je précise, j'appelle ça tricher morue, l'enguirlandais-je.

Il me fait son grand sourire d'innocent puis s'approche de moi tranquillement.

\- Pardon Kiki, chuchote-t-il.

\- Il en faudra plus pour que je te pardonne, susurrais-je.

Il me sourit coquinement puis repart sur le sentier. Il n'a pas dit non ! Compte sur moi pour m'en souvenir.

La difficulté arrive enfin sous la forme d'un arbre* enfin c'est le nom que le panneau lui donne. Le mec qui lui a donné ce nom n'as pas dû voir d'arbre depuis un moment. Ça se présente sous la forme d'un poteau traversé par sept échelons, il faut monter d'un côté puis redescendre de l'autre. Les bitonios en bois ne sont ni très long ni large et sont de formes cylindriques ce qui assure peu de prises. Blondie se jette dessus avec enthousiaste et arrive en une seconde au sommet. Il se tient accroupi avec les bras croisés* et me regarde comme un aigle le ferait face à un mulot.

\- Je suis Altair et je vais te tuer, me menace-t-il.

\- Un assassin n'est pas censé prévenir il me semble, me moquais-je.

\- Tu parie que j'arrive à t'avoir même si tu es au courant ?

\- Pff, t'auras jamais les coui…

La fin de ma phrase se bloque dans ma gorge quand je le vois prendre appui puis s'élancer dans les airs imitant à la perfection la façon de tuer du protagoniste d'Assassin Creed*. Je suis étalé dans l'herbe, son genou gauche au sol et l'autre replié de part et d'autre de mon corps. Sa main gauche est plaqué contre ma jugulaire mais ça a nettement moins de classe sans la lame rétractable, bien que je sois encore soufflé du saut qu'il a fait.

\- Alors ? C'est qui le plus fort ?

Je lui attrape la nuque et le bassin en simultané et le retourne comme une crêpe. Je lui lance un regard qui reflète parfaitement sa question précédente. Il me sourit ironiquement et me replace une mèche de cheveux, il n'aime pas quand mes cheveux cache mes yeux alors qu'au contraire moi j'aime bien. Le vent souffle faisant grincer les branches au-dessus de nos têtes et danser l'herbe tout autour de nous, nos cheveux sont comme animés de leur propre volonté.

\- Heureusement qu'il n'y a personne, ils pourraient s'imaginer des choses.

\- Mais arrêtes, on sait tous que tu as un fort penchant pour l'exhibitionnisme, le charriais-je.

Il se venge comme à chaque fois, je fais finir par avoir l'arrière du crâne plat. Après cette parenthèse bucolique, nous repartons. Ça vas faire quinze-vingt minutes que les adultes nous ont quittés et nous ne sommes même pas arrivés à la moitié du parcours. La suite est assez connue, en primaire on y a souvent eu droit pendant les cours de gym. Ce sont les pas de géants*, des rondins se dresse devant nous et nous devons les traverser en sautant d'un bout de bois à l'autre en alternant ses jambes. Pour ceux qui connaissent Takeshi's Castle c'est le même principe que les pierres molles mais sans eau ni pierres… ouais je fais des comparaisons de folie je sais. Le niveau a un peu baissé du coup on ne s'attarde pas. Ensuite c'est une poutre* rien de bien palpitant. Elle monte un peu puis elle est droite. Naru avance dessus comme s'il marchait sur la terre ferme.

\- Tiens regarde, trop facile.

Il se place au début de la poutre horizontal et exécute une roue parfaite. Quel frimeur ! On continue notre route et on arrive à une structure étrange c'est une fois encore des rondins mais un poteau est accroché à la verticale, j'ai certes l'esprit mal placé mais on dirait des barres de pole dance forestières*.

\- C'est un lieu familial quand même, s'étonne Naru.

On n'est pas meilleur ami pour rien, on a le même fil de pensées. Blondie regarde les alentours puis se dirige vers un rondin et agrippe le poteau avec un sourire lubrique.

\- Vas s'y, montre-moi l'étendue de ton talent.

Naru tourne lentement autour de la barre puis me fais un sublime doigt d'honneur. Il passe l'exercice puis se casse sans même m'attendre, je le rattrape comme je peux mais il est ralenti par l'épreuve suivante. On doit sauter à pieds joints par-dessus des bûches* longues et minces, il a la grâce d'un kangourou. S'en suit le même style mais avec une échelle* surélevée par rapport au sol, il faut juste faire attention où on saute pour ne pas se prendre un barreau. Je le colle aux basques et il tente une accélération mais c'est au-dessus de ces moyens puisqu'il se gaufre magistralement. Je peux me moquer mais je ne fais pas mieux puisque je m'écrase sur lui. Naru a les jambes coincées entre les barreaux et je suis couché sur son dos. J'ai des spasmes à force de me retenir de rire.

\- Tu pourrais ne pas t'agiter sur mon dos comme un chien en rut ? me demande-t-il calmement.

Je laisse éclater mon rire et on se casse d'autant plus la gueule. Mon rire le contamine et on se retrouve comme deux cons à se bidonner comme des bossus, enchevêtrés dans une simple échelle de bois qui voulait juste être tranquille. Après avoir fait fuir toute la faune locale avec nos rires d'hyène, on se reprend. On aborde maintenant la partie cardio du parcours depuis les branches où fallait sauter par-dessus en fait. Deux tremplins* nous font face et il n'y a rien d'autres à faire à part courir puis sauter. Je fais un salto avant pour la frime et Naru fait une roue sans les mains*. Réception parfaite, il ne nous reste plus qu'à reprendre notre chemin. On se retrouve encore face à une échelle* où il faut encore s'aider des barreaux pour grimper puis une fois sur la petite plateforme, il faut sauter. Il y en a deux ce qui permet de faire l'exercice en même temps sans qu'Altair ne vienne reprendre le dessus sur le blond.

Le suivant est un jeu qu'on ne voit plus beaucoup de nos jours : le saute-mouton*. Pourquoi ils l'ont appelé comme ça ? Ça ne saute pas comme ça un mouton ! On se demande où est-ce qu'ils vont chercher tout ça. Des petits poteaux sont enfoncés dans le sol, je me dirige vers l'un d'entre eux. Je pose mes deux mains dessus et je vais pour l'enjamber quand je sens une paire de paumes se poser sur mes reins et y prendre appui pour me sauter par-dessus. Mon nez se retrouve face à un postérieur qui se retourne vivement. Je relève les yeux, toujours dans la même position, son propriétaire semble plus que content de lui.

\- C'est pas moi qu'il faut sauter, ducon, c'est les poteaux !

\- Pff c'est plus drôle de te sauter, se renfrogne-t-il.

Une blague salace me vient en tête mais je le lui ferai pas ce plaisir. On finit l'exercice comme il faut cet fois-ci. La partie cardio se clôture avec la structure d'après. C'est un mur d'escalade* qu'il faut franchir. On se partage le mur et nous grimpons. Les prises sont faciles à trouver et nous montons assez vite. Arrivé au sommet nous l'enjambons pour redescendre, toujours en s'aidant des prises. Je transpire un peu, la difficulté est bien gérée mais faut dire qu'on fait aussi pas mal les cons. On ne trottine plus et Naru souffle comme un bœuf en marchant mes côtés.

\- Putain je pourrais pas faire l'armée.

Je ricane à ses dires et nous débouchons sur la partie étirements qui est la dernière, enfin j'espère. Hein mais ce n'est pas de l'étirement ça, c'est de la torture ! Dans tous les parcours, on est certain d'y avoir droit : l'échelle de suspension*. C'est une échelle qu'il faut traverser de barreaux en barreaux suspendu dans le vide. La fin se termine en descente, histoire de bien nous achever. Naru se cramponne mais n'atteins pas la moitié avant de lâcher. Je m'y colle et j'arrive au bout mais avec difficulté. La partie en pente était particulièrement dure. Blondie m'a regardé m'épuiser avec un petit sourire. On reprend la route et la torture se poursuit sous la forme d'une échelle*, encore. Il suffit de s'y accrocher suffisamment haut pour ne plus toucher terre ensuite on se laisse pendre jusqu'à faire craquer tous les os de notre corps endolori. Naru émet des petits bruits de satisfaction à chaque craquement. On se décroche et je manque de me vautrer, mes articulations sont peut-être un peu trop relâchées. Après s'être relaxé le dos c'est au tour des jambes. Trois barres sont installées à différentes hauteur*, il suffit de poser le talon sur celle-ci et se pencher en avant pour étirer les muscles arrière des cuisses. Étant d'une souplesse incroyable, je prends celle du milieu et me penche en avant. Le but est de s'étirer jusqu'à s'allonger complètement sur sa jambe tendue. Je ne l'atteins pas, j'ai la souplesse d'une baleine échouée. Naru m'imite mais avec nettement plus de facilité. Il s'aplatit totalement sur sa jambe et se moque de moi qui peine à ne serait-ce que faire la moitié de ce qu'il fait. Une fois nos jambes bien détendues et nos ventres commençant à crier famine, nous tâchons de localiser les parents. Naru y arrive sans mal, les sens en alertes à la moindre petite odeur de bouffe. Je le suis, je peux lui faire confiance là-dessus. Nous traversons une nouvelle fois le parc et nous les retrouvons proche de l'eau. On dirait une jeune couple lors de leur premier rencard*, ils ont réussi à garder la fraîcheur de leur début et ça fait plaisir de voir deux personnes aussi soudées malgré les années. Un bon nombre de ménage ne tienne pas aussi longtemps.

Blondie accourt vers eux et leur saute presque dessus. Je m'installe avec un peu plus de modération pendant que Kushina enguirlande son fils pour qu'il se tienne tranquille. De nombreuses années sont passées mais leur comportement n'a pas changé. Sa mère l'engueule pendant que son père et moi nous rigolons sous cape mais un seul regard noir de la seule personne féminine nous remets dans le droit chemin. Kushina nous a concocté un repas classique de pique-nique constitué de salade composée et de viandes froides. Naru s'en fait péter le bide comme à son habitude et je fais également honneur à la nourriture, faut dire qu'on a brûlés pas mal de calories. Des moineaux atterrissent et nous guettent de loin dans l'espoir de récupérer quelques miettes. Naru décortique son bout de pain puis balance les morceaux dans leur direction. Il a lancé trop fort, il va leur faire peur. Quelques-uns s'envolent en effet mais les plus courageux restent et se jettent sur les copeaux. Une fois englouti, ils relèvent la tête et clignent des yeux en penchant la tête sur le côté. Ils analysent le terrain et ont vite fait de repérer le distributeur blond. Ils s'approchent et apparemment les visiteurs doivent les nourrir souvent puisqu'ils ne sont pas farouches, certains viennent même picorer dans sa main. Je les prends en photo* pendant qu'un petit se bat avec un plus gros pour lui voler son bout de pain*. Une baston de piaf c'est bien la première fois que je vois ça.

On prend le temps de digérer ce bon repas accompagné de nos petits amis à plumes qui ne lésine pas sur le nettoyage. Minato part jeter les détritus pendant que Kushina range les affaires et plie la nappe, on s'adosse à un arbre et on somnole quelque peu.

Les parents nous interpellent pour nous proposer la balade en barques, on acquiesce en se relevant. On suit le panneau indiquant l'emplacement et en cinq minutes nous arrivons devant la cabane où on peut louer les embarcations. Connaissant notre attitude turbulente, les adultes se louent une barque et une autre pour nous. La personne chargée de la location nous explique les règles à suivre puis nous emmène sur le pont. Les parents embarquent et prenne un peu d'avance. Je m'installe en premier au niveau des pagaies sur un petit banc, Naru me suit et s'assoit tranquillement sur l'autre qui fait face au premier. Je le regarde, les mains posées sur le manche des rames.

\- Bah qu'est-ce t'attend ?

\- Que tu détache la corde peut-être ?

Il remballe bien vite ses sarcasmes et se retourne vers le bout de notre superbe navire. Il est à quatre pattes et commence à détacher la corde. Une idée germe dans mon esprit au vu de sa position périlleuse, je lâche les rames et me saisis des bords du bateau. Je le secoue de droite à gauche par à-coup et Naru hurle d'arrêter mes conneries sur le champ. La barque recule un peu signe que blondie a mener sa mission à bien. Il se réinstalle en m'assassinant littéralement du regard, je lui fais mon sourire le plus charmeur avant de commencer à ramer. Enfin ça c'est le projet initial puisque je galère, c'est le cas de le dire, à aller où je veux. En barque on doit reculer pour avancer, où est la logique là-dedans ?! Naru se garde bien évidement de me fournir la moindre indication alors que lui est dans le sens de la marche, il se contente de me sourire un peu trop tendrement pour être honnête. Va-s'y marre toi, ducon ! Je jette des coups d'œil derrière moi pour être sûr de n'emboutir personne ni de m'échouer lamentable sur une berge. Pour la première ça devrait aller, on navigue tous dans le même sens puisque la rivière fait une boucle et on doit la suivre pour revenir au point de départ. La deuxième n'est pas exclu puisque je trouve qu'on est bien près du bord, on ne racle pas le fond mais tout juste je pense. Blondie profite du paysage pendant que moi je m'escrime à ramer. J'aperçois au loin un saule pleureur enraciner au bord de l'eau dont les branches plongent dans la rivière. Un sourire malveillant se dessine sur mon visage et un rire diabolique résonne dans mon esprit. Je fais mine de ne pas voir qu'on se dirige droit dessus et je me baisse pour éviter les branches. Naru se rend compte de ce que je fais quand il s'en prend deux-trois dans la tronche.

\- Tu veux faire de l'accrobranche avec la barque ou quoi ?

Les branches se remettent en place derrière notre passage, nous isolant presque du reste du monde.

\- Tu veux nous faire la scène de la petite sirène à ta manière ?

Je lâche les rames et m'approche lentement de lui. Sa pomme d'Adam bouge, signe qu'il déglutit. Je m'agenouille entre ses cuisses dans le fond du bateau et je m'agrippe à sa nuque d'une main. J'approche mon visage lentement du sien en le regardant droit dans les yeux, son souffle se répercute contre mes lèvres. Un souffle de vent passe dans ses cheveux avant d'aller se perdre dans les branches du saule. Je lui caresse doucement la nuque et m'approche… encore un peu… juste avant de lui attraper violemment les genoux puis je le balance à la flotte. Il remonte à la surface, tout choqué de ce qu'il vient de se passer.

\- Alors Rose, elle est bonne l'eau ?

\- Sale enflure ! Aide-moi à remonter !

\- Ah désolé mais ma barque n'est pas assez grande pour nous deux.

\- Jack tu ne me ferais quand même pas ça ?

\- Je rétablis l'égalité des sexes mon chou.

\- Je t'en foutrais des « mon chou » !

Après ce remake plutôt pourri de Titanic, il décide de se venger. Il se hisse sur le bord de notre canot et glisse une main mouillée sur ma nuque avant de s'y laisser pendre de toute sa masse. Putain je ne m'y attendais tellement pas que je passe par-dessus bord, tête la première. Naru est tout sourire quand je reviens à la surface. Je lui balance une vague dans la tronche et il me fait son expression de chat offusqué. Il se jette sur moi mais son élan est stoppé bien vite de lui-même.

\- Kiba… y'a un truc qui m'a frôlé…

\- Le mec a prévenu qu'il y avait des trucs dans la rivière.

Naru me saute au cou et guette les environs. Bon c'est pas que la tour commence à se cailler les miches mais en fait si. Je jarte le blond sur le bateau avant de remonter à bord. Blondie s'essore comme il peut et je remarque qu'on est bloqué. Je vais à l'avant du bateau et pousse sur le rocher dans lequel on s'est incrusté pour nous faire reculer. Ça marche moyennement et je ne peux pas compter sur le blond pour m'aider. Je force encore un peu pour tenter de nous dégager.

\- Bon t'as bientôt finit de t'amuser ? me demande-t-il en me claquant le cul.

\- Bah ça va, on se fait plaisir ?

\- Quoi ? Tu me le fais tout le temps toi.

Je me retourne vers lui, un sourcil haussé et un sourire aguicheur.

\- Bien sûr, ton cul est à moi.

Ah… ce regard assassin lui va si bien. Il se jette sur moi et pris par surprise, il arrive à me rebalancer à la flotte.

\- Allez ducon, décoince nous de cette situation.

\- Eh c'est mon insulte ça !

Il s'approche et fait une pichenette dans l'eau qui vient m'éclabousser le visage. Les gouttes roulent sur le coin de mes lèvres avant de reprendre leur cours dans le courant de la rivière. J'attrape la corde et fais tourner la barque.

\- Allez hue Obélix !

\- Mais que de références cinématographiques, m'exclamais-je.

On se sort enfin de cette situation et je remonte une nouvelle fois à bord. Naru s'est avachi et me regarde de haut.

\- Quand t'aura fini de barboter, on pourra peut-être continuer notre route ?

Je marche précautionneusement jusqu'à lui avant de prendre ton mon temps pour m'essorer, sur lui de préférence. Son regard se noircit et je m'installe rapidement à mon poste de pilotage, le mouvement du bateau l'empêche de faire quoi que ce soit, mise à part se rasseoir. Je manie un peu mieux notre embarcation, Naru contemple à nouveau le paysage. Tout se passe enfin bien quand un éternuement tonitruant secoue notre barque et fait ce retourner les personnes aux alentour.

\- Eh ben… à tes souhaits.

Il renifle et un second éternuement suit le précédent.

\- Tu vas le regretter de m'avoir balancé à la flotte.

Il continue à éternuer à des sonorités plus ou moins élevées et son nez a du mal à s'en remettre. On fait les malins mais l'eau était loin d'être chaude et je commence à me les cailler également, ça serait dommage qu'on tombe malade alors qu'on est en vacances. Maintenant que nous sommes calmés, le reste du trajet se passe dans le calme le plus total. Les adultes ont déjà rangés leur barque quand nous arrivons, Kushina secoue la tête de désespoir quand elle voit nos bouilles détrempés quand à Minato il se morfond pour ses pauvres sièges de voiture qu'on va saloper. Il est préférable de rentrer vu l'état dans lequel nous sommes. Le trajet se fait dans le silence, il vaut mieux qu'on ne l'a ramène pas trop.

Une fois à la voiture, Minato nous balance des sacs plastiques à mettre sous nos majestueux postérieurs. Un silence pesant règne dans l'auto mais je pense que ça doit bien les amuser de nous faire flipper.

On arrive devant le portail et Minato se gare dehors. Je me lève et sort de la voiture, Naru m'a pas de meilleur idée que de sortir du même côté que moi, je crois qu'il n'est pas au courant qu'il a également une portière.

\- Mec t'es suivi de près, fait gaffe !

\- Nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce c'est ? m'exclamais-je en virant le malotru de mon cul.

Le pauvre sac plastique échoue au sol dans un ralentit digne de son rang. Blondie, dans un geste citadin, le ramasse et lui organise des funérailles en l'honneur de sa courte vie des plus palpitantes en compagnie de son camarade d'infortune dans la noble poubelle. Après ce moment chargé de tristesse nous rentrons et on se dirige vers la salle de bain. On se déshabille et je grille le tour de Naru, il tambourine à la porte vitrée de la douche. Je lui fait mon plus beau sourire et bloque l'entrée.

\- Je me caille le cul ! Ouvre cette putain de porte sinon j'appelle ma mère.

Autant cette phrase peu faire gamin, autant sa mère peut vraiment faire peur et est bien capable de m'attraper par la peau du cul et me dégager de la douche. Nos parents ont des caractères similaires pour certains points, ça doit être pour ça qu'ils s'entendent aussi bien. Je pousse la poignée et il se précipite sous la douce chaleur du jet d'eau. Je me shampouine les cheveux, faut dire qu'on sent la vase et ce n'est pas l'odeur la plus agréable. Naru me pique la bouteille et fait de même, je me rince pendant ce temps.

\- On fait quoi demain ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais mes parents ne seront pas là.

Il dit ça en regardant droit devant lui tout en se rinçant.

\- Il y a un sous-entendu ? demandais-je en lui attrapant les épaules de dos.

Il regarde derrière lui en souriant.

\- Non c'est une simple info.

\- Mouais.

Je lui embrasse l'épaule et me penche par-dessus pour prendre le gel douche. Je décapuchonne la bouteille et lui en verse sur le dos. De légères effluves d'abricot se répandent dans l'air, il tressaille au contact froid du gel. Je pars du haut en massant et il s'appuie contre la paroi, ses muscles se délient doucement. Je prends mon temps, recevoir un massage est toujours agréable mais je fais partis de ceux qui aiment également en faire pour le plus grand plaisir du blond. Je descends mes doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale puis masse ses flancs, il se tortille. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, il a vraiment l'épiderme sensible. Je finis sur la chute de ses reins et il se frotte à ma main.

\- Ça te plait chaton ? lui murmurais-je.

Il ne me regarde pas, il sait qu'il se fera trahir autrement. Je le grattouille et il se cambre un peu plus. Je crois que je vais adopter ce surnom définitivement. J'allume l'eau et le met dessous pour le rincer. Je lui tends la bouteille ainsi que mon dos.

\- Je me disais aussi que tu fasses quelque chose gratuitement, c'était louche.

\- Tu peux me dédommager autrement si tu veux, lui proposais-je.

\- Je suis pas sûr que mes parents apprécient de retrouver des traces suspectes sur les murs.

Je ricane et il entreprend mon décrassage dorsal. Il est doué de ses mains dans bien des domaines, le bougre. Il me parcourt le dos en de amples mouvements et ses doigts s'aventurent de temps en temps sur mon torse. Je me saisis des petits aventureux et tire dessus pour faire venir à moi leur propriétaire. Il se blotti contre moi et se souvient brutalement qu'on est nu. Il se recule et je me rince. Il a l'air d'aller mieux il n'éter… il suffit que je pense ça pour qu'il fasse trembler les parois en plexiglas.

\- Ah bordel… c'était passé.

\- Sortons, tu vas vraiment finir par chopper froid. En plus si t'es malade, tu rateras Disney.

\- Ah non, je veux voir Mickey, se catastrophe-t-il.

Il sort aussitôt et s'essuie consciencieusement, je me dégote une serviette et fait de même. Son père toque à la porte et nous prévient qu'ils vont se coucher. On va dans sa chambre, la serviette autour des hanches. Blondie renfile son costume de pioupiou et je fouille dans mon sac pour trouver mon pyjama. J'enfile mon bas de jogging, cette journée était sympa, bien qu'épuisante. Je suis plus qu'heureux de filer au pieu, Naru s'agite un peu avant de s'immobiliser dans une position confortable. Il me fait dos et son épaule dépasse de la couette, le reste étant caché par celle-ci. Je m'allonge sur le dos et contemple les dessins gravés dans le bois du plafond avec la respiration de Naru comme berceuse.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

\- Hum… qu'est-ce… putain, soufflais-je dans l'obscurité de la chambre.

Quelle joie de se réveiller avec la gaule ! Bon bah… Je me lève en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller l'autre. Mes yeux s'habituent lentement à la faible lumière et je repère les meubles pour ne pas me fracasser dessus. J'ouvre la porte délicatement et sort discrètement, le couloir est lui aussi plongé dans l'obscurité. Je me rends au milieu et franchis la seule porte sur ce mur. Je n'allume pas la lumière de la salle de bain, la fenêtre laissant entrer suffisamment la clarté de la lune. Je m'adosse au meuble qui soutient l'évier en ayant pris soin d'abaisser mon pantalon. Ça faisait un petit moment que je ne m'étais pas retrouver seul avec moi-même ou plutôt avec ma main droite devrais-je dire. Malgré le temps elle n'a pas oubliée ce qu'elle devait faire dans ce genre de crise, elle prend aussitôt le problème en main. Y'a pas à dire on est jamais mieux servi que par soit même, certaines étaient bien douées mais aucune n'a réussi à me faire décoller avec leurs petites mimines. Bon en même temps ce n'est pas ce que je leur demande. J'ai l'air méprisant comme ça mais que voulais-vous, j'ai des besoins que je dois assouvir. Ma main droite s'arrête à cette pensée, je continuais à me masturber même quand je voyais régulièrement des filles. Pourquoi je ne ressens pas autant le besoin depuis que je fricote avec Naru ? Certes c'est bien le seul à être aussi douée de ses mains mais quand même. Je continue ma petite affaire n'ayant pas totalement les neurones fonctionnels à cette heure avancée de la nuit. J'accélère lentement pour faire monter la pression doucement, j'aime le travail bien fait. Mon esprit vagabonde de corps en corps tous différents les uns des autres. La pression poursuit son ascension et je lâche tout d'un coup. Je profite de ces quelques instants de bien être avant de nettoyer mon bazar. Je me rafraîchis le corps puis renfile mon bas de pyjama qui gisait à mes chevilles durant tout ce temps. Je sors de la salle de bain tel un ninja et rejoins la chambre du blond. Je vois à présent relativement bien dans le noir et je parviens à son lit sans problèmes. Il s'est étendu un peu plus profitant inconsciemment de la place disponible. Je me glisse sous la couverture et pousse l'étoile de mer pour pouvoir m'allonger correctement. Un fin rail de lumière passe par l'interstice du volet éclairant faiblement le lit. Je peux voir une grande partie de son dos constellé de taches de rousseur. Maintenant que je le dit, il en a surtout dans le dos. Si je m'amusais à les compter je devrais en dénombrer une bonne vingtaine. J'ai un peu exagéré la dernière fois sous la douche, il est beaucoup moins envahi que ma réaction aurait pu faire croire. Il doit en avoir seulement une dizaine éparpillé sur son torse, les bras compris. Son souffle est régulier, il dort paisiblement. Mon index rejoint une de ses taches avant de les relier entre elles. Sa peau est parfaitement lisse et douce, il ne réagit pas au contact. Je dessine encore un peu avant de m'endormir.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Un toquement répété sur mon épaule me fait émerger. Je me tourne sur la droite et dévisage l'échevelé qui m'observe.

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'ya ? baragouinais-je.

\- J'arrive pas à dormir alors il fallait que je te le dise.

\- … Je crois que je vais te tuer, soufflais-je.

Il rigole mais n'est pas serein, il recule doucement vers la porte pendant que je me dresse doucement en position assise. J'enlève doucement la couette et me lève de toute ma prestance en le fusillant du regard. Il a atteint le mur juste à côté de la porte et tente de prévoir mes déplacements pour pouvoir se défendre. Je marche vers lui ralentissant à chaque pas pour faire monter la pression. Il se tasse sur lui-même, je ne suis plus qu'à cinquante centimètres de lui. Je le fixe droit dans les yeux et réduit l'espace restant. Je pose mes mains de part et d'autres de sa tête, la sienne tente d'agripper la poignée mais je déplace rapidement ma main droite et la claque sur la porte pour empêcher l'ouverture de celle-ci.

\- Tu tiens à la vie petit ? grognais-je.

\- Oui !

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, sûr de ce qu'il avance.

\- Pourquoi t'a fait ça alors ? demandais-je en posant fermement ma main gauche sur son épaule.

\- Euh… une envie soudaine ?

\- De suicide j'imagine.

Je peux voir apparaître des gouttes de sueur sur ses tempes.

\- Ne t'en fait pas je vais abréger tes souffrances, dis-je en levant ma main droite dans l'optique d'accomplir mes dires.

Il en profite toutefois que la porte ne soit plus bloquée pour se carapater. Je le course dans le couloir, il saute sur la rampe de l'escalier et glisse dessus en gagnant de la vitesse. Je descends par les marches et saute les dernières, je le talonne. Il se réfugie dans la cuisine pensant être sauvé. Loupé ! Il se retrouve acculé dans un cul de sac. Il est coincé contre la table et regarde partout autour de lui pour trouver une issue. Je me colle à lui et attrape son menton entre mes deux doigts.

\- Ta fuite te coûtera cher.

Il appuie ses mains contre la table et me défie du regard.

\- Ah oui ?

J'aime bien aussi quand il a du répondant. Je lui souris dangereusement et il sait que c'est pas bon quand je fais ça. Il tente de fuir à nouveau mais je le recloue à sa place immédiatement. Je le bloque avec une chaise et le surveille pendant que je pars trifouiller dans les placards. Sa curiosité maladive prend le pas sur son instinct de survie l'empêchant ainsi de fuir. Un sourire victorieux s'affiche sur mon visage, j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais. Je reviens vers lui, mon objet en main, il me suit du regard et la confusion se lit sur son minois. Je pose mon pot de confiture juste à côté de sa main.

\- Tu comptes en faire quoi ? s'inquiète-t-il.

\- Je vais me faire une Narutine, le renseignais-je en dévissant le couvercle du pot.

\- Hein ? s'exprime-t-il intelligemment.

Je plonge mes doigts dans la substance sucrée puis l'étale sur ses pectoraux.

\- Wow, tu fous quoi ? dit-il en voulant reculer mais ne parvient qu'à se taper le postérieur contre la table.

\- Une Narutine, je viens de te le dire.

Le doute se dessine sur son visage avant que la lumière ne vienne le dissiper.

\- Tu vas pas me barbouiller tout le corps quand même ? s'alarme-t-il.

\- Mmm c'est une idée à explorer…

Il déglutit quand il me voit replonger mes doigts dans le pot. Il tente de se dégager mais je le bloque efficace avec mon corps. Putain mais quel con ! Je me retrouve moi aussi avec de la confiture sur le torse maintenant. Il ricane de ma mine déconfite et de mon piège qui s'est retourné contre moi. Je le fait toutefois taire rapidement en lui barbouillant le visage. Il n'ose croire que j'ai fait ça à en juger son expression. Il s'empare vivement du pot et se rue sur moi, me plaquant au sol. La moitié du pot y passe et je le dégage de sa main, il échoue au sol et tinte quelques instants sans se casser. J'ai bien morflé puisque que le pot était pratiquement plein. Il affiche un sourire victorieux, fier de la dominance qu'il exerce sur moi. Je lui emprisonne les poignets et nous fait rouler, il frisonne au contact froid du carrelage. Je m'allonge sur lui et frotte mon corps au sien. La texture est collante mais pas spécialement désagréable étrangement. Je me surélève et des morceaux de gelée lui tombent dessus. Il tend un doigt vers moi et le passe sur mon torse en récupérant de la confiture. Il le ramène ensuite vers lui et le lèche en me regardant lubriquement. Pourquoi quand ça dérape j'en fais toujours les frais ? Une fois son doigt propre, il le salit à nouveau avant de se faire une joie de le nettoyer.

\- Bah quoi je vais pas gâcher !

\- Si c'est pour cette raison je ne vais pas me priver alors.

Je me penche vers lui, suite à ma phrase, et lui lèche les clavicules. Sa phalange reste bloquée dans sa bouche, je descends un peu et happe un de ses tétons sans prêter attention à ses frissons.

\- Kiba, qu'est-ce tu fais ?

\- Quoi tu voulais pas gâcher non ?

On se regarde quelques secondes avant de nous jeter l'un sur l'autre et nous nettoyer consciencieusement.

\- Ta mère nous verrait, elle nous casserait la gueule.

\- Ça s'est sûr.

On rigole et je remarque qu'il a encore quelques traces. Je les ramasse du bout du doigt et je le dirige vers ma bouche mais je me fais intercepter par ses deux mains. Il y reste ancré et tire vers ses lèvres avant de happer ma phalange. Il me fixe droit dans les yeux et me lèche avant de le sortir de sa bouche.

\- Bon c'est pas que je suis collant mais si en fait.

Et il me plante là et file sous la douche. Je crois, non j'en suis sûr, que j'ai envie d'aller plus loin avec lui. Il faudra juste que je me documente un peu. Je récupère le pot, le referme avant de le remettre au frigo. Je monte et j'entends l'eau de la douche couler.

Je vais dans la chambre et je sors ma tenue d'aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire aujourd'hui ? Je vais envoyer un sms à Mihashi, Naru ne devrait pas être contre. Pendant ce temps j'entends que la douche ne fonctionne plus, il ne devrait pas tarder à sortir. La réponse de Mihashi me parvient et il nous propose de passer chez lui. Je lui réponds puis me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je vais pour ouvrir la porte quand j'entends des petits bruits étouffés. Je colle mon oreille au bois, les sons sont peu amplifiés mais assez pour que je puisse les identifier. J'entrouvre la porte et tombe sur un spectacle des plus charmants : Naru en train de s'adonner au plaisir solitaire. Du moins je le présume puisque qu'il est de dos. Je bloque un moment dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il n'est pas loin de la fin à un juger par le mouvement frénétique de son bras et les gémissements qu'il laisse échapper par moment. Je referme la porte, le laissant dans son intimité. Finalement lui aussi, notre petit divertissement gastronomique lui a plu. Je l'attends dans sa chambre et quand il rentre, il fait mine de rien. Je passe à côté de lui et lui sourit mystérieusement.

\- Tu t'es bien amusé ?

Il me regarde, ne comprenant pas ce que j'insinue. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de comprendre et file à mon tour me nettoyer. Je me dépêche, me sèche tout aussi vite puis m'habille. Je retourne dans la chambre et Naru est également vêtu. Je l'informe de la proposition de l'autre blond et comme prévu il approuve. On descend et nous nous sentons assez courageux pour aller chez notre blond commun à pied. On discute sur le chemin et Naru me fait part de son excitation d'aller à Disneyland. C'est vrai qu'on n'y est pas allé souvent et c'est aussi vrai que c'est surtout pour les gosses mais ça ne vas pas nous empêcher de nous éclater. Naru part dans des élucubrations concernant les attractions et dans quel ordre il veut les faire. Je l'écoute babiller avec un sourire amusé.

On arrive devant le portail plus vite que prévu et je textote Mihashi pour le prévenir. Oui je ne sais pas à quoi servent les sonnettes. Il vient nous ouvrir, tout sourire et nous invite à le suivre. On se retrouve dans le salon, on discute un peu de ce qu'on a fait depuis le début des vacances et il se marre de nos mésaventures de barques.

Le temps file vite et l'heure du déjeuner est annoncée par nos estomacs respectifs. Sur une décision commune, on part se restaurer au McDo. On commande sur les bornes et Mihashi blêmit de la quantité de bouffe que Naru a commandée.

\- T'est pas rentable à inviter toi.

Heureusement pour lui qu'il ne l'a pas fait. On est en plein heure de rush, on est donc servi rapidement. Chacun prend son plateau et nous nous dégotons une table avec banquette dans un coin d'une des pièces. Ils n'y a pas grand monde dans cette partie du resto jusqu'au moment où un groupe de filles s'installent à une table de six. Elles discutent vivement et l'une d'elle a la faculté incroyable de ne pas pourvoir s'empêcher de parler à un niveau de décibels suffisamment élevé pour que tout le monde soit au courant de ce qu'elle raconte. Naru se rend compte que comme un boulet, il a oublié sa paille. Il se lève et passe devant le groupe d'une démarche chaloupée exagérée en gardant son sérieux. Les filles se taisent sur son passage et je décèle des lueurs gourmandes dans leurs yeux.

\- Mais c'est qu'il fait son p'tit effet, me chuchote Mihashi.

\- Il adore faire ça et plus il exagère plus ça l'amuse.

\- Pourtant on dirai pas, s'interroge-t-il.

\- Moi non plus je ne sais pas comment il arrive à garder aussi bien son sérieux.

Il revient avec sa paille et jette un regard à la table féminine. Il fait comme s'il était inaccessible et ça semble porter ses fruits puisqu'elles le suivent du regard jusqu'à qu'il se rassoit. Il est le seul à leur faire dos et ça semble lui convenir parfaitement puisqu'il peut enfin se relâcher. Il sourit de ses conneries en ouvrant le sachet de sa paille puis la plonge dans son gobelet. On attaque nos dessert pendant que blondie finit tranquillement ses hamburgers.

\- Mais tu mets tout ça où ?

\- Si tu savais Mihashi…

\- Ça va dans son gros cul.

Je me prends une frite sur le coin du nez suite à ma moquerie. L'autre blond et moi avons fini notre repas et nous regardons avec des sentiments divers et variés Naru s'empiffrer. Nous nous levons pour jeter nos détritus et ranger les plateaux, nous sommes prêt à partir quand blondie s'aperçoit qu'il a oublié son portable sur notre table. On l'attend à la porte et il s'empresse d'aller le récupérer. Tout ça pour pouvoir refaire le beau devant les filles. D'ailleurs il en manque une il me semble, j'ai ma réponse quand je la vois revenir avec un Sunday dans ses mains. Elle est concentrée dessus tant et si bien qu'elle ne voit pas que le blond lui arrive droit dessus. L'inévitable arrive et elle lui renverse un peu de sa glace sur lui. Elle rougit et se confond en excuse, il lui sourit et accepte ses excuses. Il pousse le vice plus loin et va jusqu'à récupérer la crème glacée du bout de son index et le nettoyer de sa langue. Elle rougit d'autant plus quand Mihashi le rejoint et qu'il attrape le doigt plein de substance blanche du blondinet et le lèche sensuellement. Elle est trop occupée à être ahurie face à lui pour se rendre compte que Naru tire la même tronche. Mihashi s'empare ensuite de son poignet et le tire pour qu'il le suive et il ne se prive pas de lui coller une main au cul avant qu'on ne quitte définitivement le resto.

\- Et bah dit-donc, on se lâche ! remarquais-je.

Mihashi se marre et Naru boude du fait qu'il n'est pas gardé son sérieux. On rentre à la maison et Mihashi déride l'autre blond sur le chemin du retour. On rentre à la maison et Mihashi en bon hôte nous propose un jeu. On bataille pour tomber d'accord et c'est le poker le grand vainqueur. On ne mise pas d'argent c'est clair là-dessus mais les jetons c'est pas très palpitant.

\- Un strip-poker ? propose l'hôte de maison. On se regarde Naru et moi et nous acquiesçons seulement un autre problème se pose.

\- Vous savez comment jouer au poker ? demande blondie.

\- Tu sais bien que non.

\- Merde je comptais sur vous pour m'apprendre, se plaint Mihashi.

\- Bon, on fait quoi alors ? demandais-je aux autres.

\- Pourquoi pas un pouilleux ? propose Naru.

\- Ouais ça sera plus simple et moins long.

Mihashi nous regarde interrogativement.

\- Tu connais pas Mihashi ? s'étonne blondie.

\- Le nom ne me dit rien mais peut être qu'avec les règles je verrais mieux ce que sais.

On lui explique à tour de rôle et il semble comprendre rapidement. On pousse la table basse du salon et on s'assoit sur le tapis, entouré par le canapé et les fauteuils en cuirs pendant que Mihashi va chercher le jeu de carte. On commence une première partie et bien sûr comme il ne connait pas le jeu, c'est Mihashi qui perd.

\- Bon j'enlève ce que je veux ?

\- NON ! On choisit c'est plus drôle comme ça, intervient blondie.

On ne s'y oppose pas et le gagnant est celui qui abattra la sentence. J'ai gagné et je décide d'être cool avec lui, il porte un pull et je me doute qu'il doit avoir un tee-shirt en dessous. Il porte un jeans, des chaussettes et certainement un caleçon tout comme nous. On doit faire au minimum quatre parties si c'est toujours lui qui perd, je dis bien quatre et non cinq parce que je ne pense pas qu'on ira jusqu'à finir à poil.

\- Pull.

\- Ok.

Il l'enlève et le pose près de lui. Je ramasse les cartes, les mélanges puis distribue. Mihashi commence à piger le principe et se défend un peu mieux mais ce n'est pas assez, il n'arrive pas à feinter avec suffisamment d'assurance. Il perd à nouveau et c'est Naru qui remporte le gros lot. Il le regarde avec des yeux de prédateur et se lèche les lèvres.

\- Tee-shirt… susurre-t-il.

Mihashi le regarde avec une lueur de défi et s'approche de lui à quatre pattes.

\- Tu veux me l'enlever ? propose-t-il malicieusement au blond en s'asseyant sur ses cuisses.

Euh… il se passe quoi là ?

\- Vous vous amusez bien ?

On se retourne tous vers cette voix qui provient de l'encadrement du salon.

\- Salut sœurette, ouais on s'amuse bien. Tu veux nous rejoindre ?

Étrange qu'il lui propose quand on sait la nature du jeu et surtout comment il a réagi quand on la reluquer l'autre jour. Etant donné ce qu'il fait avec Naru il doit ce dire qu'il n'y en a plus qu'un dans la course c'est-à-dire moi.

\- Pourquoi pas.

Elle s'assoit à gauche de moi, les deux gugusses sont en face contre le canapé. Les deux blonds n'ont d'yeux que l'un pour l'autre.

\- Je crois que Naruto vas le rendre définitivement gay, me chuchote-t-elle.

\- Il a des penchants ou c'est juste un jeu ? Parce que pour Naru c'est qu'un jeu.

\- Il est vraiment bon comédien.

Je les regarde, Naru enlève doucement le tee-shirt de l'autre blond en le regardant espièglement.

\- Bon vous avez fini les amoureux ? demande la seule fille du groupe.

Ils se décrochent et son frère reprend sa place, les deux ont un grand sourire aux lèvres. Misaki s'empare des cartes et distribue, on l'informe du jeu et elle acquiesce connaissant les règles. La partie est serrée et c'est Naruto qui perd et Mihashi contre toute attente a réussi à nous bluffer.

\- Haha ! T'as était déconcentré par mon sublime torse ?

\- J'en suis encore tout subjugué.

\- C'est à moi de choisir si je comprends bien ?

Ils s'amusent comme des enfants et Misaki sourit à leurs conneries.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois enlever ? minaude Naru.

\- Humm, le pantalon.

\- Gourmand va.

Blondie l'enlève langoureusement et le p'tit blond n'en perd pas une miette.

\- Si on vous gêne, on peut allez ailleurs…

\- Mais arrête, je suis sûr que tu n'échangerais ta place pour rien au monde, la raille son frangin.

Je dois bien dire qu'elle a du mal à décrocher ses yeux des gambettes du blond. Pris sur le fait, elle détourne le regard et une rougeur apparaît sur le haut de ses pommettes. Je mets fin à son moment de gêne en redistribuant les cartes. La partie est serrée surtout entre Misaki et moi en fait puisque les deux glands ayant une main de départ pourri ne font pas d'effort et préfère s'amuser à se titiller verbalement. Je gagne et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Elle porte une veste ouverte sur une chemise ainsi qu'une jupe et une paire de collants en laine. Etant un parfait gentleman je lui dis d'ôter sa veste. Elle semble soulagée de mon choix et s'exécute. On relance le jeu et les deux cons reviennent dans la partie. On se bataille secs et c'est moi qui perd et Mihashi qui gagne qui l'eut cru ? Il me regarde avidement et semble déçu que je porte encore mon pull et décide d'y remédier.

\- Ton pull beau brun.

\- T'en as pas assez d'un ?

Il secoue négativement de la tête en souriant. Non mais je vous jure. On relance encore une fois la partie et j'ai une main vraiment merdique, génial. Comme je le pensais je perds une nouvelle fois et Naru gagne. Les trois blonds me regardent en souriant, dont deux avec une lueur perverse.

\- En tant que compagnons de galère, tu te dois de me soutenir. Vire-moi ton fût.

Je me retrouve donc vêtu ou plutôt dévêtu comme lui.

Je redistribue comptant bien me venger et c'est la blonde qui gagne et c'est Naru qui perd.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai, je suis nul, s'attriste-t-il en se laissant choir sur le dos.

\- Ne crois pas que je vais m'apitoyer. Pull.

Mais c'est qu'elle a pris de l'assurance ! La partie suivante est un duel entre frangin et c'est la sœurette qui perd. Etant un grand frère responsable et protecteur il lui demande de retirer ses collants. Pourquoi je n'ai pas gagné… Elle se ressaisit et au tour d'après c'est elle qui gagne et moi qui perd et ce n'est absolument pas parce que je ne prêtais pas attention au jeu. Je n'ai plus grand chose à enlever et elle semble hésiter.

\- Mais allez, demande lui de virer son haut, la pousse son frère.

Elle rougit et prononce difficilement le mot redouté. J'affiche un sourire goguenard et le retire avec une infinie lenteur. Cette fois c'est dans les trois regards que je décèle une lueur lubrique. Venant de Misaki c'est flatteur, venant de Naru c'est normal mais venant de Mihashi c'est inquiétant. Je crois qu'on l'a perdu définitivement. Bon faisons le compte. Misaki a perdu que sa veste et ses collants, son frangin est torse nu mais porte encore son pantalon et ces chaussettes. Naru est en boxer et tee-shirt et à conserver ses chaussettes quant à moi c'est hypothétiquement la dernière partie si je perds encore. Je me concentre pour que ça ne se produise pas et c'est le cas puisqu'en plus je gagne et c'est Naru qui perd.

\- Alors prêt à assumer tes paroles et à me rejoindre dans ma galère ?

Il opine du chef et va pour retirer son tee-shirt.

\- Non chaussettes, le meilleur pour la fin.

\- Pourquoi t'es si sûr que je vais perdre ?

\- Euh… parce que t'es mauvais ?

Il choppe un cousin sur le canapé et me le balance en pleine poire.

Pendant qu'on se chamaille les cartes sont distribuées.

\- Bon les enfants on y retourne ? demande Mihashi.

Je laisse tomber le coussin sur la face de rat en dessous de moi puis m'assoie convenablement. Je ramasse mes cartes et ça semble bien parti. Naru est concentré et c'est rare de le voir aussi sérieux. Il se défend bien mais ma prémonition s'avère exact.

Je le regarde triomphalement, fier d'avoir causé sa perte. Lui il boude, résigné à ne pas enlever son tee-shirt signe qu'il accepte sa défaite.

\- Naruu, ronronnais-je. Ne m'oblige pas à te l'enlever.

Il tourne sa tête vers moi, une lueur de peur et de je ne sais quoi dans le regard.

\- Tu ne pourras pas si je ne suis plus là, dit-il avant de s'enfuir courageusement.

Je me lance à sa poursuite et lui fauche les jambes. Il se rétame et je m'empresse de le clouer au sol. Je le retourne comme une crêpe et soulève son haut. Il proteste et se défend mais malheureusement pour lui Mihashi s'en mêle. Il se glisse dans son dos et lui bloque les bras en l'air, il est pris au piège et se démène comme un beau diable.

\- Le jeu est terminé.

Je lui arrache son tee-shirt sans plus de cérémonie. Il est d'autant plus dégoûté et Mihashi tente de lui redonner le sourire en le caressant plus que de nécessaire, je le soupçonne d'en profiter. Misaki fixe d'un air désabusé le drôle de trio que nous formons.

C'était un après-midi sympathique et il me tarde d'être à Halloween puisque c'est Mihashi qui organise et il y aura certainement sa sœur. On rentre chez blondie et étant fourbu et surtout paresseux on fait le trajet en bus. Il n'est pas bien tard mais la nuit commence doucement à obscurcir le ciel. Nous nous asseyons sur le banc de l'arrêt et nous attendons notre transport.

\- C'est moi ou Mihashi est attiré par mon charme certain ?

C'est posé sur le ton de la déconnade mais je perçois le doute sous-jacent.

\- J'sais pas mais il était bien tactile avec toi.

Il me lance une œillade moqueuse qui veut dire « jaloux ? ». Je sais bien qu'il ne le pense pas après tout on est aussi libre l'un que l'autre.

\- J'espère que c'est qu'un jeu, je ne sais pas comment je réagirai s'il était sérieux.

Un silence se fait. J'en suis maintenant convaincu, homme ou femme il s'en tape pas mal. Des passants passent puisqu'ils n'ont que ça à faire et notre bus arrive au coin de la rue. On se lève faisant signe au conducteur et on s'installe au fond, moi à côté de la vitre. On démarre et Naru pose sa tête sur mon épaule et ferme les yeux. Mais c'est qu'il est fatigué le petit n'enfant. Je somnole un peu mais me réveille à temps, je secoue la marmotte et on descend. La soirée se passe calmement mais la mise au lit risque de s'annoncer corsée.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**La suite sera le séjour à disney et normalement Halloween.  
A plus. **


	8. Chapitre 7

**Boujour, boujour et oui un nouveau chapitre mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Les plus perspicaces auront remarqué qu'on n'est ni Mercredi ni Dimanche, bravo à vous. Le calendrier à appris à voler du haut de ma fenêtre je ne suivrais donc plus ces précieuses dates. **

**Ma page facebook n'a pas l'air de tellement vous intéresser je ne mettrais donc plus d'illustrations mise a part pour ce chapitre en effet ça prend du temps à faire et j'en ai donc moins pour écrire. Je suis la première à vouloir me faire ma propre image des persos et j'ai tendance à ne plus pouvoir me sortir de la tête l'image qu'on m'a imposé surtout si elle ne me plait pas. Je peux donc comprendre le peu d'engouement pour la page. Elle reste toutefois ouverte j'ai en effet un autre projet qui concerne un manga que je vais coloriser et traduire mais je compte le faire intégralement pour ne pas le laisser en plan en plein milieu et surtout si je rencontre une difficulté qui m'empêche de le finir. Je dois également demandé l'accord de l'auteur. Pour ceux qui connaisse, ça concerne le manga Haikyuu et parle du rapprochement de Kageyama et Hinata.**

**Voila pour les petits nouvelles, place aux réponses aux reviews : **

**Amaranphine,** et oui Kiba n'est pas fute-fute mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime =) et surtout il est très mais trèès long à l'a détente.

**Tsuki SUMI, **je réserve un rôle tout particulier à Mihashi qui j'espère te plaira.

**Narutine, **le site ne t'aime vraiment pas puisqu'il ne veut toujours pas afficher ton pseudo. (Rien à voir mais tes cosplay sont très sympa). Et non le nouveau est un gros pervers mouhaahahaahahha.

**Alex, ** et oui tu as tout compris. La question du bisou est le cœur même de l'histoire mais tu devrais avoir des éléments de réponses dans ce chapitre. En ce qui concerne l'évolution de leur sentiment, tu te doute bien qu'il n'y a plus d'intérêt à lire si je te dévoile tout ici.

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour la description de certaine attraction qui n'est peut-être pas tout à fait exacte mais je me suis principalement aidée de mes souvenirs de jeunesse (cette phrase fait vraiment vieille). Les "*" indiquent toujours les illustrations que vous pouvez retrouver sur mon FB pour ce chapitre tout du moins. **

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Nom de Dieu, j'ai découvert comment créer des lignes horizontales... humm pardon je m'égare.

**Chapitre 7**

Je vers à la chambre comme un condamné à mort montant à l'échafaud, cette nuit a toute les chances de ne pas être de tout repos. J'enfile mon pyjama avec lenteur, appréciant ce calme que je sais furtif. Je me retourne vers ma source de malheur prochain, elle est assise en tailleur sur le lit. Il semble méditer, les yeux fermés. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Je m'approche et il prend une grande inspiration.

\- J'ai trouvé la voie mon frère, je ne m'exciterai pas comme une fan hystérique devant les One Direction.

Je m'agenouille au pied du lit et joint mes mains.

\- Mon Dieu, il a était touché par la grâce.

\- Oui mon fils, dit-il en posant sa main sur mon crâne.

\- Je suis ton fils ou ton frère, faudrait sav…

\- Chut, ce n'est pas important.

Après cette phase à la limite de la secte, on file sous la couette. Il aurait finalement mûrit sur ce point-là aussi ? Il me fait dos pour mieux gâcher ces tremblements d'excitation. Bah non finalement mais je suis heureux qu'il garde ça pour lui.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Un raz de marée me balance littéralement au sol, m'extirpant de la douce chaleur de la couette et de mon sommeil. Je m'assoie, reprenant mes esprits, une tornade blonde tourne dans la chambre. C'est donc ça, ça m'étonne qu'il n'ait pas extériorisé avant. Au moins je suis en forme pour affronter l'échevelé bien que le réveil fut dur. Une masse s'abat sur mon dos et me braille dans les oreilles, si je suis réveillé, de bon matin. Ses bras se balancent devant mon torse et je les agrippe avant de tirer dessus pour le faire passer par-dessus mon épaule. Il se retrouve étalé sur le sol et me regarde surpris de la vitesse d'exécution de ma prise. Je m'assoie sur son bassin et le regarde froidement.

\- On va instaurer quelques règles pour le séjour. Premièrement tu ne t'éloigne pas de moi, compris ?

\- Mais…

\- Compris ?

\- …Oui.

\- Bien deuxièmement tu n'acceptes pas les bonbons d'un étranger.

\- Ça va je suis plus un gamin !

\- Ah oui ?

Il détourne la tête, vexé. Bon ça eu au moins le mérite de le calmer.

\- Je vais aller m'habiller mais par pitié n'hurle plus, mes oreilles t'en seront reconnaissantes. Je me relève et je sens une paire de bras m'enlacer, il s'est vite relevé le bougre. Il me fait un câlin puis il me laisse vaguer à mes occupations. Je me prépare puis descend prendre mon petit déj, tout seul puisqu'apparemment tout le monde l'a déjà fait sauf moi.

Mon sac étant déjà fait, je vais voir où en est Naru. Il va pas bien, il tourne en rond autour de son sac bouclé et je me demande pendant un instant s'il ne vas pas se mettre à gratter la porte et à couiner. Il me remarque et décide de passer sa frustration et son impatience sur moi. Le trajet va être long, très long. Les adultes sont enfin près à appareiller et on charge la voiture. Naru s'installe à l'arrière et boucle sa ceinture comme pour être sûr qu'on ne l'oublie pas. Je m'assoie à ses côtés et attache également ma ceinture, Minato se met derrière le volant et démarre. Naru est calme durant une bonne partie du trajet mais au fur et à mesure que les panneaux du parc défilent il trépigne sur son siège. Pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas durer plus longtemps ?

La voiture est garée et chacun sort ses bagages. On suit les adultes à la réception pour avoir les clefs. On en a deux, celle des parents et celle des enfants. Décidément il l'aime bien celle-là. On me confie la clef étant le seul à avoir des poches qui ferment bien et le caractère insouciant de Naru ne rentre pas du tout en jeu. On nous montre les chambres et on se décharge avant de rejoindre les grilles du parc. Comme vous vous en doutais, le séjour revient assez cher, ils ont donc prit deux des chambres les plus basses questions tarifs. Franchement on n'as pas à se plaindre, la chambre est très bien et le grand lit semble très confortable. Oui j'ai bien dit LE grand lit, je vous raconte pas l'expression qu'affichais la personne qui nous à montrer la chambre*.

Il est à peine huit heures car séjournant dans leur hôtel, on bénéficie de deux heures de plus que les autres puisque le parc n'ouvre qu'à dix heures normalement. Les grilles viennent juste d'ouvrir et il y a peu de monde.

\- Bon les enfants comme de toute façons vous allez n'en vouloir en faire qu'à vos têtes on vous laisse vous débrouiller. On se retrouve juste à midi pour manger, d'accord ? annonce Kushina.

On acquiesce en cœur et on file. On arpente Main street, ce passage contient surtout des boutiques souvenirs ainsi que les bureaux d'aide. Très passionnant en soi. La seule chose qui vaut le coup c'est la déco en accord avec la fête qui clôture le mois, en particulier l'immense citrouille sculptée en forme de Mickey qui trône au milieu de la rue juste devant l'entrée*. Au temps pour moi, y'a surtout des restos en fait, ils sont pratiquement les uns sur les autres. Je les dénombre en surveillant du coin de l'œil Naru qui batifole gaiement.

On arrive au fameux rond-point* qui dispatche la foule dans les différents univers du parc. Il est également décoré et étant assigné d'office en tant que photographe je compte bien exploser la mémoire de l'appareil. Mes clichés en poche, je saisis la manche du blond pour qu'il me suive au lieu de rester bêtement hébété devant le château. Un vrai gosse… Je me dirige vers le premier embranchement à gauche qui mène à Frontierland. L'univers fait penser au western des vieux films. Pour ne pas changer il y a deux restaurants et la première attraction qui se présente à nous est un stand de tir. Les cibles ne sont pas trop dures à viser puisque même les enfants peuvent y participer. On prend chacun un fusil et jamais personne ne nous ont vu avec un air aussi concentré, je peux vous dire que les cactus en carton ne sont pas fier. On utilise tous nos plombs avant de reposer notre arme. Oui c'était des fléchettes en mousses mais je ne veux pas le savoir ! C'était sympa mais pas bien palpitant même si intérieurement on s'en va du stand avec la foi intérieur d'être des snipers d'élite.

On peut aller soit à gauche, soit à droite. Je regarde le plan et si on prend à droite ça finit en cul de sac, autant commencé par là. Le chemin se fait le long d'un lac et il est possible d'y faire le tour sur un bateau à vapeur. Après nos mésaventures en barques on passe notre tour, je l'immortalise quand même avec le manoir en fond ça rend pas mal*. La seule attraction du coin est le manoir hanté et Naru fait mine de ne pas l'avoir vu. Je le prends en photo tout seul* puis entraîne le blond vers l'entrée. Il me suit mais en biais, pas serein de ce qu'il pourrait arriver. Comme vous le savez, il se fiche du sentiment de peur mais il déteste sursauter.

\- Y'a personne qui va venir et nous poursuivre, hein ? demande-t-il peu rassuré.

\- Non c'est un circuit sur rails ne t'inquiète pas.

C'est vrai le plus grand danger pour lui c'est moi mais chut, il n'est pas obligé de le savoir. Après avoir traversé le jardin du Manoir, on franchit la porte de celui-ci. On pénètre ensuite dans une petite salle circulaire et on se serre un peu les uns aux autres et oui parce qu'on n'est pas tout seul. Aux murs, quatre tableaux représente une jeune femme, celle victime du fantôme du manoir certainement. Sur le premier elle est sur une barque*, coup d'œil furtif à Naru qui a pensé à la même chose que moi. Sur le deuxième elle trempe ses pieds dans un petit cours d'eau*, à côté elle cueille des fleurs dans ce que je suppose être le jardin du Manoir* et le dernier on la voit pique-niquer avec un jeune homme*. Une voix lugubre nous souhaite la bienvenue, se présente comme étant le maître des lieux et raconte la légende de ce lieu. Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences rappelle-t-il et pour cause ! La salle commence à s'étirer en hauteur ne sachant si on reste sur place où si tout bonnement nous descendons. Si on a un minimum de logique la réponse à ce mystère est enfantine. Les tableaux qui était jusqu'à présents guillerets dévoile à présent un versant plus sinistre*. Les lumières s'éteignent d'un coup et je sens une main m'agripper le bras. Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage à l'idée de la tête que dois afficher le propriétaire de la main. Un bruit de tonnerre et des lumières vives semblables à des éclairs nous font lever la tête. Le fiancé de la jeune fille est pendu au plafond pendant qu'on entend un rire caverneux résonner de toute part. Une porte s'ouvre et on s'y engouffre, Naru toujours accroché à mon bras. On emprunte une galerie de portraits qui changent, suivant comment on les regarde. Un tiraillement sur ma manche me perturbe dans ma contemplation des tableaux.

\- T'avais pas dit que c'était un circuit ? s'inquiète blondie.

\- Oups, aurais-je menti ? fis-je en me couvrant la bouche.

Naru me regarde d'un œil atterré, j'aperçois un groupe de jeunes juste derrière nous qui s'amusent à faire peur aux enfants. Ils vont m'être utile, faut juste que j'attire leur attention. Je fais semblant de me casser la gueule et ça suffit à attirer leur attention.

-Bon c'est parti !

Il tressaille de mon air trop enjoué pour être honnête. Je l'enlace et lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

\- Allez n'aie pas peur, ça vas bien se passer, dis-je assez fort avec un sourire entendu.

Ils me sourient diaboliquement comprenant le message que je voulais leur transmettre. On reprend notre chemin et ils nous laissent un peu d'avance, on aperçois au loin le chemin de rails. Naru ne se doute de rien du piège que je lui tends et son hurlement tonitruant n'en ai que plus savoureux. Le groupe nous double en se marrant et je dois dire que je suis dans le même état qu'eux. Le blond se remet de ses émotions et profite que je me fous de sa gueule allègrement et en lui faisant dos pour me dérober le plan du parc qui résider dans la poche arrière de mon jean. Il me mitraille avec copieusement puis se barre en avant en serrant rageusement le malheureux bout de papier. Je reprends mon souffle et le rattrape rapidement en agrippant son épaule.

\- Dis-moi jeune enfant, es-tu sur de vouloir faire le voyage seul ? Les vilains messieurs pourraient revenir.

Il me fusille du regard et me choppe au col.

\- La prochaine fois que tu organise ce genre d'entourloupe, je t'émascule avec un cure-dent. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ? explique-t-il d'un ton calme.

Il serait presque flippant et convainquant comme ça*. Il relâche son emprise et on embarque dans les véhicules. Ce sont des sièges deux places, il faut les prendre en marche puis abaisse une barrière. Les wagons prennent une petite montée qui nous amène en haut d'un escalier où on croise le fantôme de la mariée. On passe dans un couloir où des portes renfermer des monstres bien décidés à sortir, je m'approche de son oreille et fait des bruits de fantômes. La sentence ne tarde pas et se traduit par des coups répétés de plan sur mon pauvre crâne. Je le récupère avant qu'on ne puisse plus rien lire, je le déplie entièrement et le défroisse. La remise en état du plan dure jusqu'à ce qu'on rencontre une voyante et sa boule de cristal. Le problème c'est qu'elle dit son texte dans un maximum de langues, c'est donc rare de tomber pile sur le bon. La visite continue vers une scène de mariage, dans une salle de bal on assiste à une valse d'esprits autour d'une table bien garnie. On peut d'ailleurs reconnaître la jeune femme qui a bien vieillit, on la suit et on la voit se lamenter devant son miroir dans lequel se reflète une tête de mort. Les prochaines étapes sont celles du cimetière et des catacombes où des squelettes dansent. Attends, on est toujours dans un manoir hanté là ? Naru se prête même au jeu, on arrive ensuite à Phantom Canyon qui est une bourgade fantôme du Far West puis à la crypte. Ensuite les fauteuils tournent nous mettant face à des miroirs où on peut voir un fantôme accroché à notre dossier. Naru se retourne vivement et je rigole sous cape de son comportement puéril. Il me frappe mais les rougeurs sur ses joues me démontrent qu'il a le même avis.

C'est la fin, on descend des wagons et le fantôme de la jeune fille nous supplie de rester avec elle. Naru commente dans sa barbe que je risque bien d'y rester si je continue à lui faire peur. Je souris à son ruminement et l'entraine vers la sortie. La lumière du soleil nous fait mal aux yeux quelques instants puis nous rebroussons chemin jusqu'au stand de tir où on prend l'autre chemin. On se retrouve devant le train de la mine et nos regards se croisent avant de s'y diriger comme un seul homme. Il y aura sûrement beaucoup plus de monde quand le parc sera complètement ouvert, autant en profiter un maximum. Il y a tout de même un peu d'attente et j'en profite pour visionner le peu de clichés que j'ai pris, je suis sur celle que je viens de prendre où l'on voit la montagne minière*.

\- T'est vraiment doué en photo, on dirait presque des images du site !

\- C'est ça le talent, qu'est-ce tu crois ? me vantais-je.

Je range mon appareil et nous descendons des escaliers pour rejoindre les wagons, nous prenons place tout à la fin du train. On démarre, passe devant les autres visiteurs puis on plonge dans l'obscurité d'une grotte. La voie est bordé de dynamite, une explosion fait trembler les parois de la caverne mais le train ne ralentit pas pour autant et continue parmi les grondements d'un puits de mine qui s'effondre. Des chauves-souris nous foncent dessus avant de se retrouver à l'air libre et parcourir la montagne. On lève les bras et on se prend un flash, merde y'avais un radar… Mon Dieu, tuez-moi pour cet humour de merde dont VOUS m'avez doté.

On fait plusieurs tours en regardant à chaque fois les trombines que l'attraction a pris en photo. Et bien ce n'est pas très reluisant, on a des sacrés têtes de con. Après avoir profité on reprend notre chemin et nous déambulons sans trop savoir où on va. Il semble y avoir un spectacle un peu plus loin mais il n'y a personne pour le moment. Une gare* est située un peu plus loin et permet de relier différents endroits du parc sans avoir à marcher. C'est un vieux train mais il a était très bien restauré*. On préfère continuer à pied, on retourne sur nos pas et on est maintenant à Adventureland. Un restaurant nous fait face pour ne pas changer, nous prenons à gauche pour remonter jusqu'à Indiana Jones et le temple du péril*, montagnes russes tout comme le train de la mine. Le décor tout le long de la file d'attente est vraiment sympa mais on n'a pas le temps de s'y attarder puisqu'il n'y a personne devant nous. On embarque et on gueule plus que de raison dans l'attraction. On fait également plusieurs tours avant de reprendre notre route, il est déjà neuf heures et quart mine de rien.

On emprunte une passerelle et on fait le tour de l'ile jusqu'à la cabane de Robinson*. Tout en haut on peut y accéder et la visiter, on peut y voir une sorte de cuisine rudimentaire* ainsi qu'un coin avec un piano*. En redescendant on tombe sur la plage des pirates* qui est une aire de jeux pour petits, il y en a déjà plein qui s'amusent. Un peu plus loin on aperçoit un navire* qui est possible de visiter mais on a définitivement pas le pied marin, on abandonne donc l'idée. L'ile est parcouru par des passerelles* et le panorama* est vraiment beau, on la quitte après avoir pris quelques photos. On se retrouve devant une forteresse qui abrite Pirates des Caraïbes. C'est un circuit en bateau qui vogue sur des rails, à priori il n'y a pas de danger. On s'y engouffre et on prend place dans un des grands bateaux qui peut accueillir une dizaine de personnes. Je me cale bien au fond et je sens mon pantalon s'humidifier légèrement au niveau des fesses, ça sent pas bon on va surement se faire asperger. Génial… Le voyage se déroule tranquillement et on ressent bien l'univers du film, l'eau est plutôt calme et aucun tuyau en vue susceptible de nous tremper. On arrive dans une large salle où des pirates animés chantent un air bien connu. Le chemin s'est également élargi. C'était bien sympa mais pas très palpitant, je ne voit rien au loin mais je peux deviner la sortie. On s'y approche, quittant le repaire des bandits et l'obscurité ambiante ne me rassure pas en particulier le bruit sourd d'eau qui se rapproche de plus en plus.

\- C'est quoi ce bruit ? On dirait une cascade mais c'est dommage qu'on ne la voit pas, s'intrique Naru.

Une cascade ? Il fait relativement sombre et les sièges sont humides… putain ils ont gardé une surprise pour la fin.

\- On l'a voit pas mais on va la sentir.

Naru me regarde avec une expression d'interrogation puis la lumière se fait dans son esprit.

\- Ohh putain, on va se la prendre sur la tête ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi les sièges était mouillés.

\- Tu te rappelles du tableau du manoir hanté où la jeune fille fait de la barque ?

\- … Quoi ? On va se faire rincer la tronche et tu me parle de peinture, dit-il en grimaçant.

\- Je crois qu'on va vivre la même chose qu'elle, continuais-je en ignorant son intervention.

Il fronce les sourcils puis les haussent.

\- Heeiinnn ?

Je comprends mieux la présence des rails sous les bateaux maintenant. Un feu s'allume au-dessus de nous, nous montrant brièvement notre mort prochaine. Mon cœur fait une embardée à la chute soudaine puis se stabilise. Je récupère ma main qui s'est fait consciencieusement broyé par le blond. J'ai anticipé le mouvement du bateau pour ne pas avoir le postérieur trempé. On ressort à la lumière du jour et Naru est posté sur son sac, il a pris cher mais il n'y rien de fragile dedans. Il essore son sac comme il peut tout en passant sous un porche qui mène à Fantasyland. Une attraction nous propose de voler comme Peter Pan mais vu que c'est essentiellement pour les enfants, ça ne doit pas être fou-fou, on passe donc notre chemin. Dumbo nous le propose également mais en plein air sous la forme d'un carrousel. Des enfants nous dépassent et se pressent d'aller dans la file d'attente, le p'tit blond se faisant littéralement trainé par le p'tit brun. C'est dans la couleur des cheveux que le caractère prend forme… humm c'est une piste à explorer. Naru les regarde avec un sourire tendre avant qu'on continue notre route en repassant devant Peter Pan. Je m'arrête un instant, histoire de refaire mon lacet pendant que Naru poursuit son chemin. Il se rend compte au bout de quelques pas que je ne le suis plus, il se retourne alors dans ma direction. Je noue en serrant bien cette fois ci puis je me relève. Une des célèbres mascottes du parc est derrière nous, à quelques mètres du blond.

\- Blondie, ne te retourne surtout pas mais il a la personne que tu veux voir le plus au monde juste derrière, il affiche une mine surprise* avant de se retourner vivement.

\- Mickey !

Il se jette presque dessus et le mec à l'intérieur du costume doit flipper. Ils se font un gros câlin et je reste en retrait pour qu'on ne fasse pas le lien entre moi et cet individu. Malheureusement le blond n'est pas de cet avis puisqu'il me fait de grands signes pour que je l'immortalise avec son p'tit copain. Non mais je vous jure, j'aurais tout vu… Je dégaine mon arme, fais la mise au point et au moment où je le déclenche un salopard de morveux me bouscule. Je la regarde, elle n'est pas trop floue mais c'est mal cadré. Naru se précipite pour la regarder et semble déçu. Il tente de rattraper la souris mais il semblerait qu'elle ait pris le large.

\- Bon au moins t'a eu ta photo avec lui.

\- Mouais.

\- Aller chaton, tu ne vas pas bouder ? dis-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Il se dégage de ma main, le cœur meurtri et sans relever le surnom. Il s'engouffre dans le labyrinthe d'Alice* mais connaissant ses faibles connaissances en orientation, je risque de ne jamais le retrouver. Je le colle aux basques et il a au moins pris l'entrée et non la sortie, c'est déjà un bon point. On passe devant le lapin blanc et je le prends en photo puisque sa tête* n'est pas sans me rappeler un certain énergumène blond. Je me magne pour ne pas le perdre de vue, nous débouchons face à des arbres où des panneaux indicatif ne font pas spécialement bien leur travail*. Je rejoins Naru à travers la foule et nous poursuivons, nullement déboussolé par les indications faussées et le discours sans queue ni tête du chat de Cheshire*. Nous passons en dessous de fontaines* qui balancent des jets d'eau aléatoirement. Les petits passent en dessous aisément mais pour les plus grands, il faut soit se baisser soit bien calculé son coup pour ne pas se prendre l'eau en pleine poire. Il suffit d'avancer tout droit jusqu'à rencontrer la chenille hippie*. Elle déblatère, tout en nous crachant sa fumée et nous dis de poursuivre jusqu'au château de la Reine. On se retrouve devant un parterre de fleurs représentant le chat, il y a trop de monde pour que je puisse bien le prendre en photo. Je regarde l'heure, il est dix heures et demie passées c'est donc pour ça. On poursuit notre chemin à travers les haies et nous arrivons devant des Cardes qui repeignent des fleurs en rouge. Des personnes prennent la pose, j'aperçois du coin de l'œil la sortie mais étrangement je ne vois pas de tête blonde s'y diriger et pour cause ce glandu a pris l'autre chemin qui s'enfonce un peu plus dans le labyrinthe… je vous l'ai déjà dit qu'il était irrécupérable ? Je le suis de loin, avec sa tignasse qui dépasse des haies je ne risque pas de le perdre. Bien sûr c'est sans compter sur le labyrinthe qui décide d'être de son coté en rehaussant ses putains de bordures. Je presse le pas et le retrouve pris au piège dans un des recoins, à l'abri des regards. Parfait. Je me glisse furtivement dans son dos et pose fermement mes mains sur ses épaules.

\- Alors chaton, on tente de s'échapper ?

\- Oui et apparemment je ne suis pas allé du bon côté.

\- Brillante déduction, Sherlock Holmes.

\- Que fait-on alors Watson ? demande-t-il en se retournant, un sourcil haussé.

\- Mon sens de l'orientation hors pair nous sortira de cette situation.

\- Ça va ? Elle n'enfle pas trop ta tête ?

Je prends une pose de profonde réflexion, tout en me grattant le menton.

\- L'expression n'est pas censés concerné les chevilles ?

\- MERDE !

Et il s'en va en tentant de garder le peu de fierté qui lui reste. Je lui fais remarquer subtilement qu'il ne se dirige pas au bon endroit, il ouvre grand les yeux et ses joues s'empourprent. Un deuxième « merde » tonitruant résonne dans le labyrinthe. Il fait demi-tour d'un pas rageur, je le suis en me moquant copieusement de lui. Je le rattrape bien vite et passe mon bras en-dessous du sien et le guide jusqu'à la sortie. Il grommelle dans sa barbe inexistante et je devine que les choses qu'il énumère à mon encontre doivent être pour le moins flatteuses.

On sort enfin de ce dédale de verdure, on s'arrête quelques instants à un kiosque qui vend des peluches et autres souvenirs. Je ferais mieux de ne pas le laisser trop devant si je ne veux pas me retrouver avec une montagne de conneries sur les bras. Je l'arrache avec difficulté de sa contemplation de ces objets du diable et l'embarque pour les tasses* histoire de lui remettre les idées en place… mouais pas vraiment en fait. On patiente dans la file, quelques garnements se chamaillent et leurs parents les regardent avec un air désespéré. Les tasses virevoltent sur place en plus de tourner sur un plateau. Le tour dure environ deux minutes et une vingtaine de personnes peut s'installer en même temps. Comme il y a surtout des familles, le temps d'attente est d'autant mieux rentabilisé. La musique en fond ne reste pas en tête contrairement à une bien connue de ce parc. Naru semble avoir arrêté de bouder et regarde les tasses tourner avec une dévotion presque alarmante. C'est enfin à nous d'entrer et c'est sans surprise qu'il me pousse vers une tasse aux motifs orange. Je laisse la petite porte ouverte au cas où d'autres personnes souhaiteraient se joindre à nous ce qui est peu probable. Une sonnerie retentit prévenant ainsi de la fermeture des portes. Le plateau démarre avec un à coup avant de se stabiliser. Naru s'empare du volant et le tourne entraînant ainsi la rotation de la tasse. Il tourne comme un parfait malade mental et je dois dire que j'attends avec impatience la fin du manège pour le voir descendre. Les tasses ralentissent et je le laisse, avec joie, se lever en premier. Il se dresse d'un coup avant de se laisser choir sur le petit banc avec une expression indéchiffrable. Je ricane puis sors en tentant de conserver moi-même mon équilibre, il me suit en s'agrippant désespérément à mes vêtements. On dirait deux pochtrons au petit matin, elle est belle la France. On descend enfin du plateau après une ligne droite étrangement courbe.

Une douce mélodie se fait entendre au fur et à mesure qu'on s'en rapproche, vous savez cette chanson qui se répand vicieusement et insidieusement dans votre cerveau et qui vous le court-circuite. On avance tel deux zombies vers le château de pastel et on embarque dans un bateau en tapant en rythme sur la barre du navire comme deux forcenés. Cet hymne a beau symboliser la paix entre les peuples, elle te rentre tellement dans le crâne qu'on ne retient pas les paroles mais seulement le rythme lancinant (It's a Small world pour le bonheur de vos oreilles) Le circuit se termine une fois que nos neurones sont tous intégralement décédés. Naru reçoit un texto de ses parents, nous demandant de les retrouver pour déjeuner. On rejoint Discoveryland, on passe devant l'attraction de Buzz l'éclair mais je ne pense pas qu'on l'a fera. En chemin, j'aperçois du coin de l'œil le groupe qui avait foutu les pétoches à blondie et je souris à ce souvenir. Un d'entre eux, le même il me semble, s'approche sans se faire voir du blond et réitère son méfait. Naru fait un bond et se retourne vivement. Les reconnaissant, il les fusille du regard. Le groupe s'en va en riant à gorge déployée, il pivote lentement vers moi. Trop lentement. Un ange passe et il part retrouver ses parents sans m'attendre. On entre dans le café Hypérion* qui propose toutes sortes d'hamburgers et autres nourritures saines comme ceci. Pendant toute la durée de l'attente et de la commande, blondie ne pipe pas un mot. On s'attable et les adultes, trop content que leur fils ne monopolise pas la parole, discute joyeusement en tête-tête. Je déballe mon premier sandwich alors que l'ogre ne touche pas aux siens. Il se saisit d'un cure-dents et le tripote en me fixant d'un œil sombre. _« La prochaine fois que tu organise ce genre d'entourloupe, je t'émascule avec un cure-dent. » _Cette phrase tourne en boucle dans ma caboche pendant que je l'observe faire de même avec son arme, je crains pour mes bijoux de familles. Je m'étrangle avec ma bouffe et me recule sur ma chaise. Il entame son repas tout en gardant son bâtonnet de bois entre deux de ses doigts. Je dois bien dire que je n'ai pas spécialement pu apprécier le mien.

Après cet instant de pure sérénité, nous nous séparons à nouveau. On garde Space Mountain pour un peu plus tard, je préfère étrangement que ce que j'ai ingéré reste à l'intérieur. On opte donc pour quelque chose de plus doux pour nos estomacs. Les mystères du Nautilus me semble bien, ça ne bouge pas trop comme attraction. On descend dans le corps métallique du poisson en traversant un long couloir. Une voix nous raconte l'histoire du submersible et une fois encore il faut réussir à tomber sur la bonne langue. Toutefois c'est plus simple que la maison hanté puisqu'il s'agit d'un parcours à pied et le temps n'est pas compté. On prend donc tout notre temps pour regarder les différentes cartes et objets présents. On s'enfonce toujours un peu plus sous l'eau et on débouche sur une pièce contenant une orgue et les murs accueillent différents hublots permettant d'observer l'extérieur. Un tiraillement se fait sentir sur ma manche, Naru m'indique du doigt une fenêtre bien plus grande que les autres qui est pour le moment obturée.

\- Je sais pas pourquoi mais je la sens pas celle-là.

\- Capitaine, un monstre gigantesque par tribord devant ! grésille la voix du haut-parleur.

\- Tiens qu'est-ce que je disais ! s'exclame-t-il en me claquant d'un revers de main mon bras.

On se tourne vers le hublot qui s'ouvre lentement.

\- Tu le sais comme ça, tu ne sursauteras pas comme une fillette.

Mon bras se fait à nouveau maltraiter, vous vous en doutez bien. Une masse tentaculaire se déplace devant la vitre dans le plus grand calme.

\- Si ça se jette sur la vitre, je te frappe c'est clair ? me pointe-t-il du doigt.

Je chasse sa main de mon champ de vision.

\- Mais c'est quoi cette injustice ! Comme si c'est moi qui avait créé cette attraction.

\- T'est bien assez fourbe pour ça.

Le poulpe joue le suspens en déplaçant ses ventouses le long du plexi et sa bouche, enfin je crois que c'est ça, s'y colle. C'est charmant. Finalement il y a quelques effets de lumières mais rien de bien méchant.

\- C'est bien t'a était un grand garçon, me moquais en farfouillant dans ses cheveux.

Il dégage ma main et part en boudant, je le suis en me collant à lui et l'entraîne dans un coin sombre. Je le colle à un mur et lui attrape son menton.

\- T'a pas bientôt fini ?

On se fixe pendant un moment et il me fait un petit sourire. Comment qui fait ? Il suffit qu'il me sourit pour que je ne lui en veuille plus, bien que je ne lui en voulais pas plus que ça.

\- Bon on continue ?

Je lui en fous une derrière le crâne et nous sortons du sous-marin, Blondie à un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il n'est pas croyable, je le frappe et il est content ce con ! On embarque pour Autopia, c'est un simple circuit en voiture sur rails. Comme c'est prévu pour les petits à la base, je vous laisse devinez à quel point c'était passionnant. Vu que le temps d'attente était plutôt long ainsi que le tour ça nous a au moins permis de digérer. On s'attaque enfin à Space Mountain, on est en pleine après-midi donc il y a pas mal de monde et on patiente longtemps. Très longtemps. Naru a posé son front sur mon épaule depuis bien longtemps et je suis obligé de le traîner quand les gens devant moi avance. Son visage est vraiment détendu quand il dort et son innocence, à tenter qu'il en ait encore, ressort. Mais le mieux c'est quand il se réveille, il a vraiment une tête de paumé et il met un temps parfois considérable à comprendre où il se trouve.

Merde il y a des escaliers ! Je le secoue avec toute la délicatesse que je possède et ses yeux papillonne avant qu'il ne comprenne la raison de ce réveil intempestif. Il marmonne dans mon pull avant de gravir la première marche puis se cale sur moi avant de repartir dans les bras de Morphée. L'ascension se passe plutôt bien et je le réveille pour de bon quand c'est à notre tour d'embarquer. C'est incroyable cette faculté qu'il a à s'endormir n'importe où. On s'installe côte à côte dans le wagon et on abaisse les barrières de sécurité puis un type vient s'assurer qu'elles sont bien bloquées. Le wagon démarre tranquillement et ce place dans le canon avant de se stopper. La montée est lente mais une fois arrivé au sommet, ça part d'un coup est on se retrouve plongé dans l'obscurité. On sent plus les mouvements qu'on ne les voit, bien que les planètes et autres objets cosmiques soit éclairées. Le trajet dure peu de temps malheureusement et nous revoici au point de départ. Les barrières se soulèvent et nous sortons de notre véhicule. Nous nous arrêtons devant le guichet qui montre les photos qui on était prise. Nous sommes magnifiques, ce cliché ressort notre plus beau profil.

Ayant à présent fait le tour des différentes attractions, on décide de refaire celles qui nous ont particulièrement plu. La journée se termine bien vite et nous faisons le tour des boutiques souvenirs à présent. Je le perds plus d'une fois et sa masse capillaire apparaît, au-dessus des rayons, à des endroits éloignés les uns des autres. Je décide de me poster à la sortie, histoire qu'il ne me loupe pas. Il arrive les bras chargés de bonbons à ne plus savoir quoi en faire.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse de tout ça ? m'alarmais-je.

\- Bah les bouffer !

Il les regarde avec une lueur gourmande et il est bien capable de tous les engloutir, quitte à s'en faire péter le bide. Je secoue la tête défaitiste puis le suit dans une autre boutique. Il fait plusieurs fois le tour des rayons, je regarde également. Les produits ayant pour thème L'étrange noël de monsieur Jack m'attirent tout particulièrement. Je reste raisonnable contrairement à un certain blond et opte juste pour un mug et un pull à l'effigie du squelette. Il revient vers moi avec des oreilles de Mickey sur la tête et trois sacs que je suppose être remplis de conneries, toutes plus inutile les unes que les autres. Désespérant. Nous retrouvons les parents du blond une fois que la nuit est bien tombée. Le parc ne va pas tarder à fermer, on reprend donc le chemin de la sortie et nous remontons jusqu'à l'hôtel.

C'est l'heure du dîner et on va direct au resto après avoir décharger les sacs du blond dans notre chambre. On reste bouche bée devant l'étalage de nourriture qu'il y a*. Naru se jette sur une assiette et commence à se servir sans même nous attendre. On le suit puis on se choisit une table. Le repas se déroule paisiblement et Naru nous quitte fréquemment pour aller se resservir. J'ai le ventre explosé alors que Naru continu à s'empiffrer. Les adultes ont calé bien avant nous et leur fils finit enfin par ralentir le rythme. On sort de table et nous rejoignons nos chambres respectives après un bisou parental. Je me mets en pyjama alors que Naru farfouille dans ses sacs. Je me brosse les dents et râle contre ma maladresse après avoir asperger mon tee-shirt. Je me sèche comme je peux puis réajuste mon caleçon. Je reviens dans la chambre, il est assis sur le lit. Il comprend que la salle de bain est libre quand je me vautre dans le pieu. Je jette un œil au sac à moitié ouvert et en sort un lapin*. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? Il est doux et d'un beau gris c'est vrai mais pourquoi il lui on foutu un collier rouge ? Certes j'aime bien cette couleur mais là on dirait un peu le lapin de Lindt. Je triture le collier et il finit fatalement par tourner. Il y a une médaille où on peut y inscrire le nom de la peluche et je vois qu'il y en a un déjà écrit. « Kiki » What the f…

\- Tu l'aime bien ? Je trouve qu'il a un air de ressemblance avec toi.

Il est complètement étalé sur mon dos et caresse son lapin. Je regarde l'expression de la peluche et c'est vrai que son regard est assez insolite. Je tourne mon visage vers le blond, ne voyant pas du tout la ressemblance.

\- Ne bouge pas.

Il rapproche le lapin de mon visage et il ouvre grand les yeux.

\- La ressemblance est stupéfiante !

Je lui arrache le lagomorphe des mains et lui balance en pleine poire. Il se lance à la rescousse de l'animal et le sauve d'une douloureuse chute. Il se gaufre donc magistralement et je ne vois qu'une de ses jambes qui tente de s'accroche au lit. Il remonte en serrant son précieux entre ses bras et s'allonge à mes côtés.

\- Kyubi va être jaloux, fais gaffe.

\- Ce qu'il ignore ne peut pas lui faire de tort.

\- Tu me feras le plaisir de changer le nom de cette chose, dis-je en pointant le susnommé du doigt. Pas qu'il soit affublé d'un nom aussi ridicule ne me ravie point mais je n'ai pas envie d'être associé à ce truc dans ton esprit.

Suite à ma déclaration, il s'assit en tailleur et me fixe en caressant le lapin.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Kiki, il ne peut rien contre toi.

Je me jette sur lui et lui kidnappe la peluche. Je lève mon bras assez haut pour qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre tout en me reculant contre la tête de lit. Ça ne l'effraie pas pour autant et se lance à mon assaut, je fais tout pour le repousser mais il est tenace quand il veut. Il est complètement vautré sur moi et étire son bras au maximum pour atteindre ma main et il y arriverait presque le bougre ! J'entoure son abdomen de mes jambes pensant ainsi stopper toute progression mais c'est mal le connaitre. Il laisse tomber ma main pour le moment et s'aide de ses deux bras pour se hisser un peu plus haut. Je pose l'arrière de mon genou contre son épaule gauche et bloque son autre bras avec ma cuisse disponible. Il semble suffisamment immobilisé pour que je me permette de souffler.

\- Parce que tu crois m'avoir pris au piège ? Sache que dans l'état actuel des choses, je peux placer un coup de menton particulièrement douloureux pour ton anatomie.

Il affiche un sourire en coin sadique et je constate que son visage est pile au-dessus de mon entrejambe. J'ai un mouvement d'inconfort ce qui fait redoubler son sourire.

\- Je peux pourtant me montrer très gentil avec cette zone, illustre-t-il en caressant l'endroit susdit.

Je suis déstabilisé pendant une fraction de seconde avant de reprendre contenance.

\- Parce que tu crois m'avoir ? Je vois clair dans ton jeu, l'accusais-je du doigt.

\- Je peux toujours essayer.

Il me fait un sourire dangereux avant de se déloger de mes jambes pour se dresser sur ses coudes.

\- Je te propose un marché. Si j'arrive à te faire craquer, le lapin garde son prénom et dans le cas contraire j'accepte l'inévitable et je lui en trouverai un autre.

\- J'ai l'impression de me faire un peu avoir dans cet accord, je te propose autre chose. Celui qui craque en premier a perdu.

Il semble peser le pour et le contre mais son esprit combatif ira forcément en ma faveur.

\- Ok. Prépare-toi à perdre !

Il soulève légèrement mon tee-shirt et commence à embrasser mon bas-ventre, je lui laisse un peu d'avance histoire qu'il ne soit pas trop déçu de ma victoire écrasante. Il tire doucement sur le bas de mon caleçon jusqu'à ce que ma virilité soit mise à nu. Il l'a prend en main et attaque d'emblée. Il me fait lentement durcir mais il se garde bien de s'approcher de moi.

\- C'est de la triche, je ne peux même pas t'atteindre, me plaignais-je.

\- Parce que tu crois que je vais te faciliter la tâche en plus ?

\- Enflure…

\- Pas de grossièretés jeune homme !

Je vais devoir lâcher la peluche si je ne veux pas avoir à vie mon surnom associé à cette boule de poils car oui mon bras est toujours en l'air et commence à s'engourdir. Je balance la chose au loin et Naru en est distrait, il préfère s'assurer de la bonne réception de la peluche plutôt que de s'inquiéter de son propre sort. Je retourne la situation au sens propre et m'installe entre ses jambes. Il comprend la gravité de la situation quand je claque son caleçon autour de ses mollets. Je compte bien remonter dans la course. Dans l'affolement, son haut s'est relevé dévoilant son nombril. Je me penche au-dessus et attrape un bout de peau entre mes lèvres. Je suçote quelques instants avant de la mordiller, il gigote un peu. Il ne doit pas trop aimer mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je le lèche pour m'excuser et je sens sa main se perdre dans mes cheveux. Je parcours son ventre ainsi mais je le sens insister sur mon crâne m'incitant à descendre plus bas. Je relève la tête et lui sourit taquinement.

\- N'y pense même pas, tu tiens à perdre où quoi ? me vantais-je.

\- Si je dois perdre pour avoir ça, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, me sourit-il.

\- Tsss.

Je décide de faire taire ces conneries en l'empoignant. Il laisse sa tête s'en aller en arrière et profite de ce que je lui fais. J'imprime un rythme lent qui fait petit à petit monter la pression, je veux et je vais gagner mais autant que je m'amuse à le frustrer. Je glisse mon visage vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse et la lèche. Il frissonne. Je remonte vers son visage et frotte mon nez contre son cou.

\- Si tu ne riposte pas, ça sera facile.

\- Je te laisse un peu de marge, je sais que mon corps de rêve te fait décoller au quart de tour.

Il me sourit lubriquement avant de m'embrasser le cou tout en m'allongeant sur le dos. Il descend sur ma clavicule et reprend où il en était tout à l'heure. Il est allongé sur le côté en plus d'être à moitié sur moi, cette nouvelle position me permet de le caresser aussi. Sa tête repose sur mon pectoral droit et il me le lèche de temps en temps. Le rythme de nos bras montent crescendo et en harmonie. Je lui caresse les cheveux et pendant un bref instant je n'ai plu l'impression d'être en compétition mais qu'on essaie simplement de faire plaisir à l'autre. Je lui embrasse la tempe et accélère mon mouvement de poignet, il se crispe et se cramponne d'autant plus à moi. Il mordille mon téton un peu brutalement, wow c'est pas agréable ! Il se décale et s'allonge encore un peu plus sur moi. Il se dresse sur un de ses coudes et me regarde étrangement, il l'a toujours au moins fait une fois lors de nos séances détente. Il empoigne nos deux virilités ensemble et reprend un va-et-vient soutenu. Le contact est pour le moins inédit mais pas désagréable. Elles s'humidifient mutuellement augmentant ainsi la friction, j'ai à présent mes deux mains de libre puisqu'il fait tout. J'en remets une dans sa tignasse et l'autre part sur une de ses omoplates. Je le masse avant de parcourir son dos jusqu'à ses reins. Il a raison, il est vraiment bien foutu mais une jolie paire de seins est toujours appréciable et ça il ne pourra jamais me l'apporter. Ma main continue de dériver jusqu'à son fessier, charnue comme je les aime. De ce côté, il marque des points par contre. Il enlace une de ses jambes aux miennes et remue inconsciemment son bassin contre moi. Je plonge mon visage dans son cou et l'embrasse. Je malaxe ses fesses et sa deuxième main rejoint la première, nous gainant fermement. Son mouvement se fait plus ample, s'attardant sur le sommet de nos hampes. Mon souffle se fait plus profond tandis que Naru lâche de petits gémissements entrecoupés d'halètements. Il bouge brusquement la tête, se rapprochant de mon oreille. Il me la lèche puis la mordille délicatement.

\- Kiba… aah…

Putain mais je fais rien ! Gémis pas mon prénom comme ça ! Je le presse un peu plus contre moi et il s'attarde délicieusement sur mon gland avant de m'astiquer vigoureusement. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis mais seulement que j'aime beaucoup ce qu'il me fait. J'ai un râle un peu plus puissant que les autres avant de me libérer sur mon torse avec pour fond sonore les gémissements de Naru.

Nos respirations font se soulever nos poitrines de manière anarchique mais on s'en fout. Blondie se rehausse sur mon buste et affiche un sourire vainqueur.

\- Alors ? T'as craqué le premier on dirait ? me nargue-t-il entre deux respirations haletantes.

Je regarde mon ventre et en effet la défaite est plus que visible… Une minute elle l'est un peu trop, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir perdu, j'en suis sûr.

\- Parce que tu vas me faire croire que ça vient de moi tout ça ?

\- Je peux tenter ?

\- Salopard ! Je le savais ! … Du coup c'est qui qu'a gagné ?

Un ange passe et on se regarde dans le blanc des yeux. Naru se lève et se dirige vers la salle de bain.

\- Eh ? Eh… On fait quoi pour le surnom de l'autre con ?

Il s'enfuit en me souriant espièglement.

\- Attends, on est à égalité ? Mais c'est un scandale !

Je me lève rapidement en tachant de ne pas en foutre partout. Il est debout dans la baignoire, face au pommeau et a déjà allumé l'eau. Le miroir accroché au-dessus du lavabo renvoie une image peu flatteuse de moi. J'ai les cheveux tout ébouriffés, les joues rouges suite à notre activité ou à la découverte de mon apparence décadente. Les traces blanchâtres commencent à couler suite à mon non-mouvement. Je finis d'enlever mon caleçon qui avait déjà bien commencé sa descente, mine de rien. J'enjambe la baignoire et enlace le blond, il grimace à cause de ma viscosité excessive. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit et caresse son torse d'une main pendant que l'autre descend vers sa virilité endormie. Elle ne tarde toutefois pas à se réveiller et à apprécier mon initiative.

\- Tu n'en n'auras dons jamais assez ? souffle-t-il.

\- Parce que tu vas t'en plaindre, là ? Et puis je ne suis pas satisfait de notre égalité, il ne doit y avoir qu'un vainqueur et ce sera moi.

Cette position me permet de lui faire du bien comme si je le faisais à moi-même ce qui est d'autant plus facile. Il bascule la tête en arrière et ce laisse totalement faire, j'adore avoir une emprise comme ça sur lui. Je parcours son torse humide par le jet de la douche et embrasse son cou. Ma main effectue de amples mouvements et s'attarde sur ses points sensibles. Il tourne légèrement la tête et viens agripper ma nuque.

\- Toi non plus tu ne t'en plains pas on dirait ?

Il sourit malicieusement et presse son postérieur contre mon entrejambe qui est plus que ravie de retrouver un ancien camarade de jeu. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je me frottais à lui depuis le début.

\- On devrait arrêter on sera encore plus poisseux après, souffle-t-il.

\- Ne change pas de sujet, tu ne veux juste pas perdre.

Je lui lèche la jugulaire en imprimant un mouvement un peu plus ferme sur son sexe. Il respire difficilement et tente d'arrêter le mouvement de mon poignet.

\- N'essaie pas de contourner l'inévitable, tu ne fais que ralentir l'échéance.

\- Kiba… sérieux ! C'est pas toi qui vas mettre trois plombes à te nettoyer.

\- Je te frotterai le dos, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- T'as intérêt… aahh.

Oups ! Mon changement d'allure l'a pour le moins surpris l'empêchant ainsi de poursuivre, quel dommage. Je suis dans le même état d'excitation que lui et je ne me prive pas de me faire du bien grâce à son postérieur. Son épaule que j'avais précédemment marquée est à présent vierge de toute trace, je me dois de redresser ce tort. J'applique mes lèvres sur sa peau et me fais un malin plaisir à le faire mien à nouveau. Mon cerveau bloque à cette phrase, je n'ai jamais considéré qui que ce soit comme étant à moi. Naru doit être particulier. Il est mon meilleur ami, le frère que je n'ai jamais eu, on a pratiquement vécu ensemble. C'est comme s'il faisait partie de moi. A cette pensée, je me serre un peu plus contre lui et embrasse avec ferveur le suçon que je lui ai fait ainsi que la peau aux alentour. Il gémit tant et plus et tiraille les cheveux sur le haut de ma nuque. Pour la seconde fois je viens sur le bas de son dos et ça m'excite autant que la première fois. Mon mouvement de poignet à l'avant est fébrile et je ne tarde pas à sentir un liquide visqueux recouvrir mes doigts, le tout accompagné de gémissements et de respirations profondes. Il se laisse complètement aller contre moi et on tâche de reprendre nos esprits. L'eau commence à se mélanger avec le fruit de notre délivrance et ça colle encore plus.

\- Putain tu m'as fait recto verso ! se plaint Naru.

\- Arrête de te plaindre, ça t'a plu.

Il ne me répond pas et détourne la tête, signe que je suis dans le vrai. Je mets l'eau un peu plus chaude et le pousse en dessous. Je frotte son bas du dos et ses fesses avec un plaisir non feint. C'est galère à enlever mais avec un peu d'effort ça part. Je le retourne et lui fait la face avant. Il me regarde faire avec une expression et un sourire presque dominateur. Il me caresse les cheveux comme on félicite un chien qui s'est assis. Je cesse mon nettoyage et le regarde fixement.

\- Tu comptes me mettre un collier et une laisse aussi ?

\- Humm c'est une idée à explorer, ne me tente pas trop, me sourit-il.

Je ne sais que répondre face à son aplomb et continue donc ce que j'avais commencé.

\- Brave toutou, t'auras droit à un nonos.

\- Fais gaffe, le toutou pourrait bien mordre la main de son maître, dis-je avec tout le sérieux dont je suis capable à cet instant.

\- Oui mais tu ne le feras pas, dit-il en attrapant mon menton. Tu m'aime trop pour ça.

On se fixe quelque instant droit dans les yeux et je me rapproche doucement de lui. Il me sourit chaleureusement et penche légèrement sa tête sur le côté. Je vais te montrer à quel point je t'aime.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Allez-y. Sortez les couteaux, les machettes et les cure-dents je suis prête à subir vos foudres. Désolée mais cette fin est magnifique (sans me jeter de fleurs). Pour les sensibles je précise que c'est la fin du chapitre et non de l'histoire, donc relevez-vous et séchez moi ces larmes. Comme vous le savez pour mes fins sadiques, vous ne verrez pas ce qui est suggéré (à tenter que vous ayez compris où je voulais en venir) donc ne soyez pas surpris pour les autres bah… bienvenue =)**

**La suite sera la fin du séjour à disney et normalement Halloween.**

**A plus…**

**C'est bizarre j'ai une impression de déjà-vu…**

**A la prochaine… mouais c'est mieux.**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Bien le bonjour,  
****non je ne vous ai pas oublié mais c'est les vacances d'où mon absence. Ce chapitre est plus long que le précédent si ça peut compenser.**

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Amaranphine, **j'adore ta réaction =) Tu est une petite nouvelle, tu va donc apprendre à me détester pour ce style de fin puisque je les affectionne particulièrement.

**Angelios, **tout d'abord merci pour ton engouement. Je suis contente que le coté sombre de Naru te plaise puisque ça ne fait que commencer. Ne t'inquiète pas, il garde le cure dent comme moyen de pression tu verra à la fin du chapitre qu'il ne risque pas de l'utiliser.

**Guest (**que je suppose être Narutine mais je peux me tromper**),** pour la fin tu veux la scène du bisou baveuxou me voir me faire mettre en pièce par toutes sortes d'objets coupant ? Dois-je m'inquiéter pour ma santé physique ?

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

J'attrape son menton avant de tourner son visage et le lécher de bas en haut.

\- Raahhh… garde ta bave pour toi !

Il me repousse et s'essuie la joue, je ricane tout en sortant de la baignoire. J'attrape une serviette et m'essuie tout en matant le blondinet qui fait de même. Il a une expression sur le visage qui ne me dit rien qui vaille. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien mijoter ? Une fois sec on retourne dans la chambre et on renfile nos pyjamas en tâchant de les garder cette fois-ci. Il est plus d'une heure du matin avec toutes nos futilités. Naru attrape son lapin par l'oreille et vient se mettre au lit. Il s'allonge sur le dos et pose l'immondice sur son torse. Je regarde ce qu'il trafique, étalé sur le ventre.

\- Tu vas pouvoir garder ton prénom Kiki, t'es content ?

Il fait pression derrière sa tête pour le faire acquiescer.

\- C'EST QUOI CES CONNERIES ? J'ai gagné ! m'égosillais-je en me redressant sur mes genoux.

\- Ah oui ? il s'allonge sur le flanc, la tête calée sur son poing fermé et le lapin assit contre son torse. Remémore-toi le déroulement des événements.

Je me refais la scène pendant qu'il me fixe, pressé d'avoir ma réponse. Son sourire croit en mesure avec mon visage qui blanchit. Je me rappelle m'être fais plaisir avec ses fesses tout en le masturbant. Merde…

Son sourire est si large que je vois ses dents. Il grattouille son lapin et fait comme si je n'étais pas là.

\- Il a perdu mais il est trop fier pour se l'avouer, gagatise-t-il à la boule de poil.

Je vais pour le contredire en voulant me venger sur le pan-pan mais il intercepte ma main, tire dessus puis plaque mon épaule en arrière sur le matelas. Sa rapidité d'action me cloue littéralement sur place. Il prend le sujet de la discorde et le place sur mon torse.

\- Fais attention à toi, je pourrais très bien lui détacher son collier et te l'attacher. Je suis sûr qu'il t'ira à merveille.

Il me sourit, le genre de sourire qui me laisse penser qu'il en est bien capable. Son aplomb me laisse pantois.

\- Je préfère ça.

Il se penche vers ma pomme d'Adam et me l'embrasse. En remontant il me regarde du coin de l'œil, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Il tapote le crâne de sa peluche puis pose sa tête sur mon torse en m'enlaçant. Ça me sidère toujours quand il se la joue dominateur surtout que ça faisait un petit temps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Ça me sidère mais en même temps ça m'excite… je suis vraiment pas net. Le lapin continue à me fixer comme s'il savait ce à quoi je pensais et qu'il me jugeait. Je mets une pichenette sur le front du fruit du démon et mon poignet se fait bloquer dans son retrait par la poigne du blond. Il me regarde froidement et fait tinter la clochette du collier. Il libère ma main et se recouche sur moi, j'aurai pu le relancer pour au moins deux heures mais je commence à sentir la fatigue se pointer. Je pose ma tête sur l'oreiller, ignore le truc qui est cajolé par blondie et laisse ma main se perdre dans ses cheveux. Il se cale un peu mieux contre moi avec un soupir d'aise. La journée était éreintante et notre petite activité nocturne nous a bien achevés.

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

Un toquement répété et sonore se fait entendre à travers la pièce. J'émerge lentement et je saisis assez vite ce que l'on attend de moi. Je me traîne jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvre en même temps que ma bouche, dans un majestueux bâillement. Je me retrouve face à Minato qui sourit à ma mine endormie.

\- Kushina finit de s'habiller ce qui vous laisse largement le temps de vous réveiller puis de faire de même.

\- Vous connaissez votre fils. Si j'arrive à bouger son cul du lit avant que vous ne soyez prêt, je serais déjà content.

Il rigole puis acquiesce de la tête connaissant l'énergumène.

\- On se rejoint directement au restaurant alors ?

\- Oui je crois que c'est préférable.

La porte se referme et je m'arme de mon courage. La couette est au milieu de son dos et il roupille comme un bienheureux. Le lapin gît au sol et il a jeté son dévolu sur mon oreiller. Je souris et donne un coup de pied à ce lapin de mes deux. La clochette tinte mais ne perturbe pour rien au monde le blond. Bon c'est parti !

Je vais au pied du lit et tire un grand coup sur la couette, ne s'y attendant pas il ne fait rien pour la retenir. Il se recroqueville en position fœtale pour conserver le peu de chaleur qui lui reste. Je m'agenouille près de lui et caresse ses cheveux. Il a un mouvement de mécontentement, il sait que c'est moi. Il ouvre difficilement un œil et râle à ma vue.

\- Eh bah, ça fait plaisir.

Un grognement me répond et il se tourne pour avoir la paix. Je caresse son dos par-dessus le tee-shirt, il continue de grogner mais sans grande conviction.

\- Naru, il y a un fabuleux buffet qui n'attend que toi et si tu tarde à …

Une tornade blonde se rue dans la salle de bain et je souris face à mon stratagème plus que simple. Étant moi-même toujours en pyjama je me mets en quête de trouver mes habits, une fois ceci-fait je rejoins la salle de bain. Je me fiche de la nudité du blond et me prépare rapidement. Une fois tous les deux fin prêt nous rejoignons le restaurant. Les adultes sont déjà attablés et ce depuis un petit moment si mes déductions sont bonnes. Le buffet est grandiose, il y a absolument de tout. Je me sers du jus de kiwi c'est bien la première fois que j'en vois, je complète avec un assortiment de viennoiseries et ça ira bien pour le moment. Naru embarque le maximum de bouffe qu'il peut transporter et les employés craignent un moment pour leur vaisselle. Je mange tranquillement tout en esquivant les projections de nourritures de l'animal en face de moi. Il ne saura donc jamais manger proprement sérieux ? Les adultes nous annoncent qu'ils vont profiter de la piscine de l'hôtel et qu'on a qu'à faire ce qu'on veut. Notre choix est très clair et ce décide rapidement d'un commun accord. Je me ressers en goûtant autre chose pendant que les parents nous quittent. La bouffe de cet endroit va me manquer.

\- Ohh putain, je vais exploser ! se lamente-t-il en se tâtant le ventre.

\- Tu m'étonnes à bouffer comme ça ! Tu vas finir obèse à ce rythme.

\- J'ai un métabolisme qui marche du tonnerre, j'ai juste à me dépenser et pfiou… disparu le gras.

Je ne peux qu'acquiescer, il en est même à la limite de l'hyperactivité parfois. Je finis mon verre et le regarde partir se resservir avec désespoir. Il revient avec une petite assiette, tout est relatif bien sûr. Il s'assoie à mes côtés puis tranche un bout de pain et le tartine de confiture inconnue, je ne vois pas bien l'étiquette. Il la croque et ouvre les yeux d'étonnement.

\- Putain c'est trop bon !

Il me la tend et m'invite à la goûter en postillonnant plus que de raison. Je m'avance et croque dans son bout de pain, il tire dessus et je fais un mouvement de mâchoire pour arracher le morceau. C'est vraiment pas mauvais son truc. Naru approche son doigt de ma bouche et recueille la substance sucrée qui s'est perdue en chemin avant de le ramener à sa bouche et le lécher.

\- Tu sais comment on appelle ce que tu viens de faire ? il me regarde avec une expression intéressée et la joue droite gonflée comme celle d'un hamster. C'est une violation de domicile !

Il avale son morceau de pain et hausse un sourcil.

\- T'en a d'autres des comme ça ?

\- Tout un rayon mon cher. Bon t'as fini de t'empiffrer ?

\- Mouais, conclue-t-il d'un rot des plus distingués.

On débarrasse car nous sommes de gentils garçons bien éduqués. Nous empruntons le chemin pour atteindre les grilles du parc. Nous faisons les attractions calmes et j'arrive même à le traîner une nouvelle fois dans la maison hantée. Il regarde tout autour de lui à la recherche d'éventuels farceurs. Une fois la surprise passée, il ne sursaute plus et se révèle être un bon spectateur.

On sort de l'attraction et nous continuons notre circuit de p'tit vieux. Le temps file à toute allure et nos estomacs sont à présent aptes à supporter quelques rebonds. On profite de la journée à fond et il me traîne une fois encore dans les boutiques, histoire de voir si rien ne lui à échapper. Les adultes nous retrouvent le soir à la fermeture et ils regardent avec tendresse leur fils trottiner devant nous, les yeux brillants.

Le retour en voiture se passe dans le calme étant donné que la seule source de bruit s'est endormit comme une souche.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Cette semaine était vraiment sympa et finalement Naru est resté chez lui. C'est lui qui a voulu et ça m'étonnes un peu vu que c'est toujours lui qui se plaint quand on n'est pas collé l'un à l'autre. Au moins je peux me remettre du séjour à Disney pensais-je étendu sur mon lit, la nuit qu'on a passée me revenant fatalement en mémoire. Mon abstinence commence à me peser et bien que nos petites séances avec Naru soit divertissantes, il m'en faut plus. J'ai envie d'explorer plus en profondeur le sujet, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi mais au fond ça m'angoisse. Je ne sais pas si ça va me plaire surtout que ça doit faire mal, c'est pas vraiment prévu pour ça à l'origine. Je me lève et me colle devant mon PC, quelques recherches s'imposent. J'ai peur de sur quoi je vais tomber. Je tape plusieurs mots et trouve un site plutôt sérieux et qui révèle même un certain sens de l'humour. Ça a le don de me détendre et de dissiper un peu mon angoisse. Après une bonne préparation ça fait moins mal et je découvre que l'anatomie masculine est même adaptée à ça. Sérieux ?! Enfin tout est relatif, elle est juste plus apte que l'anatomie féminine. En effet on a nous aussi un point G et j'en serai presque tombé sur le cul si je n'étais pas déjà assis. Apparemment stimuler notre prostate suffit à nous faire décoller. Je dois dire que je suis un peu sceptique mais au fur et à mesure de ma lecture mes doutes s'envolent. Si je me débrouille bien, je peux lui faire découvrir de nouvelles sensations sans lui faire trop mal. Quoi ? Vous avez sérieusement cru que c'est moi qui passerai à la casserole ? Vous êtes atteint mes enfants.. Ceci étant maintenant que la chose m'effraie moins, je peux retourner comater. Je m'affale tête la première sur ma couette. Je vais surement passer la semaine à jouer, je rattraperai ainsi un peu mon retard. Pour la soirée chez Mihashi, on s'est mis d'accord que blondie viendrait me chercher. Ça sera sûrement sympa et puis Misaki sera aussi là, c'est le genre de fille avec qui je pourrais bien m'entendre.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

La fameuse soirée arrive bien vite et je suis devant mon PC. Il est dix-huit heures et quart et je suis déjà habillé. Il a prévu quelque chose d'effrayant et ça se déroulera peut être en extérieur, autant être au chaud. J'ai un jean gris foncé avec une chemise rouge sombre ouverte sur un débardeur noir, les manches retroussées. La sonnette retentit en bas et je passe la tête devant la fenêtre et aperçois le glandu appuyer sur le bouton comme un forcené. Il lui manque vraiment une case. J'enroule une écharpe en tissu rayée grise et prends au vol mon cuir. Je descends et Naru est dans l'entrée, discutant avec ma mère. Il est très en beauté ! Il a ressortit son pull en matière pelucheuse, on dirait un ours blanc de loin. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, ce con a réussi à coudre des oreilles rondes sur la capuche de sorte à ce quand il la met on dirait qu'il a une oreille droite et l'autre replié en avant. Il a un jean noir et je m'attendrais presque à voir un pompon sur son postérieur. Ils m'aperçoivent enfin et je fais une bise à ma mère, salue de loin mon père puis emboîte le pas au blond. Je ne peux m'empêcher de descendre mes yeux sur son arrière train, vérifiant l'absence de protubérance touffue. On marche jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus.

\- Il fallait vraiment que tu nous le ressortes celui-là ? dis-je en triturant ledit tissu.

\- Avoue, t'en est jaloux ?

\- Certainement pas.

Il me regarde avec un sourire en coin et je grogne en fourrant mes mains dans les poches. Il réajuste son écharpe en laine, elle est gigantesque je crois bien qu'elle fait un mètre cinquante à peu près. Il ne la lâche pas de tout l'hiver et ne se prive pas de la sortir le plus tôt possible. On arrive à l'arrêt de bus en passant devant un saoulard qui nous fait maint de compliment. Le bus n'arrive pas avant une dizaine de minutes, on s'assoit donc sur le banc. Il ne fait pas bien chaud, l'air a tendance à se rafraîchir très vite à la nuit tombée. Naru se frotte les bras puis souffle dans ses mains.

\- Alors la chochotte, on a froid ?

Regard meurtrier de sa part. Il rabat un peu plus sa capuche sur son crâne et tourne la tête. Je me déplace et me colle à lui, j'attends deux secondes avant de le sentir faire pression contre moi.

\- C'est pas sérieux, t'aurais dû mettre un manteau.

\- Mais je l'aime bien ce pull, dit-il en me regardant.

\- On se demande vraiment pourquoi, me moquais-je.

Je comprends mieux pourquoi sa tenue de renard lui a autant plu, j'aurais dû me rappeler de ce truc. Le bus arrive et nous montons, il y a plusieurs arrêts avant le nôtre. La maison de l'autre blond est au bout de la rue et nous marchons en silence. On sonne et Mihashi vient nous ouvrir.

\- Eh bah on peut dire que vous êtes ponctuels, vous êtes les premiers.

On le suit à l'intérieur et sa sœur nous dit bonjour en nous faisant la bise. Elle complimente Naru pour son pull et pendant qu'elle ne regarde pas, il me fait un grand sourire. J'y crois pas, tout ça pour ça. Les autres invités ne tardent pas, ils n'y a que des nouvelles têtes. On se rassemble tous dans le salon et Mihashi est le seul qui reste debout.

\- Il y a une petite maison dans les bois, abandonnée depuis une dizaine d'années et il s'y passe des choses étranges certains soirs.

\- Mec, tu comptes vraiment nous embarquer là-dedans ? Personne n'y croit aux trucs paranormaux.

\- Allez faite au moins semblant d'y croire, c'est mieux que de passer la soirée à mater des films d'horreurs, non ?

Les trois filles ne semblent pas particulièrement enjouées, seule Misaki semble vouloir y aller. Les trois mecs hésitent mais on finit par les convaincre. On renfile nos chaussures et Misaki distribuent quelques lampes torches. Les deux frangins montrent le chemin et Naru est entouré par les trois filles, elles tripotent toutes son pull. Saloperies de fringues ! Les deux autres mecs sont resté en retrait avec moi, l'un d'entre eux n'as pas l'air d'apprécier l'attention qu'une des filles porte au blond. Je l'entends marmonner dans son coin pendant que l'autre marche en silence. Il n'est pas enthousiaste à l'idée de cette balade nocturne, après tout c'est lui qui s'y est opposé tout à l'heure.

On y arrive enfin et cette maison à tout l'air d'une vielle maison délabrée. Elle n'a pas d'étages et la végétation abondante tout autour a bien pris possession des lieux. Mihashi nous fait signe, il a apparemment trouvé une entrée. Je le suis, suivit de près par sa sœur ainsi que le reste du groupe. Elle trébuche et se rattrape comme elle peut à moi, elle me fait un sourire d'excuse et nous continuons. Nous sommes dans ce qui devait être le salon, il reste un peu de peinture sur les murs mais la plupart a écaillé. Les meubles sont bien amochés pour ne pas dire détruit pour certain. Le sol est jonché de décombres et de canettes. Des jeunes ont dû venir, tout comme nous. On regarde tout autour de nous quand des grincements de bois ce font entendre dans une pièce voisine. Ça doit être le bois qui travaille. On se déplace pour se retrouver dans un semblant de cuisine sentant bon le renfermé. Elle est toute en longueur, on ne peut donc pas tous rentrer. Un craquement se fait à nouveau entendre mais dans le salon que l'on vient de quitter. Les plus proches de la porte s'y précipite mais il n'y a personne. C'est peut-être de la parano mais ce bruit ressemble davantage à un bruit de pas qu'à un simple effort de la maison. Je regarde Mihashi, il ne semble pas plus inquiet que ça. Il a dû prévoir quelques trucs dans ce genre, ça peut être marrant. Il suffit que je pense ça pour que le seul objet encore debout n'aille se briser sur le sol alors que personne n'était à proximité. Un silence se fait. J'observe les débris, ils bougent un peu comme si quelque chose y était attaché et cherchais à se barrer. Mihashi sourit un peu trop, il pourrait au moins essayer d'être crédible.

-Mihash' si c'est toi qui est à l'origine de ce foutoir, tu vas prendre cher, le prévient une des filles.

Le fait qu'il éclate de rire est censé le disculper ? Ça rassure au moins un peu les filles même si l'auteur de la question lui lance un regard mauvais en croisant les bras.

\- Bon maintenant que la supercherie est découverte, tu pourrais dire au mec dehors de se ramener avant qu'il choppe la grève, lui conseille la seule rousse du groupe.

Il acquiesce en saisissant son portable et appelle l'autre glandu. C'est bizarre qu'il se trouve dehors sachant qu'il a actionné quelque chose il y a peu de temps mais au moins on ne risquait pas de tomber dessus. Il se ramène et se place à côté de Mihashi en nous lançant, tous les deux, un sourire fier.

\- Eh t'as vraiment vu un fantôme ou quoi ?

La rousse a la bouche entrouverte de stupeur et ne réagit pas à la question de la fille, près d'elle. Elle lève un doigt en direction du pote à Mihash' et balbutie avant d'aligner correctement deux mots.

\- C'est lui ?

\- Bah oui, s'étonne le blond. Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

Il a une tête plus inquiète que tout a l'heure, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

\- Le mec que j'ai vu à la fenêtre, c'était pas lui ! I-il était plus grand et surtout il avait une carrure d'homme… adulte !

Il y a un moment de stupeur dans notre groupe et la fille de tout à l'heure reprend la parole.

\- Mihash' si c'est encore toi, c'est vraiment pas drôle.

Il a une expression effarée et ne semble pas du tout mais alors pas du tout faire semblant. Le groupe s'en rend compte et son complice nous affirme qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autres. On se précipite à la fenêtre mais il n'y a personne.

\- On ne devrait pas rester ici.

Je ne sais pas qui vient de dire ces sages paroles mais on ne peut qu'acquiescer. On se dirige vers la sortie quand une fenêtre non visible explose. On ne cherche pas à comprendre quoi que ce soit et on se casse en vitesse. Des lumières de lampes torches s'éparpillent me laissant comprendre que le groupe se disperse. C'est pas bon ! Je tente de les rattraper quand j'entends un bruit lourd tomber derrière moi. Je me retourne, par pur instinct, et vois Misaki. Gisant au sol. Bordel ! Je me précipite sur elle et l'aide à se relever. La végétation n'aide pas à la fuite et le groupe nous a semés. Je crois qu'elle s'est blessé à la cheville, je la prend dans mes bras et la porte, on iras plus vite. Elle m'aide en éclairant droit devant et me guide jusqu'à la route. Les deux frangins sont, je crois, les seuls à connaitre le chemin. J'espère qu'ils ne se sont pas perdus, après tout nous ne savons pas qui c'était et bien que nous ne soyons pas dans un film, les psychopathes existent bel et bien. Cette pensée me serre le cœur douloureusement, je n'ai pas vu Naru s'enfuir. Bordel, faites qu'il ne se soit pas perdu !

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Le silence, une explosion de verre puis la panique. Une simple soirée d'Halloween qui se termine en drame. Je cours aussi vite que je peux, les feuilles et branches me fouettant le visage. Tout ceci ne devait être qu'une farce, jamais je n'aurais cru que ça finisse comme ça. La faible clarté de la lune me permet de distinguer les arbres, ma lampe m'ayant lâché. Je peine à voir le groupe qui est devant, seuls les faisceaux lumineux portatifs me permet de me faire une petite idée de leur emplacements. Une tâche blanche semble prendre du retard par rapport à eux, j'accélère et la rattrape facilement. Je l'agrippe et la tire vers moi.

\- Naru ! Par là.

Je lui tiens fermement le bras et gueule au groupe de continuer tout droit. Je ne sens plus mes jambes mais je m'en moque pas mal pour le moment. Je continue de brailler mes indications sans pour autant me préoccuper que quelqu'un d'autres puisse m'entendre. Les lumières de la ville apparaissent bien vite et chacun reprend son souffle sur le trottoir. Naru tient ses genoux avant de relever rapidement la tête et balayer notre groupe. Je regarde à mon tour et je remarque qu'il manque deux personnes, Misaki et Kiba. Merde ! Naru à une mine atterrée et je n'en mène pas large non plus. Je sais qu'elle connait ses bois aussi bien que moi mais un doute oppresse ma poitrine. Je n'ai pas le temps de cogiter plus longtemps que j'aperçois Naru s'enfoncer dans la forêt, je le rattrape et le bloque de mes deux bras. Il se débat mais je le ramène à la raison et sur le trottoir.

\- Misaki connait parfaitement ses bois et je suis sûr que Kiba est avec elle.

Je tente également de me rassurer par cette phrase et Naru le remarque.

\- Faut faire quelque chose, imagine qu'ils soient…

Je l'imagine que trop bien mais je dois avoir les idées claires, si on fonce la dedans sans réfléchir, on ne sera d'aucune aide. Ma poche vibre, j'en sort fébrilement mon portable. C'est un texto de Misaki, je ne peux m'empêcher de souffler de soulagement en le lisant. Je regarde le blond, il fixe désespérément mon téléphone.

\- Tout va bien, ils sont ensemble. Expiration de soulagement pour sa part. Ils ont dû faire un détour mais ils sont en chemin, elle me tiendra au courant.

Son angoisse semble s'estomper un peu, le groupe est également rassuré mais préfère rentrer. Je l'ai comprends. J'invite Naru à me suivre jusqu'à chez moi et il s'exécute, la tête ailleurs. Ça ne doit pas être très joyeux ce à quoi il pense.

\- Ils sont peut-être déjà à la maison.

Il relève vivement la tête et presse le pas.

\- Tu sais Misaki est loin d'être froussarde et Kiba bah tu connais ces capacités.

\- Oui il s'en sortira, bredouille-t-il peu confiant.

On arrive au portillon, j'ouvre et nous fait rentrer. Naru se précipite dans le salon mais à en juger par le silence, ils ne sont pas encore là. Je le trouve debout au milieu de la pièce, les bras ballants. Il me fait de la peine, je me place dans son dos et l'enlace. Il se retourne et place son visage dans mon cou en me serrant plus. Je lui caresse le dos dans l'espoir de le réconforter un peu. C'est la première fois que je le vois aussi désespéré, lui qui est toujours joyeux d'habitude. Je l'aide à s'asseoir dans le canapé puis le laisse deux minutes pour lui faire un chocolat chaud, je ne sais pas s'il aime ça mais ça le réchauffera. Le temps que ça chauffe, j'envoie un texto leur demandant dans combien de temps ils seront là. J'ai fini les deux tasses et toujours aucune réponse. Je reviens dans le salon avec les deux mugs fumants et m'assoie à côté du blond. Je lui en tends un et il l'attrape. Il plonge le nez dedans et aspire longuement, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il repose la tasse sur la table basse et replis ses genoux contre se poitrine.

\- Ils ne devraient pas être déjà là ?

\- Ils ne vont plus tarder, elle m'a confirmé qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin, mentais-je.

Il tourne la tête et me fixe sans sourciller.

\- C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas l'air serein ?

Je détourne les yeux, je pensais mieux réussir à camoufler mon état. Il se lève vivement et commence à faire les cents pas le long de la pièce. Je le regarde faire, amorphe, avant de me décider à agir. Je le stoppe au milieu de l'une de ces traversées en le tenant aux épaules. Il me regarde, la tristesse ternit ses iris. Il détourne le regard et je ne peux m'empêcher de l'enlacer à nouveau. Il m'agrippe fermement le pull, je crois que j'en ai aussi besoin. Une de mes mains part caresser les petits cheveux sur sa nuque quand la sonnette nous fait bondir. On s'y précipite et j'ouvre en grand la porte, sans demander qui c'est. A la vue de ce qui se trouve derrière celle-ci, nous restons bloqués de stupeur.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je commence à fatiguer mais je tiendrai bon. Je n'entends que moi courir et ça me rassure. Misaki a averti son frère et j'espère que ce con de blond est avec lui. On n'est toujours pas sortit de la forêt alors qu'à l'aller, le chemin m'avait paru moins long d'autant plus qu'on marchait.

\- Fait pas cette tête, tu vas chopper des rides avant l'âge.

Je la regarde, elle semble confiante dans les directions qu'elle me donne. Au bout d'un moment, j'aperçois les douces lumières de la ville. Bordel c'est pas trop tôt ! Elle m'indique à gauche et nous débouchons pile sur leur maison. Misaki sonne et j'ai le cœur battant d'appréhension. La porte s'ouvre violemment comme si quelqu'un était planqué derrière. Les deux blonds nous regardent atterrés mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à leur vue. J'entre et dépose mon chargement sur le canapé. Mihashi tire toujours la même tronche et Naru… bordel ce que je suis content qu'il soit là.

\- Il lui faut de la glace et aussi sa pommade miracle.

Bien, personne ne bouge. Les deux blonds la regarde, dont un est agenouillé prés d'elle.

\- Eh ducon, reste pas planté là à me regarder comme ça !

Il percute enfin et va lui chercher ce qu'il faut. Voyant qu'il mets un peu de temps, je vais aller voir ce qu'il fabrique. Il a déballé une multitude de choses dont les trois-quarts sont totalement inutiles. Je sors la glace et la pommade avant de lui tendre le tout. Il me regarde avec mille remerciement au fond des yeux. Il disparaît, laissant place au second blond. Il a les yeux humides, putain j'espère qu'ils ne leur sont rien arrivés. Il avance rapidement vers moi et me serre dans ses bras. Je l'enlace à mon tour, j'ai tellement eu peur même si je ne lui avouerais jamais de vive voix. Je lui embrasse le front et je sens aussitôt ses lèvres s'emparer de mon menton. Je recule mon visage, il ne me quitte pas des yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? demande-t-il inquiet.

\- Elle est aussi douée que toi, elle s'est pris les pieds dans des racines.

\- C'est tout ? s'étonne-t-il.

\- Mais oui, on n'a rencontré personne d'autres, le rassurais-je.

Je lui caresse les cheveux et rejoint les frangins. Je me fais toutefois arrêter par une paire de bras qui m'enlace fermement. Sa tête est posée entre mes omoplates et je viens enserrer ses mains sur mon torse. Il devait sûrement être dans le même état que moi, lui aussi préfère faire parler son corps pour transmettre son état d'esprit. Mihashi se retrouve devant nous, il a apparemment fini avec sa sœur. Il range puis profite que blondie me tienne toujours pour venir me faire un câlin,me prenant en sandwich. Même couleur de cheveux, même caractère c'est pas croyable ! Une fois que leur phase koala est passée, ils me délivrent enfin. Nous allons dans le salon où Misaki est assise dans le canapé, la jambe posée sur un coussin sur la table basse. Son frère la rejoint et est aux petits soins pour elle. Je m'assoie à coté d'elle et Naru me colle. On discute, vannant au passage l'auteur de la soirée. Naru participe peu à la discussion et s'endort lentement mais sûrement sur mon épaule. On sourit tous à sa bouille et je décide de nous rentrer. Je salue les frangins et transporte le blond sur mon dos puisqu'il a complètement lâcher l'affaire. Mihashi me raccompagne et m'aide avec les portes, il me remercie une nouvelle fois pour sa sœur. Dans l'air frais de l'extérieur et sous les lumières vacillantes des réverbères je taille la route. Il n'y a pas un bruit et je doute qu'il y est encore des bus à cette heure. Il est nettement plus lourd que Misaki mais il me tient chaud, ça c'est bien rafraîchit. Je traverse un passage sans lumière et avec l'autre qui roupille, je ne suis pas tranquille. J'arrive heureusement assez vite chez lui et le fouille pour trouver ses clefs. J'ai eu la flemme et surtout pas le courage de rentrer jusqu'à chez moi. Il gesticule, ma fouille au corps semble lui plaire, je trouve enfin ce que je cherche et le pose contre le mur pendant que je déverrouille la porte. Je lui tire le bras et l'entraîne au chaud. Je n'allume pas les lampes et fais un minimum de bruit pour ne pas réveiller ses parents. Je lui fais monter les marches et referme avec difficulté la porte de sa chambre, une fois que nous sommes à l'intérieur. Il dort littéralement debout et je bataille quelques instants avec son pull pour lui enlever. Je déboucle sa ceinture et défais sa braguette quand une main me stoppe.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien pressé, dis-moi... baragouine-t-il les yeux fermés.

Ses mains viennent agripper mon sweat et il se presse contre moi. Il m'embrasse le cou et dérive vers mes clavicules. Déjà qu'il est câlin de base mais alors endormi... Il retire mon haut avec maladresse et défait également mon bas avec toute l'habilité dont il dispose, c'est à dire très peu. Ses mains se posent sur la bosse de mon pantalon et il semble étonné.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'intrigue-t-il.

\- Tu as la même mon cher.

Il baisse la tête et constate mes dires. Il reste dans cette position un petit moment, soit il est subjugué par la couleur de son boxer soit il s'est rendormi. Je le secoue légèrement et je penche plus pour la seconde option. Je lui ôte entièrement son bas et vire ses chaussettes avant de l'allonger sur son lit. Je finis de me déshabiller et le rejoint, il ne tarde pas à m'enlacer et ma main part naturellement dans ses cheveux.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'émerge lentement et aperçois une forme recroquevillée au pied du lit. Elle jette des coup d'œil frénétique autour d'elle tout en puisant dans un sachet. Je la pousse du pied et elle darde sur moi un regard furax. Merde, je vais décédé... Il resserre le paquet contre lui et ne me quitte plus des yeux.

\- T'inquiète pas Golum, je ne vais pas te piquer ta bouffe.

Je me lève et sort me préparer. Une fois vêtu, je reviens lui dire au revoir de loin caché derrière la porte car oui, je tiens un peu à la vie.

Je rentre chez moi où je vais sûrement y rester pendant le reste des vacances.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

De retour en cour, ouais ! Je manifeste actuellement ma joie dans ma chambre. Je vais au moins revoir blondie car étrangement il n'as pas donné signe de vie et répondait de manière évasive à mes textos.

Je suis devant le bahut et Mihashi et sa sœur me salue de loin avant de venir discuter un peu avec moi, attendant le retardataire. Il arrive dix minutes après, essoufflé et ébouriffé, sous le doux carillon de la cloche.

\- Le réveil a était dur ? le taquine Mihashi.

La marque de l'oreiller sur sa joue répond à sa place. On se moque gentiment de lui puis on prend le chemin de nos classe respectives. Les cours démarrent doucement avant de reprendre leur rythme habituel dans la semaine qui suit. On voit les frangins à certains intercours et pendant la pause du midi, je dois dire qu'on tisse pas mal de liens avec eux.

Le weekend va démarrer pour le mieux puisque vendredi c'est mon anniversaire. J'en parle à tous mes potes et c'est sans surprise que la majorité acceptent de se rendre chez moi ce soir pour une soirée de malade. Mes parents auront sûrement prévu le coup comme chaque année et la maison sera désertée. Quand on parle du loup, je reçois un texto d'eux. Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage, ils partent jusqu'à dimanche soir. C'est bien la première fois mais je ne le dirais à personne sinon ils vont me ravager la maison les saligauds. Je trépigne presque sur ma chaise, lors de la dernière heure de cours, Naru me lance une œillade moqueuse.

Le carillon de la délivrance retentit et je balance à toute vitesse mes affaires dans mon sac et me précipite vers la porte sous le regard courroucé de ma prof. Je n'attend pas blondie mais il est habitué, je saute dans le bus au moment où les battants se ferment. Je ne reconnais personne que j'ai invité mais je n'ai pas pour autant le temps de paresser. Je me fais un plan de bataille dans mon p'tit cerveau en regardant le paysage défiler. Je sors du bus au trot et bugge quelque seconde sur la serrure. La serrure se montre enfin coopérative et j'expulse mon sac dans ma chambre. J'aménage le salon en déplaçant les fauteuils et le canapé contre les murs et oui j'ai galéré si vous voulais savoir. La table basse dégage elle aussi puis je vérifie les verres disponibles dans le buffet, le compte y est je devrais pas avoir de soucis de ce coté là. La boisson maintenant, il vaut mieux que je remplisse les stocks si je ne veut pas que le courroux s'abatte sur moi. Je file à la supérette et j'ai Dieu de mon coté puisque j'ai eu le temps de tout acheter et de revenir sans que personne ne soit encore là car oui ils sont habitués à venir tôt les bougres. Il y a juste un petit chaton égaré devant ma porte et ce serait criminel de ne pas le laisser entrer. Il pose mon cadeau sur la table de la cuisine, je prépare quelques bols de chips et autres biscuits salé en zieutant dessus. Naru sort les bouteilles ainsi que les verres et nous plaçons le tout sur la table du salon dans l'angle de la pièce. Il y a un grand espace devant la chaîne hi-fi, je file rapidement chercher ma clé usb et quand je revient Mihashi et Misaki sont là. Il me semblait bien avoir entendu la sonnette.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, me clament-t-ils en cœur.

Je sens que je vais l'entendre souvent celle là. Misaki s'avance et me fais la bise en me tendant mon cadeau.

\- C'est un cadeau commun, j'espère qu'il te plaira, me dit le second blond en se penchant vers moi.

Ces lèvres caressent ma joue et sa main monte et descend le long de mon flanc, il me sourit un peu trop chaleureusement quand il se recule. La sonnette est de nouveau sollicitée et je me retrouve seul avec le blondinet, sa sœur ayant mystérieusement disparu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien, je me disais juste que je pouvais être très gentil avec toi pour ton anniv'...

\- Tu ne m'a pas offert un cadeau ? tentais-je.

\- J'ai participé financièrement mais c'est Misa qui à trouver l'idée donc je trouve une compensation à la hauteur de mes moyens, dit-il en me plaquant contre un mur.

Je repousse sa tête de mon cou avant que ça ne dégénère.

\- Tu n'as pas assez de Naru ?

\- Le mieux ce serais vous deux..., élude-t-il.

Il est pensif à cette idée et son soupir rêveur me fais peur quant à ses pensées. Je suis heureusement sauvé par l'arrivée de nombreux invités. Ils sont pratiquement tous là et la soirée démarre bien, les bouteilles se vident plus rapidement que prévu, étrangement le rythme de baisse de celles sans alcool est moins violent. Je refais les niveaux et me fais rapidement alpaguer par les filles pour les faire danser. Je sens l'alcool faire effet, je devrais ralentir un peu si je veux que cette maison reste à peu près en ordre et l'heure peu tardive m'y invite aussi. Naru rassemble tout le monde pour l'ouverture des cadeaux, ils s'assoient sur les fauteuils ou parterre suivant la disponibilité. Les premiers sont surtout des grosses conneries comme des rouleaux de PQ et autres joyeusetés. Je les balance à la tête de leur propriétaires dans un rire communicatif. Naru me passe le cadeau des frangins, il me semble, je l'ouvre avec fébrilité. Comme il vient de Misaki, je ne risque pas de tomber sur quelque chose avec une quelconque allusion phallique ce que j'aurai pu craindre de son frère. C'est un polo rouge avec une tête de mort stylisé sur le pec droit et remontant un peu sur l'épaule et j'ai également un jean noir assorti. Il sont vraiment sympa, je l'a remercie chaleureusement et son frère se précipite pour avoir le même traitement. Je vais finir par croire qu'il préfère vraiment la gente masculine. Après ce moment rempli d'affection et de tendresse, c'est le tour du cadeau de blondie qui est certainement le dernier. Le paquet est fait à l'arrache comme d'hab et semble contenir quelque chose de flexible et avec des parties métalliques. Et qu'est-ce c'est ?

\- Et si tu l'ouvrais au lieu d'essayer de deviner ce que c'est ? me conseille judicieusement l'auteur du présent.

Je dégrafe le scotch et en sort une laisse en nylon tressée noir et rouge, rattachée à un collier. Il est en cuir rouge tout simple, je dévisage Naru. Il sait que j'ai toujours voulu un chien, il n'aurait quand même pas... Il me fait signe de tourner le collier ce que je fait aussitôt. Il y a une petite plaque où on grave le nom de l'animal, quelque chose est déjà inscrit. "Kiki" le p'tit... Tous le monde pense que je vais avoir un compagnon à quatre pattes et personne ne se doute que ce cadeau m'est destiné, je veux dire vraiment destiné... pour mon usage personnel si vous préférez. Je fusille le blond du regard et il me renvoie un clin d'œil. C'est belle et bien la fin des cadeaux puisque tout le monde est retourné à leur occupations, ils n'ont donc pas prêter attention à notre échange. Je ramasse le papier cadeau pour le mettre à la poubelle puis monte dans ma chambre pour ranger mes nouvelles acquisitions.

\- Tes cadeaux t'on plu ?

Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour reconnaître cette voix.

\- Extrêmement. Surtout un en particulier, tu penses bien.

La personne dans l'ombre sourit, adossée à la porte fermée. Je pars ranger ma magnifique collections de papier toilette dans la salle de bain et un cliquetis métallique me fait relever la tête du placard en dessous de l'évier. Il fait balancer en un mouvement lent la laisse tout en me fixant lascivement.

\- J'en reviens pas que tu l'ai vraiment fait.

\- Je ne trahit jamais mes promesses.

\- C'en était même pas une !

\- Peu importe, il est temps de te le faire essayer.

Il le déboucle rapidement et tente de me l'enfiler. Il y arriverait de peu mais je le bloque face contre l'évier.

\- Et merde, pourquoi je me fait toujours contrer ?

\- Parce que t'es mauvais.

Je lui arrache le collier, le fouettant au passage avec la laisse qui y est toujours attachée. Je lui bloque les poignets dans le dos grâce à mon ventre puis boucle le collier autour de son cou. J'agrippe la poignée de la laisse et lui fait une bise sur la tempe.

\- On sait à qui t'appartient maintenant, lui murmurais-je tout en fixant son reflet dans le miroir.

Il claque la langue et détourne la tête mais j'ai le temps de voir ses joues rougir quelque peu. Je lui embrasse le cou puis pars, oubliant consciemment que je tiens toujours la laisse. Elle n'est pas longue, un peu plus d'un mètre tout au plus, il est donc propulsé violemment vers moi.

\- Enflure !

Il masse son cou endolori puis me lance un regard meurtrier avant de se jeter sur moi. On se fracasse durement au sol, Naru se surélève un peu et on se fige. Notre chute était sonore et on craint de voir des gens débouler, ce serait gênant au vu de nos positions. La chaîne hi-fi ainsi que le taux élevé d'alcool dans le sang de nos camarades nous offre une excellente couverture.

\- Ça te vas vraiment bien.

\- Tu dis ça parce que c'est ta couleur préféré. Vire-moi ça !

Je souris puis obéit.

\- Tu penses que Mihashi est gay ?

La question l'intrigue suffisamment pour qu'il ne prête plus attention a ce que je fais.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu veux la sœur et le frère maintenant ?

\- Non mais lui je crois qu'oui.

\- Hein ? Comment ça ?

\- Toi, moi et lui dans un pieux, c'est plus clair comme ça ?

\- Il t'as dit ça ?

\- Pas de cette manière mais presque.

\- Il aime peut-être juste jouer, comme moi.

\- Peut-être bien.

\- Je suis sur que si on rajoute Misaki tu serais partant.

\- Et comment !

Je deviens songeur à cette idée quand un souffle sur mon oreille se fait ressentir.

\- Tu n'aurais pas peur de te faire coincer par un de nous deux ?

\- Révise tes cours mon cher ! Généralement quand il y a une fille, c'est elle qui prend.

\- Justement, je ne pense pas que Mihash' prenne sa sœur. Il ne reste donc plus que toi ou moi.

\- Je te le laisse volontiers, j'ai une nette préférence pour sa sœurette.

\- Tu pourrais être jaloux de la manière dont il me fera crier.

Il fait mouche, je dois dire que je n'ai jamais pris le temps de l'imaginer faire ça avec un autre mec. Il ricane puis se remet sur ses pieds. Je le suis et l'attrape par l'anneau de son collier.

\- Je ferais mieux de t'enlever ça sinon on risque de te regarder étrangement.

Bizarrement il ne s'énerve pas et l'enlève dans le plus grand calme. Il me le tend avec un sourire en coin et un haussement de sourcil lascif.

\- Ah oui, je l'avais oublié.

Il me fait un clin d'œil puis s'en va. Je serre le collier dans mon poing puis le range en tentant de faire passer mon début d'érection. Je rejoins ensuite mes invités sous l'œillade malicieuse de blondie. Il commence à ce faire tard, il doit être plus de deux heures et demies du matin. Certains commence à partir et je les remercient en les raccompagnant, d'autres sont déjà en train de comater sur le canapé ou à même le sol. Je réquisitionne des gens pour m'aider à ranger un peu puis à préparer couvertures et autre seaux pour les cas extrêmes. Je fouille dans le placard de la chambre pour y dénicher oreillers et couvertures.

\- Cette soirée était vraiment sympa mais elle peut être encore mieux, me chuchote une voix masculine à l'oreille.

Je sens quelque chose de doux et humide se balader le long de mon cou. Ce qui me surprend le plus toutefois ce n'est pas ce geste mais plutôt l'auteur de ce geste car oui, ce n'est pas le blond habituel.

\- T'es bourré Mihashi ?

\- Comme une barrique mais je suis assez lucide pour m'en apercevoir donc je ne suis pas encore trop atteint.

\- Oui c'est pour ça que tu te frotte à moi ?

\- Je crois bien l'avoir fait à Naru en étant sobre. Il est tellement plus simple à aborder et sans complexe alors que toi... t'es plus coincé.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu vois ? Je peux pas me frotter à toi sans que tu me repousse, se plaint-il.

\- Mais c'est pas ça le problème ! m'insurgeais-je.

Il me lâche et je crois voir ses yeux devenir humide avant qu'il ne baisse la tête, penaud.

\- Tu ne m'aime pas c'est ça ? pleurniche-t-il.

\- Non je t'aime bien mais pas comme ça, le rassurais-je en lui tenant les épaules.

Il redresse vivement la tête et se jette à mon cou.

\- J'ai envie de toi, Kiba, me souffle-t-il en me caressant les fesses.

Je le repousse plus durement que voulu et il se vautre sur son postérieur sous l'effet de l'alcool.

\- Tu préfère ma sœur hein ? Je te comprend, elle est plus jolie et puis c'est une fille, chuchote-t-il blasé.

\- Je... je suis désolé Mihas', dis-je en tachant de le relever.

Il se laisse totalement faire, c'est donc un parfait poids mort et il se gaufre donc magistralement, sur moi bien évidemment.

\- J'ai encore plus envie de toi maintenant, dit-il en sentant mon cou.

Je le retourne et le plaque au sol, il me fixe avec une lueur d'envie et bouge ses hanches contre les miennes.

\- Fais-moi hurler Kiba, m'ordonne-t-il en passant sa main dans mes cheveux.

Il est complètement murger mais je pense qu'il y a un fond de vérité puisque que l'alcool ne fait que lever les inhibitions. Il profite de mon absence pour m'embrasser la joue, un peu trop près de mes lèvres à mon goût. Je me recule précipitamment et me retrouve bloqué par le lit. Mihashi se redresse sur ses coudes et me lance un sourire carnassier. Il se dandine à quatre pattes jusqu'à moi et s'assoie sur mes cuisses.

\- Embrasse-moi... s'il te plait.

Il semble désespéré et je sens mes entrailles se resserrer à ces paroles et sa mine piteuse. Je lui caresse la joue puis l'enlace, c'est le mieux que je puisse faire pour lui. Je sens ses lèvres dans mon cou mais je le laisse faire.

\- Je me sens si seul, j'ai tant besoin d'affection, murmure-t-il.

Je lui caresse les cheveux et son dos en le berçant légèrement. Il me fait tellement de peine, je n'ai pas menti quand à mes sentiments à son sujet je l'apprécie énormément. La porte s'ouvre doucement et Naru pointe le bout de son nez.

\- T'en mets du temps, tu..., il se fige un moment avant de se ressaisir. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Je crois qu'il a l'alcool dépressif, aide-moi à le porter.

Il s'exécute et on le pose sur le lit, je lui caresse brièvement la tête. Je me retourne et Naru me regarde avec une moue boudeuse.

\- Tu ne fais ça qu'à moi normalement.

\- Jaloux ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

\- Ramène ton cul, y'en as un qu'a gerber.

\- Sérieux ? Et les seaux ça sert à quoi bordel ! m'insurgeais-je en allant sur le lieu du crime.

Je prépare de quoi nettoyer avant que les tissus ne s'imprégnent de cette douce odeur. Je nettoie le plus vite et le plus efficacement possible en retenant des haut-le-coeur. Une fois le délit réparé, je pose un seau vide près de vomito-man et je pars en quête d'un lieu où me pieuter. Je tombe sur Misaki et elle semble chercher quelqu'un, je la conduis donc à son frère.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Mais dans quel état il s'est encore mis cet abruti ?

Je la retiens avant qu'elle n'aille vers lui.

\- Prends soin de lui, il est plus mal qu'il n'en as l'air.

\- Je sais, dit-elle en le levant. Je vais le ramener avant qu'il ne fasse des déclarations à tout le monde.

Je suis soulagé, il ne craque pas vraiment sur moi en fin de compte. Je les raccompagne à la porte et lui souhaite bon courage.

\- Une déclaration, hein ?

\- Ouais, soufflais-je.

\- Pourquoi à toi, c'est à moi qu'il aurait du la faire ! s'étonne-t-il.

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça, il te l'aurais surement faite s'il t'avait croiser avant.

On ricane mais j'ai un gout amer dans la bouche. Blondie monte et je fais de même, j'enfile mon pyj' pendant qu'il se débarbouille ou Dieu sait quoi et voyant qu'il tarde à venir, j'éteins la lumière.

Peu de temps après, je vois une chose se mouvoir dans le noir et se glisser sous les draps.

\- Salut, me chuchote-t-il.

\- Salut, lui répondais-je.

Il est torse nu de ce que je peux apercevoir et semble d'humeur taquine.

\- Bon anniversaire Kiba, ronronne-t-il.

\- Merci mais...

Il m'empêche de poursuivre en apposant deux doigts sur ma bouche.

\- Non je ne te l'ai pas encore souhaité.

Avec le monde qui me l'a dit c'est tout a fait possible.

\- Mais pourquoi maintenant ? D'habitude, t'es toujours le premier.

\- C'est une bonne amorce je trouve pour te donner mon cadeau.

\- Eh coco, tu me l'a déjà donné mon cadeau.

\- Je pensais à un cadeau un peu plus spécial, après tout je me dois de t'offrir quelque chose de mieux que celui que tu m'as fait. Après ces dires, il me caresse le torse puis disparaît sous la couette. Je la soulève, il est tapi entre mes cuisses.

\- Je dois dire que nos séances me plaise particulièrement mais il va falloir rajouter quelque chose au pot.

\- J'y compte bien...

Il me fait un clin d'œil et tire sur mon bas, je ne sais pas ce qu'il compte faire mais il risque d'étouffer là-dessous. Je rejette la couette et elle échoue sur son dos.

\- Tu veux profiter du spectacle ? Je t'en pris mais tu ne pourras pas me regarder bien longtemps avant de succomber, crois-moi.

Il se met en action et je suis plus que perplexe quant à ses dires. Il me caresse doucement les cuisses tout en faisant des va et vient sur ma hampe me faisant lentement mais sûrement durcir. Pour le moment, c'est comme d'habitude bien qu'excitant. Il se penche et m'embrasse la cuisse droite, me mordillant par moment. Il remonte et finit sur mon aine, il n'a jamais était aussi près. Il me fait un bisou avant de me regarder. Je suis confus face à ce que je vois, il semble particulièrement sûr de lui. Il me sourit puis souffle sur mon érection avant de lécher mon bas-ventre. Le saligaud, il me fait miroiter pour que dalle. Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse le cou.

\- J'irai au bout cette fois.

Il se recule et me fais un clin d'œil. J'ai du mal à le croire, ça fait un bail que j'en n'ai pas eu. Il redescend le long de mon corps sous les douces caresses de ses doigts et lèvres. Je me les mords, tout en fixant ses mouvements. Il souffle à nouveau sur mon membre, il adore me faire languir. Il semble prendre son courage à deux mains puis il se lance. Son nez m'effleure, son souffle chaud et légèrement moite me fait me crisper. Sa main m'enserre à la base et je le vois tirer la langue puis me lécher de bas en haut rapidement. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y aille franco mais sa vitesse trahit son appréhension. Contre toute attente, il retente l'expérience mais plus lentement cette fois en restant près de sa main. Ça me fout des frissons dans tout le corps. Il est très concentré sur ce qu'il fait et s'applique particulièrement. Il fait quelques mouvements de va et vient avec sa main avant de la laisser en haut. Il concentre ses mouvements de langues en bas, ses lèvres me happant par moment. Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait que ça fasse longtemps qu'on ne m'en as pas fait ou si c'est le fait qu'il soit aussi consciencieux mais c'est vraiment bon. Il alterne entre mouvement de pompes et mouvement de langues, étalant de ce fait sa salive. Ma respiration s'accélère un peu en harmonie avec ses mouvements.  
Il délaisse la base de mon sexe pour s'intéresser à la partie haute et je ne peut qu'apprécier cette initiative. Il léchouille de la même manière, me faisant plus d'effet. Je lui caresse les cheveux et il prend plus d'assurance, me léchant et me masturbant en même temps. Mon poing se referme, emprisonnant des méches, sous l'effet du plaisir. Il se rapproche de plus en plus du sommet avant de se stopper. Il passe un doigt sur mon gland puis un coup de langue rapide. Je n'ai pas vraiment senti, c'est allé trop vite. Je ne voit pas de dégoût sur son visage mais plus de la curiosité. Il n'y a pas un bruit, j'oublierais presque que nos camarades pioncent dans les pièces voisines. Il recommence ses léchouilles passant de temps en temps sur le haut et en ralentissant à chaque fois. Je le sens de mieux en mieux, ça m'excite de plus en plus mais ça me frustre tout autant en conséquence.

\- Naru, tu pourrais...

\- Patience, mon p'tit. Quelque chose de bien fait nécessite du temps.

Il appuie ses dires d'un coup de langue particulièrement bien placé. Ma tête bascule en arrière et je caresse paresseusement ses cheveux. Il profite que je ne le regarde plus pour se redresser un peu et m'embrasse tout le long. Je ne suis pas encore dans sa bouche et bordel j'attend que ça ! Je n'ose pourtant pas le presser et le laisse découvrir ce genre de chose. Je me sens particulièrement humide et son souffle sur mon gland est juste parfait. Je ne bouge pas, attendant fébrilement qu'il m'englobe. La brise moite se rapproche de plus en plus me faisant retenir ma respiration.

\- T'as cru que ce serais aussi simple ? me questionne-t-il narquoisement.

\- C'est mon anniversaire ! me plaignis-je.

Il me sourit puis se penche sur mon érection la happant d'un coup. Il m'a surprit mais de la plus agréable des manières, un gémissement me trahissant. Je le sens sourire autour de mon membre, il met sa langue en action et je commence à décoller. Sa bouche est délicieuse, ses lèvres me gainant parfaitement. Putain il est doué ! Je ne sens pas ses dents mais juste la douceur de sa langue ainsi que son étroitesse. Il va à un rythme lent me laissant apprécier ce qu'il me fait à sa juste valeur. Il essaie d'en prendre un peu plus mais semble galérer, sans vouloir me vanter. Il me laisse glisser hors de sa bouche, accompagné d'un coup de langue. Je la sent ensuite tout le long de mon érection avant de me happer à nouveau. Sa chaleur est incroyable et il ne lésine pas sur ses léchouilles. Je mets une main sous ma tête pour pouvoir le regarder, il a les yeux fermés et sa tête monte et descend. Je sais pas où il a appris mais pour une première fois il se débrouille pas mal. Son rythme est régulier, bien qu'un peu lent, mais je ne vais pas me plaindre ça dura plus longtemps. Il accélère subitement tout en relevant les yeux. Nos regards se croisent, il se recule avec un bruit de succion puis essuie la salive qui coule au coin de sa bouche. Je déglutis difficilement face à cette vision. Il semble hésitant, inconscient de l'effet qu'il me fait.

\- Ça te plait pas ?

J'ouvre la bouche d'étonnement. Je suis plus dur que jamais, mon pré-sperme pointe le bout de son nez et il ose sérieusement me poser cette question ? Mon silence semble le décevoir et il se relève sur ses genoux. Mon état m'empêche de réagir toute suite et je le rattrape ou plutôt je le plaque violemment contre la porte suite à mon entremêlement jambaire. Il regarde le bois de la porte, m'occultant totalement. Son visage ne reflète aucune colère mais une simple tristesse.

\- Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir comme cadeau, murmure-t-il.

Sa simplicité me touche, je le retourne sans qu'il n'oppose de résistance. Plutôt qu'un long discours, je lui fait comprendre par mes gestes. Je l'enlace, caressant sa nuque d'une main et passant l'autre sous son tee-shirt. J'oublie un temps que je suis entièrement nu et encore parfaitement dur. Ses mains me caresse le dos et j'embrasse son cou. Je lui souris et lui tend la main, le clair de lune m'éclairant la surprise de son visage. Il se saisit de mes doigts et se laisse entraîner. Je m'assoie sur le lit, dos contre le mur et il fait de même sur mes cuisses.

\- Continue s'il te plait, l'implorais-je.

\- Ok mais t'as intérêt à me montrer que ça te plait.

\- S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir.

Je glisse un coussin dans mon dos puis lui sourie affectueusement. Il me le renvoie puis s'empare de mon membre et lui redonne toute sa vigueur. Il se recule pour pouvoir se placer à quatre pattes entre mes jambes puis se penche en avant, faisant se creuser l'espace entre ses omoplates. Il me lèche de bas en haut sans la moindre hésitation et il s'amuse à me regarder de temps en temps avec un petit sourire que je ne saurais qualifier. Il ne semble pas rebuté et est enclin à aller jusqu'au bout. Je ferme les yeux pour mieux ressentir les tours et contours que sa langue exécute sur moi. Ses lèvres me saisissent par moment tout en veillant à ne jamais le faire sur la partie la plus sensible. J'ouvre paresseusement les yeux pour tomber pile sur ses iris, il me fait une dernière léchouille comme si c'était une sucette. Il se lèche les lèvres puis me fais un clin d'œil complice. Il utilise sa main et je lui fais comprendre d'un mouvement de bassin que je veux plus.

\- Mets y plus de voix, si tu veux quelque chose.

Je grogne sourdement, il ne vas quand même pas me faire payer le coup de la dernière fois où je l'ai frustré ? À en juger son regard, je crains que si. Il se réinstalle sur mes cuisses et enlève avec sensualité son tee-shirt. Il se penche et m'embrasse les clavicules en migrant vers l'épaule ralentissant un peu plus, centimètre par centimètre. Il veut vraiment me faire patienter au delà de ma limite. Je vais dans son sens et tente de l'inciter à aller plus vite. Je caresse son crâne en appuyant dessus.

\- Kiba, Kiba, Kiba, s'exaspère-t-il.

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et sa bouche s'étire dangereusement. Il s'empare de ma virilité et l'astique à un rythme plus acceptable mais bon Dieu ce que je voudrais qu'il le fasse avec sa bouche ! Je laisse échapper mes gémissements espérant qu'il accède enfin à ma requête.

\- C'est mieux mais je suis sûr que tu peux mieux faire, me nargue-t-il.

Il se colle à moi, me caressant et frottant son bas de pyjama à moi. Je sens sa dureté à travers le tissu, je m'agrippe à son fessier. Décidément je l'adore, moelleux mais en même temps ferme.

\- Vire tes salles pattes de là !

\- Il va me falloir autre chose en compensation alors.

\- Tu n'es pas en position pour négocier, mon choux.

Je grogne et il ricane puis se faufile dans mon cou.

\- T'as de la chance que ce soit ton anniv', me chuchote-t-il avant de me mordiller le lobe d'oreille.

Par pitié, faites qu'il aille jusqu'au bout cette fois ! Il reprends sa position canine, creusant son dos de cette manière si sexy. Sa langue parcourt mon membre sur toute sa longueur puis il se met à me lécher le gland avec application. Je ferme les yeux sous le flux intense de plaisir, aucune fille ne se donnait la peine de bien humidifier cette zone pourtant si sensible. Sa langue remonte le long de mon frein, un puissant sursaut me secoue tout le corps.

\- Eh bien, j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant on dirait.

Il ricane puis recommence. Encore. Et encore. Je m'agrippe aux draps, je sens de la chaleur émaner de tout mon corps. Coup de langue rapide, coup de langue lent, il ne me laisse pas le temps de m'habituer. Il descend de temps en temps afin de me lubrifier entièrement, sa main entrant dans la danse permettant à sa langue de se reposer quelques secondes. Son pouce rejoint mon gland et le caresse délicatement. J'ai des soubresauts et je gémis plus ou moins fort, suivant ce qu'il fait. Mon cerveau s'embrume et il choisit ce moment pour en rajouter une couche. Mon membre entre en contact avec sa bouche fermée. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent, me laissant entrer. Sa langue m'encercle dans ces délicieuses montées et descentes. Ma hampe est si humide qu'il coulisse sans effort, le plaisir en étant décuplé. Mes poings sont douloureux à force de me cramponner au lit. Il adopte un mouvement fluide et rapide me coupant littéralement le souffle et au moment où je m'y attend le moins il ralentit à l'extrême, m'engouffrant davantage. J'ouvre les yeux de surprise et le fixe. Ses épaules bougent en harmonie avec ses mouvements de tête. Je ne peux retenir ma main se faufiler dans ses cheveux, les caressant tendrement. Du moins dans la mesure du possible vu dans l'état où je suis. Ses bruits de succions sont vraiment excitant et il le fait à la perfection, juste comme il faut. à croire qu'il devine le rythme que je veux au moment que je le veux. Peu de filles y arrivait et encore il leurs fallait de l'entrainement. Sa main me titille les bourses avant de glisser un peu plus bas. Mes hanches ont des sursauts, m'enfonçant un peu plus dans sa bouche. Il me les tiens pendant que l'autre s'active, massant une zone jusqu'alors inconnu. C'est quoi ça ? Je n'ai pas le temps de m'interroger plus longtemps qu'un flux puissant de plaisir me submerge. Mon corps tremble et mon cœur malmène ma cage thoracique. J'ouvre les yeux et tombe sur une vision qui me remettrai au garde-à-vous si je ne savais pas me contrôler. Naru, les yeux écarquillés et la joue dégoulinante de ma semence.

\- Merci pour l'avertissement, dit-il en s'essuyant.

Je me sentirai coupable si je n'était pas autant dans les vapes. Je me sens tout transpirant et collant mais surtout détendu et relaxé au maximum. Naru quitte la chambre et il me faut un moment avant d'avoir la force de me lever. Je me traîne jusqu'à la pièce voisine, récupérant mon bas de pyjama au passage puis pousse la porte. Je bloque dans l'encadrement face au spectacle de pure débauche auquel j'assiste. Il est assis sur le panier à linge, son bas de pyjama autour des chevilles. Son dos est voûté et son poignet s'active fébrilement, signe qu'il est bien avancé dans son plaisir solitaire. Ses sourcils se froncent et ses yeux s'agitent derrière ses paupières closes sous le flux de plaisir et ses dents malmènent ses lèvres. Je ne les laisserais pas s'abîmer, elles sont trop agréable. Je m'avance vers lui, m'agenouille et place sa jambe droite sur mon épaule. Il ouvre rapidement les yeux et semble rassuré en me découvrant. Je vire sa main de son emplacement et la remplace. Je regarde le plaisir tordre les traits de son visage et bouge ma main en conséquence. Il est vraiment facile à décrypter et à satisfaire, beaucoup plus que toutes les filles que j'ai rencontré. Ses gémissements sortent de sa bouche faisant naître un sourire taquin sur mon visage. J'embrasse l'intérieur de ses cuisses et une chose ou plutôt une zone me revient en mémoire, celle qui m'as fait décoller. Je passe un doigt sur ses bourses avant de filer juste derrière. Je tombe sur une zone de peau étrangement douce, je la caresse délicatement. Il ne semble pas réagir alors que je suis grimper au rideau. J'appuie plus fort et me prend un coup de talon.

\- Doucement Casa Nova, sois plus patient et plus tendre avec moi. Utilise ta langue, je suis sûr que t'es doué, me taquine-t-il.

\- C'est pas ton anniv' que je sache.

\- Ça veut dire que j'aurai droit à une fellation de ta part ? me demande-t-il les yeux brillants.

Comment peut-il poser une question aussi graveleuse avec une expression si innocente ? Je préfère éluder la question et me concentrer sur la zone. Je caresse d'un doigt, testant ses réactions puis voyant qu'il ne se passe rien, j'appuie un peu plus fort. Je reprend en main son érection et la masturbe en stimulant ce point. Il apprécie de ce que je peux entendre. Son genou se resserre sur mon épaule, il est bientôt à point. Je lèche mon pouce et mon index puis les passe lascivement sur son gland, il se tortille puis se tend d'un coup. Un gémissement se bloque dans sa gorge, sa semence voltige avant qu'une partie s'écrase sur ma joue et le reste sur mon torse. Son souffle devient plus profond et il bouge sur son siège improvisé mais je m'en fous, mon cerveau est resté bloqué sur le fait que du liquide blanchâtre dégouline sur ma joue. Je relève les yeux vers lui en un clignement et il transpire abondamment de peur. Il regarde tout autour de lui et semble sauvé quand il trouve des mouchoirs. Il m'essuie le visage en supportant tant bien que mal mon regard perçant. Je me lève, présentant mon torse. Il me nettoie avec application et je l'observe faire en feignant l'irritation. Il lance les mouchoirs à la poubelle sans bouger de son siège.

\- Bon garçon, le félicitais-je en lui tapotant la tête.

Il ne tarde pas et déguerpis au plus vite, le postérieur à l'air. Je le rejoins dans ma chambre, il est déjà au fond du lit.

\- Ces marques d'osier sur tes fesses sont particulièrement seyantes.

Je ricane de son expression gênée en me dirigeant vers lui. Je dégage un coin de la couette et m'y glisse. Il me regarde timidement et je lui renvoie un regard polaire. Il déglutit difficilement, je m'approche de lui le faisant se recroqueviller. Je l'enlace chaleureusement et lui caresse tendrement le dos.

\- Merci Naru, lui soufflais-je.

Il me fait un sourire qui lui prend la moitié du visage et il se jette sur moi. Il se love contre moi, heureux que je ne sois plus fâché.

\- Bon anniversaire Kiki.

Il se laisse choir sur le côté, sachant tout deux au vue de l'heure avancé de la nuit que ce n'était plus mon anniversaire depuis bien longtemps.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**On avance enfin un peu dans l'histoire et Halloween est enfin passé, nom de Dieu ! Pour la suite, le personnage de Mihashi sera un peu plus approfondit mais je ne vous en dis pas plus parce que je n'ai pas imaginé plus loin. Techniquement, Noël devrait pointer le bout de son nez.  
****Voilà pour les p'tites infos. **

**Sur ce à plus. **


	10. Chapitre 9

**Salut,  
il se passe pas mal de choses dans ce chapitre et surtout LA chose que vous attendez tous =)  
****Je me suis tapée un petit délire pour ce chapitre, j'ai fait une sorte de cross-over (enfin je crois que ça s'appelle comme ça) avec l'animé Haikyuu. Si vous ne connaissez pas cet anime, foncez ! Bon faut dire aussi que j'adore le volley-ball =)****  
Je profite de ce petit espace pour vous annoncer que j'ai publiée un Os sur l'animé "Kimi to Boku" que vous pouvez trouver sur mon profil. Il y a également des petites news par rapport à la suite de mes projets. **

**Réponses au reviews :  
Amaranphine,** tu n'as pas idée mais c'est fait exprès que Kiba soit extrêmement lent à la détente. C'est comme ça que je me l'imagine. Et en effet je vais vous faire languir comme pas permis pour la guimauve mais il y en auras, ne t'inquiète pas. L'histoire est loin d'être terminée.

**Angelios, **je te remercie encore une fois pour ton enthousiasme qui fait chaud au cœur et tout spécialement pour toi, Naru va s'en prendre plein le postérieur.

**Sur ce, bonne lecture. **

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Je me réveille avec Naru accroché à ma taille comme à son habitude. Je prends quelques minutes histoire de remettre mon cerveau en place. Mon anniversaire c'est vraiment bien passé et à en juger par le calme ambiant, tout le monde doit encore roupiller. Je regarde mon p'tit blond, j'en reviens toujours pas qu'il ait osé faire ça. Je suis encore tout étonné du fait qu'il ait réussi à me satisfaire aussi bien et à anticiper mes envies. Il remue un peu dans son sommeil, il a toujours sa bouille enfantine mais il montre un peu plus son coté sauvage. Même l'après m'a plu, je ne l'ai que masturbé comme à chaque fois mais il y avait quelque chose en plus. Je me dit que la prochaine fois on pourrais aller plus loin. Beaucoup plus loin. Il émerge lentement et quand je vois son visage endormi et inconscient de ce que je pense, il y a de plus en plus de chance qu'il passe à la casserole d'ici peu. Je me lève, j'entend du bruit en bas, je ferais mieux de me montrer en hôte digne.

Finalement tout le monde a déserté et seul Naru est encore là, appuyé contre un mur alors que je referme la porte sur les derniers invités. Je remarque seulement qu'il m'a chourer un tee-shirt et un jogging. Il a sa tête des grand jour et l'idée de le chambrer me titille mais je ne suis pas non plus en grande forme. Il est dix heures passés mais malgré ça l'idée de manger ne me semble pas une bonne idée. Les meubles sont restés tel quel par rapport à hier et je pousse blondie pour qu'il m'aide à les remettre en place. Après un quart d'heure de dur labeur, le salon à retrouvé sa mise en place d'origine. Naru se vautre allègrement dans le canapé et je pense que je vais faire de même mais avant j'installe notre camp de base. Je descend une couverture qui a la particularité d'être douce et surtout chaude. Je prépare deux tasses de chocolat chaud puis j'insère La communauté de l'anneaux dans le lecteur. Naru me regarde faire mes allées et venus sans chercher à m'aider. Je m'assoie à ses côtés et rabat la couverture sur nous, Naru se saisit d'une des deux tasses sur la table basse. J'allume la télé et le menu s'affiche, je lance le film tout en me calant confortablement contre l'acoudoir.

On comate ainsi jusqu'à la fin du film, nos mugs s'étant vidés également. Je m'étire et je rassemble mon courage pour pouvoir me lever et lancer la suite. Je zieute le blond qui fait tout pour ne pas croiser mon regard. Je me lève avec un soupir de lassitude exagéré puis un fois le changement effectué je retourne m'asseoir. Naru soulève la couverture et je m'y glisse. Il se laisse aller contre moi et je souffle à nouveau faisant bouger ses cheveux, il me regarde malicieusement et me tapote la cuisse. A la moitié du film, je le sens de plus en plus peser contre mon bras allant jusqu'à l'engourdir. Je le pousse mais il tient bon s'avachissant d'autant plus. Je me décale le faisant ainsi tomber entre mes cuisses, il ne semble pas ce plaindre de son sort puisqu'il se presse contre moi. Je lâche l'affaire pour cette fois ci, ce n'est pas non plus comme si ça me gênais. Bon j'ai juste quelques mèches blondes qui se balade sous mon nez mais rien de bien handicapant. Du coup maintenant je ne sais plus quoi faire de mes mains, une part dans ses cheveux pendant que l'autre élit domicile sur son ventre. Il a un soupir d'aise, ses yeux papillonent.

Le générique défile à l'écran et la tête de Naru forme un angle étrange. Il dort à poing fermé, je le décale et lance le dernier de la trilogie. Blondie a réquisitionné le canapé pendant ce temps, je m'aménage donc une petite place avec difficulté. Il s'étire avant de se recoller à moi, je lui met la couverture alors qu'il s'agrippe à mes genoux. Je caresse distraitement ses cheveux et suis le fil de l'histoire par delà ses ronflements intempestifs.

La journée se termine en même temps que l'écran de la télé. Hein ? Je ne l'ai pas éteint, je ne sais même pas où est la télécommande. Il fait sombre dans la pièce mais je distingue les meubles. L'heure du lecteur n'est pas visible, je regarde à travers les fenêtres et les lampadaires extérieurs sont également éteints. Coupure de courant général il semble, génial... Mon estomac grogne ce fichant de ce qu'il ce passe, je vais dans la cuisine histoire de le satisfaire. Je suis penché dans le frigo quand je sens un poids sur le bas de mon dos. Je tourne la tête, blondie est accoudé à mes reins et me regarde.

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? baragouine Naru.

\- J'inspecte le frigo pour voir si je peux y emménager, la vue me plait, rétorquais-je le plus sérieux du monde.

Il fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension et jette un coup d'œil dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Mais tu vas te les cailler et c'est tout petit en plus !

Je secoue la tête défaitiste. Ce qui est bien avec lui c'est que peut importe le sujet de discussion, il trouvera toujours quoi répondre. Je sors jambon, emmental en tranches, cornichons et moutarde avant de refermer la porte. J'ai toujours l'autre sur le dos mais il a migré, il s'appuie maintenant sur mes épaules. Le pain rejoint la fête sur le plan de travail et j'attaque l'élaboration complexe de mon sandwich. Le souffle de Naru s'échoue dans mon cou et quelques bruits de langue me fait craindre de sentir de la salive couler le long de celui-ci. Mon ventre fait écho à celui derrière moi, je me hâte donc d'en faire un autre si je ne veux pas servir de casse dalle. Je lui tend et il jette son dévolu dessus. Je reste appuyé contre le plan de travail, observant le fauve se repaître. Je sais pas si c'est parce qu'il est dans le gaz mais on dirais qu'il a totalement occulté ce qu'il m'a fait hier. Nos regards se croisent par moment mais je n'y vois rien. Je n'ai pas l'ombre d'une idée de ce qu'il pense et ça me fout en rogne.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Quelques jours sont passés depuis mon anniversaire et ils ne furent pas mouvementés. Toutefois j'ai pu observer quelque chose qui me turlupinais depuis peu : les révélations de Mihashi. Je suis quasiment sûr qu'il m'aime qu'en tant que pote mais je ne le tenterais pas pour autant. Par contre sous ces air jouasse, il se sent seul. Il me fait de plus en plus penser à Naru. J'en ai parlé avec lui et on s'est mis d'accord sur notre plan d'action. C'est la fin des cours et le début du weekend, on suit Mihashi qui s'apprête à franchir les grilles du lycée en compagnie de sa sœur. On lui choppe chacun un bras et nous le kidnappons sous le regard incompréhensif de sa frangine.  
Une fois dans le bus, il exige des explications.

\- On part à Las Vegas, annonçais-je.

Les deux blonds me regardent, les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

\- C'est vrai ? s'extasie blondie.

\- T'es con naturellement ou t'as passé un diplôme ?

Suite à ma charmante réplique il boude dans son coin sous l'œil amusé de Mihashi.

\- Plus sérieusement, pourquoi cet enlèvement ?

Je le regarde fixement pour le faire réfléchir et si j'en juge son blanchissement facial, il a trouvé.

\- Ecoute, j'était plein comme une barrique, ça compte pas.

\- Je t'ai bien observé ces derniers jours, ton rayonnement de joie sonne faux quand on sait certaines choses.

Je passe sous silence le fait qu'il paraissait particulièrement ravi quand il a appris que je l'ai maté pendant une semaine non-stop mais à la fin de la phrase, son sourire a diminué.

\- J'aime pas te savoir malheureux Mihash', dit Naru revenant parmi nous.

Le sus-nommé a un regard attendri mais une pointe de tristesse se lit dans son regard. Le bus arrive à destination et nous descendons. Nous marchons pendant que Mihashi regarde partout, essayant de découvrir où nous l'embarquons.

Je bifurque à droite et pousse la porte d'un bar. Il n'est pas bien tard ce qui explique le fait qu'il n'y est pas grand monde. La partie droite regroupe tables et banquettes, une télé écran plat qui est incrustée dans le mur fait défiler des vidéos de parkours. Le barman est derrière son comptoir au fond de la pièce, il nous salue puis retourne à ses affaires. La partie gauche est surélevée de deux, trois marches et je peux y distinguer le billard. Je viens assez souvent dans ce bar avec Naru, les barmans sont sympa et il y a pas mal de jeunes qui le fréquente. J'espère que Mihashi pourra se faire de nouveaux potes et pourquoi pas ce trouver une petite amie ou un petit ami d'ailleurs, je sais plus ce qu'il veut à force. On commande nos boissons au serveur et nous nous installons près du billard. Le bar se remplit au fur et à mesure et une ambiance joyeuse se répand dans toute la pièce.  
Trois mecs s'installe pas très loin de nous. Le brun doit être un peu plus grand que moi et affiche un air maussade, il regarde avec irritation ces deux potes trottiner devant lui. On dirait deux petits Naru et petit est le terme adéquate puisqu'ils doivent arriver au niveau des pectoraux du plus grand. Je crois bien que même blondie est plus grand qu'eux. Le roux s'installe et regarde partout avec les yeux brillants, le bicolore ricane de son comportement. On en voit rarement des couleurs de cheveux comme ça, ils sont dressé en piques et sont en majorité bruns. Seul une mèche blonde retombe sur son front. Le maussade les abandonne pour commander des boissons pendant que les petits chahutent gaiement.

\- Eh Kageyama, tu fait quoi tu comptes nous laissez crever de soif ? braille le bicolore, faisant ce retourner certaines personnes.

Le roux semble gêné du comportement de son pote quant au grand il claque la langue et revient, le regard plus mauvais que jamais. Je suis sûr que malgré son air taciturne, il s'amuse bien. Il pose les verres sur la table et s'installe seul sur la banquette en face des deux énergumènes. Ils se saisissent de leurs verres et le vide d'une traite d'un geste commun. Eh bien, je ne peux pas savoir s'ils étaient alcoolisés mais si c'est le cas ils ont une sacrée descente.

\- Alors ? Intéressé ? me taquine du coude Naru.

Ça fait un petit moment que je regarde les trois zigotos occultant totalement mes propres potes. Je m'excuse et reporte mon attention sur eux.

\- Alors Mihash' tu vois quelqu'un qui t'intéresse ?

\- Pas vraiment mais toi oui apparemment, me sourit-il malicieusement.

Je grogne dans mon coin sous les rires moqueurs de mes camarades. Je me lève et insère une pièce dans le billard. Je place le triangle puis insère les boules en suivant le schéma. J'enlève le triangle puis me saisit d'une queue et fais le tour de la table en invitant les blonds du regard à participer. Ils me rejoignent et comme je suis galant, je commence sans demander leur avis. C'est un billard anglais donc les règles sont plus simples que la version américaine*. Il y a moitié-moitié de boules rouge et orange et une seule boule noire. Je place la boule blanche à l'opposé du triangle, me penche en avant puis fait coulisser ma queue entre mes doigts. Hum, c'est très étrange de penser ça. Quelque chose me gêne, je n'arrive pas à bien viser. Je zieute la queue de Mihash' et me redresse en appui sur la table.

\- Tu me l'as prête ?

Il me la tend avec un petit sourire. Je me remet en place et la fais coulisser à nouveau. Mouais, elle est bien mieux.

\- Ma queue a l'air de te plaire on dirait.

Les blagues vont être infinies.

\- Ça ne te gêne pas si je la garde alors ?

Mihashi s'approche avec un sourire lubrique.

\- Aucunement.

Il me dépasse en me tâtant le cul avec envie. Naru me regarde tristement.

\- Tu veux pas essayer la mienne ? pleurniche Naru.

Je roule des yeux. Ils ont trouvés un bon filon à exploiter et ils ne risquent pas de me ménager. Je prends sur moi après tout c'est moi qui ai lancé la partie, je connaissais les risques.

\- Non ça iras, je l'essayerais plus tard.

Je me retourne et sens rapidement un souffle sur ma nuque.

\- Avec plaisir ! me susurre-t-il.

Je déglutis puis me concentre pour viser. Je casse et rentre une boule rouge, je souris de victoire mais un inconvénient survient. Les régles sont simples, il suffit de casser et de rentrer une boule d'une des deux couleurs ensuite il faut toutes les rentrer en suivant la couleur de la première. Pour finir c'est au tour de la noire mais ça engendre une pénalité si elle est rentrée avant les autres. Le souci est qu'il y a que deux couleurs et nous sommes trois. Naru remarque mon inaction et comprend ce qui me turlupine. Il chope Mihash' par la manche et le tire vers lui.

\- On fait équipe, après tout je suis une brèle et on ne seras pas trop de deux pour te vaincre et pour rajouter de l'enjeu, le perdant devra assumer sa défaite.

Il me sourit dangereusement et je dois dire que le défi me plais. L'idée d'avoir deux petits blond pour moi tout seul n'est pas pour me déplaire... mouais dis comme ça, ça peut prêter à confusion mais l'expression des deux guguss en face de moi semble penser la même chose. Acquiesce, j'ai confiance en mes capacités et en la maladresse de blondie, par contre je ne sais rien de Mihashi.  
Comme j'ai rentré une boule c'est encore à moi. Je me place sous le regard attentif des deux blonds, je glisse mon bout de bois entre mes doigts et le fais coulisser lascivement en les regardant. Ils semblent bien plus concentrés sur mes mouvements de doigts que sur mon regard. Un sourire en coin se dessine sur mon visage puis tire. J'en rentre une seconde mais ils ne semblent pas s'en formaliser. Je passe devant eux puis me penche, ils ne bougent pas pour autant et je sens leurs regard sur mes reins. Je baisse légèrement la tête pour pouvoir les voir et ce que je lis dans leurs yeux m'inquiète, ils n'ont sûrement pas des intentions très chastes. J'ai vraiment intérêt de gagner.  
Je vise mais je suis un poil déconcentré et loupe la boule de deux centimètres. Je grogne et laisse ma place. Naru tente sa chance pendant que je retourne m'asseoir et bois une gorgée de ma boisson. Elle passe difficilement puis qu'il ne trouve pas de meilleur moyen que de viser en dandinant ses fesse juste sous mon nez. Heureusement que Mihash' la toujours connu comme ça car sinon il risquerait de se poser des questions. C'est d'ailleurs le cas des trois mecs assis un peu plus loin, ils discutent mais parfois les deux plus petits nous regardent. On pourrait leur proposer de faire une partie après. Comme prévu il ne marque pas, je me relève et observe la disposition. Ce n'est pas à mon avantage mais je tente quand même, je tire comme il faut mais pas avec assez de puissance. Mihashi ricane et me montre l'étendue de ses talent et le bougre est plutôt doué, il en rentre trois d'affilée. Mon sourire diminue fortement contrairement aux leurs. J'en rentre deux, j'en ai une d'avance par rapport à eux. Il faut que je conserve mon avance et grâce à dieu c'est Naru qui joue. Il se penche silencieusement et Mihash' le coach, je crains pour mon cul sérieusement là ! Mihashi se penche sur son dos et réoriente sa queue, ils relèvent tout deux les yeux et me sourient en même temps. Mihash' lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille puis se recule. Naru me fait un clin d'œil et tire. Je vois la boule se diriger au ralenti vers la poche et y tomber. J'ai perdu mon avance et je prend même du retard car ce fourbe arrive à en mettre une autre. Je finis d'une traite mon verre et me concentre comme je ne l'ai jamais fais. Je peux faire confiance à mon talent, je remonte la pente. Je ne suis plus qu'à une boule de la victoire, il ne faut pas que je me relâche. Naru tente de me déstabiliser du regard m'empêchant ainsi de voir Mihash' se glisser dans mon dos. Au moment où je vais pour tirer, un souffle échoue sur ma nuque me faisant sortir de ma trajectoire.

\- C'est de la triche ! m'insurgeais-je.

Ils secouent tout les deux négativement de la tête.

\- On n'a absolument...

\- ... rien dit la-dessus, complète Naru.

Depuis quand ils s'entendent aussi bien ces deux là !

Je déglutis difficilement en observant Mihashi. Il rattrape efficacement leur retard en rentrant toutes leurs boules. Il ne reste que la noire et s'il loupe, j'ai encore une chance. Je tente de refaire ce qu'il m'a fait mais Naru s'interpose.

\- Oui, tu as une suggestion à faire ?

\- Tu ne l'emportera pas au paradis mon p'tit père, grognais-je.

Je sens un tapotement sur mon épaule, Mihash' me fait un doux sourire.

\- Je crois qu'on a gagner, dit-il innocemment.

Je regarde la table et je ne peux que me rendre à l'évidence. Je les regarde craintivement, je me suis pourtant donné à fond mais ça n'a pas suffit. Fais chier ! On se rassoit et ils ne me quittent pas des yeux. Ils faut que je leur fasse oublier si je ne veux pas mourir. Je les abandonnes et part en direction de la table des trois mecs.

\- Salut, ça vous intéresse une partie de billard ? demandais-je franco.

Ils me fixent sans un mot mais les deux hyperactifs s'empressent d'accepter sans demander l'avis du taciturne. Le roux se jette vers la table et le bicolore le suit plus modérément. Le noiraud se lève avec un soupir et passe à coté de moi, il est effectivement un peu plus grand que moi.

\- Vous contre nous, ça vous vas ?

Le roux acquiesce vivement de la tête et nous commençons la partie. Honneur aux nouveaux, le bicolore commence et il se débrouille plutôt bien. Ils ont les oranges, le roux tente sa chance... et foire magnifiquement.

\- Oy Hinata ! râle le noiraud.

Le petit se confond en excuses en s'inclinant vivement de manière répétée.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils adorent se disputer mais ils sont potes comme cochon, nous rassure le bicolore.

Il se fait fusiller du regard par ses deux compères.

\- Nishinoya..., grogne le taciturne.

Il lui fait un grand sourire pendant que Mihash' joue son tour. La partie est serrée mais nous la remportons. Les deux petits boudent et étrangement le plus grand semble aussi déçu de leur défaite.

\- C'est de ta faute Kageyama, s'insurge le roux.

\- Oh oh, s'inquiète le bicolore.

Le taciturne choppe le crâne du roux et on l'entend rapidement couiner.

\- Je vous l'avez dit, un vrai p'tit couple.

Heureusement qu'ils sont trop occupé à se chamailler pour prêter attention à ce qu'il dit.

\- Bon on vas rentrer avant qu'il n'y est un meurtre. Merci pour la partie, c'était sympa.

Nishinoya nous salue puis embarque les deux énergumènes.

On se rassoit et Mihashi nous fixent étrangement.

\- C'est fou ce qu'ils me rappelle quelqu'un.

J'interroge blondie du regard avant de reporter mon attention sur l'autre blond.

\- Qui ça ? demandons en cœur.

Il secoue la tête défaitiste puis finis son verre. Ils sont tous vides donc on décide de rentrer.

On patiente dans le froid et les lumières du bus arrive comme une véritable bénédiction. On se précipite à l'intérieur puis on s'assoit au fond. Naru me pousse accidentellement, je me retrouve donc contre la vitre. On est bien silencieux pendant le trajet et mon arrêt se profile au loin. Je tends le bras pour appuyer sur le bouton d'arrêt mais Naru m'en empêche en s'étirant. Je retente mais il recommence. Il le fait exprès ou bien ? Son p'tit sourire ne me dit rien qui vaille.

\- C'est le weekend, tu restera bien un peu avec nous ?

Je sais bien que sa demande est tout sauf innocente, il s'en rappelle que j'ai perdu le fourbe. Nous descendons donc à son arrêt et je me retrouve fatalement chez lui. La maison est plongée dans l'obscurité et il ne semble pas avoir âme qui vive. Si ses parents ne sont vraiment pas là, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. Naru allume la lampe près du canapé éclairant ainsi moyennement la pièce pendant que Mihashi enlève manteau, écharpe et chaussures. Je l'imite suivit par Naru, Mihash' inspecte les lieux du regard. Il me semble bien que c'est la première fois qu'il vient chez lui mais comme j'ai une mémoire incroyable je peux me tromper.

Ils se retournent d'un coup d'un seul vers moi et s'approche lentement, une lueur prédatrice faisant briller leurs yeux. Je déglutis et recule par réflexe, me retrouvant ainsi bien vite bloqué par la porte. Il me coince chacun un bras et la tête de Naru se loge dans mon cou. Ses lèvres arpentant ma gorge me faisant frisonner.

\- Ne crois pas pouvoir t'échapper...

\- ... t'es à nous pour toute la soirée, complète Mihashi.

Je tente quand même mais il ont de la force les saligauds. Il me plaque un peu plus sur la porte et je sens maintenant une paire de lèvres de chaque coté de mon cou. Ils utilisent leurs mains libres pour les faufiler sous mon tee-shirt. Ils font les mêmes mouvements me faisant lentement perdre raison. Finalement c'est pas si mal de perdre. Leurs bouches descendent en même temps que leurs mains. Les doigts de Mihash' défont la boucle de ma ceinture et tire dessus pendant que ceux de Naru enlèvent le pic en métal qui la maintient en place. Mihash' défait le bouton pendant que Naru s'occupe de ma braguette. J'ai l'esprit embrumée et me laisse totalement faire. Les doigts de Mihashi reviennent taquiner mon ventre pendant que Naru me lèche les clavicules. Sa main ne reste pas inactive bien longtemps cependant et descend de plus en plus vers mon boxer qui apparaît entre les pans ouverts de mon pantalon. Ses doigts s'y glissent pendant que la langue de Mihash' remonte de mon épaule jusqu'à mon oreille.

Je secoue violemment la tête de gauche à droite remettant mes idées en place. Mon arrêt passe au ralenti devant la vitre du bus. Je laisse tomber ma tête de lassitude sur cette dernière. Ça m'apprendra à laisser partir mon cerveau en vrille. Les deux blonds me regardent avec un petit sourire.

\- Finalement ça a était plus simple que prévu de te faire louper ton arrêt.

Ils ricanent me mettant mal à l'aise. Je me retrouvent encore une fois devant la porte de sa maison qui est bien trop sombre pour me rassurer. Il déverrouille la porte et j'évite de les croiser du regard. Une lumière s'allumant soudainement me fais lever les yeux vers elle. Naru est posté à coté de la lampe et desserre son écharpe. C'est un peu trop similaire à ce que mon esprit malade s'est imaginé sans mon consentement. Je retire mes chaussures et quand je relève la tête, ils me fixent les yeux brillants. Ils me plaquent contre la porte et j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Tu ne pensais quand même pas qu'on allais oubliés ?

Naru s'empare de mon bras et me force à le suivre jusque dans sa chambre, Mihash' ne nous lâchant pas d'une semelle. Il referme la porte, je suis maintenant sûr que ses parents ne sont pas là. Les deux blonds se mettent l'un en face de l'autre devant son lit et m'adresse un doux sourire. Beaucoup trop doux. Je reste figé au milieu de la pièce quand Naru se saisit du tee-shirt de Mihash' et le remonte sensuellement. Je déglutis difficilement, d'autant plus que ça se passe vraiment cette fois là. Mihashi ne reste pas de marbre et entreprend également de retirer le haut de l'autre blond. Je les regarde faire en ayant conscience de l'irréalité de la chose mais ce n'est pas encore fini. Maintenant qu'ils sont torse nus, ils s'emparent de la ceinture leur faisant face. Ils la défont en gardant des gestes lascifs et une fois fait, ils me font un clin d'œil. Ils s'allongent côte à côte sur le lit, leur pantalon arrivant à mi-fesses. Naru me fait signe de venir et je lui obéis aveuglement.

\- Fait nous du bien Kiba, susurre Mihashi.

Naru semble beaucoup s'amuser de mon expression.

\- Tu sais que j'affectionne particulièrement les massages et je pense que Mihash' ne sera pas contre non plus.

Finalement ça me rassure, je passe sous silence le fait qu'une partie de moi n'aurait pas était contre le fait que ça dégénère vers quelque chose de plus charnel. Je m'installe sur les hanches de Naru et observe son dos. Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules et commence mon massage. Mihashi nous mate et semble impatient que je m'occupe de son cas. Je fais rouler ses muscles dans ma paume lui soutirant des soupirs de bien-être. Je masse le milieu de son dos ainsi que ces flancs que je me fait un malin plaisir de titiller. Il gigote un peu et gémis par moment, il a les yeux fermés oubliant qu'on n'est pas seul. Mihashi le regarde attendri et lui caresse les cheveux. On a vraiment des passe-temps hors du commun. Mon massage semble bien le détendre je finis donc sur ses reins, il a des petits sursauts faisant sourire Mihashi. Ses fesses rentre parfois en contact avec mon bassin à la manière q'un chat qui remonte son postérieur quand on le gratte. J'arrête tout d'un coup le faisant retomber lourdement. Je lui souris en lui lançant un clin d'œil puis je passe sur l'arrière train de l'autre blond. Je commence par ses épaules sous le regard malheureux de Naru. Je ricane sans pour autant perdre ma concentration, Mihashi est étrangement silencieux. Je me penche un peu pour voir son visage, il a la tête tournée vers blondie et ses yeux sont fermés. Tout comme le nabot, il a un sourire ravi. Je descend un peu, faisant se creuser ces omoplates, un point à gauche semble particulièrement sensible. Je le sollicite, il ouvre les yeux paresseusement et me fixe.

\- Kibaa, ne t'arrête pas putain...

Il est complètement amorphe et sort des phrases sans queue ni tête. Naru rit gaiement et entortille une mèche de cheveux autour de ses doigts. Mihashi ne remarque pas le contact et se contente de se tortiller. Je m'occupe à présent du bas de son dos et il gémit en gesticulant. Naru est allongé sur le coté, les yeux fermés et continue de jouer avec les cheveux de Mihashi. Les deux sont parfaitement silencieux et leurs respirations semblent plus lentes et profondes. Je ralentis mes mouvements puis les stoppe, le corps sous moi ne semble pas le remarquer. Je les pousse un peu tout les deux mais ils semblent s'être assoupis. Je souris de leurs bouilles puis me laisse glisser à genoux entre les deux. J'enlève mon tee-shirt, le lit de Naru à beau être un deux places on risque d'être un peu à l'étroit. Pour le moment je m'en cogne pas mal et me laisse choir entre les deux. Les deux sont tournés vers moi tandis que je suis sur le ventre. Je tourne la tête vers Naru, il roupille comme un bien-heureux. Je me tourne entièrement vers lui, prenant ainsi moins de place. Naru a la tête contre ma poitrine et je sens un souffle sur ma nuque. Deux paires de bras viennent m'agripper et je fais de même avec celui en face de moi, me laissant bercer par leurs respirations.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je sens plus mes bras et j'ai quelque chose de non identifié sur le visage. J'essaie de bouger mais mon corps ne me répond pas. La chose sur ma tronche bouge me permettant d'admirer le magnifique plafond de la chambre du blond. Je sens quelque chose enserrer fermement ma jambe gauche avant de me prendre un coup sur le crâne. Je tourne la tête vers l'origine de la frappe et identifie la jambe de Mihashi. Comment il a fait pour finir dans ce sens ? Il est accroché à ma jambe comme une moule à son rocher. Je regarde de l'autre coté. Naru a sa bouille toute endormie et bave allègrement sur mon torse, ses jambes sont emmêlées aux miennes. Je remue à nouveau tentant de faire revenir le sang dans mes membres. Je donne un coup de genou involontaire dans le torse de Mihash', le réveillant efficacement.

\- Qu'est ce c'est ? baragouine-t-il.

Je lui sourie et il me rend enfin ma jambe, il se redresse et observe le p'tit blond. Je fais de même et je caresse tendrement ses cheveux.

\- Un vrai enfant ce mec, j'te jure, chuchote Mihashi.

Je tourne mes yeux vers lui, il a un sourire tendre comme une mère pour son enfant.

\- Tu sais pas s'il a des élastiques par hasard ?

Mon regard interrogateur lui répond.

\- Pour cheveux, me précise-t-il.

Je réfléchis s'il en a et également à ce qu'il compte en faire. Je me lève et Mihashi prend ma place pour ne pas réveiller l'endormi. Je quitte sa chambre et rejoins la salle de bain, je fouille les tiroirs et y trouve mon bonheur. Il y a toute sorte de chouchous, des petits, des grands et de toutes les couleurs avec une nette préférence pour le vif. Tout est rassemblé dans un petit sac, je voie également des pinces et des barrettes. Je retourne dans la chambre, j'observe le deux blonds. Mihashi fait des papouilles à Naru avec toujours CE sourire. Je ne sais pas si une mère regarderai sa progéniture comme ça en fait. Je suis arrivé au pied du lit plus vite que je ne pensais, Mihash' me regarde et je lui tend le sac. Il s'en saisit avec un grand sourire et les motifs de petites filles semble lui plaire d'autant plus. Il prend un chouchou rose avec une petite fleur accrochée dessus, il attrape délicatement une mèche sur le dessus du crâne en face de lui et la regroupe pour faire une couette avant d'y attacher l'élastique. Il fait de même juste à coté avant un autre chouchou similaire. Naru se retrouve donc avec deux petites couettes sur le dessus de la tête. Mihash' ne s'arrête pas et décide d'en faire deux autre vers la base de sa nuque, je ne le laisse pas s'amuser tout seul et attrape des barrettes vertes et bleues agrémentée de papillons. Je sais pas pourquoi il a ça mais quelque chose me dit qu'il va le regretter. Je les accroche au niveau de ses tempes pendant que Mihash' tresse quelques mèches de son côté. Naru gesticule un peu, signe qu'il ne vas pas tarder à émerger. Heureusement on a fini, on décide donc de le réveiller complètement. Blondie a un regard perdu, assis royalement sur son postérieur.

\- Joli coiffure, se moque Mihash'.

Naru porte sa main à ses cheveux par réflexe et écarquille les yeux quand il sent des objets qui non rien à y faire. Il part à la vitesse de l'éclair dans la salle de bain et on le suit comme on peut pour ne surtout pas rater sa réaction.

Il est face au miroir avec une expression atterrée, il touche ses couettes comme s'il n'osais y croire. Il nous aperçoit dans le reflet et une aura meurtrière se répand tout autour de lui. La pièce commence à en être rempli, nous faisant suffoquer. Il se retourne vers nous lentement, la porte claquant subitement derrière nous. Je tente de l'ouvrir mais la main de Naru autour de mon poignet m'empêche tout mouvement. Comment il s'est approché aussi vite ? Je me sens transpirer abondamment quand sa main se resserre.

\- C'est toi ? gronde-t-il.

Je secoue frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite et supplie Mihash' du regard de me venir en aide. Il est en position fœtale contre la baignoire et évite tout contact visuel. Naru suit mon regard et s'en prend maintenant à lui. Il tremble comme une feuille quand la main de Naru s'abat sur son crâne. Je tente de calmer les choses mais le regard de blondie me stoppe instantanément.

\- Kiba... je suis trop jeune pour mourir, se lamente Mihashi.

Je me jette près de lui et le prend dans mes bras.

\- Je serais toujours à tes cotés, dis-je.

Il sourit, nos conneries dissipe notre peur et nous prenons notre courage à deux mains pour affronter la bête. Elle sent le vent tourner en sa défaveur et nous chargeons pour le plaquer au sol. On est tout les deux vautrés sur lui et Mihashi sanglote.

\- Je suis désolé Naru, c'est de ma faute..., pleurniche-t-il.

Toute sa colère déserte ses yeux et son aura s'évapore de la pièce. Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes et ses lèvres tremblotent.

\- C'est toi qui m'a fait ça Mihash' ? Même toi tu trouve que je ressemble à une fillette ?

Naru le fixe avec toute la tristesse du monde, Mihash' lui prend les mains et baisse sa tête dessus.

\- Pardon Naru, excuse-moi, chuchote-t-il dans ses mains.

Je les regarde attendri, ils jouent aussi bien la comédie l'un que l'autre. Mihashi relève vivement la tête et le fixe, la colère faisant briller ses iris.

\- Qui t'a traité de fillette que je le démonte ?

Il me désigne d'un coup d'œil.

\- Il est toujours méchant avec moi et il se moque de moi sans arrêt, se lamente-t-il en se réfugiant dans ses bras.

Mihash' me regarde avec une regard lourd de sens tout en caressant les cheveux de l'autre blond. Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui passe pour le mauvais ? Je me lève avec toute la peine du monde et me dirige funestement vers la porte. Je l'ouvre quand un corps me percute le dos. Une paire de bras m'encercle et une tête se presse contre mes omoplates.

\- Pars pas, tu sais bien que j'ai le syndrome de Stockholm, murmure Naru.

\- Je sais pas comment je dois la prendre celle là.

Il rit et je dois dire qu'il est vraiment mignon avec ces couettes. Il semble sans rendre compte et arrache les chouchous.

\- Mais non, je t'es coiffé avec tant d'amour, se plaint Mihash'.

\- Ah oui ?

Naru me regarde et je saisis de suite son idée. Je me jette sur le blond et l'immobilise.

\- Je suppose donc que tu ne verra aucun inconvénient à ce que je te fasse pareil.

Mihashi déglutit difficilement et se débat. Naru se rapproche avec un grand sourire. Ils ont tout les deux la même densité capillaire, il y a de quoi faire. Naru s'amuse comme un petit fou et la victime a arrêtée depuis bien longtemps de se débattre.

Après quelques minutes de supplices, blondie s'arrête enfin. Je pousse mon prisonnier devant le miroir et son visage blanchit.

\- T'es trop mignon Mihash', le taquine Naru.

\- Mouais mais moi au moins il n'y a aucune photo qui peut en attester.

Naru a les yeux exorbités et la bouche grand ouverte.

\- Bouge pas, faut que j'en prenne une autre, le taquine Mihashi.

Naru déguerpit à vive allure et quand nous le retrouvons il fouille frénétiquement sa chambre, les habits volant de partout.

J'avance à travers la tempête de vêtements et lui attrape l'épaule.

\- Naru tu pense bien qu'il n'aurait pas laissé la preuve dans ta chambre, il doit la garder sur lui.

Naru le regarde fixement, Mihashi déglutit difficilement. Une sonnerie retentit dans l'air pesant de la pièce. Mihashi sort fébrilement son portable et décroche à la va vite.

\- Aah sœurette, tu pouvais pas mieux tomber. Viens me sauver, je vais me faire trucider, panique-t-il.

Naru ne lâche pas des yeux le téléphone, il sait que la preuve est là dedans. Il poursuit le blond dans toute la maison pendant que j'enfile un haut, trop feignant pour les suivre. Je descend, Naru a plaqué l'autre blond contre le mur près de l'entrée. Il est entrain de lui fouiller fébrilement les poches et il sont interrompu par la sonnette. J'ouvre et Misaki entre.

\- Eh bien, vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser tout les trois.

\- Sœurette, ils sont trop méchant ! crie-t-il en allant se réfugier dans les jupes de sa sœur.

Elle est dos à moi et est totalement immobile. Ses épaules se mettent à bouger comme si elle essayait de contenir un fou rire mais sans réussir. Elle explose littéralement et son frère la regarde d'une manière qui en dit long sur ce qu'il pense vis-à-vis de sa santé mentale. Elle s'essuie les yeux puis reconcentre sur attention sur son frérot.

\- Très mignonne tes couettes et tes tresses.

Le silence règne dans la pièce pendant que Mihashi nous fait une combustion instantanée. Avec leur course poursuite il avait complètement zapper ce détail.

\- C'est génial moi qui voulait avoir une petite sœur.

Mihashi balance avec hargne chouchous et autres pinces à la tête de Naru.

\- T'as intérêt à oublié ce que t'a vu Misa sinon...

\- Sinon quoi... sœurette ? insiste-t-elle sur le dernier mot.

Ses joues se colorent à nouveau en rouge et il décide de quitter cette maison. Naru le rattrape sur le pas de la porte.

\- Mihash' tu devrais peut être enfiler un haut bien que je sois sûr que mes vielles voisines en mal de sensations fortes n'y verrait aucun inconvénient, le conseille-t-il en caressant du dos de la main son torse nu.

Il file à toute vitesse dans les escaliers et redescend tout aussi vite. On ricane tous de sa précipitation avant de leur dire au revoir.

Cette soirée était bien sympa et j'espère que ça a plu à Mihashi, il faudra que l'on en refasse d'autres.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Le weekend s'est déroulé paisiblement et les semaines de cours s'enchaînent. Le temps se rafraîchit de plus en plus, signe que l'hiver s'est bien installé. Naru à l'humeur au beau fixe et se jette tout les matins à sa fenêtre pour voir s'il a neigé durant la nuit. Il n'y en a pas encore eu mais il garde espoir. Malheureusement ce calme n'était pas fait pour durer, à mon grand désespoir. Un matin alors que je pointe mon nez dehors, il se fait violemment agressé par un flocon de neige. Je lève les yeux au ciel et ce qui descend m'effraie au plus haut point. Je rassemble le peu de courage que je dispose au lever du jour, non pas que je n'aime pas la neige c'est même plutôt l'inverse mais un certain blond m'a appris à la détester. J'ajuste un peu mieux mon écharpe et visse mon bonnet avant de prendre le chemin du bahut.

Au abords des grilles, un superbe manteau blanc m'accueille, me faisant rentrer un peu plus ma tête dans les épaules. Je les franchis, seul. Le calme règne tout autour de moi, signe qu'un désastre imminent est sur le point d'arriver. Je prend mon courage à deux mains et fuis aussi vite que possible en direction d'un abri. La neige siffle à mes oreille et je sens des plus gros morceaux me frôler. Je fais une glissage contrôlée et me planque derrière un banc, seul mon bonnet dépassant de ma planque de fortune. J'observe les alentours, il semblerait que je ne sois pas le premier à avoir était attaqué. Le vent fait grincer les branches au dessus de moi m'empêchant de bien détecter les sons. Mon instinct de survie me dicte toutefois que je suis en danger malgré l'absence totalement de mouvement en face de moi. J'amorce seulement trop tard mon retrait et me fait plaquer durement au sol. Je n'ai pas le temps de protester que je me mange une bonne quantité de neige en pleine poire. Naru, comme vous vous en doutez, est fièrement assis sur mon ventre et me regarde de haut. Je secoue la tête furieusement et à mon regard il comprend la gravité de son acte. Il se recule sans faire de geste brusque tout en me fixant pour déceler le moindre geste violent pour sa santé. Je me lève vivement et il prend ses jambes à son cou.

\- C'est ça, cours avant que je ne te fasse bouffer de la neige et se sera pas pas l'orifice buccal, crois-moi ! hurlais-je, faisant décoller des corbeaux d'un arbre.  
Je vire les flocons de mon blouson et prend la même direction qu'un certain blond. Il paie rien pour attendre celui-là. Les gens s'écarte sur mon passage et ceux qui ne le font pas le regrette amèrement. Je ne quitte pas la touffe blonde des yeux. Elle disparaît à l'angle d'un couloir et je m'y précipite. Disparu, il a tout simplement disparu ! J'ouvre les portes avec fracas, apeurant de ce fait un couple qui s'explorait les amygdales, sans pour autant le retrouver. Il doit surement s'être tapi au fond d'un trou et n'en ressortiras pas avant que je me sois calmé. Je prend sur moi et inspire un grand coup. Je longe le couloir et l'appelle d'un voix trop doucereuse pour être honnête. Je suis au bout du couloir mais je n'ai croisé aucun signe de vie. La cloche sonne, m'empêchant de poursuivre mon exploration. Je rejoins ma classe et la table voisine sera déserté jusqu'à la pause du midi.  
Je me rends à la cantine avec espoir de pouvoir le coincer, après tout sauter un repas pour lui est synonyme de blasphème. Je parcours la salle des yeux mais aucun animal apeuré en vue. Un autre blond vient toutefois se restaurer avec moi.

\- Il est malade ? se renseigne-t-il.

\- Non mais il tient à rester en vie donc tu ne me verrais pas avec lui aujourd'hui.

\- Quoi ? Notre petit couple s'est disputé ! J'ai toute mes chances alors, se réjouit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

Je le laisse faire mais au moment où je juge que son visage est trop proche, je lui lance un regard qui lui glace littéralement l'entrejambe. Je poursuis mon repas en m'amusant de sa tête triste. Je sens sa main se poser sur ma cuisse faisant percuter violemment mon genou contre la table. Je le sais pourtant qu'il n'est pas du genre à abandonner facilement. Il ricane tout en me caressant l'intérieur de la cuisse avant de l'enlever. Un groupe de filles passe devant nous et je les suis du regard, imité par Mihashi. Je peux dire que leur postérieur à l'air de particulièrement lui plaire. Il remarque qu'il vient de se faire griller et détourne la tête. C'est bien ce que je pensais, il est bel et bien hétéro.

\- Va leur parler au lieu de me tâter.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal à regarder de l'autre coté de la barrière sans pour autant la franchir.

\- Belle métaphore.

Ce qu'il me dit me détend, ce n'est qu'un jeu pour lui après tout. C'est quand même dommage qu'il ne se trouve pas de copine, il est vraiment bien comme gars. Il rassemble son plateau et se lève en vu de le débarrasser.

\- A toi de voir maintenant de quel côté je suis vraiment de la barrière, me lance-t-il avant de partir.

Un moment de flottement opère dans mon esprit... Hein ? Je le suis des yeux, pensant à ce qu'il a insinué. Je suis partis du constat qu'il est hétéro et qu'il regarde les mecs sans pour autant franchir le pas mais j'ai peut-être faux. Il se peut que ce ne soit pas les mecs qu'il regarde, par moment, sagement derrière sa barrière mais l'inverse. Ce mec ne finira jamais d'ébranler mes croyances.

La journée se termine dans la confusion pour ma part. Je ne sais toujours pas si c'était pour me dire qu'il est sorti du placard ou pour me charrier. Une boule de neige vient s'écraser sur l'arrière de mon crâne. Je me retourne lentement. Mihash' est mort de rire à s'en tordre le ventre alors que Naru est figé de terreur. Il secoue négativement de la tête et montre du doigt celui qui se bidonne. Je m'approche sous le croassement des corbeaux, Naru avec tout le courage du monde se planque derrière son homologue qui a arrête de rire entre temps et se rend petit à petit compte de son erreur. Les autres élèves nous regardent et prennent en pitié les deux blonds. Je ramasse de la neige et forme deux boules, une dans chaque main. Ils s'agenouillent et me supplient de relativiser les choses. Je charge et les plaque au sol en leur écrasant la neige en pleine face. Je suis agenouillé entre les deux et éclate d'un rire malsain. Je me prend un coup sur l'arrière du crâne, les deux blonds regardant l'auteur du coup comme si c'était Dieu en personne.

\- Bon les enfants quand vous aurez fini de jouer, on pourrait peut-être rentrer.

Misaki ne nous attends pas et taille la route. Son frère la poursuis, trop heureux d'échapper à mon courroux. Je reconcentre mon attention sur le seul blond qu'il me reste à disposition, il se recroqueville d'ailleurs sous mon inspection. Je lui attrape le poignet et le force à se relever.

\- C'est pas ma faute, c'est à cause de la neige ! se justifie-t-il.

J'en ramasse une poignée que je lui écrase en plein visage.

\- C'est pas moi, c'est la neige ! lui lançais-je en partant pour chez moi.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je dois dire que la période des vacances de Noël arrive à point nommé, il m'épuise encore plus que d'habitude d'autant que son pote blond s'y met aussi. Je n'ai pas grand chose de prévu à part que je vais certainement passer Noël avec Naru et ses parents, comme chaque années. Par contre, j'ai deux cadeaux de plus à trouver cette fois-ci. Pour Misa, je pense qu'un vêtement cool devrait lui plaire, reste à savoir quoi sans qu'elle me prenne pour un pervers de bas étage. Je fais le tour des magasins féminins et étant seul et surtout étant un homme, certaines vendeuses me regardent étrangement. Il y a des robes que je trouve sympa mais quand je regarde l'étiquette du prix, je les repose aussitôt. Elles ont de l'or brodé ou quoi ?

\- Kiba ? Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?

Je me retourne et me fait face à trois filles du lycée que je connais de vue et Misaki. Je sors un mensonge à deux balles me permettant de m'éclipser. Je ne laisse pour autant pas une chance pareille de s'enfuir, je les suis donc discrètement pour avoir une petite idée de ce qu'elle aime. Je me félicite intérieurement parce qu'elle regarde les mêmes vêtements que moi et elle a également la même réaction que moi quant au prix. C'est ça que j'aime chez cette fille, elle est en tout point différente des filles que je fréquentais avant mais je pense que c'est ce qu'il me faut. Elle sait être féminine sans être vulgaire et a du répondant. Elle observe une écharpe mais la repose alors qu'elle semblait lui plaire, c'est ma chance. J'attends qu'elles quittent le magasin avant de l'acheter.

Bon Misa c'est fait, reste son frère. Les idées ne sont pas dure à trouver mais celle qui lui plairont vraiment je devrais payer de ma personne. D'un côté ça m'économisera de l'argent, oui je n'ai plus de dignité quand il s'agit d'argent. Les cadeaux des parents sont trouvés en un rien de temps, manque plus que celui de blondie. Son cadeau de mon anniversaire me reste un peu en travers et il ne restera pas impuni. Je me creuse les méninges tout en longeant les galeries marchandes. Une façade noire agrémenté de touches de vert me fait face. On ne voit rien de ce qu'elle renferme, c'est certainement encore en travaux. Un homme avec un sac sobre en ressort, dément ma théorie. Il a une attitude curieuse, on dirait qu'il ne veut pas qu'on puisse le reconnaître. Bon des gens bizarres, on en croise à tout les coins de rue, je ne m'en formalise donc pas. J'entre, une douce odeur se répand dans l'air. La vendeuse m'accueille très chaleureusement, c'est quoi cette atmosphère ? Je tourne la tête, un rayon complet de magazines et DVD porno se dresse devant moi. Le milieu de la pièce regroupe toute sortes d'objet dont la vendeuse est prête à me montrer leur utilisation si j'en juge son regard. Je comprend mieux l'attitude du mec tout à l'heure. Je m'apprête à sortir mais puisque je suis là, c'est peut être une occasion inespérée d'avoir ma revanche. J'en fait le tour, en ignorant difficilement le regard sur ma nuque. On peut dire qu'ils sont bien fourni, il y a des trucs dont j'ignorais même l'existence. Je poursuis mon escapade et tombe sur le rayon gay, je dois dire que certaines choses me glace le sang tandis que d'autre me le réchauffe inexplicablement. Le rayon voisin est intitulé Furry, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ? J'ai rapidement ma réponse étant donné que je connaissais sans le savoir. Ça regroupe des costumes d'animaux et divers accessoires, je suis d'ailleurs bien content que Naru n'est pas trouvé cette boutique avant moi. Je m'agenouille, tout en bas j'aperçois des gamelles que l'on peut personnaliser. J'ai trouver mon cadeau on dirait. Je relève la tête, souriant et fait face à une laisse et son collier. Rouge. Je recule précipitamment laissant échapper la gamelle qui tombe sur le sol dans un tintement métallique.

\- Tout va bien monsieur ? s'inquiète la vendeuse.

J'hoche de la tête évasivement tout en fixant le fruit du démon face à moi. J'attrape une suée à penser que son cadeau aurait pu être bien pire. Je me lève et range mon foutoir. Il veut jouer ? On vas jouer... Je prend un serre tête surmonté d'oreille de chat en fourrure synthétique rousse, un ras du cou en ruban orange et agrémenté d'un grelot et pour finir une queue que je lui offrirai quand nous serons seul puisqu'elle est conçu pour s'insérer dans une certaine partie du corps et je pense que nos parents risque de nous regarder d'un drôle d'air si je lui offre devant eux. Je vais à la caisse pour payer mes articles et le regard de la vendeuse à bien changer mais je ne suis pas sur que ça me soit bénéfique pour autant. Je sors et adopte inconsciemment la même attitude du type un peu plus tôt. Je peux enfin rentrer chez moi après cette journée épuisante. Je m'assoie à mon bureau et rédige le cadeau de Mihashi. Je lui fait un bon pour que durant une journée entière il puisse me titiller sans que je le recale mais je précise que ça doit rester dans les limites de la décence. Je sens que je vais le regretter profondément. Je met la carte dans une enveloppe et y inscrit son nom. Je m'étire sur ma chaise avant d'aller m'affaler sur mon pieux. Je n'ai pas la force physique d'emballer les cadeaux et puis je suis quasi sûr que Naru voudra le faire avec moi pensant que je le laisserai voir son cadeau en avance.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Le jour honnis arrive et j'ai eu tout juste le temps de planquer son cadeau avant que Naru déboule dans ma chambre. Mes parents m'informent qu'ils vont faire leur course de Noël et à en juger l'expression de mon père, ça va durer très longtemps. Trop longtemps. Naru est déjà en train de mettre à sac ma chambre et je le vire de mon armoire à renfort de coup de pied au cul. Je lui dit d'aller chercher le papier cadeau et le bolduc, lui confirmant connement que son cadeau est bel et bien dans ma chambre.

\- Je le trouve pas, tu veux pas y aller ça ira plus vite, me suggère-t-il.

\- C'est mort.

Il voit à mon regard que je ne déconne pas et il s'empresse d'aller chercher le matos. Je l'attend les objets à emballer tout autour de moi. Maintenant que sa feinte n'a pas marché, il trouve bien plus vite. Il me rejoint et s'agenouille face à moi. On commence et on vas plutôt vite, tous les paquets sont prêts en un rien de temps. Je vais nous chercher à boire pendant que Naru les entoure de bolduc. Je sort une bouteille du frigo avant de la laisser tomber au sol. Mais qu'est-ce que je fous bordel ? Il sait que son cadeau est dans ma chambre. Mais quel abruti ! Je fonce dans ma chambre et défonce la porte. Il est simplement allongé au sol et semble en difficulté. Je referme la porte et m'approche de lui. Il ne semble pas avoir fouillé, de tout façon je ne pense pas qu'il puisse faire le moindre mouvement. Il est saucissonné dans le bolduc, incapable de se délivrer.

\- Sérieux comment t'as réussi à t'emmêler comme ça ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ducon, aide-moi à sortir de là nom de Dieu ! vocifère-t-il.

\- Ça veut dire que t'es mon cadeau ? je le regarde perversement.

Il cesse de s'agiter et me fixe avec une lueur étrange. Dans l'agitement son tee-shirt s'est relevé et son pantalon s'est abaissé laissant apparaître la bordure de son boxer. Je suis seul avec lui pour un long moment et il est sans défense, il est temps d'appliquer les conseils du site et de rétablir le mâle dominant entre nous deux.

\- Kiba... tu compte m'aider un jour ?

Il se dandine et tente de sortir au moins un de ses bras. Je profite de sa tentative d'évasion pour fouiller dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit. A la vue des menottes, un sourire salace se dessine sur mon visage mais je n'en ai pas besoin cette fois. Je sort le lubrifiant et un préservatif avant de le refermer. Je retourne m'agenouiller près de lui et il n'a pas remarqué ce que j'ai posé. Je défait avec lenteur les liens qui retienne ses jambes et fait semblant de ne pas m'apercevoir que je le serre un peu plus au niveau de ses bras.

\- Bon c'est bien t'as fait la moitié, tu peux peut-être continuer ?

Je le regarde sérieusement avant d'abaisser mon regard sur son pantalon. Je défais son bouton ainsi que sa braguette, il a un mouvement d'inconfort.

\- Je parlais du haut abruti !

Je le regarde du coin de l'œil, tout aussi sérieusement et remonte un peu plus son tee-shirt.

\- Mais t'es bouché ou quoi ?

\- Bah quoi ?

Il laisse retomber sa tête d'exaspération. Je souris machiavéliquement et fait descendre son pantalon. Il me regarde, se demandant ce que je fait mais ne m'arrête pas pour autant. J'envoie valdinguer son bas en même temps que ces chaussettes. Je lui caresse les jambes avant de les faire encercler mes hanches. Je me penche au-dessus de lui de manière à ce que nos entrejambes s'entrechoquent, si je fais un mouvement de bassin vers l'avant. Je lui souris, il me le renvoit en se frottant de lui-même à moi. Mon coco, tu sais pas ce qu'il t'attend ! Je me redresse avec un sourire espiègle et retire mon tee-shirt sous les yeux avides du blond. Je me caresse le torse et je vois bien que ses bras entravés le font bien chier. Je retire mon pantalon de la même manière et le bolduc est sur le point de craquer tant il force pour se libérer.

\- Patience mon petit, quelqu'un a dit un jour qu'une chose bien faite nécessite du temps, le narguais-je.

Étrangement il se calme alors que je pensais que ça allais l'énerver encore plus. Je bloque quelques secondes, il m'avait dit ça peu avant de me faire une somptueuse fellation. Il ne croit quand même pas qu'il vas y avoir droit aussi facilement ? Je profite de le connaitre par cœur pour le faire tourner en bourrique. Je me penche au-dessus de son érection, camouflée dans son caleçon, et le caresse lentement faisant monter la pression progressivement. J'embrasse ses cuisses et approche la bordure de son sous-vêtement, je ne sais pas si c'est le fait de ne pas la voir mais je me sens plus aventureux que d'habitude. Je continue de le toucher à travers le tissu tout en léchant l'intérieur de sa cuisse, il est si doux à cet endroit. Je plie sa jambe et lui ôte son boxer. Sa jambe droite est sur mon épaule et de cette position j'aperçois ce qui ne vas pas tarder à m'accueillir. Putain, j'ai l'impression d'être à nouveau puceau et de ne pas savoir quoi faire. J'inspire un coup, me calmant, je sais ce que je dois faire mais je dois surtout être patient et c'est loin d'être un des mes points forts.

\- Kiba ?

Sa jambe se contracte sur mon épaule, il a l'air relativement mal à l'aise et je n'ai aucune idée si c'est du chiqué ou non. En même temps ça va faire un moment que j'observe minutieusement son arrière-train sans rien dire. Il écarquille les yeux comme si un éclair de compréhension l'avait frappé et il se recule le plus vite qu'il peut étant donné son entravement.

\- T-tututu tu vas pas faire ce que je crois ? bégaille-t-il.

Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de lui répondre mais je pensais pas qu'il serait aussi peu enclin à le faire. Je baisse les yeux, un peu déçu mais je ne le forcerais pas. Je m'approche de lui et lui retire ses liens avant de les mettre à la poubelle sans dire un mot. Quand je me retourne, il est agenouillé, observant le lubrifiant et le préservatif qu'il tient dans ses mains.

\- Ça risque de prendre du temps et ce serais gênant que tes parents rentrent alors qu'on est en pleine action, dit-il d'un ton neutre en lisant le dos du produit. Tu ne pense pas ? demande-t-il en tournant sa tête vers moi.

Je marche vers la porte, la verrouille puis m'approche de ma proie. Je lui enlève les objets qu'il tient et les pose sur la table de nuit. Je le balance sur mon épaule avant de faire de même sur mon lit. Il me regarde apeuré après tout il m'a clairement dit qu'il est consentant, il va donc devoir assumer l'ampleur de ses paroles.

\- Tu me fait flipper... on dirait que tu vas me bouffer !

\- J'y compte bien... dis-je calmement.

Je me jette sur lui et lui arrache son tee-shirt. Je le caresse, le griffant parfois. Ma bouche ne quitte pas sa peau et je sens que son érection reprend vigueur. Il m'a donné encore plus envie et il n'y échapperas pas cette fois. Je sais bien que le menace de mes parents plane sur nous mais au vu de l'heure, j'ai au minimum deux heures devant moi. T'a voulu te la jouer provoc' ? J'en connais un qui vas avoir mal au fesses. Je dégage mon pantalon et il me retourne, profitant de mon déséquilibre. Il est assis sur mon bassin et me tient par les épaules. Il frotte langoureusement ses fesses sur mon érection tout en regardant le réveil sur la table de nuit.

\- T'es sûr qu'on aura le temps ? Ça m'ennuierais qu'on est pas le temps de finir avant que tes parents ne rentre.

Il me caresse les cuisses comme si de rien n'était, à croire qu'il me cherche. Il me fixe et me sourit. Putain, il attend que ça ou quoi ? Je le retourne et il s'agrippe à ma nuque, ses jambes s'enroulant autour de mes hanches.

\- On vas enfin savoir ce que la gente féminine reproche à notre Kiki national, se marre-t-il.

C'est vrai qu'on a commencé à cause de ça, j'espère que ça m'éclairera moi aussi. J'embrasse son torse et le caresse avant de m'intéresser rapidement à la partie basse de son corps. J'enduis mes doigts de lubrifiant et titille directement son intimité.

\- On peut dire que t'y vas pas par quatre chemins.

Je relève la tête, confus.

\- Quoi, tu veux que je te fasse une déclaration d'amour ?

\- J't'en demanderais pas autant, ricane-t-il. Mais tu pourrais m'aider à me détendre en utilisant ta bouche par exemple, propose-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- C'est mort, il est hors de question que je te suce.

Il affiche une moue boudeuse mais ne le prend pas mal, il sait bien que c'est moins facile pour moi que pour lui. Mais j'espère pourvoir quand même lui faire prendre son pied de cette manière. Mes deux mains ne restent pas inactives. Pendant que l'une s'occupe de son érection, l'autre entre en territoire inconnu. Bordel c'que c'est serré ! Je vais jamais pourvoir entrer là dedans ! Le site s'est clairement foutu de ma gueule. Je ressors mes doigts et les enduits à nouveau.

\- Tu pourrais commencer avec un doigt, je tiens pas spécialement à mourir, me conseille ironiquement Naru.

Je lui fait une pichenette sur les fesses mais écoute ce qu'il dit. Je fais quelque mouvements de va-et-vient sans pour autant avoir l'impression que le passage se dégage. Je l'observe, il ne semble pas avoir l'air d'apprécier plus que ça. Je me mord l'intérieur des joues, ça avait l'air pourtant bien. Pourquoi il y a autant de gay si c'est juste ça ? Je fais un mouvement un peu plus fort et il se tortille.

\- Vas s'y mollo, sinon on échange, s'énerve-t-il.

Lui aussi semble déçu et regarde ailleurs, sa mâchoire se contractant. Je retire mon doigt, il a encore des difficultés à coulisser, je verse un peu plus de lubrifiant dessus et pendant ce temps Naru s'est retourné. Il me présente ses fesses en ce tenant sur ses avant bras.

\- Essaie comme ça, suggère-t-il.

Mais bordel te mets pas dans des positions comme ça alors que ça rentrera peut être pas ! Je m'approche et pose une de mes mains sur ses fesses, la serrant inconsciemment, pendant que j'introduis une nouvelle fois mon doigt. Je le sens se crisper mais ça semble plus facile. Ses épaules bougent et presque instantanément il se desserre un peu autour de mon doigt. Je me doute de ce qu'il fait puisque aucune de mes mains s'occupe de son entrejambe. Je profite que son postérieur soit en l'air pour verser du lubrifiant directement sur lui. Il gémit de surprise au contact du liquide froid mais qui se réchauffe bien vite quand je reprend mes mouvements. Sa respiration s'accélère et j'ai plus de place pour faire mes allées et venues, je reprend petit à petit espoir. Son visage est rougit et il ne semble pas au mieux, je lui caresse les fesses pour l'encourager. Il m'observe du coin de l'œil et quand nos regard se croise, je le sens se contracter à nouveau. Je sais pas quelle sensation ça lui procure mais ça doit pas être génial. Je sollicite une nouvelle fois la bouteille, je suis un peu trop généreux, du liquide coule le long de ses bijoux de familles. Je l'essuie comme je peux et il sursaute faisant bouger mon doigt à l'intérieur de lui. Il se resserre brutalement et un cri meurt dans sa gorge.

\- Merde pardon Naru, j-je... paniquais-je.

\- Recommence..., souffle-t-il.

Hein ? Mais il est maso ou quoi ? Il redemande en remontant ses fesses vers moi. Je tente de retrouver la courbure que mon doigt a pris et il se contracte à nouveau en serrant fortement la couette entre ses poings.

\- Bordel, encore !

Je reste figé, ça a vraiment l'air de lui plaire. Je tente de retrouver l'endroit, j'y arrive pas toujours mais quand je le fait il se tortille délicieusement et couine. Le site ne s'est pas foutu de ma gueule après tout. J'arrive de mieux en mieux, il me suffit de trouver une petite bosse moelleuse, un peu comme une balle en mousse. Je laisse mon doigt en place et la caresse doucement. Il remue et gémit sans discontinu. J'ai l'impression de la sentir gonflé sous mon doigt. Je poursuis mon titillement, le renforçant par moment.

\- Putain, je pourrai venir juste avec ton doigt.

J'en ai bien l'impression et il est hors de question que monsieur s'éclate sans moi. Je le ressors et il se plaint du manque de sensation. J'applique une bonne quantité de gel sur mon index et mon majeur et agrippe son fessier.

\- On vas passer à l'étape au-dessus alors.

J'appose mes deux doigts contre son intimité et pousse. C'est un peu plus dur mais il fait son possible pour se décontracter maintenant qu'il sait ce qui l'attend. Je retrouve sans mal sa zone sensible et le titille en alternance. Il s'accroche fermement à la couette à sans faire blanchir les phalanges et gémit de plus en plus fort.

\- Putain Kiba, c'est trop bon !

Ses fesses viennent à la rencontre de mes deux doigt et je n'ai même plus besoin de bouger, il se sert tout seul. Je serre mes doigts l'un à l'autre et lui fais une caresse appuyé. Un long râle résonne dans la pièce et j'ai l'impression que la boule disparaît. Il tremble avec de légers mouvements de bassins. Je ressort mes doigts pendant qu'il se laisse choir sur le côté.

\- Naruuu, bordel ma couette ! Tu pouvais pas prévenir ? m'insurgeais-je.

Je l'arrache de mon lit, le faisant se retourner sur le dos. J'enlève la couette de sa housse et file dans la salle de bain. Je nettoie le plus gros avant de la mettre dans la machine à laver. Je reste appuyé dessus, je pensais pas qu'il viendrai aussi vite mais je suis rassuré c'est bien possible. Ma propre érection me rappelle à l'ordre et je retourne en quatrième vitesse dans ma chambre. Il est légèrement tourné sur le côté, me laissant admirer son magnifique fessier, je m'approche de lui et le remet sur le dos en tirant sur son épaule. Il a un grand sourire ravi et sa respiration étrangement calme. Je le pousse un peu mais ses paupières restent closes. Il s'est endormi, l'enfoiré ! Mini-moi fait entendre son mécontentement et je le rejoint dans sa manifestation.

La porte d'entrée claque et la voix de mes parents m'interromps dans mon énervement. Je me précipite sur les fringues de l'enculé... mouais en fait non, malheureusement pour moi. Je lui enfile son boxer puis fait de même avec son jeans mais je galère bien plus, il ouvre paresseusement les yeux.

\- Je préfère nettement que tu me déshabille.

\- J'en doute pas. Tu aviseras quand mes parents rentreront dans ma chambre à l'improviste et qu'ils te verront la nouille à l'air.

Il se rassoit à toute vitesse et je lui envoie son tee-shirt qui finit sur sa poire. Je finis de mettre le bolduc autour des cadeaux puisque Naru trouve tout le temps le moyen de nous ralentir. Je sens son regard sur ma nuque, dès qu'on explore un nouveau truc il y a pas moyen qu'on puisse aller au bout la première fois. Mais crois-moi, tu peux être sûr que dés que j'aurais l'occasion tu passe à la casserole. J'entend quelqu'un monter l'escalier et j'envoie valdinguer la bouteille de lubrifiant qui tombe au sol avant de rouler sous le lit pendant que Naru dissimile la capote. Mon père nous dit à travers la porte qu'ils sont rentrés. Sans déconner ? Naru a enfilé son haut entre temps et s'assoie près de moi. Je range mes cadeaux dans mon placard avec un blond sur mon épaule qui observe attentivement les alentours. Comme si j'allais lui dévoiler ma cachette. Il reste accroché à ma taille et je largue le paquet sur mon lit. Je m'allonge sur le dos et blondie ne tarde pas à se blottir contre moi. Je lui caresse les cheveux machinalement mais j'ai une certaine rancœur à son égard.

\- Ça ne te vas pas cette expression boudeuse, marmonne-t-il en malmenant ma joue du bout de son index.

Je lui attrape son doigt malfaiteur et le tire contre moi. Il glisse sa jambe entre les miennes et se maintient sur son coude tout en traçant des dessins invisibles sur mon torse. Je le regarde faire, il a une expression tout à fait neutre. Pourquoi alors j'ai des images de lui toute plus salaces les unes que les autres simplement en le regardant ? Pourquoi mes parent sont rentrés aussi tôt ? Pendant que je me morfond dans mon coin, Naru s'amuse bien avec mon tee-shirt. J'entend mes parents préparer le dîner même si je me doute que mon père ne doit pas servir à grand chose. La langue de Naru se promène dans mon cou et je le repousse sans vergogne.

Il me regarde sérieusement puis me lance un grand sourire.

\- C'est donc ça, t'es dégoûté de ne pas avoir pu continuer.

Putain de mec trop perspicace ! Il frotte son nez dans mon cou et souffle doucement sur mon oreille.

\- On le fera, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je le retourne, suite à ses mots, et l'emprisonne entre mes bras.

\- J'y compte bien, grognais-je.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien impatient dis-moi, surtout pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas chaud au début.

\- C'est vrai qu'on en a jamais vraiment parler. Tu crois que mon envie de le faire avec des filles va revenir une fois que je l'aurais fait avec toi ?

\- Peut être, à moins bien sûr que je te convertisse complètement, minaude-t-il en se dandinant sur moi.

Je lève les yeux au plafond et il ricane.

\- Et toi ?

Il hausse un sourcil d'interrogation. Il a un sourire en coin avant de s'allonger à côté de moi, dans la même posture.

\- Pff, je sais pas. Je m'éclate vraiment avec toi et ça ne me manque pas de le faire avec une fille.

\- C'est pas vraiment la même sensation.

\- C'est vrai mais le changement a du bon parfois.

Il n'as pas cessé un seul instant de fixer le plafond, il a seulement tourné sa tête et m'a sourit à sa dernière phrase. C'est bien le Naru que je connais, toujours à vivre le moment présent et à voir le bon côté des choses.

\- Tu trouvera peut-être une fille après le lycée. Après tout, ça sert à ça les années d'études. S'éclater à fond et tenter des choses qu'on auras plus l'occasion de faire alors..., il roule jusqu'à atterrir sur moi. Laisse-toi aller, finit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je lui souris, je ne peux définitivement par lui résister. Il réussirai à convaincre un chauve de prendre un rendez-vous hebdomadaire chez le coiffeur. Il me dépose un bisous sur la joue avant de se caler confortablement entre mes bras. Je laisse ma tête retomber sur mon oreiller et savoure ce moment de détente.  
Ma mère nous appela peu de temps après pour dîner.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Le repas s'est déroulé dans une bonne ambiance, comme à l'accoutumée, et une nouvelle m'a particulièrement réjoui. Ma mère nous a annoncé qu'un bouquin qui lui avait plu a était adapté en film, une histoire de nuances de gris à ce qu'il parait, et qu'elle souhaiterai le voir. Et bingo, il est au ciné ce soir et ils comptent y aller. Je trépigne sur ma chaise et je n'ai jamais était aussi rapide à débarrasser la table. Ils nous saluent sur le pas de la porte et quand la voiture a quitté l'allée, je ferme la porte d'entrée à double tour et regarde dangereusement le blond.

\- T'es prêt à ce que je me laisse aller ?

Il déglutit difficilement mais ses yeux luisent de luxure. Il s'enfuit dans les escaliers, je le poursuis donc. Je le rattrape devant la porte de ma chambre avant de l'y enfermé. Une longue nuit mouvementée nous attend.

* * *

*** Je ne suis pas sûr des règles mais c'est celles que j'ai appris donc pas taper s'il vous plait.**

**Voilà pour ce chap, la suite au prochain épisode. Allez, bonne nuit =P **

**J'ai tout à fait conscience d'être maso en m'attirant vos foudres mais vous savoir trépigner me remplie de joie, j'ai donc également une part de sadisme. Promis Naru ne s'en sortira pas la prochaine fois. **


	11. Chapitre 10

**Bonjour ou bonsoir,**

**enfin la suite ! J'ai mis du temps, vous aurez l'explication en fin de chapitre. Si je ne publie rien d'ici novembre-décembre, il faudra attendre début janvier étant donné que Noël est une période chargée en ce qui concerne mon travail IRL.  
Pour me faire pardonner, vous aurez droit à deux fois plus de popotins qu'un chapitre habituel. **

**Réponse au réviews : **

**Mathiewpr, **comme je l'ai dit je voulais m'amuser avec la partie crossover mais je ne pense pas le retenter. La partie centrée sur les persos principaux t'a plu et c'est le principal.

**Pauline, **en effet. C'est ce côté lent, trop lent diraient certains, que j'aime bien. Tu le verras le Kiki possessif mais il va falloir être patiente =) ça fait plaisir de voir son travail apprécié.

**Guest, **(mais qui est-tu, nom de Dieu ?) les parents sont le mal incarné et feront encore des siennes dans ce chapitre.

**Angelios, **ne t'inquiète pas pour son cul-cul, Kiba veille au grain pour le bien-être de son p'tit blond. Tu n'a encore rien vu du côté pervers de Kiba, c'est loin d'être fini. J'adore faire poireauté les gens, c'est ma passion =p

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 **

Je referme la porte derrière moi, mes parents viennent à peine de partir et le film dure plus de deux heures. Avec le trajet, j'ai plus de temps qu'il m'en faut. Naru l'a bien saisit également et il sait qu'il n'y échappera cette fois. Je l'accule au lit, le faisant basculer dessus. Il se recule jusqu'à la tête de lit et je m'approche de lui à quatre pattes. Je soulève sensuellement son tee-shirt et lui passe au dessus de la tête avant de le laisser glisser au sol. Mes genoux sont de part et d'autres de son bassin, je reste en appui au-dessus. Il lève son buste et fait remonter mon haut, je prend le relais pour l'enlever complètement. Ses bras encerclent mon dos et il m'embrasse le ventre. Je lui caresse les cheveux avec un petit sourire. Sa langue fait le tour de mon nombril avant de s'y immiscer. Mes doigts se crispent dans ses mèches quand les siens parcourent mes reins. Il happe la bande de peau au-dessus de la bordure de mon pantalon pendant que ses mains tâtent allègrement mon postérieur. Il frotte sa tête sur mon nombril, approchant de ce fait, un peu trop son nez de ma bosse. Je pousse sa tête un peu plus proche d'elle. Il me sourit puis fait descendre ma braguette avec ses dents.

\- Mmm, quel doux goût métallique, ironise-t-il.

Il défait le bouton puis abaisse mon pantalon jusqu'à mes genoux. Il me caresse les cuisses et claque l'élastique de mon sous-vêtement sur mon postérieur à moult reprises. Je le sens un peu trop s'exciter sur mon postérieur mais je ne perd pas de vue mon objectif. J'embrasse la peau de son cou, je me sens l'âme d'un vampire en ce moment. Il me caresse les cheveux et se laisse aller en arrière en m'entraînant avec lui. Je lui caresse le torse, l'envie montant de plus en plus. Je défait son pantalon avec empressement et m'attarde sur ses cuisses. Je lèche l'intérieur de son genou en le regardant malicieusement. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma table de nuit et remarque l'absence d'une chose primordial.  
Où s'est-il barré le fourbe ? Je me met en quête de trouver mon fidèle compagnon de toujours et le retrouve bien sagement alangui sous le lit, oubliant qu'il y avait roulé. Je le pose près de moi, sachant qu'il me sera utile très prochainement. Naru me regarde, frémissant presque d'impatience. Ça à vraiment dû lui plaire pour qu'il gigote comme ça ! Je ne le fait pas plus attendre et lui ôte son boxer. J'enduit mes doigts de produit et le prépare sans plus de préambules. Je sais comment faire cette fois et il semble se détendre bien plus rapidement. Ses yeux se ferment par moment et je suis les tensions de son corps pour trouver son point sensible. Ses poings s'agrippent au draps, il semblerait que j'ai une touche.  
C'est bien plus facile qu'avec une fille, je l'ai cherché deux fois et je suis tombé dessus à tout les coups. D'habitude, il arrive que je ne le trouve même pas. Je m'amuse à titiler cette zone proéminente tout en observant scrupuleusement ses réactions. Au fil des minutes, le passage s'élargit. Le moment que j'attend le plus, et dont je ne suis pas le seul, va enfin arriver. Mes doigts font quelques allers-et-retours, l'échauffant un peu plus.

\- A-attend.

Il se retourne sur le ventre, un peu comme il peux, me présentant son postérieur. J'attrape un préservatif dans le tiroir, effleurant délicieusement son postérieur. Je déchire l'emballage avec mes dents, le chiffonne puis le balance dans ma poubelle. Je déroule le latex sur mon membre avant de regarder blondie. Son regard enfiévré m'est plus que suffisant pour laisser mes mains s'ancrer sur ses hanches. Mon bassin se rapproche de ses fesses et une de mes mains me guide vers son intimité.

Moult de nos premières fois on était faite ensemble mais à aucun moment, je pensais que **ça **en ferait partie.

Je rentre centimètres par centimètres et la sensation est indescriptible. Je fraye mon chemin en lui, il me gaine à la perfection. C'est comme si son anatomie se calquait sur la mienne. Je m'agrippe peut-être un peu trop fermement à ses hanches mais les sensations qu'il me procure me fait oublier ce genre de chose. Sa respiration devient sifflante et sa bouche s'entrouvre par moment. Je m'enfonce un peu plus avant de faire marche arrière. Une de ces mains cherche à se cramponner à moi mais il ne fait que m'effleurer. On dirait qu'il cherche à dire quelque chose, je me stoppe et tend l'oreille. Il expire profondément, semblant se reprendre. Je caresse ses fesses et me retire.

\- Aahh... A-attend, bouge plus ! se précipite-t-il, cherchant à m'atteindre une nouvelle fois de sa main.

Je m'immobilise, il prend de profondes inspirations et s'efforce à se décontracter. Mes doigts partent le distraire et je remarque qu'il a perdu de sa vigueur. Je profite qu'il est trouvé une autre source de plaisir pour sortir de lui. Je m'applique à le rendre à nouveau tout gaillard tout en laissant un petit temps de repos à son arrière-train. Je reprend sa préparation avec mes doigts et une fois que son souffle s'accélère une fois de plus, je retente de m'engouffrer. Il serre les dents, bien que j'ai mis double dose en lubrifiant. Je lui embrasse le dos en remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il se redresse et colle son dos à mon torse, ma tête se niche dans son cou. Je suis parfaitement emboîté et me délecte de sa chaleur. Ma bouche se perd sur sa peau et je le sens se frotter à moi, je vais pouvoir me mettre en mouvement. Je place mon front contre sa nuque et entame un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Sa tête plonge en avant et son corps se tend. Je souris, son sort est scellé.  
Je prend appui sur mes mains, posées de part et d'autres de sa tête et prend un malin plaisir à solliciter sa petite bosse. Je la sens pratiquement à chaque fois et ses gêmissements ne tardent pas à venir. Je varie mes mouvements en me calant sur le volume sonore de sa voix mais rapidement mon propre plaisir prend le dessus. J'augmente de plus en plus ma vitesse sans plus du tout prendre en compte les réactions du blond en dessous de moi. Ses gémissements s'intensifient et il me gratifie même de longues plaintes qui meurent en râles. Bordel, c'est vraiment bon ! Je bloque ses hanches d'une main et lui tient l'épaule de l'autre pour pourvoir me déchaîner à ma guise en lui. Ses bras sont pris de convulsions avant qu'il s'arque violemment en arrière. Sa bouche s'ouvre sur un cri silencieux qui mû en halètements rauques. Je vais pas pouvoir tenir bien longtemps, je ne sais pas où il en est mais je vais l'aider à ne pas s'éterniser. Ma main rejoint son membre et le caresse à un rythme frénétique en accord avec mes mouvements de bassins. Nos gémissements se mêlent, son corps se presse délicieusement contre le mien tandis qu'un liquide poisseux se répand sur ma main, copié bien vite par un afflux de plaisir et d'extase qui arpente tout mon être. Je retombe lourdement sur lui et aucun de nous n'a la force de nous dégager.

Je retire ma main d'en dessous et je m'essuie avec un sans gêne exemplaire sur lui. Il me jette un regard outré et je file avec un flegme magistral jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je me débarrasse de mon bout de latex et me rafraîchis sommairement, c'est pas que je me sens tout transpirant mais un peu quand même.

Je retrouve Naru qui est magnifiquement alangui sur les draps, le popotin à l'air. Je ricane intérieurement à cette image et retourne au lit en ayant pris soin au passage d'enfiler un pyjama. Je tapote le charmant postérieur et n'obtient qu'un grognement. Je le fait basculer sur le dos, il semble particulièrement fourbu. J'ai un sourire attendri et le porte jusqu'à la pièce voisine en vu de lui passer un coup d'éponge. Il se laisse faire sagement et une fois finit, je remarque qu'il m'observait tout du long.

\- Je vois vraiment pas ce qu'elles te reprochent, t'est un peu sauvage c'est vrai mais c'est ça qu'est bon justement ! explique-t-il posément.

J'en reste pantois, il n'a pas perdu de vu la raison qui nous a amené jusqu'ici. Il me sourit en coin et part en baladant son postérieur sous mon nez.  
Ça y est, il va me charrier avec ça à n'en plus finir ! Après tout, c'est une victoire pour lui d'avoir réussi à me faire flancher. Je quitte la salle de bain et rejoint mon antre. Le blond a déserté la pièce, ce qui est plutôt insolite. Il s'est barré où ? Je me fais plaquer au mur. Il me regarde d'un air supérieur tout en me maintenant les épaules. Il croit vraiment pouvoir inverser les rôles aussi facilement ?  
Il me fixe avec un sourire désarmant puis rejoint le lit avec une démarche royale, bien que légèrement atténué par sa nudité. Je le rejoint et tâche difficilement de m'endormir sous ses piques incessantes. Il se lasse étrangement rapidement, il doit vraiment être crevé. Je me retourne vers lui et ma supposition s'avère exact, il est assoupi. Ma main part d'elle même dans ses cheveux, je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à être avec les filles comme je suis avec lui. Il est vrai qu'on a une relation bien différente de la normale, et je ne parle pas seulement de sexe, ça doit être ça la raison. Je vois pas ce qu'il pourrait y avoir d'autre. Ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire et il se cramponne à moi. Mes bras l'encerclent, je caresse son dos et pose mon menton sur le dessus de son crâne. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse bercé par sa chaleur et son odeur.

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

Je me réveille avec quelque chose de moelleux entre les mains. Je tâte la-dite chose, il ne devrait pas avoir le droit d'avoir un cul pareil ! Heureusement que mes parents ne sont pas du genre à s'immiscer dans ma chambre sans mon accord, dans le cas contraire je me voyais mal leur expliquer la raison qui a poussé Naru a dormir l'arrière-train à la vu de tous. Sous mes gestes inquisiteurs, il émerge lentement. Je m'assoit sur le rebord du lit et me craque scrupuleusement tous les os que je peux. Des grognements se font entendre par moment dans mon dos, je crois qu'il a mal. Je lui jette un coup d'œil et effectivement, il est agenouillé, les cheveux en pétard et se masse le fessier en me fusillant du regard. Je me moque de lui tout en reculant vers la porte pour ne pas m'en prendre une, il peut être très hargneux au réveil. Mes parents sont sûrement en train de prendre leur petit-déj' et ça me semble être une bonne idée de me joindre à eux. Naru m'imite dans ma démarche et dans mon style vestimentaire. Je suis déjà attablé quand il descend l'escalier.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'on avait deux gosses, m'aurait-tu cacher cela chéri ? demande ma mère.

Mon père la fixe puis détourne le regard pour se replonger dans son journal avec un raclement de gorge. On ricane et Naru salue mes parents. On se remplit l'estomac tout en discutant tout les quatre.  
Naru décide de rester avec moi pour la journée. On joue à la console et il se dandine par moment, il ne semble pas être à son aise. Je le regarde en coin, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il en as pensé mais j'espère que la douleur présente ne prend pas le dessus sur le plaisir qu'il a pu ressentir. Je dois dire que j'aimerais bien recommencer et l'idée qu'il ne veuille pas me chagrine. Je suis distrait par mes pensées et ça se ressent dans ma manière de jouer.

\- Eh bien, deux défaites de suite ! Tu commences à te faire vieux ?

\- Non, j'ai l'esprit ailleurs, dis-je évasivement.

Il pose sa manette un peu plus loin sur le lit et vient s'agenouiller sur mes cuisses.

\- C'est moi qui te distrait comme ça ?

Je triture les joy-sticks de ma manette et prend soin d'éviter son regard, je sais que ça l'énerve. Avec deux de ses doigts, il soulève mon menton et me force à le regarder. On se fixe un instant, le visage inexpressif. Il penche sa tête sur le coté avant de laisser sa bouche s'étirer en un doux sourire, perdant son sérieux. Sa tête se niche dans mon cou pendant que ses bras m'encerclent.

\- Je sais bien que c'était pour t'aider à y voir plus clair à la base mais ça te dirais de recommencer ? tente-t-il.

Un sourire plus que pervers prend place sur mon visage et je suis bien content qu'il ne puisse pas le voir. Il se recule et m'interroge du regard.

\- S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, soupirais-je.

Il roule des yeux, sachant très bien ce que j'en pense vraiment. Ses yeux s'accrochent une nouvelle fois aux miens, il semble hésiter à me demander quelque chose.

\- Et du coup, t'y vois mieux ?

\- Je... c'est confus. Ça m'a vraiment plu, je peux pas le renier mais...

\- Tu veux tenter une autre fois, histoire de te décider c'est ça ?

Il me fixe souriant, légèrement moqueur. Je dois bien avouer que tout est plus simple avec lui mais je bloque. Je me vois pas être en couple, c'est trop... je sais pas. Je suis perdu dans mes pensées. Ça ne me gêne pas de le faire avec lui puisque je sais qu'il ne me jugeras pas et qu'il le fait pour m'aider et puis un peu aussi parce qu'il voulais tester. En parlant de ça, s'il me propose de lui-même, c'est que ça a vraiment dû lui plaire. Pendant que je rumine, il a repris place et relancé une partie. Le sexe avec les filles ne me manque pas plus que ça mais j'espère que ce n'est que passager. Je le regarde en biais, c'est un ami extra et je me vois mal lui proposer des truc romantiques, bien que je l'ai rarement fait avec des filles.

Finalement j'ai passé la journée à cogiter et je suis pas plus avancer. Naru avait l'air inquiet quand il est rentré chez lui, je vais lui envoyer un texto pour le rassurer.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Le vint-quatre est finalement arrivé vite et je suis actuellement chez les frangins accompagné de blondie. On a décidé de passer le réveillon ensemble et Noël se passera chez nos familles respectives. On s'est bien habillés pour l'occasion et Misaki est sublime dans sa robe. Je me prend d'ailleurs un sérieux coup de coude de la part de son frère a force de trop la mater. Je ne sais plus du coup si c'est pour la protéger ou par jalousie. Le dîner se passe dans une bonne ambiance générale, on discute un peu de tout, de nos projet à venir. Il me semble que Misaki me regarde plus souvent que d'habitude, on dirait que ma tenue lui a tapé dans l'œil. J'ai fait un effort en même temps, je me suis acheté pour l'occasion une chemise rouge sombre et j'ai enfilé par dessus une veste noir, j'ai un peu galéré a nouer la cravate mais ça apporte un certain style que j'ai peu souvent mais que j'aime bien. Pour le bas je suis resté simple, un jean noir avec mes chaussures habituelles. Naru comme a son habitude c'est pris pour une peluche et a revêtit un pull a capuche avec oreilles. A mon plus grand malheur, il a choisi celui que j'ai acheté pour son anniversaire et heureusement pour moi il est un minimum décent puisqu'il porte un pantalon dans les mêmes tons et non le short et les chaussettes. Il s'est d'ailleurs bien moqué de moi en voyant l'expression que j'affichais quand je l'ai découvert au pas de ma porte.

Après le dessert, on passe aux cadeaux. Le blond et moi sommes tombé d'accord pour nous offrir les nôtres le lendemain pour ne pas faire doublon. On fait l'échange et comme nous sommes galants, c'est Misaki qui commence. Elle commence par le mien et semble surprise mais surtout ravi en découvrant l'écharpe. Elle vient me faire une bise chaleureuse sous deux regards jaloux. Je leur fait un sourire éclatant, histoire de les faire rager un peu plus. Elle passe au cadeau de Naru qui lui a offert un ours blanc en peluche d'une soixantaine de centimètres. Elle lui fait également la bise et il est tout content ce con !

C'est maintenant au tour de son frère puisqu'eux non plus ne s'en font pas entre eux aujourd'hui. Le blondinet hésite sur celui qu'il va ouvrir en premier, seulement il semble avoir deviner le cadeau de Naru et il déchire donc le papier pour s'en assurer. Le papier laisse peu de place à l'imagination, il doit s'agir d'une boite DVD ou d'un jeu vidéo. Ma dernière hypothèse s'avère exact puisqu'il s'agit d'Until Dawn. Mihashi regarde la pochet en tremblant et je suis pas loin de le rejoindre dans sa transe. Mihashi se jette au cou de Blondie et le couvre de bisous. Il rigole sous cet assaut tandis que je boude dans mon coin, ils sont vraiment devenus proche ces deux-là. Je devrais être content pour mon p'tit blond mais j'ai bizarement un petit pincement au coeur. J'ai toujours était son seul ami proche, c'est la première fois qu'il s'en fait un de lui-même et c'est étrange pour moi mais il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. Mihashi relache son emprise sur son homologue et s'empresse d'ouvrir mon enveloppe. Il lit ma carte et semble s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour bien prendre en compte la teneur du message. Il relève les yeux vers moi et s'approche tel un prédateur qui va bondir sur sa proie. Il s'assoie sur mes genoux et cale sa tête dans mon cou.

\- Il n'y a pas de date de péremption semble-t-il ? me chuchote-t-il.

Je fait non de la tête, sachant très bien dans quoi je m'embarque. Il descend de sur moi et l'ouverture des cadeaux reprend. Je laisse cette joie à Naru et il arrache le papier sans préambule. Misaki lui a offert un bonnet panda et il se jette sur elle pour lui faire un gros poutou. Elle rigole et tente de stabiliser l'équilibre de sa chaise pour qu'ils ne se gaufrent pas sous l'impulsion du blond. Il reprend son calme tout en visant avec sérieux son couvre-chef sur sa tête. Il ouvre ensuite une enveloppe similaire à la mienne et Mihashi ne le quitte pas des yeux, semblant jauger sa réaction. Naru lève les yeux de la carte et lui lance un sourire doux et mystérieux. Je détourne les yeux en serrant les dents. J'ai un moment de stupeur, pourquoi je réagis comme ça ? Il range précieusement l'enveloppe dont seul les deux blond en connaissent le contenu.  
C'est maintenant mon tour, j'ouvre le plus volumineux. C'est un pull noir en laine, il semblerait. Il est bien chaud et en cette période c'est exactement ce qu'il me faut. Je l'essaye puis j'en profite pour claquer une bise à Misa. Vient au tour du cadeau du frangin et je crois bien l'avoir paumé. Je regarde tout autour de moi quand Mihashi me fait signe de le suivre. J'obtempère même si je suis mal à l'aise et le fait qu'on se retrouve dans sa chambre ne fait rien pour me rassurer.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment de cadeau à la hauteur de ce que tu as fait pour moi alors... je, hésite-t-il.

\- J'ai seulement fait ce que tout ami sérieux aurait fait.

Il me sourit, on dirait que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un fait quelque chose de sympa pour lui.

\- T'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien et si Misaki t'intéresse, je pourrais t'aider avec elle.

\- T'avais pas dit que c'était chasse gardé ?

\- C'est vrai mais t'as su gagné ma confiance et je préfère qu'elle soit avec un type comme toi.

\- Ça me fait plaisir que tu pense ça de moi mais tu penses que j'ai une chance avec elle ? tentais-je.

\- Elle t'aime bien c'est clair, tout comme elle aime Naru mais si t'es le premier à te déclarer et que surtout tu est sincère, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne fonctionnerais pas.

\- Je pense qu'elle doit être au courant de ma réputation...

Il me stoppe d'un signe de main.

\- On se fiche pas mal des ragots et même si c'est vrai, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Je veux juste que si tu tente un truc avec elle, ce ne soit pas juste pour un plan cul.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça j'ai un minimum de correction.

\- C'est bien pour ça que t'as pas de soucis à te faire. Et puis comme ça, ça me laisse champ libre pour Naru.

Il sort de la chambre avec un clin d'œil, sans me laisser la possibilité de dire quoi que ce soit. Eh bien, j'ai eu pas mal d'info en peu de temps et je me laisse le temps de les rejoindre pour digérer tout ça.

Ils ont allumé la console et je peux voir le menu d'accueil de Just Dance 4, ça va être sympa. Naru est excité comme une puce, pour un rien comme d'habitude. Il n'y a pas la place de danser tout ensemble sans se frapper ou ravager les meubles alentours, on passe donc par groupes de deux. Les frangins commencent sur la chanson "on the floor" et à en juger par le sourire qu'il lance à sa sœur, il y a de fortes chances que ce soit intéressant. On se pose dans le canapé pour le pas les gêner et surtout pour avoir un bon angle de vue.  
La musique démarre calmement mais la chorégraphie s'énerve rapidement. Misaki lance des regards furieux à son frère mais elle s'applique à suivre les indications à l'écran ce qui est plus que sympa à regarder. Je l'a regarde bien plus que son frère, faut dire aussi qu'il n'est pas très assidu et je ne veut surtout pas rater les mouvements de descente qu'elle fait, cette robe lui va décidément très bien. La chanson se termine bien trop vite à mon goût et épuisés, ils viennent s'écrouler à nos côtés. Misaki choisit celle sur laquelle on danseras, Naru et moi, et rien qu'à voir le nom de l'artiste, on sait qu'on vas morfler.  
Les premières notes de Skrillex démarre et la chorégraphie suit à pleine balle. Naru se débrouille bien et arrive à suivre alors que j'ai l'impression d'être complètement largué. Heureusement elle est plutôt répétitive et le rythme finit par venir juste au moment où elle part dans un trip bizarre que même blondie n'arrive plus à suivre par moment.  
On finit sur les rotules et sous les rires des frangins. On boit un coup, Mihashi se lève et relance une musique, Naru est d'attaque pour le suivre.  
"Run the show" ça promet d'être sympa avec eux deux. Je crois que cette musique est faite pour eux, ils essaie de coller aux mouvements des danseuses ce qui fait un rendu plutôt... euh inqualifiable ? J'en ai encore mal au ventre surtout quand je revoie le passage où ils devaient twerker, j'aurais dû le prendre en vidéo. Misaki est encore hilare et se fait rabrouer par son frère.

\- Nous on as la classe, oui monsieur ! Arrête de rire tout de suite ! m'agresse blondie.

\- Allez-y, on vas voir si vous êtes mieux, nous provoque Mihash'.

Ayant tout les deux le même caractère, on lui répond et on se place face à la télé et il lance "moves like jagger".

Nos regards s'entrecroisent. On le sait, on vas morfler. La chanson nous le fait ressentir dès les premières secondes de la musique. On s'en sort pas trop mal pour le début et le danseur se tape un délire en changeant de fringues quand il tourne sur lui même.

\- Ehh y'a triche là, vous devez vous changez vous aussi ! braille Naru.

\- TA GUEULE ! répondais-je posément et à peine essoufflé.

J'entend les deux se bidonner sur le canapé et je tente tant bien que mal de finir la chanson et de rester vivant.

Je m'écroule au sol sous les rires des trois guguss. Je reprend mon souffle tandis que les deux autres mecs se donnent à fou et tente d'autres chansons. Je discute un peu avec Misaki pendant que les deux enfants s'épuisent.

J'ai eu peu d'occasions de parler seul avec elle et le courant passe vraiment bien. Sa personnalité me plais, on peut parler de choses différentes et n'as pas le caractère des filles que je fréquentais avant. La soirée passe vite, il est bientôt trois heures du mat'. On se dit au revoir, d'une manière un peu trop chaleureuse à mon goût en ce qui concerne deux blonds. J'ai toutefois un grand sourire sur les lèvres sur le chemin du retour, Misaki m'a demandé si je voulais faire une sortie avec elle. Je sens que la nouvelle année sera pleine de changements.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je suis au fond de mon lit, entouré d'une douce chaleur, je roule dans ma couverture et referme les yeux quand ma porte s'ouvre avec fracas.

\- Kiba ! Sors ton cul de là et viens nous aider, énonce ma mère d'un ton absolument calme et non stressant.

Je grogne mais elle n'en as rien à faire, elle claque la porte aussitôt. Je sors de mon cocon de chaleur avec la grâce d'une limace. Je textote Naru, sachant qu'on ne sera pas trop de trois pour endurer la tyrannie de ma mère, mon père doit déjà souffrir. J'enfile un jogging des plus seyants et rejoint la cuisine du diable. Mon paternel dresse la table pendant que Belzebuth surveille ses marmites.

La sonnette retentit un long quart d'heure après et je me jette sur la porte pour l'ouvrir. Je crois que la factrice n'a jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie. Je signe le recommandé pendant que le blond derrière elle se bidonne. Je l'attrape par le col et l'enferme avec moi dans l'antre de la bête. Je lui laisse à peine le temps d'enlever son manteau et le tire par l'écharpe. On s'assoie à la table de la cuisine et commence les toast. Je m'applique, redoutant le courroux de la gente féminine. Naru est plus laxiste, ne sachant pas ce qu'il risque. J'ai finit ceux au saumon et je regarde où en est blondie. Son côté est ravagé, il y a des miettes de pain et de foie gras partout et même sur lui.

\- Tout l'intérêt d'un toast c'est qu'il n'y est pas que la croûte du petit carré de pain mais également l'intérieur, le conseillais-je.

Il me regarde, cligne des yeux deux fois puis retourne à son oeuvre. Il suffit d'un seul regard de ma mère pour que sa concentration augmente bien plus efficacement. Mon père tente une échappée mais se fait bien vite rattraper.

Cette folle matinée, placée sous le signe de la tyrannie, touche enfin à sa fin avec l'arrivée des parents de blondie.  
On nettoie la table et je prépare l'apéro comme un bon garçon, Naru m'aidant. Les adultes discutent entre eux pendant que Naru fait des réserves de biscuits apéritifs dans ses joues d'hamster. Je finis mon verre et file à la cuisine pour préparer les entrées. Naru me suis, ses joues remuant frénétiquement.

\- C'est quand qu'on ouvre les cadeaux ? me demande-t-il en me postillonnant dessus.

Je lui souris en m'essuyant le visage, sachant ce qui l'attend mais ne lui répond pas pour autant. Il trépigne même si ça ne sert à rien. On apporte les assiettes à table et chacun choisit sa place. Les parents reste entre eux et Naru s'assoie face à moi. On discute, ses jambes se frottent de temps au temps au miennes, faut croire qu'on change de position au même moment.

Le pain de poisson englouti, ma mère apporte la dinde au marrons et je me fait une joie de la découper. Les blancs étant imposants, je les tranche en deux. Chacun se sert selon ses goûts et rapidement le silence se fait, signe que le plat ne doit pas être mauvais.  
Quelque chose se frotte toujours de temps en temps à ma guibolle. Je fixe blondie, il a une expression neutre et coupe tranquillement sa viande. Je ne sais pas s'il se fout de ma gueule ou si hallucine, ça serai louche si je soulève la nappe pour regardais en dessous. Le repas se prolonge, toujours avec cet attouchement.  
On fait une pause après le fromage, histoire de soulager nos estomacs fortement sollicités. On se rassemble autour du sapin où les cadeaux nous attendent sagement, tout le contraire d'un certain blond. Il fait la distribution, tout guilleret, avant de s'asseoir à même le sol. Les adultes ouvrent leurs paquets sachant que ce ne seront que des banalités. Et oui ! Que voulez-vous, à leur grand âge on leur a déjà tout fait. Naru fait voler le papier cadeau dans toute la pièce et agite son postérieur sur le sol devant les jeux vidéo qu'il a reçu. Il passe maintenant au mien avec une petite excitation à peine visible. A la découverte du collier et du serre-tête, un petit sourire mystérieux se dessine sur son visage. Ses parents tentent de jeter un coup d'œil mais il remballe aussi sec. Je fais le tour de mes cadeaux mais je ne crois pas avoir eu celui de blondie. Il se glisse dans mon dos et profite que les adultes reviennent à table pour me prendre à part.

\- Mon cadeau t'attend dans ta chambre, me susurre-t-il.

Il me sourit espièglement et rejoint son siège, je le suis avec un peu de retard.

Je savoure avec empressement la bûche puis prend congés auprès des parents en emportant sous le bras blondie.

\- Impatient on dirait ? me taquine-t-il.

\- J'ai surtout envie de te voir avec tes accessoires, surtout qu'il en manque un.

Il hausse un sourcil et je lui demande de se tourner. Je déterre son cadeau et lui offre. Il le dégrafe à toute vitesse et marque un temps à la découverte de la fourrure. Il observe l'embout en plastique semblant ne pas savoir à quoi ça sert. Je lui masse le postérieur et la lumière se fait dans sa caboche.

\- Ne crois pas que je vais me mettre ça dans le cu... hurle-t-il avant que je ne plaque une main sur sa bouche.

Je secoue la tête de dépit, soulagé que personne ne l'ai entendue à part moi.

\- Je ne te pensais pas branché zoophilie.

Je ramasse le papier cadeau, forme une boule avec que je lui envoie par la suite en pleine poire, dans le plus grand des calme. Il ricane et s'assoie sur le lit. C'est vrai qu'il doit penser que j'ai des mœurs étranges au vu des cadeaux que je lui ai fait dernièrement. Je le visualise avec son ensemble de renard et ses tout nouveaux accessoires... je devrais m'arrêter là dans mes pensées si je ne veut pas qu'il me rit au nez pour déformation excessive de mon pantalon.  
Je le distrais toutefois, au cas où, en lui proposant d'essayer ses nouvelles aquisitions.

\- Lesquelles ? me demande-t-il un sourire en coin.

\- Tes jeux vidéos abrutis ! m'insurgeais-je.

\- Je peux faire les deux...

Je lui colle une pichenette sur le front et lance le premier CD qui me tombe sous la main. Comme vous le savez, je suis béni des Dieux c'est donc un à moi que j'ai inséré. Je baisse la tête de défaite et Naru me rejoint en se moquant. Il balade son arrière-train sous mon nez tout en changeant le jeu puis reprend sa place. Heureusement l'histoire nous captive bien vite pour nous faire oublier tout le reste.

On a pas mal avancé dans le jeu quand les parents du blond l'appelle. J'avais pas vu qu'il était aussi tard. Naru me salue d'une frappe sur le cul puis descend l'escalier en trottinant. Il franchit la porte d'entrée avec ses cadeaux bien serré contre sa poitrine et un grand sourire. L'idée qu'il puisse être tenté d'enfiler son costume d'animal au complet me fout des frissons dans tout le corps. Je vais aller me coucher avant que mon cerveau ne surchauffe.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je me fait réveiller par un poids sur le ventre au beau milieu de la nuit. Je cligne plusieurs des yeux, je discerne dans la pénombre une forme humaine et semble doté d'oreilles sur le dessus de la tête. Elle est assise sur moi, bloquant mes jambes, et me fixe. Je bouge, mal à l'aise, ne sachant l'identité de la chose. Je tend lentement le bras et tente d'allumer ma lampe de chevet sans me faire repérer. Peine perdue, je me fait attraper le bras avant qu'il n'arrive à destination. La forme plonge sur moi et me mords le cou. Je n'ai pas eu bien mal mais quelque chose ou plutôt une odeur me rassure. J'agrippe ses épaules et inspire sa peau. Je reconnaîtrais cette odeur entre milles et qui est assez fou pour ce ramener en costume de renard jusque chez moi ? Je caresse son dos et laisse ma main glisser jusqu'à ses fesses. Je rencontre une douce fourrure, légèrement différente de celle de son short. Je la suis jusqu'à son point d'ancrage et m'attrape une suée en la sentant disparaître dans le postérieur du blondinet. Il se frotte à ma main tout en me caressant à travers mon pyjama. Je me laisserais bien aller mais une chose me titille l'esprit, me dite pas qu'il est venu fringué comme ça ? Je sais bien qu'il est tard et qu'il ne doit pas y avoir grand monde dans les rues mais justement ! Je palis à ce qui aurait pu lui arriver.

\- Hey, ça vas ? chuchote-t-il.

\- T'est totalement inconscient ou quoi ? grondais-je.

Il penche la tête sur le côté.

\- Haha je savais que ça te plairais.

\- Mais je ne parle pas de ça, abruti ! Imagine que tu sois tombé sur un psychopathe.

\- Tu pense vraiment que je suis sorti dans la rue comme ça ? Je suis pas un fétichiste, dénigre-t-il en secouant la tête.

\- Hein ? Mais...

Il désigne d'un coup de tête ses vêtements en tas sur le sol. Bon qu'il puisse se changer dans le noir sans me réveiller, je l'admet mais me dire qu'il s'est inséré mon cadeau en ma présence me rend tout chose. Je caresse ses fesses et remarque qu'il s'est bricolé un petit passage dans le short pour laisser passer sa queue.

\- J'y pense, je ne t'ai toujours pas offert ton cadeau.

Il se penche à nouveau dans mon cou et m'embrasse tout le long en me caressant fébrilement. Une de mes mains remonte sur son abdomen en se glissant sous son pull. Je le retourne sur le dos en prenant garde à sa protubérance touffue.

\- Et là, t'as pas peur de mes parents ?

\- Vu ce qu'ils ont bu, on as la paix jusqu'à demain midi, ricane-t-il.

Il me retourne et me cloue à sa place. Mon tee-shirt relevé laisse apparaître mon ventre. Je sens sa main, rapide et experte sortir nos pénis de nos boxers. Une fois à l'air libre, je peux sentir sa peau douce et par moment humide quand son érection me touche. Il murmure mon prénom et j'ouvre les yeux, reprenant pied avec la réalité. Je me concentre sur son visage, parvenant à le discerner dans le noir. Je calme ma respiration et lui aussi tente tant bien que mal de refréner ses gémissements pour pas que mes parents ne nous entendent. C'est fou mais on adore vivre dans la dangerosité. Nuit après nuit, notre intimité s'agrandit et nous commençons à repérer facilement les points sensibles de l'autre. Nos membres se frottent avec insistance, pris entre nos deux corps en sueurs. Nos soupirs sont noyés sous le bruissement de la couverture et les craquements du lit. Je le laisse faire, appréciant sa gestuelle. Je laisse partir ma tête en arrière et un petit gémissement s'échappe que j'essaie immédiatement d'étouffer. Ma fierté me dicte que c'est pour rester silencieux mais ma conscience me tambourine que c'est pour pas que Naru m'entende. Mais c'est trop tard. Il sourit puis murmure, essoufflé, laissant son souffle entrer en collision avec la peau de mon cou, faisant un petit chatouillement. Il a mit son nez près de ma pomme d'Adam et me sent. Je regarde au loin pour ne pas voir son visage moqueur.

\- Tu sens bon.

\- Pff arrête de dire n'importe quoi.

Il émet un petit rire puis continue de murmurer des choses que je ne comprends pas. En revanche, il a pris nos membres avec sa main et a commencé à se resserrer en balançant ses hanches pour me faire gémir à nouveau.

\- Essaie de ne pas gémir trop fort.

Il plaisante pour m'embêter et bien sûr, ça marche. Je fronce les sourcils en serrant les dents et tente de contenir mes gémissements. Nos sexes se frottent à un rythme qui fait grincer le lit un peu plus. Je ne me soucie bientôt plus de mes parents, le pieux et tout le reste. Je suis concentré sur Naru et la chaleur émanant du poids de son corps quand il déplace ses hanches contre moi, comme s'il était entrain de me faire l'amour. Son souffle balaye ma peau et sa main s'amuse à toucher les points précis qui me font trembler. Je sens quelque chose de chaud et humide parcourir mon cou et je réalise que c'est sa langue insidieuse.

\- Te retient pas.

Il a chuchoté d'une voix rauque et je refrène tant bien que mal le frisson qui me parcourt l'échine. J'entends du bruit provenant de la chambre parentale mais cette pensée n'a duré que deux secondes dans mon esprit, je suis trop embrumé par cette délicieuse friction. Nos mouvements deviennent plus urgent, plus désespéré. On veut faire durer tout en voulant parvenir rapidement à la jouissance.

\- Kiba... je vais...

\- Non... pas encore...

Je sais qu'il est près du but, je commence à reconnaître la façon dont il gémit avant de l'atteindre. Je respire par à-coup et au vu de son expression il essaie de se retenir. Je me focalise sur mon plaisir, sentant la chaleur se concentrer sur mon abdomen, me faisant trembler. Je veux venir avec lui. Je me décale un peu, laissant mes hanches se faire emporter par l'orgasme.  
Je gémis, sans penser que quelqu'un pourrait nous entendre, et je l'entend faire de même, sentant nous répandre soudainement entre nos corps.  
Haletant, nous nous regardons et Naru me sourit de cette manière que lui seul sait faire. Je tend l'oreille, mes parents semblent n'avoir rien entendu. Je peux sentir le liquide épais étalé de mon bas-ventre à mon menton, il y a quelques frictions collantes jusqu'à ce que ça dégouline le long de mes flancs.

\- Je serais bien aller plus loin mais j'ai envie de t'entendre pleinement gémir et ce soir, c'est pas possible. Textote-moi pour me dire quand on pourra.

Il me sourit puis se redresse et m'aide à en faire de même. On se faufile dans la salle de bain en vue de nous nettoyer allègrement. Naru est dans son coin et me fixe tout en se lavant le torse, ou plutôt en se le caressant. A quel moment il a enlevé son pull ? Maintenant que j'y pense il ne l'avais pas nous plus tout à l'heure. Je vais le plus vite possible pour ne pas à avoir à subir le spectacle de débauche que m'offre le blond plus longtemps. On dirait un animal sauvage, en plus sexy bien sûr.

Une fois sec et propre, je prend la direction de ma chambre mais me fais intercepter. Il me fixe et me frotte le menton avec son pouce.

\- Il t'en restais un peu.

Il se rince le doigt et s'en vas. Sa queue se balance et je la suis comme hypnotisé. Une fois dans ma piaule, je lui attrape sa protubérance touffue. Il se stoppe instantanément et me regarde.

\- Tu compte la garder tout le temps ?

Il se tourne vers moi, faisant coulisser sa fourrure entre mes doigts.

\- Il fallait bien que j'ai une petite compensation.

Il se soustrait à mon emprise puis se penche pour ramasser ses affaires. Ce mouvement fait tinter son grelot. Il ne me semble pas l'avoir entendu tout à l'heure, faut dire qu'il n'y avait que sa main qui s'activait. Je ne sais pas ce que ce son produit en moi mais je plaque Naru sur mon bureau plus vite qu'il ne faut pour le dire. J'embrasse son dos, sentant mon sang affluer massivement vers ma partie sud. Je caresse son short ayant envie de plus. J'agrippe sa queue et la bouge un peu. Il s'agrippe à ce qu'il peut et serre les dents. Il bouge vivement la tête et sa clochette se fait entendre.

\- Je vais pas avoir à t'envoyer de texto.

Il me regarde, intrigué, avant que je le balance sur mon épaule. Je nous enferme dans la salle de bain, étant la pièce la plus éloignée de la menace parentale. La pièce est nettement moins obscure que ma chambre n'ayant pas de rideaux et autres volets. Je le fait se pencher sur le petit meuble à coté de l'évier et me saisit de sa queue. Je lui fait faire des va-et-vient le faisant grincer des dents. Je verse du lubrifiant entre ses fesses, facilitant le mouvement. Il pose sa tête sur ses avant-bras pour s'empêcher de faire du bruit. Je suis moins précis puisque je ne palpe pas directement mais grâce à ses gémissements et ses sursauts je trouve assez vite son endroit fétiche. Il se cambre un peu plus et me regarde du coin de l'œil. Je lui retire sa queue et la laisse glisser au sol. Il ne me lâche pas du regard, il a une lueur pendant ces moment là que je ne peux pas définir mais qui m'excite au plus haut point. Je baisse mon boxer et enfile un préservatif. Il agite ses fesses, démontrant son impatience. Je m'enduit de produit et m'insère en lui. Sa tête plonge dans ses bras et seul un tintement résonne dans la pièce. Mes iris se fendent et je fixe son collier. Mon nez fourrage dans ses cheveux tout en rentrant de plus en plus. Le passage est nettement facilité et il semble moins souffrir que la première fois. J'entame mes va-et-vient, faisant tinter de temps à autre son grelot ce qui me fait accélérer cran par cran. Il halète fortement et laisse échapper quelque fois des gémissements rauques. Je suis bien plus excité que le dernière fois et ce putain de grelot... Je ferme les yeux, me concentrant sur mes propres sensations.

\- Kiba... je...

Je caresse sa fesse droite, ne sachant ce qu'il veut. Il se redresse, creusant les reins. J'agrippe ses hanches d'une main et la sienne de l'autre, enchevêtrant mes doigts aux siens. J'augmente mon rythme, la clochette tintant à chaque fois me rendant fou. Naru choppe une serviette et l'enferme entre ses bras tout en la mordant fortement. Je n'ai rien pour me bâillonner et je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à avoir besoin de me faire taire. Je saisis la peau de son épaule avec ma bouche et l'aspire. Je ne l'entend plus, à part des soupirs échappés malencontreusement. Malgré ça, je sens que je ne suis pas loin de la fin, sa courbure, son étroitesse, le son du grelot et son regard sont trop pour moi. Je resserre mes doigts autour des siens et accélère autant que je peux. Je n'en peux plus, tout comme le grelot qui se fait entendre sans discontinus. Je plante mes dents dans sa peau quand je me sens venir. Il ne tarde pas à se répandre également sur la porte du placard du meuble sur lequel il est appuyé. Je m'affaisse sur lui et reprend mon souffle. Je caresse ses flancs puis me redresse.  
Je fais un nœud à mon bout de latex et part le jeter directement dans la poubelle à l'extérieur. Je me pèle le cul pendant deux minutes en manteau et boxer. Quand je remonte dans ma chambre, Naru finit d'enfiler son manteau.

\- Je ferai mieux d'y aller, il se fait tard.

\- T'es sûr ? Tu pourrais...

\- Non. On doit aller voir de la famille demain matin ou plutôt dans quatre-cinq heures, ils vont crisser si je ne suis pas là.

\- Ok, rentre bien.

Il ouvre ma fenêtre et l'enjambe. J'attrape sa manche, il s'assoit sur le rebord de fenêtre en me regardant.

\- Fais gaffe à toi.

Il me sourit affectueusement et agrippe mon poignet, me forçant à me pencher vers lui. Il se saisit de ma nuque de son autre main et m'embrasse tendrement le cou.

\- Joyeux Noël, murmure-t-il.

Il passe l'autre jambe à l'extérieur et referme la fenêtre. Il me fait un signe de la main et saute pour rejoindre le sol. Je tire les rideaux et ne ferme pas le volet, je crois qu'à partir de maintenant je vais oublier un peu plus souvent de le fermer. Je me blottis sous ma couette, l'odeur de blondie imprégnant légèrement les draps, m'aide à trouver rapidement le sommeil.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Au petit-déj', j'ai étrangement peu soutenu le regard de mes parents. Vu leur mine, ils ont dû ronfler comme des bien-heureux mais je n'ai pas la conscience tranquille.

\- Kiba, je ne suis pas contre que tu nourrisse le chat de la voisine de temps en temps mais tu sais qu'on ne veut pas que tu le fasse rentrer.

Je regarde de travers mon père.

\- Vous l'avez retrouvé ? Ça fait un moment que je l'ai pas vu pourtant, il est ici ?

\- Ne te moque pas de nous. Je ne l'ai pas vu mais quand je suis descendu cette nuit au toilette, j'ai entendu son grelot, m'accuse ma mère.

A ces mots, je sens mes joues surchauffer.

\- Kiba t'aurais pu lui enlever au moins son collier pour qu'il ne se fasse pas remarquer, si tu cherchais à le faire entrer en douce.

Je ne dis rien, préférant qu'ils aient cette version plutôt que la vrai. Je finis rapidement mon bol et file dans ma chambre et fait en sorte qu'ils pensent que je fais sortir le chat. J'en profite pour remercier Dieu que ma mère ne se soit pas approchée de la salle de bain, je ne sais pas comment je leur aurais expliqué.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Pas vraiment d'histoire, surtout du postérieur mais vous n'allez pas vous en plaindre. Pour la suite, il y aura le nouvel an et bien d'autres choses que je n'ai pas encore imaginée. Je sais bien que la publication est lente mais il y a du mouvement dans ma vie IRL et également un petit manque d'inspiration. Je vous rassure, j'irais au bout de l'histoire et j'espère que vous avez toujours envie de connaitre la suite malgré ça. **

**Sur ce, à plus.**


End file.
